Akoshta: Ulterior Battles
by Kaylorin
Summary: *Complete* Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, people. I really wanted to get in more research, but since I am now getting the equivalence of hate mail, I guess I'm starting now. LoL  
  
**** Anyone with a site, please check out http://velvetblood87.cjb.net/ . A new webring for BtVS and AtS. By the way. Angel last night was pretty good, but could we please get Cordy home soon?  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel (Who deserves big ups for putting up with me on this series)  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam returned with two glasses of ice water and sat back in her recliner. She looked into Buffy's eyes and continued. "It was a bet, you see. If I kissed him, and didn't feel anything, he would leave. God, I was scared. It's almost funny to think about it now. I wasn't scared of him. My fear was of myself. I already knew I cared about him. It's why I tried to avoid him." Sam fingered her wedding ring. "I lost the bet, I'm sure you guessed. After that, it was a matter of trying to keep our relationship a secret. I knew...or at least I thought.that Crawford would kill Ashton himself if he knew what was happening. As the months wore on, I knew I was in love with Ashton, and it was killing me."  
  
Buffy looked up at those words. This she understood. Feeling how wrong it is all of the time. Your duty, your birthright all in question because your heart won't do as it's told. Hiding it from people, even yourself, for as long as you can. Then nothing makes you feel better. Not even the love.  
  
"I was dying inside. He couldn't tell, but I knew I was. I wanted to get away. My prayers were answered when our side truly began gaining ground. So many attacks were pushing back the human enemies and brought the first signs of hope back into so many hearts that had given up. The sightings of demons began to lessen, and I would be going home to America soon. I could get away from him..."  
  
Excerpt from: "Akoshta- A Slayer's Story" by Kaylorin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Buffy tumbled head over heels as she was pulled further into the vortex still swirling around her. She couldn't feel the barriers of the tunnel but watched the red, green and white lights change their motion as she passed through. All the while trying to keep her eyes on the tiny glowing spark traveling ahead of her. The crystal.  
  
At first she was alone. The moment she passed into the light, she lost all connection to the vampire who'd been by her side for years now. A vampire no longer, she still sensed his presence with ease if he was near. The loss of that connection had distracted her at first, but just as she accepted it, he was there. Not beside her, but close. She knew he'd leapt in after her.  
  
Buffy tried to will herself to pass through more quickly, but to no avail. Whatever energy was causing her to move, it had nothing to do with her movements or will.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
It was yelled, but it reached her ears as a whisper.  
  
"It's ok, Spike. I'm ok! I can still see the crystal!" she tried to call behind her. She wasn't sure if he could hear her, but it was the best she could do.  
  
Then the tiny spark flashed as it hit the side of the vortex and was out of her sight as it was pulled through.  
  
"No!" she screamed and then was forced out through the wall as well.  
  
The light was gone and darkness surrounded her as Buffy tumbled downward then rolled as she hit the hard ground. She stopped when another object impeded her.  
  
"Oomph," she said as her back hit a brick wall. She rubbed the back of her head and scanned the cobblestones, damp from recent rain, for the small green crystal. Then she sensed it. Vampires. Not far at all and heading this way. But there was something else. Someone else.  
  
Buffy spun on her knees to see a figure moving in the dark. It leaned down, and Buffy followed its movement's aim, her eyes now seeing the crystal lying in a puddle.  
  
She pushed herself up off the ground, hoping she'd be able to find her balance before the dark form moved in for an attack.  
  
But there was no problem. She knew as she stood that she was not hurt, and this might be the easiest fight in her career.  
  
"I can't let you have that." She took a step forward but was knocked over from behind by another dark figure.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell!!!" Spike cursed as his back also hit the brick wall with a crack. He pushed himself from the wall only to sit in another muddy puddle.  
  
He looked at his new position. "Not much of a landing."  
  
Buffy, now flat on her face, jumped up as quickly as possible, but the figure was gone, along with the crystal.  
  
She turned and looked down at the now soaking wet blonde at her feet. She placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Smooth move."  
  
"What'd I do?" He asked offended.  
  
Buffy pointed down the ally. "You knocked me down before I could stop whoever that was from running off with the crystal."  
  
Spike got off the ground and began to push the dirt off of his clothing. "Well how was I to know? Just got shoved out of that-" He turned to where they'd fallen from to see another brick wall. The vortex was gone. "Where'd it go?"  
  
Buffy looked at the wall as well. "I don't know, but we can't leave now anyway. We need to find out who has the crystal and get it back before they use it." She gazed back down the ally to where the figure had been then to Spike. "And finding out where we are would be nice, too."  
  
Spike looked over his shoulders to where Buffy had been looking. "No time for that. We got ourselves some company."  
  
She turned again and saw five vampires, then ten, then fifteen coming up the alley to them. The leader was dirty and dressed in what looked to be rags. His companions looked no better off, all in dirty brown rags. Buffy guessed at one time they had been clothing, and, in all likelihood, in more than one color. But these vampires looked different than the kind she was used to. Dirty, hungry and unkempt  
  
"Oh look, a welcoming committee," Buffy let the stake always hidden in her sleeve slip down her arm to her waiting grasp.  
  
Spike pulled one from his duster's pocket and moved closer to her. Another five vampires came into view. "Buffy?"  
  
"We can't take them. Not all of them," Buffy said in a whispered voice. "They look weak, but they're hungry. I can smell it."  
  
The two blondes watched as they were forced to step back wards, looking for an easy way out. They were trapped, with a wall behind them. Their only route to escape was the rooftops if they could only reach them.  
  
They had little time to contemplate the beginnings of the idea when another dark form fell from above them, dropping gracefully to the ground just a few feet ahead of them.  
  
The longhaired gentleman looked behind him when the vampires halted their advance on the defenseless people in the alley, taking an extra long glare at the two after the first. He then turned back to the menace before him.  
  
"Ashton," the dirty leader called. "Where's your bitch? She's always fun for a little brawl."  
  
The vampire dressed handsomely in black slacks and a deep blue sweater growled at the dirty one. "She would never engage in combat with the likes of you," he said in English with a strong Russian accent.  
  
"Never say never." They all heard a female voice from the top of the wall the vortex had pushed Buffy and Spike out through.  
  
She crouched low, scanning the strangers behind the vampire who'd made it his job to try to protect her. She stood back up slowly, not sure what to make of the humans who seemed to have been preparing to fight vampires.  
  
"Sam," Buffy said, wide eyed.  
  
Spike looked from his love to the woman looming overhead. "You sure, pet?"  
  
Buffy nodded as she stared at the hem of the woman's pant leg. It had traveled upward just enough to show a scar, new and still red, on her calf. "I'm sure."  
  
"Well then." Spike said as he stepped up beside the vampire. "'D say our chances just improved."  
  
Ashton turned his head to see the blonde man now beside him. On his other side, he felt the female.  
  
"Five each. That should be fair." She looked up to Sam and nodded.  
  
Sam, still unsure of who or why these visitors were, leapt down and stood beside Buffy.  
  
The dirty vampire watched them form a line of defense then laughed. "These humans won't help you, Slay-" He stopped mid-sentence and glared at Buffy. "That's impossible."  
  
"'S really not, mate," Spike said and lunged towards the offensive smelling vampire. Buffy flew forward, feet flying.  
  
Ashton and Sam only waited a moment, before deciding not to question the situation and joined the battle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander pulled up to the Summers home and into the drive. Dawn was quiet in the seat beside him, just staring at the house.  
  
They'd all gone to Willow's and Tara's place, knowing that Dawn wouldn't want to go home without Buffy and Spike. Anya was there still, researching with the two ladies.  
  
Xander tried to force a smile. "It's ok, Dawn. Willow and Tara are already working on how to get them back."  
  
"And if anyone can do it, it's Willow. We already went over this, Xander. I get it, but I can still be scared." She opened the car door and got out, making sure to shut it with a little more force then necessary.  
  
He got out as well and followed her up the steps, waiting while she unlocked the door. "Of course you can be scared. I'm just saying don't worry."  
  
They walked in once the lock unhinged. Dawn raised her eyebrows at him. "Ok, I'll be scared, but I won't worry." She shook her head and headed up the stairs while Xander shut the door.  
  
"Just get what you need, and I'll get you back to Tara's and Will's," Xander yelled when she took more than the five minutes he thought it would.  
  
"Jeez. I'm a girl. I'm supposed to take forever," she yelled back at him.  
  
He walked around the familiar family room and slumped into the chair.  
  
He was scared. As much as he wanted to be the tough guy this time, he was freaking out on the inside. Anya could tell. Had promised him as much sex as was needed to make him feel better. He had to grin at the idea; then he remembered why he was scared.  
  
Not knowing. It was one of those things he just hated accepting, ever since he'd met Buffy. He and Willow had become people out of some loops, but now were tied in with one that almost no one knew about.  
  
It didn't make up for not being invited to big parties, or having girls laugh in his face during his early career as a student, but it had helped. Even know, as an adult, married and working in a job he loved, he still got to be part of the crowd. A crowd he had been in on from the beginning. And this crowd, they got things done. They would get Buffy back.and Spike.  
  
He had to smile again, wondering at how weird it was that he was also scared for Spike.  
  
Xander looked towards the stairs again, noting the upper lever was now quiet. "Dawnie?"  
  
"I'm almost done," she said.  
  
He heard movement again and decided pacing was an activity worth doing. It was then that he saw a piece of paper sitting on the table by the couch, one he thought might be his, but when he looked at the warehouse order and delivery receipt, he realized what it was. Spike had missed delivery of some items. Without thinking, Xander folded the slip and put it in his pocket.  
  
Dawn came flying down the steps just then with a suitcase and backpack holding her things. "Ok. I'm packed. Got enough stuff for a week," she said. "Just in case."  
  
Xander again tried to force his smile. "Got your books, too?"  
  
She nodded and slid the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Xander picked up her suitcase, and the two headed back into the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles stood in the hallway with Christian. "Take your time, son."  
  
The boy stood a few feet away directly in front of a door. "It's not as hard as you may think, sir. One more moment, and I may have it." He scribbled a few words down on the notepad.  
  
Giles turned when he heard the couple walking up behind him. He turned to see Michelle, a bag and suitcase in hand, heading towards him with Richard at her side. The young man had two suitcases and a satchel as well.  
  
They stopped just in front of him and unloaded their burdens to the floor. Michelle looked past the Head to her friend reciting something in front of a door. "Why are we here, sir?" she asked.  
  
Giles smiled at her. "Because I wanted you to take the quickest route."  
  
"It's ready, Mr. Giles." Christian walked to them.  
  
"Ah, good." Rupert directed the new arrivals to the door and began to explain. "I had Christian construct a new doorway. One that will lead you directly to Sunnydale."  
  
Richard and Michelle both looked a bit shocked at the news.  
  
"It wasn't hard at all. Really," Christian explained. "Just some mild adjustments to a spell that was used to bring the Watchers to this place," he said very matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's still impressive," Richard said. "I'm sure Dawn would like to hear about it."  
  
At the mention of the young sister of the Slayer, Christian's cheeks reddened and he turned his back, walking to his pile of bags against the opposite wall.  
  
"Richard," Michelle chastised him lightly, "I do not think you have much room to talk when it comes to women."  
  
They heard Christian snicker.  
  
"Please," Giles tried to avert their attention, "you must pay attention. I swear, Buffy did more damage than good here. To you three especially."  
  
They settled down, and Richard looked at Michelle one last time before turning his attention back to their elder. "Sorry, sir. Please, go on."  
  
Rupert nodded. "Very well then. I have here the addresses of Xander, Willow and Buffy. You may find Anya at the magic shop. It's the last address. Have you all reviewed the layout of Sunnydale?"  
  
They all nodded, and Richard pulled a folded map from his inside jacket pocket.  
  
"Good." Giles gave them one more once over. He'd told them to dress down as much as possible so they could easily blend into the Sunnydale background. Gone were the tweed slacks and skirt. In their places were blue jeans. The dress shirts were gone as well, replaced with different styles of tees.  
  
The children had these clothes; they just weren't used as often. Richard wore tennis shoes and a denim jacket. Michelle had a light blue faux- leather jacket with black boots. Christian opted for a dark blue trench coat and Docs.  
  
"Well then, good luck." Giles handed them each a leather wrist band, much like the one's they'd seen the Slayer and the vampire wear. The stones were uncut, though, just raw stones wrapped and held in place by the leather that would wrap around their wrists.  
  
Once each was secure, Christian began the final stage of creating the door.  
  
"Our entrance blessed, our exit granted. Our exit blessed, our entrance granted."  
  
He looked back at his friends then opened the door. It was still night on the other side. Not early morning but night. The tombstones that lined the green grass were interrupted by a crypt here and there. One by one, Michelle, Richard and Christian picked up their luggage and gave Giles a final look and a smile, before passing through the doorway to another country.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam sat in her darkened kitchen, the kitten calendar laid out in front of her.  
  
She'd circled the date after Buffy left months ago. Her aged mind was remembering something that happened 60 years ago. She remembered the true moment she first met Buffy Summers and a date that she'd kept in her memory since the first time she'd heard it.  
  
Soon she would leave this place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In case you are wondering, I am still working on the x-over, but schedules are tight and I just haven't gotten as much done. 


	2. Like Old times

****To SAB...as much sax as he can get. I said it's unbeta'd...picky. LoL (It's all fixed now.)  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like Old Times  
  
The dust was thick in the air as the four warriors turned, punched, kicked and staked their way through the fight. Fists flew into faces; bodies were thrown around, seeming to bounce off the walls encasing the arena for the battle as it raged.  
  
They gained ground slowly, the numbers of their enemies' troupe dwindling. Before long, all that was left were 'one-on-one' fights.  
  
Spike spun and kicked the female backwards through the dusty atmosphere. She cleared a line of sight that he followed with a stake at the ready.  
  
Sam was in full force as well, letting out short yells as she punched the last of her adversaries. She moved in for the kill.  
  
Ashton's moves were all smooth and graceful; each punch was followed through with a kick. As though he was involved with a choreographed ballet instead of a fight to the death.  
  
Buffy kicked sharply, disabling her opponent with the sheer force of her small feet. He pulled back to punch her, giving her the perfect moment to dust him. She watched him dissolve then turned to see Spike brushing off a sleeve, Sam sliding a stake in her waistband and Ashton staring back and forth between Spike and herself, looking as though he was solving a puzzle.  
  
The former vampire understood the confusion of the current one. "'S'alright, mate. She's a Slayer."  
  
The long haired vampire whipped his head around. "And yourself?"  
  
Buffy took a step forward. "That's a little more complicated."  
  
"How can you be a Slayer? There is but one." Samantha the Vampire Slayer asked with seriousness.  
  
"If I had a nickel..." Buffy shook her head at her mild amusement, then took a deep breath before looking back at the girl she'd first met as an older woman, 60 years from now. She was young, no gray interrupted the perfect black of her hair, no wrinkles marred her skin, and she moved with the agility Buffy recognized in herself. But the eyes, they were the same. Full of youth and life that Sam would have even in her 80's.  
  
Sam tried to take in the newcomers. The girl was American like herself, a rarity in London, but the man was most definitely English. "Ashton, I don't understand. Have you heard of two Slayers being called before?"  
  
The large vampire shook his head. "Never in my time."  
  
"Won't be happenin' for awhile," Spike said before walking to Buffy. "You alright?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "You?"  
  
"Course. Few vampires, tossed into the Twilight Zone, I'm just grand," he said, giving her a cocky smile.  
  
"Good," was her response along with a sideways smile before addressing the others. "Look, I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but I am a Slayer. Just like you."  
  
"Not just like-" Spike began but received an elbow to the ribs and was silent.  
  
Buffy continued while the raven haired couple gave them curious looks. "Normally, there is only one...Slayer, I mean, but Spike and I aren't really from...now."  
  
"Now?" Ashton looked them over again. Their clothing was odd. Hers seemed too tight, and he wasn't sure if he'd seen that style before.  
  
Sam noticed the same thing. The two people matched each other but nothing else.  
  
Spike had been quieted, but Buffy was having a little trouble coming up with an explanation, so he began with the one thing any Slayer would understand. "There were vampires." He had Sam's attention immediately. "They set out to change things in the past. Our past," he said, nodding at Buffy while he spoke. "So they opened a.a doorway of sorts to here and now, to make sure some events don't happen."  
  
"Or that one does happen," Buffy interrupted. "Remember, someone has that crystal now."  
  
"Right," Spike agreed. "We'll need to find it an' soon."  
  
At first, Sam stood with Ashton a few inches away, but instinctively she reached out for his hand and found it waiting. "This is your past?"  
  
"Well not mine, not personally. I mean, if you're the Slayer...then I'm not even born yet," Buffy rattled off more to herself than the woman in front of her. "What year is it anyway?"  
  
"Not even born?" Sam looked closer at Buffy then turned to Spike. "You two haven't been born yet?"  
  
"She didn't say that," Spike answered.  
  
Ashton looked him over. "You are a vampire, then. I sensed.something."  
  
"'m as human as she is." Spike motioned towards Buffy.  
  
Ashton nodded slowly, still not understanding fully, but his years had led him to accept that he would not fully understand it all. Especially when his heightened senses told him the man in front of him was no normal man, and the woman was no average Slayer.  
  
He may not understand, not at this moment anyway, but he might come to in time.  
  
"Samantha, I believe they can be trusted. For now," Ashton offered.  
  
"Gee. Thanks." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
Sam had been trained from birth and understood that the unexplainable usually came with an explanation, just not one most accepted easily. Magic was evil, and vampires were myth. So most humans were lead to believe. But as the Slayer, she knew magic was often good, and vampires were more real than could be imagined.  
  
Time travel, although a new magic to her, was in books. Her Watcher had encouraged her to read both classic and modern literature to build her imagination. He believed it was a powerful ally to a slayer in many situations. And although until this moment she only believed time travel to be myth, she had the imagination and open-mindedness to recognize conditions that could easily prove it as fact.  
  
"I need to get back," Sam announced. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't even have a change of underwear," Buffy said, then was embarrassed. "I mean, well, we weren't exactly planning on coming."  
  
"If you like, you may stay with me tonight. Possibly we can find out who is after this crystal." Sam still looked at Buffy, unsure, but it was not everyday she would have the chance to meet one of her own.  
  
"What about Spike?"  
  
"Of course. You are both welcome. It's a small flat, though."  
  
"No worries, pet. I can sleep on the floor. Slept on worse."  
  
"You can say that again," Buffy quipped.  
  
"Come then. The sun will be up soon." Sam walked to the exit of the alley.  
  
"What about Ashton?" Buffy asked and turned to where the vampire had been. "Where'd he go?"  
  
Sam turned back. "He's respecting my wishes," she looked at the ground and continued walking, "as best he can."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike, then to the now sullen woman leading them towards a place for the night. "I think I know what's going on, Spike."  
  
"Shhh...Wait till she's settled in, sleepin'."  
  
Buffy nodded, and they followed Sam out of the alley into a war-struck London.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three teens walked through Sunnydale loaded down with luggage of all types. From the cemetery they had gone to Buffy Summers' home. Strangely enough, it was a short distance. On further inspection they noted her home was close to eight of the twelve graveyards used in Sunnydale.  
  
Unfortunately, there was no answer at the door, although they did hear the phone ringing inside.  
  
Their next stop was The Magic Box. From the stories told by Dawn, it was the second place they would meet up at in a crisis, but again, there was no life inside but a ringing phone.  
  
According to the addresses, Xander's and Anya's apartment was next.  
  
"These bags are getting heavy," Christian complained as he adjusted the strap on his pack for the tenth time.  
  
"Really? I'm not tired at all," Michelle said happily. Both young men stopped and glared at her. "Oh, right." She'd forgotten her extra strength and stamina for a moment. "Sorry."  
  
Richard started to smile, followed by Christian, and then the two men snickered.  
  
Michelle blushed, realizing how odd it was that she'd forgotten.  
  
"Come on. They are bound to be at one of these addresses. It's just the matter of which one," Richard said, and they continued down another street.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat in his office and cradled the receiver once again. He'd called the Summers home at least twenty times and the shop a good ten. No answers. He'd yet to hear from the children or any of the Sunnydale residents.  
  
"Blasted." He cradled his forehead in his hands. Waiting, not knowing. He usually dealt with it much better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy studied the buildings, trying to remember if any were familiar since she'd been here, sixty years in the future. A few were, but as they walked down streets and turned corners, she also saw many building that were struck down during bombings.  
  
"The Blitz," she whispered, a fragment of a history class coming back to her.  
  
"What's that, luv?" Spike looked at her, watched her eyes move back and forth as she took in the ruins of several buildings.  
  
"I remember this from class. The Blitz, right?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "S'right. That's the big one what did most of this."  
  
Then they turned another corner, and the street seemed untouched. Clean and kept, like a new world.  
  
As they continued they did not take notice of the others walking along the street. Many out at this hour were not the type you stopped and had discussions with.  
  
One man, dressed in a long jacket with dark slacks underneath stood quietly off to the side once the three reached the building, converted into flats after so many had lost their homes. He noted the newcomers and their ability to fight. More would have to be seen before he could decide what to note in the log he kept. As a rule, entries in one's Diary needed to be complete and accurate. He had kept his personal logs as such. He would have to wait until he had more information.  
  
The training Watcher was nearly completed with his studies and would soon be inducted into the secret society, but young Quentin Travers had opted to concentrate on not one, but two specialties. Although he would be graduating well after his other classmates, who now had charges of their own, he was sure to one day become Head of the Council. A goal he intended to reach one day.  
  
With practiced silence and stealth, he headed back towards the secret entrance not far from where he stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood aside and let her guests through the door, sans invitation. "I have a little tea left, if you'd like some before sleeping."  
  
Buffy was about to speak, but Spike interrupted. "That's right nice of you, but we're fine."  
  
Sam walked past a partition as she took off her jacket. "Ok. There's a basin by the water pump and towels if you'd like to wash up then," she called from out of sight.  
  
Buffy was yanking on Spike's arm. "Would you let go of me? Why can't I have tea?"  
  
"Rations, woman. They have nothing right now. Even if she's getting extra for helping out a bit with the locals, it's not enough for us to go begging off of her."  
  
Buffy stopped trying to tug away from him. "Oh, God. I forgot."  
  
"'S'alright. I wasn't even here then.or now, rather. Just came back seeing the damage done, then tried to find the few o' my kind that stayed behind. Never did find a vamp that survived in these parts."  
  
Buffy listened and took off her jacket, laying it over the back of a chair. Then she looked around and decided to hang it on the hook by the door. Spike smiled, thinking she understood. Even though the Slayer of this time had little, it was kept neat.  
  
The flat was nearly empty but for the wood table and chairs, a couch and two tables. There was a small cupboard and a pump for water near a small stove. Woodburning. A lot of this had been scavenged, and he was an expert on that. Items carefully chosen because they could be reassembled to at least moderate use.  
  
The simple wood floor was covered by a few rugs. Some looked newer, making him wonder if the Slayer had a source of income.  
  
Buffy had done the same perusal and ended up in the small kitchenette, or so she assumed it was, and pumped some water into the basin carefully. She grabbed one of the thin, well-used towels and began washing her face when Sam came back in.  
  
"I see you like the rugs?" she asked Spike, who was studying one.  
  
"Yeah. How did you...what I meant was..."  
  
"How did I get them?" Sam asked.  
  
Spike nodded and Buffy dried off her face while she listened.  
  
Sam walked past and sat on the couch facing the small kitchenette. Spike walked to the table and pulled out a char, sitting on it backwards. Buffy neatly folded the towel, letting it hang over the edge a bit to dry, and sat beside Spike.  
  
The Slayer of her own time, Sam wondered exactly what was known of this time. "You understand, then, what much of this war is."  
  
Spike nodded emphatically, while Buffy nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I have...friends. Ones that I have helped, Ashton as well. Some are craftsmen in hiding." She pointed to a rug. "Supplies are hard to come by for them, but when one is finished, I am to keep it for trade. One of these rugs can feed a family for months, more even."  
  
"Tell me, these people, do they know who you are?" Buffy asked.  
  
Sam sat back in her seat. "Do many know who you are?"  
  
"More than should, or so I've been told on numerous occasions."  
  
Sam nodded. "I find that most people, if they believe in what we fight, figure it out on their own. I suspect they know that I am not fighting the same war but that we are on the same side."  
  
"Would they know who wanted the crystal?" Spike asked.  
  
Sam shook her head. "For that we would need to go to the other underground." She looked back at her visitors. "And you would need a change of clothing."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, while Buffy looked him over.  
  
"We don't exactly blend in with.well, here," the blonde Slayer decided.  
  
"I have some things Buffy can use, but nothing of Ashton's would ever fit you."  
  
"Reminds me of Peaches, he does. All large and brooding." Spike laughed. Then saw Buffy was less than amused. "Right then." He paused and reached inside each of his pockets, trying to find something worth trading. Buffy began to do the same thing.  
  
"Your ring." Sam pointed to Buffy's finger.  
  
Buffy held out her hand. On it were two rings, both from her mother. One, she had received on her thirteenth birthday; another was one she'd gotten for Christmas the year Faith had first come. "I...I can't."  
  
"S'alright. I have these." Spike pulled out a felt bag and reached inside. After a bit of jingling, he pulled out a gold ring lined with tiny diamonds all around. It was a thick men's ring.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Buffy had to ask.  
  
"Had it for years."  
  
"I didn't ask you how long you've had it."  
  
Sam watched the two bicker easily with each other.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, you're forgetting your rules, Slayer." Spike waggled his fingers at her like she was a child.  
  
"Fine," Buffy decided.  
  
Spike handed the ring to the dark haired Slayer. "What you don't use for fetching clothes, use for those families you told us about."  
  
Buffy glared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have more."  
  
"True, but do you know how long we'll be here? How much of this we may need to survive?"  
  
Again, he was right. "Ok, I got it. I just want to figure this out and get home."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll find out what I can, but I'll need more details about the crystal."  
  
Buffy understood, and they spent some time going over what they could about the crystal. Uses they knew of and the powers it held. Before long, the sun was fully up, and they needed to get some sleep. The rugs provided some comfort, and the few blankets Sam had helped as well.  
  
She had little more to offer; even her own bed was little more than a pallet on the floor.  
  
Later that day, they would hopefully be on their way to figuring out what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn was asleep, head down on the table as Willow typed away on her laptop. Tara was going over the Diaries one last time, just to be sure nothing was overlooked. Anya and Xander were lying on the floor with other books open around them, but they were long gone into the world of the unconscious.  
  
A knock came from their front door.  
  
Tara looked to the door, then to Willow. "Who could that be?"  
  
Willow shrugged. "Would Buffy knock in this situation?"  
  
Tara got up and went to the door. "Spike wouldn't." She opened it to see Michelle, Richard and Christian. "Uh, Willow?"  
  
Michelle smiled. "Hello. Mr. Giles sent us."  
  
Willow came up behind Tara and saw the waiting children. "Michelle! Richard! Christian! What are you doing here, not that you can't visit, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I believe you may want to ring Mr. Giles. He could explain it."  
  
Willow blanched. "Oh God! Giles!" She yelped. "We didn't call Giles and tell him what happened. They need to find the next Slayer, and the funeral...oh goddess, all we have are ashes." Willow rambled.  
  
"It's ok, honey. Giles will understand."  
  
"Ashes?" the three kids said in unison.  
  
The ladies looked back then realized they were in the hall still waiting to be invited. They stepped back to allow the children gain entrance.  
  
Tara waited and realized the children were waiting for the words. "Sorry, we don't actually invite people in."  
  
"Yeah," Willow nodded. "If you can, you know what to do. If you can't, well..."  
  
Richard smiled. "I understand. Quite ingenious. Saves time on disinvites as well."  
  
"Yup," Willow agreed.  
  
"Now, what was that about ashes?" Michelle asked as they entered, luggage and all. The bags were set aside near the coat closet, and the noise of the newcomers slowly roused the sleeping Scoobies. Anya smiled sleepily at the group.  
  
"Xander. Get up." She asked gently.  
  
"Faith," Tara began. "She was.burned."  
  
Christian looked back at Richard. "So it was the other one."  
  
Richard nodded. "We need to contact Giles. He'll want to know."  
  
"Michelle?" Dawn asked from the table as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Oh my God! Michelle!" She squealed and jumped out of her seat. "And Richard...and...and Christian, too? Wait, why are you guys here?"  
  
The three looked from each other to the only others fully awake. Anya was currently trying to get Xander to wake up.  
  
"We knew the Slayer had died," Richard said, looking back at Michelle.  
  
"How?" Willow asked.  
  
"Because," Michelle tried her best to hold her head high, "I was next."  
  
***************************************** ***************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Kinda laughed at the fact that not a one of the people who e-mailed me hate mail gave me a review. LoL, but it's all good. If you happen to know that the descriptions I give of anything in WWII are incorrect, please tell me, and if you happen to know a link to these details that I can check out on the net, that's even better. 


	3. Pieces

**** I started this yesterday, but had a little trouble with one part so took an extra day to see if I could get it straight in my head. Hope you enjoy. (  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pieces  
  
They'd settled down for the night more than an hour ago near the couch, but neither came close to sleeping. Buffy's mind wandered back to what she could remember in Sam's Diary. Exactly where they were and why this was when everything would change. Or could change.  
  
She tried to explain to Spike what little she was sure of. Not the date, but what she knew of the other Slayer.  
  
"No, they were together." Buffy rolled over under the blankets to face him. "But she felt.well, like I did about you. Wrong. Dying." She sighed, not wanting to bring back bad feelings. "You can't imagine the pressure I put on myself. I know how she feels, I remember, but the situation is so...it's different."  
  
Spike stared up at the plaster ceiling. "But they figure it out. They'll be fine," he assured her.  
  
Buffy couldn't let it go, though. "I'm not sure. I can't be, not when this is the time we end up in. I was trying to remember what Sam told me. She explained most of it, but I don't remember what she said made her decide that being with him was ok."  
  
Spike rolled over and propped himself up on an elbow. "Why does she need permission? Maybe she just decided it 'erself."  
  
"Because, like I said, I know how she feels. I needed someone to let me know it was alright, to be with you. The Big Bad Bane of my existence." She nudged his side forcing him to lie back down and pulled herself into the crook of his neck, letting him hold her. "And I wasn't raised to be a Slayer; she was. It had to be even worse for her."  
  
"So what do you think? We should give them a stern talking to? Let them know what will happen?"  
  
She laid her arm across his chest and listened to the rhythm of a heart that had not beat for more than 120 years. "I don't think telling them is good, but maybe. Letting them know more about ourselves?"  
  
"Wouldn't suggest that, either. Remember, I saw her before," Spike reminded her.  
  
"Well I saw her, too. I mean, it was only a few months ago." She whipped her head to the side suddenly. "Wait, if I saw her then, in the future, did she know?"  
  
He turned his head to face her again. "If she did, then at least we know we did alright. I mean it would mean we've done this, or at least it happened all before."  
  
Talking to Sam had been more than a good memory for Buffy; it was a turning point in a lot of her thinking. But if she already knew about Spike, then why was she surprised? Or was she shocked by something else? "I don't remember her saying anything like, 'Oh yeah, I remember you,' or anything. She shared the Diary, showed me her battle scars, told me about Ashton."  
  
"Battle scars?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, the scar on her leg. She said it was an apocalypse. One of the later ones. Ashton took care of her and made sure she got well. It was bad, she said. She lost a lot of blood."  
  
Spike's brow went up. "And he didn't...?"  
  
She looked at him for a second before she understood the unfinished question. "Eew. No." She paused. "Well, I don't think so, anyway. She didn't say," Buffy had to admit. "Isn't that personal or something?"  
  
He chuckled. "I s'pose."  
  
Buffy laid her head back down. "That scar, though, it was how I knew it was Sam so quick, not that a lot of girls go leaping off of buildings."  
  
"Might 'ave been a clue." He liked it when she thought things out with him.  
  
Buffy often took herself to be not all that smart. It wasn't true. She's had less schooling than she'd have liked, and apparently had not been the best student, but she was very intelligent. Given the right clues and a bit of time, she could figure most things out with a little mulling around.  
  
"What about the crystal, luv?"  
  
The Slayer's mind went back to the reason she knew they were there. "We still couldn't find a reference to it in the Diary. We're going to have to depend on what we can find here. Do you remember any of your old buddies from now?"  
  
"Can't say's I do. Most scattered when the bombs started dropping. Can't have one's home blow its top off an' have a bright sunny day shining on you during a nap." He grinned now at the thought. "Make one hell of a wake up call."  
  
Buffy yawned wide as sunlight filtered through the only window in the flat on the wall over the water pump.  
  
"Sleep now. Kill demons later," she mumbled.  
  
Spike curled his arms around her tighter and let sleep take him as well. Soon the couple was fast asleep.  
  
Past the blue curtain that acted as a partition, giving the sleeping area more privacy, Sam laid awake studying the plaster overhead. She'd remained silent for a half an hour before she remembered what Ashton had said about the man. He had sensed something vampiric in him.  
  
She knew the two were not sleeping, but perhaps they would not talk until they were sure she was. So she used techniques taught to her years ago, and practiced often in her life, slowing her breathing and heartbeat, hoping he would think she had fallen asleep.  
  
It worked well enough.  
  
When the two finally did speak, she found it very difficult to keep her concentration, but they didn't seem to notice her heart race for mere moments as her life was spoken of.  
  
Eavesdropping would not have been her first choice in getting information, but she had to know what was going on. Acting calm about a situation was one thing. Actually being calm was another. Not knowing the strangers sleeping in her home was unsettling to say the least.  
  
Over the years she had learned to trust Ashton's instincts, and so in her home they were. The blondes were not here to hurt her. That much she did know.  
  
They were here, as they said, to get a crystal and stop it from being used. But they also knew things, things no one but she and her vampire lover knew. Somehow, they knew what she had fought to hide.  
  
Now, with a twisting in her stomach, she tried to sleep, feeling somehow that these people were important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn sat at the table with Tara, Michelle and Richard while Xander, Anya and Christian filled the seats in the family room. They exchanged information concerning the events of the last few hours. Willow spoke to Giles on the phone, updating him as well.  
  
"But where could they have gone?" Michelle asked.  
  
Tara took a sip of the tea she'd made for them all. "We can't be sure, but considering the state the sisters were in, we'd guessed sometime that would change the prophecies. I thought maybe when Sam and Ashton met."  
  
"And have you figured out how to get them back" Christian looked at her seriously from across the room.  
  
"Well we know how," Dawn looked back at Tara, then to Michelle. "But we'd need to know when they should come back."  
  
"I don't follow," Richard stated, shaking his head.  
  
"It's like this," Xander said from his place on the couch next to Anya. "We know that Quentin wants to change the past. The crystal itself might be all that's needed to do it."  
  
"Right," Richard began to understand. "You don't want to impede her mission by pulling them back too soon."  
  
Tara, Xander and Dawn all smiled, nodding.  
  
Willow hung up the phone. "Giles is having a vigil for Faith at the Council's Headquarters. He said for us to do what we think she would like with her remains." She eyed the black ceramic urn with brightly colored flowers hand painted around its base.  
  
Tara smiled at her mate. "I think we should keep her, h-here I mean." She watched Willow's face for a reaction.  
  
"Why, sweetie?"  
  
Tara looked at her hands resting in her lap. "Because she wanted to belong." She looked back at the faces of the Scoobies. They gave her understanding smiles and mournful nods.  
  
"Ok," Willow said. "We'll keep her here. If you like, we can have a small ceremony here to say goodbye."  
  
Tara nodded and smiled. "I think she'd like that."  
  
"What about them?" Dawn motioned to their visitors. "I mean, where will they be staying?"  
  
"We don't wish to be trouble," Michelle began.  
  
"Well, Tara and I could move back into the house, at least until Buffy gets back. Dawn and Michelle can share her room."  
  
"Why don't we just share the room here?" Dawn asked. It's just as big, and the trundle under the bed would be perfect."  
  
"What about Richard and Christian?" Anya asked.  
  
"Why don't they stay at the house?" Dawn said. "I'm sure Buffy would understand."  
  
Xander shook his head. "She would. But I think there was some work Spike was going to have done." He looked directly at Dawn. "Something for your comfort, if I understood correctly."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh."  
  
"It really is not a problem. If Michelle would be more comfortable here, that seems very good. But we have an allowance for accommodations. I'm sure we can find a suitable hotel." Richard looked over at Christian who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, The Wild Winds is just a few blocks away," Willow offered. "I hear it's nice and not very expensive."  
  
"That should work out nicely," Richard agreed.  
  
Christian watched the redhead and blonde who lived in this place. "There was something else."  
  
"What was that?" Dawn asked him as she turned in her seat.  
  
"Mr. Giles. He asked that I spend time learning what I could from you." He tore his eyes from Dawn to Tara, then to Willow. "The elders of my craft, of spell casting, thought you two would be able to help me."  
  
Willow looked nervously from the dark haired young man to Tara. "I don't know how much I can," she looked back at him. "Tara is very good, though. She was raised on the craft."  
  
Tara understood her lover's discomfort. "We'd be happy to help however we can, but for now, I think we should try to get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah. I can drop you boys at the hotel on our way back," Xander said as he helped Anya to her feet.  
  
Soon the apartment was emptying of its tired occupants, leaving a Slayer, a Key, a witch and a hacker to rest up for the next day.  
  
After Xander dropped them off, Richard and Christian found they could afford two rooms and settled in for the night as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike rolled over to find the place next to him empty.  
  
"Buffy?" He sat up and looked around the small room, now lit up with the mid-afternoon sun. He found her leaning over a tin pan, pushing its contents around with a spoon. "What you got there, luv?"  
  
Buffy's sullen face perked up when she looked at him, now standing and stretching. "I think the technical term would be mash. Or maybe mush." She scooped up a spoonful and ate it with trepidation. "Maybe gruel," she said, her mouth still full, then swallowed and took a long drink of water.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when she began to make a face he thought she only made when hard liquor was involved. "Better eat up."  
  
"I know, I know. The food is hard to come by," she said and scooped another mouthful of cooked grain into her mouth. "It's not all that bad, just..."  
  
"Different?" He went behind her to the stove and scooped up some of the concoction for himself into another tin.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy took another long drink of water.  
  
"S'how I felt about peanut butter for the longest time," he confessed and sat across from her with a glass of water as well.  
  
They ate quickly, happy to be full. Then they set about to clean up the kitchen, careful to save what they could of the cooked grains.  
  
"Where is Sam this morning?" Spike finally asked.  
  
Buffy wiped the basin and counter clean. "I don't know. She was gone when I got up. The pot was on the stove and the plates, or are they bowls?"  
  
"Bit of both."  
  
"Oh. Well, they were set beside with utensils and the cups, so I ate. But I haven't seen her." She set the towel aside and stacked the dishes with the others after she was sure they were dry.  
  
Spike went to work on their make shift bed, folding the blankets and straightening the carpets. Soon the rooms were clean and neat.  
  
The door opened and Sam came in with several packages staked one on top of the other. "Hello?"  
  
Buffy hopped across the room and helped her sister Slayer with the burdens she carried. "Wow. Are these all for Spike?" she asked a little confused. If things were so hard, how could she afford all of this waste?  
  
Sam laughed. "No. These three are for you."  
  
Buffy took the brown paper wrapped packages, secured with twine. "Me? But I can just borrow some things. I don't need these."  
  
Spike walked over and watched as she undid the twine, unwrapping her surprise, and nearly fell over with laughter at the look on her face.  
  
"Garters?" Buffy held them up, trying to figure out exactly when Spike had made this request of Sam, and exactly how hard she should hit him later.  
  
"Yes. I noticed last evening you had only the...socks." Sam was proud she'd gotten such a good price for the ring, and thought that along with the donations she would be making to others later, she should try to outfit Buffy as well as she could for her stay.  
  
Buffy set it back in the package and saw the stockings that went with them. She carefully set it aside and wondered what could possibly be in the next package. She was relieved to find what passed as underwear and two slips in the next one, along with, what couldn't be called a bra, but a 'foundation garment'. She quickly wrapped it again and moved on to the next, and largest of the packages. Inside were two pairs of slacks, two skirts, and she counted three blouses.  
  
Spike was awestruck. What Buffy was holding in her hands had to be worth more than a year's clothing rations.  
  
"And yours, Spike," she said, still uncomfortable with the name, and handed him three packages as well. They were a bit bulkier. She had gotten him four pairs of dark slacks, two jackets, five dress shirts, a belt along with men's socks and underwear, as well as a hat that matched the two jackets.  
  
"If you'd like overcoats, I'm afraid it will be a bit more." She watched as the two went through their new clothing. "They've been harder to come by lately."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "This is too much."  
  
"Nonsense," Sam disagreed. "You have more than provided for others with his gift." She looked out the window. "But if you want to look for your crystal, you'll need to be able to move freely in the city, and you can't do that in what you are wearing."  
  
Buffy folded her things carefully. "Well, thank you then, Sam. I hope we can help you while we are here."  
  
Sam took the opening, hoping to gain more from direct conversation than she could eavesdropping. "Help me with what exactly?"  
  
Buffy looked back at Spike. "Well, we can fight. Help you kill the vampires at the very least."  
  
"S'right. Consider us at your beck and call for fighting the evils." Spike nodded. "Get a bit antsy without a good fight anyway," he joked.  
  
"Alright, but usually vampires aren't the biggest problem," Sam conceded. "First get changed. I'd like to show you two something."  
  
Spike went first behind the partition and came out a few minutes later dressed sharply in a dark blue jacket and slacks. His boots didn't exactly set off the outfit, but they were black and mostly hidden under his slacks. In all likelihood, they would just be mistaken for dress shoes.  
  
Buffy giggled a little at him, but Spike seemed unfazed by it. He only watched her walk out of sight with her clothing in hand.  
  
Sam set about rewrapping the packages, separating items into piles apparently for separate people. Spike set himself on the couch, waiting for Buffy to call for him. He was sure the older version of women's undergarments would give her some trouble.  
  
Instead, a little while later, she stepped out wearing a skirt and blouse and spun to show off her now outfit.  
  
Spike could tell she wore all of the vintage clothing and wore it quite well. "There's something to be said for clothing that leaves the imagination open," he said as he studied the line going up the back of her legs and disappearing under her skirt. "Always liked those."  
  
"Well, it'll take some getting used to," Buffy said as she adjusted the seam, putting Spike in a light trance while following her fingers with his eyes as she lifted her skirt a bit. She then turned with her back to him. "I never thought I'd have to ask this, but are my seams straight?" She looked at him over her shoulder.  
  
Spike was still staring at her, with his head tilted to the side.  
  
"Spike!" she yelped.  
  
"Wha- What?" He sat up.  
  
"They're fine," Sam answered as she tied the last package and smiled. "Now come on. I could use a hand."  
  
The three of them walked out of the apartment weighed down with several packages each, and went down five flights of stairs. But instead of going outside, Sam turned and went down a back hall that led, not to apartments, but to a large cafeteria.  
  
Buffy and Spike stood at the entrance while Sam continued inside.  
  
The room was not just a room, but a full scale eatery. Benches and tables were set up in four long rows. It reminded Buffy of her grammar school cafeteria.  
  
Along the front wall, right beside a door, was a long table with what was left of a buffet. Only scraps of bread were left, but the other serving dishes had remnants of the mash Buffy and Spike had had that day and some other dishes with vegetables.  
  
Spike exchanged a look with Buffy before they crossed the threshold and caught up with Sam.  
  
"Samantha." An older woman with graying brown hair and a round waist walked out of the doorway by the long table, smiling and wiping her hands off on her apron. "You're a bit late my dear."  
  
The woman shared her open smile with the strangers before turning back to Sam. "I see you found help today." She took a few of the packages from the young lady and led her back into the large cooking area hidden behind the door.  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, Mrs. Walsh. They are here on some business."  
  
"Ah. I see." Her smile faded. "And what kind of business would you have with us?"  
  
"No," Sam reassured. "Not that type. MY type."  
  
The woman's face filled with wonder and amusement. "I see. You must not frighten an old woman like that." She looked back to the strangers. "Well, come along then."  
  
She walked back into pantry, past the counters littered with sliced vegetables, bits of flour and canisters filled with other ingredients.  
  
The pantry itself contained few items, and the blondes assumed they were here to help stock it. But the woman surprised them when she pulled back the aprons hanging on the wall in the back before pushing it forward. The wall then slid back like a door, revealing a stairwell.  
  
Mrs. Walsh went down first, then Sam.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike looked in the darkness before going in as well.  
  
************************************* ****************************************  
  
OK, I just updated the first two chapters. They have been beta'd now. Also, I have another beta reader going over my ficlets under the title "Moments in Time", which can also be found on this site. 


	4. Trade Off

**** Sorry for the delay guys. Have had an interestingly hectic weekend. I'm counting my little hobbies, and find I am up to my ass is work, and I ain't getting paid. LoL. Anyway, if there is a delay, I will try to make it worth while. As far as Ashton. don't worry, but I have a lot of setting up to do.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trade Off Quentin shuffled his notes haphazardly as he walked clumsily through the halls of the Headquarters of the Council of Watchers. The halls he had known as home his entire life.  
  
He passed familiar faces of instructors and acquaintances, nodding politely as he walked by. He had no true friends. He had peers and work mates, but no one he would call a friend. All but the Head of the Council, Mr. Edward Crane. It was he whom Quentin was on his way to see.  
  
He made his way through the halls past the faces of slayers gone by, then Watchers, and soon found himself at the Head's door. The secretary outside gave Quentin a nod, before motioning him to go in. He carefully straightened his jacket before entering.  
  
"Mr. Crane, sir?" he said to the chair turned with its back to him, then shut the door behind himself.  
  
The Chair slowly turned around revealing an older man, thin, but obviously tall. His moustache and beard were full, but neatly kept. Unlike most of the men and women that walked this hidden world beneath the streets of London, he had perfect vision and required no spectacles. "Please, come in." The man of power within these walls held out a hand indicating one of the simple wood chairs facing the desk.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Quentin ran his fingers through his brown hair nervously as he approached the simple seats and settled into the one on the left. He took in the familiar surroundings of the nearly empty office, save the desk, chair and a large painting on the wall behind the desk.  
  
Edward sat up in his seat and laced his fingers while he leaned on the desk. "Tell me, son, what have you discovered of our Slayer and her vampire?"  
  
Quentin opened the folder that contained that which he was prepared to share. "Well, it seems she has pushed him away, but he still intervenes on occasion. They leave the battles separately, and I have yet to see any way arranged meetings could be accomplished."  
  
The thin man nodded at his apprentice's news. "And the humans the vampire keeps company with?"  
  
Quentin turned past some of his notes then settled on a new page. "Yes. Mr. Michael Kravits. He still keeps makes a point to visit the pub he and his.." there was a notable pause, "his wife run."  
  
"I see." Mr. Crane settled back into his chair. "These mixings are why our Slayer's morals were compromised in the first place."  
  
Quentin nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"They should know their place," the Head continued. "How many centuries have we tried to keep a relationship with the less dangerous? We focus on vampires, demon sciences and biology, castings, prophecy." He looked at the young man sitting across from him hanging on his every word. "And, Quentin, we depend on our children to follow our teachings."  
  
Yong Mr. Travers sat up straight in his seat. "Yes, sir. I understand."  
  
Edward clapped his hands once and sat back up. "Good, my boy. Now report any new findings to Mr. Emerson. He needs to be kept apprised of his charge's progress away from her deviant ways." He sighed. "With any luck, we will not have to kill her until her sixth year."  
  
Quentin nodded and stood. "I will be going out again this evening."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
Quentin closed his folder carefully. "Yes, the upcoming apocalypse may provide more information on what the vampire is willing to do. She will be preparing soon."  
  
The Head nodded. "Very well. Be sure to report any new findings."  
  
"Of course, sir." Quentin exited the office he hoped would someday be his with a new enthusiasm. Of course he had left out the information on the new arrivals, but until he had something to report it would be a waste of time to share.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara flipped through the papers, making sure she had everything she would need, then looked at Michelle. "You're sure?"  
  
"Of course. Mr. Giles thought it would be best."  
  
Willow sat at the table with Dawn, Michelle and Tara. She spoke on the phone quickly. "Yes, I understand it is very short notice, but it was all very sudden. All of her paperwork and records are in order, though, and she is anxious to begin soon." There was a pause.  
  
"I can't believe you WANT to do this. I mean, you do know it's not like the Council.right?" Dawn tried to explain to the newcomer, hoping to save her from the blinding torture.  
  
"Yes, Ms. McClay will be bringing her down this morning." Willow nodded happily. "Really?! Great. Thank you." Willow pressed the off button on the cordless. "Ok, you're all set. Just go to the office, and let Tara fill out the guardian stuff."  
  
Willow turned to a paper in Michelle's official school records and handed it to Tara. Only slightly forged to hide where she'd truly been educated previously. "Make sure you give them this, too. It's the paperwork transferring her guardianship to us while she's here."  
  
Dawn picked up the paper. "Giles really set you up to stick around, didn't he?"  
  
Michelle shrugged. "I am the Slayer. This is the Hellmouth."  
  
"True," Dawn agreed. "But when Buffy gets back, you may have to work out a patrolling schedule. She's kinda territorial. I remember this blue sweater I borrowed once. There was just one little stain and she went completely bal-"  
  
"Dawn," Willow interrupted. Dawn turned her head abruptly. "School?" The redhead reminded her.  
  
"Sorry." Dawn took one last bite of her cereal and the two young ladies cleared the table.  
  
Tara gathered the paperwork and placed it in her satchel. "I'll meet you before Post Modern Art, ok?" she asked Willow.  
  
"Ok." She smiled and gave Tara a quick kiss before the three ladies walked out, Dawn still trying to warn Michelle of all the horrors of high school.  
  
Willow stifled a giggle and picked up a few books she'd wanted to take over to the magic shop with her. Some more research was needed.  
  
The night before, she'd asked Giles to see if he could find more on Samantha, and what Buffy and Spike might be there to change, or what the crystal would have been used for then.  
  
He was worried about the blonde pair but confident. Willow was familiar with his attitude on Buffy. If something needed to be done, she would find a way to get it done.  
  
The question was, what was IT? And when was IT?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air turned thicker as they went down the steps in single file, Mrs. Walsh leading with Sam, Buffy and Spike following. Soon the steps stopped, and a large basement filled their vision.  
  
Buffy turned her head as she scanned the rooms that made up the lowest level of the building. "What is all this?" she asked when her vision revealed desks, chairs, bookcases, couches, dressers, beds and knick-knacks of every shape and size. There were chandeliers and boxes like the one at her home that held the good silver her mom had cherished. There were several chests, like the one she kept her weapons in, and other items throughout.  
  
Mr. Walsh walked down the main hall that the rooms opened up to. "These are the treasures my ladies saved."  
  
"Your ladies?" Spike asked as he eyed the rooms as well.  
  
"Well, not all of them are ladies. I opened up to the elder men as well, but this is where they store what their rooms cannot. Things they scavenged from their homes after the bombing."  
  
Buffy kept walking, listening while Mrs. Walsh explained that after her husband died, she took over this property and was in the process of converting it all into a women's dorm. Then the Blitz came and drastic measures had to be taken. Many of the would-be apartments began filling with refugees that lost their homes, families and husbands.  
  
The people worked together, helping to convert each apartment into a useable space. "It's why many of the apartments have very little indoor plumbing," Mrs. Walsh finished.  
  
"The pump?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes. Ms. Samantha was quite kind in taking the one room we have yet to fit with proper facilities." Mrs. Walsh beamed and came to the only door other than the exit in the basement. She opened it and all four of then felt a cool breeze filter by. "Well, come on in. It's not the chill of death you feel. It's only the cellar."  
  
Sam smiled back at the couple before going in with her parcels. Spike and Buffy walked in as well, and Mrs. Walsh closed the door behind her when she passed into the room.  
  
Buffy scanned the shelves, stocked much better than the pantry on the upper level. Spike took note of the meat, vegetables and grains all stored low in the ground in the hopes it would not be tainted by age or warmth before it could all be used. Nothing could be wasted.  
  
Sam set her packages on the ground and waited for Buffy and Spike to do the same. "We need to make some care packages," she tried to explain.  
  
Buffy and Spike weren't sure what was going on. After all, Sam had just rearranged her packages upstairs, but they did as she did, and watched Mr. Walsh walk to the other side of the room and pull open some cloth bags. "First on our list is Mrs. Hollstead. That baby of hers is due any day. No time for her to miss meals to feed the others in that brood of hers."  
  
Sam laughed lightly and went to the shelves picking out carrots and lettuce along with small bags of grains. "I also found some cloth for diapers and some baby clothes," Sam stated proudly.  
  
Mrs. Walsh held the bag. "Well set them in here then, dear. No baby in England will go with out clothing." She smiled at the blondes who simply watched from the ground as the experienced ladies prepared a care package. "Not if we have anything to say about it," she winked.  
  
Some time passed and, before either the Slayer or the former vampire knew it, they had a least a dozen packages for local residents in need.  
  
Sam gathered up four of the cloth bags. "You asked what you could do." She looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Well this is part of it. Mrs. Walsh and I do this nearly every day, and she lets me stay here rent free."  
  
"These old bones don't get around so well anymore," the plump woman explained. "Samantha also has the ability, it seems, to get whatever it is we are in need of." Her eyes popped open. "Which reminds me, I nearly forgot." She turned and pushed some of the baskets and bags used to carry the packages aside to reveal two large jars filled with what looked like blood. "These are for your young man."  
  
Sam's eyes flew open, and she began to shake just slightly. She knew the couple behind her knew that she and Ashton had had something and that he was a vampire. They had all but said so that morning while she feigned sleep, but somewhere inside, she knew it should be hidden. All of it.  
  
She quickly reached out. "Thank you. I'll be sure he gets it."  
  
Mrs. Walsh seemed not to notice Sam's sudden discomfort. "I don't understand why you don't bring him around more often. He's so polite."  
  
"He's been very busy." Sam tried to brush the subject off. "We need to get going. My friends here need to get some information tonight."  
  
"Oh, of course." Mrs. Walsh picked up another bag and gathered items off the shelves. "I understand, dear. Business must be done. It's almost time to prepare the evening's meal. When my girls finish at the factory, I would swear they put any man to shame when it comes to appetite."  
  
Sam grinned. "We'll be back tomorrow. Have a good evening." She led Spike and Buffy back out of the door.  
  
"And good luck to you," the old woman called after them then turned to her selection of meats. Not much to choose from, but enough to make something tasty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell overhead rang as Richard and Christian came through the door of the magic shop. Each took quick appraisal of the items surrounding them. Christian was the first to descend the steps.  
  
"This is amazing," he proclaimed while walking to a shelf filled with tiny crystals, statues and small bottles of herbs. "To have all of this at hand, it must be very convenient."  
  
Anya watched Christian from the loft as he fingered the items. "Well, this is a magic shop. It's most beneficial to keep a large quantity of the more frequently used items." She backed down the ladder. "In most cases, the crystals are used as paper weights."  
  
"Paper weights?" Richard followed his friend to the shelf.  
  
Anya nodded and came to the two gentlemen. "I once heard Giles used an Orb of Thessulla for the very same thing."  
  
Both boys looked at her, unbelieving.  
  
"Well, ask Xander. I think he and Willow.maybe Buffy, too, were there. It had to do with Angel and his soul."  
  
"Oh yes, I do recall that in lessons," Richard agreed. "A Gypsy woman died trying to restore Angelus's soul."  
  
Anya shook her head. "No. She translated the spell, but she never got to try it. Willow did it." Anya looked past them, trying to remember what she'd been told. "But Buffy had to send him to Hell anyway. Not at all a fun place to visit, let me tell you."  
  
Christian frowned at the thought. Angelus was a terror, but Angel, he had learned, was one of the good guys.  
  
Richard looked from the ex-demon to the crystals. "Tell me, do you have a crystal like the one used by the vampires to entrap Buffy and Spike?"  
  
Anya nodded and walked back to the counter with Richard and Christian following. "We decided to keep a few around, but out of the average Joe's reach." She disappeared behind the counter while she looked for the hidden treasures. "Unfortunately, I don't think we'll be able to use them ourselves."  
  
She came back up with one of the crystal shards in her hand.  
  
"But these are the type used?" Christian asked and took it from her, studying the color and weight.  
  
"That's the one," Anya confirmed.  
  
Richard removed his glasses and began chewing on the end of one of the rounded wires that held onto his ears. "It's perplexing. Why would the vampires intend to go back and have no way to return?"  
  
Anya shrugged. "They're immortal. Maybe they thought they'd just wait till it was 2002 again."  
  
The bell rang on the door and they all turned to see Willow come in. "Hey guys. Did you get nice rooms?" she asked and walked to the research table.  
  
"They are quite suitable," Richard said and walked over to her. "Why are you here so early? I was lead to understand you had classes. University?"  
  
Willow opened her pack and began setting up her laptop, books and notes. "I do, but my first class isn't until this afternoon."  
  
"They were just asking about the crystals," Anya supplied.  
  
"Oh." Willow smiled. "Good, because I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
Christian pulled out a chair and set the shard down next to her laptop. "That is why we are here."  
  
Richard joined them, and soon all three were researching while Anya attended to the random customers that walked in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam knocked on the door again. "Mr. Raymond? It's Samantha." She turned to the impatient blondes standing behind her on the stoop. "He's a bit paranoid. It usually takes him at least five tries before he-"  
  
The door swung open. "Samantha. I was afraid it wouldn't be you this time."  
  
Sam smiled and walked in when the door was opened wide. "It is. And I brought some fellow agents to help us today."  
  
The old man with a very bald head and wire frames outlining his eyes looked Buffy and Spike over carefully. "If Sam says you're safe, then you are welcome in my home," he said, not so convincingly.  
  
The house was scantly furnished. One wall was obviously rebuilt. It lacked the paint and care taken to decorate the home. Several shelves were empty and only two chairs were available in the sitting room. Much of the other walls were scorched, revealing the supports under the plaster.  
  
"Mrs. Raymond is out just now. I'm sure she'll be upset having missed your visit again." Mr. Raymond shuffled into the sitting room. "Why don't you ladies take a seat while the young man and I gather refreshments?" He motioned towards the chairs that, at some point had been beautiful, but were now ratty and torn from some unnamed disaster.  
  
Spike looked to Sam, who nodded.  
  
"Right then," He nodded at the elderly man and set down the two bags left from their rounds to the locals. "Be right back." And he followed Mr. Raymond into the kitchen.  
  
He watched as the old man set up a silver tea service and filled the kettle with water. He then set squares of bread along the edge. "It's difficult now, isn't it?"  
  
Spike tipped his head at the man trying to follow an etiquette taught him long ago. "S'pose it is."  
  
The old man backed away from the silver. "Would you mind? In my state, I do believe the tea would find its way to my floor before it made it to the young ladies."  
  
Spike smiled and stepped up, taking the service in hand before walking back out to the sitting room, where Buffy and Sam waited.  
  
Buffy had just found out where the carpets came from. The floors were lined with them.  
  
"So, Samantha, what have you brought us today?" he asked while Sam took one of the water filled tea cups.  
  
Buffy leaned down and opened up the bag she knew was for this home and began pulling out bottled dyes along with thick thread and yarns.  
  
After they'd taken a carpet in trade, they said their goodbyes to the old man. "And, Miss Samantha?"  
  
She turned halfway down the stoop behind Spike and Buffy to see the old man smile. "We will miss you."  
  
Sam nodded politely. "Thank you. The feeling is quite mutual."  
  
Sam took the last few steps and joined her visitors. "That's the last one for tonight."  
  
Spike looked at the bag holding two jars of blood. "So it's off to see Ashton now then?"  
  
Sam nodded. "And maybe get a few questions answered." She looked over her shoulder. "For all of us."  
  
Buffy gave her a curious look while she walked beside her down the dark streets of London. "All of us?"  
  
Sam smiled then frowned. "Yes. I still have a problem of my own to solve."  
  
Buffy nodded knowingly. "I understand."  
  
"If anyone would, it would be you. And I still have no idea how to prevent it." Sam pulled her jacket around her more tightly. "If I can't, then we are all doomed, war or not."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike exchanged a look before the blonde Slayer asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sam stopped walking and turned to both of them. "The talisman."  
  
The looks on their face told her. "You have no idea what I'm talking about?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"I thought.My watcher had me study the battles fought by other slayers, and you seemed to know us." She was lost. "Tomar? You have heard of Tomar?"  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "Shit." 


	5. Hook and Claw

**** Trying to do better on the whole update thing. Here's another one...with someone we've been waiting for. Enjoy.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hook and Claw  
  
"What's a Tomar?" Buffy looked between her companions for an answer.  
  
Spike pulled his gaze from the dark haired Slayer to his love. "It's.a clan. Or an order would maybe be a more accurate description."  
  
"An order? Oh God, not more assassins. Did I ever tell you how lame that was by the way?" She shook her head at him, feigning disappointment.  
  
"They aren't assassins," Sam began, a bit lost by Buffy's comments, and led them down the street, passing people who were now getting off work at the numerous factories strewn throughout the city. "But Spike is correct. They are an order of sorts, with one clear goal in mind."  
  
"Lemme guess: ending the world?" Buffy couldn't help it. What else could it be?  
  
"Not exactly," Sam said as they turned a corner. They continued through the city, passing homes and businesses alike. "Although it could create an apocalypse."  
  
"That's the end of the world," Buffy said flatly.  
  
"What they wish for could bring about the end of the world, but it is not their central goal," Sam corrected.  
  
Spike shifted the last bag he carried from one hand to the other. The blood for Ashton had been strangely considered his charge. "Have to go with Buffy on this, pet."  
  
Michelle continued down the dimly lit streets. "Generally speaking, yes. But the Tomar don't wish to destroy the world. They wish to open it to others. Demons. They have tried unsuccessfully to open a doorway to other dimensions before, but soon they will have another opportunity to try again. If they are successful, with the state of our world, I don't think I will be able to protect the human populace."  
  
"Again with the portals?" Buffy said, still not understanding. "Even if they can open this...portal thingy, can't you close it?" She blanched at her words then looked quickly to Spike before continuing. "Although avoiding the opening is a much better plan."  
  
Sam slowed her steps. "Yes. As of yet, Mr. Emerson has only been able to find information on the ritual to open it, which is relevantly simple. Closing it could, however, be a problem. I'm afraid my only chance is to find someone of the order willing to give me the details on how and when to stop them from acting it out."  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike as he walked beside her. "I thought you said there weren't any demons hanging around here. And already we've seen a gang of them, plus now.an order?"  
  
"Said most vamps ran out and they were all gone when I got back. Didn't much care for the other demons at the time."  
  
Sam looked back at them. "You regularly consort with other demons?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Was one myself."  
  
She stopped, hoping to confirm a suspicion. "A-a vampire then?"  
  
Buffy and Spike both nodded, and the blonde Slayer figured it was time to let a bit of the cat out of the bag. "Spike was a vampire, but he." She looked up at him, suddenly unsure of how to explain it. Spike eyed her, wondering what she'd come up with. "He didn't act like a vampire. Started killing demons and helping me." She looked back at Sam. "You know The Powers?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Although I do understand their control over the predestined."  
  
"Well, they're like.deities for people like us. The not so normal. Anyway, they decided that he, or maybe me." She crinkled her brow, trying to find the words.  
  
"Think it's more of a 'we'," Spike offered.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and nodded. "'We' earned something, and they made him human."  
  
Sam looked at Buffy. "That's why Ashton sensed something about him, and you?"  
  
The couple nodded.  
  
Sam seemed to take them in, studying the two, trying to make sense of these Powers choosing to put a Slayer with a vampire. Then to reward them for it. She herself was involved in such a thing. They had yet to mention any knowledge of this to her face. And so she remained silent, but considering whom it was she was working with, and The Powers' choice of those who have earned their lives back, she had to know. "Are The Powers evil?"  
  
The shock of the statement was plain on Sam's sister Slayer's face just before she let out a happy laugh and shook her head. "Only sometimes." She kept up her giggles, remembering some of the 'evil' things she and Spike had done.. and still did.  
  
"Alright, Slayer. Enough with the hysterics." Spike tried to quiet her. The two were coming dangerously close to a conversation that could reveal more than it should.  
  
"What? She asked." Buffy pointed to Sam, still giggling. "You gotta admit, sometimes it felt evil." She waggled her eyebrows at him to which he cocked an eyebrow back at her.  
  
Sam was fairly sure if she had an eternity she would never be able to figure out the dynamic of the strange pair.  
  
It was then Buffy realized they'd stopped on the sidewalk but had yet to resume their pace. "Where are we going, Sam?"  
  
"We are here." Sam pointed up at the sign hanging over the door beside them. 'The Hook and Claw' "Hand me your bag, Spike. And no talk of demons and such until you see it is clear to do so. These are humans in here."  
  
It felt strange to be warned by another Slayer, but Buffy was ignorant to this time and place. Her only true map was Sam.  
  
The elder Slayer opened the door and went in with the odd couple behind her.  
  
The strangers to the pub took a moment to look over their new surroundings. There was a long bar along the wall to the right, with a collection of bottles and barrels along the wall behind it. The floor was strewn with small round tables, now partially filled with patrons. Lamps lined the walls, giving the place a darker atmosphere, but the people seemed to be the hard working type. Dirty from their day and happy to have moments without thoughts of war, only joking and jibing with mates.  
  
Sam strode up to the bar with confidence. This place was obviously familiar to her. She knew it well, and the people here knew her. An old man walked from a table to the bar, wiping tables as he went.  
  
"Samantha." His eyes sparkled with glee at the sight of the young woman. "How good of you to come by this evening."  
  
Sam smiled back and bellied up to the bar. "Mike. You know I come by every night."  
  
He made his way behind the bar and stowed the towel out of sight. "I know, dear, but it's always good of you."  
  
She lifted the bag and settled it carefully on the bar's varnished surface. "Could you put my things behind the bar for me?"  
  
Buffy and Spike seated themselves at the bar as well. Buffy beside Sam then Spike.  
  
"Of course." Mike picked up the bag with a knowing look and set it down on the floor. Then carefully, he took the sealed jars and set them in a nook hidden from most of the people in the bar. His head appeared once again, a smile firmly set into place. "And who have you brought with you?"  
  
Sam turned and made introductions. "This is Buffy and Spike."  
  
The old man looked directly at the former vampire. "Spike? And how does one gain such an interesting name?"  
  
"By reputation." Spike held out his hand. "Given name was William, if it makes you feel better."  
  
The old man took his hand and nodded. "I believe William suits you."  
  
Buffy watched the exchange with some surprise. Very few people had been given permission to call him William.  
  
She looked back again at the old man. He was elderly, but here he was, doing what he could. He provided a bit of escape and a little freedom for the people helping in the way they could. He'd somehow earned Spike's respect just by being here.  
  
The three were too busy with the exchange to notice Sam's face fall. The lessons she'd been taught had all fallen into place in one moment. The man she was sitting with had not just been any vampire. He had been William the Bloody.  
  
A shadow fell into place beside her. An unknown one of who he was, what he had been, and who he now traveled and apparently fought beside. She shook here head, now dizzy from facts all discounting each other. Everything she'd been taught. Everything she'd grown to know, to trust.  
  
But Buffy's case was different. Someone had decided it was. Sam's rules no longer applied to the Slayer visiting from another time. Buffy's rules had been changed for her, and in her favor. Without knowing it, Sam's eyes began to tear. For one of the first times in her life, she felt sorry for herself.  
  
"Sam?" the shadow beside her called.  
  
She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked to the side opposite Buffy, to Ashton. His heart was worn on his face each time she saw him. His love embedded in his moves to comfort and care for her.  
  
She looked over to Buffy and Spike, then to Mike. They were all looking at her worriedly. She quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy, now seeing the arrival of Ashton, only smiled gently. "Don't be. It can all get to me too sometimes."  
  
Sam nodded, hoping Buffy either believed she was speaking of slaying, or that she would not speak of what thoughts she had truly let her mind be drawn to.  
  
Ashton, however, knew Sam too well. Whatever had upset her had little to do with slaying. Once again it was him. He only hurt her, and he didn't even know how or why. "I may have found some information," he said quietly.  
  
Mike nodded. "You want to go to the lower levels?"  
  
"I think it would be best," Ashton acquiesced.  
  
"First things first." Mike lowered himself behind the bar again and came up with a glass filled with the red liquid brought in moments ago then handed it to his vampiric friend.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike whipped their heads back at the bartender. Then it hit Buffy. "Mike."  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes?"  
  
Buffy caught herself. She knew about this man. He had been outside the night Sam and Ashton first met. He tried to shield the vampire from the threatening Slayer. "Oh, I just." She looked back at Ashton, now sipping his blood while Sam brought him up to date on the activities planned for the evening. "I didn't know you knew. Who he was." She nodded towards the vampire, now finishing his meal.  
  
"I see." Mike grinned. "Yes, well, let us say, he has been in my family for generations. Shall we?" And he winked.  
  
Spike nudged her when Mike went to tend to other customers. "What was that about?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Just remembering something I read is all."  
  
He cocked his head, asking a silent question, but she apparently was not answering and instead turned to Sam. "So, where to now?"  
  
Sam turned to them, still unsure of what she'd just figured out about one of the blondes. "We go below."  
  
Once the glass was drained of its contents, Ashton reached behind the bar and set the glass on a shelf below to be sure only Mike would be picking it up, then stood with Sam.  
  
They all walked out the door, nodding at the old barkeep as they exited, and around the building to the back. The door there was large and seemed hinged onto the wall at an angle.  
  
Ashton was about to open it, then turned around. "You can speak freely here, but not everyone is friendly. Please, keep your wits about you." He opened the door and descended the stairs. They each went in after.  
  
Buffy was filled with a sense of quickened movement, but her feet paced with those with her, and she felt Spike's ever constant presence only steps behind her. When they reached the landing the pub appeared again. Only this time, its patrons were not dirty from work. They were demons.  
  
Horned demons, scaled demons, a rainbow of colors and languages filled the room. And at the bar was a woman, aged like the man in the twin pub above, but, as the patrons were, she was also a demon.  
  
Any man or woman who looked upon her would not be able to see what hid beneath her human graying hair and bright blue eyes. Buffy knew she was not a vampire, they gave off a specific frequency to her senses, but she was most definitely a demon. And one who could mask who she was inside.  
  
Spike sensed it as well. This place reminded him of some of his favorite haunts in Sunnydale. Demons everywhere, all mingling together playing at being friends until one or the other of them got riled up. Then of course, all hell would break loose for awhile then settle until it all started over again. Generally a bloke could sit with others not of his kind with no troubles. Most differences were forgotten at the door.  
  
"Hemphry," Ashton greeted the woman and sat at one of the simple round tables. Sam, Buffy and Spike joined him.  
  
"Ashton. I trust Mike has made sure you've fed?" she said and placed ale in front of each of them.  
  
The dark vampire picked up his drink and drank down a greedy gulp. "That he has."  
  
"Good." She smiled. "And Sam, how are you?"  
  
"I'm well." She took a small sip from the mug in front of her then set it down. "We have a few problems though, Hemphry. Ones I think that may need your distinct talents to solve."  
  
The woman looked past her regular customers to the unfamiliar faces. "I see." She rounded the table to Spike and Buffy and shook her head. "I do see. You are not to be. Not yet." She raised one hand and set it just over Buffy's forehead.  
  
"Hey," the blonde Slayer began to protest.  
  
"Let her, luv," Spike said, watching the woman with an intense gaze.  
  
Buffy shot him a look then stilled herself and let the woman place her palm on her forehead.  
  
Hemphry closed her eyes and let her head fall back. "You are meant to be here, but it has not yet been your time. Your energy is.confused, displaced."  
  
Buffy sat still. She felt nothing supernatural and was never sure if she believed in fortunetellers, but the woman was not exactly off base. All of a sudden, Hemphry snapped her hand away from Buffy.  
  
"You understand part of your journey here. Its meaning." She looked from the dark couple to the blonde one. "Your goals are one in the same." She took a few steps towards Spike. "And for you, do not dwell on this past. You know." She paused, sensing the words needed to be said. "You are on your path, as they are." She looked back to Buffy. "Your path has been drawn out before you. All that is needed is." She looked about the room. "The power."  
  
Spike looked at Ashton and pointed towards Hemphry. "She's pretty good."  
  
"But what does it mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
Hemphry came down from whatever trace she was partially under. "Unfortunately, I only see what I see, and the words are rarely my own. Their meaning is lost to me, but to you, they should have meaning."  
  
Sam frowned. "But, Hemphry, our goals are not the same. These two wish to go home. I wish to prevent disaster."  
  
"I am sorry, my dear. I do not control these things." She gave the young woman a sympathetic frown. "I do however have information on the talisman you have spoken of."  
  
Ashton set his drink down. "That would be extremely helpful. What have you heard?"  
  
The bar maid took his empty mug and set it on the bar behind her. "It is little. Only that its location has been discovered. The Tomar may have it, but they still must wait for the time." She turned and looked at the patrons. "I believe it will be soon. I have sensed from others that much."  
  
Buffy looked the woman over. "Have you heard about a crystal?"  
  
"A crystal? What type?"  
  
Buffy opened her mouth to answer then realized she'd never known the name and looked questioningly at Spike.  
  
He saw her confusion and looked back at Hemphry. "Not sure of its name, but it's what brought us here. It opened a doorway of such. Through time."  
  
"Displaced energy. That's what it was." She nodded, happy that some of her words made sense. "I have not heard of such a thing. My specialty is dimensions, but I can keep an open mind for thoughts towards it."  
  
"Appreciate that, luv."  
  
She smiled at him. "Will that be all for you this evening?"  
  
Sam and Ashton exchanged a glance before nodding. Sam looked back at Buffy. "There aren't a lot of vampires around here, but I've gotten word of a group of chaos demons causing trouble."  
  
Spike smiled. "Chaos demons? I'd love a bit of that action."  
  
The three headed out, thanking Hemphry for what information she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Quentin ducked behind a corner and scribbled down what he had witnessed. The four of them were fighting together. They'd obliterated the demons in seconds. The blondes were demons, that much was sure. What type? He could not discern.  
  
Vampires seemed likely, because they had little reaction to the demon who'd shown himself on the familiar vampire's face during the battle. Not that he himself was close enough to see the change, but the feral growl that echoed in the alley could only be that of the demon.  
  
The young man was tired now; he'd had to work to keep up with them since the group came from behind the bar. He'd expected the vampire and Slayer but not the newcomers. Whoever they were, they had managed to squeeze their way into the midst of his final project: 'The accurate keeping of accounts of a Slayer.'  
  
Unfortunately, their presence had already jeopardized this. He could not keep accounts of those he could not explain. Once again, he avoided mention of the blondes and stuck with relevant information on the Slayer herself and the vampire she continued keeping in her company.  
  
She was no longer working immorally with him, but still, he was a constant. If he were gone altogether, things would be so much simpler. But he could not count on the Slayer to do this.  
  
He knew her feelings for him had been her death sentence, but upcoming events had to be taken care of first. It was the only reason The Council did not end her life now. She had at least this to complete. It was foretold. Then, regardless, she would have to be put to death.  
  
She would be gone after she quelled the Tomar. 


	6. If You Only Knew

****Please take note: I am referring to Council schooling, not the system in the UK. I have the utmost respect for the school system and am a child of American public schools, (who are not responsible for my crappy spelling. I remind you these fics were the first things I'd written in 10 years longer than a thank-you note) who had some amazing teachers that made class discussions a priority. I in no way am saying all American schools are like this, but it's a dreamy fic, so take it with a grain of salt and enjoy.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is kaylorin90@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If You Only Knew  
  
Michelle walked quietly next to Dawn towards the double doors out of the school and into the courtyard. She'd been glad that several of her classes were with Dawn, but she'd had more trouble fitting in than she thought she would.  
  
From the descriptions of American public schools, she'd expected comfortable classes with little structure. Classes full of easy going teens and faculty.  
  
What she found was that the structure was there, just as an undercurrent. Students were encouraged to participate and form their own thoughts. A free thinking form of teaching. Although class discussions were of course part of her studies in the Council, free thinking was not encouraged, just taken note of then passed over.  
  
Even in the most basic of courses, she found herself ahead in several areas, but behind in others. History was like decoding a language. References to periods and wars were often called by unfamiliar names, but, with Dawn's help, she'd caught on quickly.  
  
Now her day was over and they were walking along with some girls Dawn knew. The girls were friendly, but Michelle was new and unknown to all but Dawn. Suddenly she heard her name intermingled with the conversations taking place between the young ladies.  
  
"Michelle, how did you like your first day?" the girl with long brown hair walking beside Dawn asked her.  
  
Michelle pulled her books closer to her chest and smiled at Janice. "It was very interesting. The teachers are all very kind."  
  
Janice waved her statement off. "That's just cuz you're new. Wait till you really get to know 'em," she giggled.  
  
Michelle's smile widened. Things would be ok.  
  
Dawn linked her arms through her friends'. "How about the coffee shop?"  
  
Janice clapped her hands. "Lattes all round?"  
  
Michelle nodded and walked along with them, now feeling more comfortable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy walked beside Spike, their fingers laced as they listened to the information Ashton had been sharing when the chaos demons interrupted.  
  
"If they weren't lying," he continued over his shoulder to the blondes, "it should be in two nights. At the height of the hour. Midnight."  
  
"What about the talisman itself?" Sam asked him.  
  
"The information is sketchy, only that it is within their grasp." He led them down another street, passing several brick homes. They were tall two- stories, with lovely gardens kept in the raised ground encased in brick. He looked back at Buffy again. "I will ask for your crystal as well now, but you understand, we must stop the Tomar."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. Spike and I are going to help as much as we can."  
  
Ashton nodded, knowing a Slayer would. His more pressing question was of Spike, or William the Bloody.  
  
He led them into an alley then turned. Sam gave him a curious look, wondering if mentioning Spike's alter ego to him had been wise.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked around the alley, sure they'd been led here because Ashton was expecting demons.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind," the dark vampire began as he turned and stared down the former vampire in his midst, "I'd like a few questions of my own answered."  
  
Spike let go of Buffy's hand and instinctively stepped forward to partially shield her. "What questions would those be.mate?"  
  
"Ashton," Sam chastised him.  
  
He shook his head at her. "I must know," he stated simply before looking back at Spike, the man whom he sensed had Slayer's blood in his veins, yet vampiric blood that was aged. All with a human heart beating and warmth burning naturally through his skin. "William the Bloody, how have you become human?"  
  
Buffy shared her stunned expression with Spike then she stared Ashton.  
  
The two blondes from the future had hoped to keep as much as they could of who they were, or to be more precise, why they were, to themselves. Her identity could do little harm, her future would be unaffected, but Spike was an active participant in this time. "Crap," Buffy whispered under her breath.  
  
Spike tilted his head to the side and gazed up at the larger vampire. "Figured that one out did ya'?"  
  
"Actually, I did," Sam confessed. "I did not realize until you gave Mike your human name."  
  
Buffy gritted her teeth. "You shoulda asked him to call you Randy. They never woulda figured that one out."  
  
Ashton wasn't interested in the banter. "How did you do it?" He looked back at Sam then to Spike again. "How are YOU human?"  
  
Spike closed his eyes and took a cleansing breath before facing the vampire. "I wish I could tell ya, mate. I really do." He felt Buffy's hand meet his again. "All I can tell you is, you can't give up."  
  
Ashton opened his mouth, prepared to say something, then noticed the small gesture Buffy had made, and his brow furrowed.  
  
Sam watched the short exchange and shook her head. There was nothing that could change it. And whatever had happened to Buffy and Spike had been in a time she would in all likelihood never see. If she did, Ashton would still be as he was, and she would be an old woman.  
  
Buffy felt the tension. The weight on Sam's and Ashton's minds seemed to fill the air and hold them in place. Something had to be said. "So, is there anything else good to kill in this town?"  
  
Both the Slayer and the vampire gave her odd looks. "What? It clears my mind," she said frankly.  
  
Sam grinned. "Yeah, we should check the cemeteries." She began to walk, then turned back and faced Ashton. "I do need you to do something for me, though."  
  
"Of course," he said easily.  
  
She looked back at Spike. "Mrs. Walsh would never say anything, but with so many single ladies I don't think you living in my apartment is painting the best picture."  
  
Spike looked back at Buffy, then to Sam. He understood. "I think I remember a place, might still be here-"  
  
"Easier said than done," Sam said and turned to Ashton. "Could you put him up?"  
  
Ashton studied the former vampire. Maybe he would be of help. He looked at the small woman gripping the blonde man's hand. A man. "He would be welcome."  
  
Sam smiled and looked back as Buffy. She seemed happy. Truly alive. Maybe she would be able to answer questions. Give her an idea of what to do. Sam smiled back at Ashton. "Thank you." Then she looked back at the blonde pair. "You are sure you won't mind?"  
  
Spike smiled, a plan forming to help the large Angel impersonator to change his act, and nodded. "Wouldn't want to corrupt those young women's minds."  
  
"Puh-leese," Buffy said and rolled her eyes.  
  
Spike nodded towards Buffy and smiled at Sam. "Corrupting her is work enough."  
  
He received a light smack on the arm from Buffy. "You are so-o-o asking for it."  
  
"Yeah. Unfortunately, I won't be around to get it," he said with some regret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles rifled through the stacks of papers in front of him. Several of the children had chosen their final projects, all for his approval. He was now regretting those approvals, along with the ones to come.  
  
Most of the projects had something to do with the reforming of the Council's structure. At first, it reminded him of the fateful summer that had sparked Willow's interest in the future of Spike and Buffy. He had enjoyed the help and found that the work with the computers was not his worst experience. It had even brought up fond memories of Jenny.  
  
These projects, he thought, would be much the same. They were yearlong and took many hours of dedication to one's specialty. Most of which he'd become more familiar with.  
  
Then the insanity came, and he discovered just how dedicated this group was. He had old diaries, journals, and notes from the last 100 years on his desk, in the den used for the libraries. All of the papers thought to be part of new discoveries for the elder 'Watchers to be'. Those who would hope to take a charge in their career.  
  
"Good lord," he said as he scanned the growing pile.  
  
A young man, Nathan, came walking out of the library containing Watcher's Diaries. "Mr. Giles?"  
  
Rupert set some papers aside and motioned for the boy to come.  
  
He walked over, looking disturbed. "Sir, I was searching for a diary and found this." He handed an old folder, simple and yellowed with age to Giles.  
  
Giles took the thick package and set it out on his desk. There were no markings to indicate what it was, or to whom it belonged. He opened it and scanned several of the pages.  
  
At first it was little, random accounts of a Slayer. Demons, vampires, travel. Whoever kept this had followed his Slayer with dedication. "These look to be the personal notes of a Watcher." He flipped towards the back. The passages were much the same. More fights, more demons, vampires.  
  
Giles closed the folder. "And what would you suppose could be done with this?"  
  
Nathan eyed the yellowed folder. A smile began to form. "I could find out the identity of the Watcher and possibly the Slayer as well."  
  
Giles handed him the folder. "I believe that would be an excellent project."  
  
The boy smiled and walked to a desk nearby, sat and began taking notes.  
  
The Head sighed. He'd wanted to make sure he took part in the activities, unlike his predecessor, but was finding it more taxing than he'd planned. He slipped his glasses off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose remembering why he wanted to be a fore figure in the children's world. The end result would hopefully be a better Council. One that worked well with the Slayer.  
  
With a little effort, he sat up and replaced his spectacles, awaiting the next child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christian sat in the loft of the store going through the books one by one. As large as the libraries were at the Council, there were some books he'd simply never even heard of here. He ran his fingers along the bindings, memorizing titles for later deliberation.  
  
Now, though, he had a mission. There was something about the crystal he should know. Something he knew he'd learned but could not bring from his memory.  
  
He was sure it was a minor detail, something dismissed as a small point, which was why he was having trouble remembering it now. Somehow he felt it was important, though, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
His head pounded, and his eyes hurt from the constant reading. He was a spell caster, and although a large amount of studying was required with any specialty, he'd never been one for the books. He liked the teachings taught by the Wiccans of the Council and the natural elements of magic. It was his gift, but he'd never been the best student.  
  
He looked down at Richard still seated at the table. He still typed away on Willow's laptop. She'd left it behind when her research seemed to be leading to an answer. They might be able to use a locator spell to find out 'where' Buffy was. But the 'when' was still causing problems.  
  
Christian turned back to the books, trying to figure out a spell that could be used to enhance a location spell to also search through time.  
  
Maybe when Willow and Tara returned, the three of them would be able to figure something out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stepped off the bus and walked towards the rear, waiting for her bags to be pulled out from under its belly.  
  
The small town reminded her a little of her own. It was greener here, but small and simple. She smiled, wondering if Buffy appreciated it, then knew she had to. She'd wanted to get back here so badly. To friends, family. And to her own future.  
  
Sam saw her bag and stepped forward to take it, but was intercepted by a young man. "Let me help you," he grinned at her.  
  
She smiled back. "No, thank you, young man." And she picked it up with ease.  
  
The boy stood back up and watched the old woman walk away. He'd barely had a chance to try to lift it, but he knew it was heavy.  
  
She was no stronger than your average twenty year old. Of course, the fact that she was well into her eighties was of no consequence, especially when she knew she had yet to look past 60. She had felt stronger lately, and was enjoying it.  
  
With a bounce in her step, she hailed a cab. "Wild Winds, please."  
  
"You got it," the man called over his shoulder after she was seated, and turned on the meter before taking off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn walked into The Magic Box laughing along with Michelle.  
  
"And that waiter was so-o-o into you. I can't believe you tried to order it all in French."  
  
Michelle smiled. "My French is perfect," she said, as though it would be obvious by her accent. "It is not my fault his is so poor."  
  
Dawn set her books on the counter. "But it was the funniest shoot down to a pickup I've ever seen."  
  
Richard turned his head towards the ladies coming in. "So, you have admirers?"  
  
Michelle walked to the table and set her new textbooks down before seating herself next to him. "An obnoxious waiter is not an admirer."  
  
Richard nodded. "Good." And he turned back to his work on the computer.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Don't be too jealous."  
  
Christian came down the stairs of the loft with three books. "Hello, Dawn."  
  
She smiled, picked up one of her books and a notebook and walked to the research table. "Hi, Christian. Did you guys find anything?"  
  
He set the books down and sat a few seats over from Richard. "Willow has an idea for locating your sister and Spike, but we haven't figured out how to do it."  
  
Dawn crinkled her nose and sat across from him. "Really? What is it?'  
  
He began to explain.  
  
Anya sat behind the counter flipping through a magazine shaking her head. "You can smell the hormones," she said to herself before checking the clock to see how long it would be before Xander was done with work for the day.  
  
************************************* *****************************************  
  
Not as long, I know. Beat me with a big pipe. I hear it's a fun thing. Oh wait. You can't. (Unless you're bjred2002, in which case, please don't hurt me.) 


	7. VampSlayer 101

**** For those of you who were kind enough to tell me I am smart, I would just like to admit my idiocy. See, I completely forgot I have a new e-mail, and on all other chapters I have the wrong e-mail listed. (Hi, my name in moron, and you are?) The addy on here is the correct one, so yay. **shakes head in shame**  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
Vamp/Slayer 101  
  
"You're sure this is the place to go to find vampires?" Michelle asked as she stood in line for entrance to The Bronze along with Willow, Richard and Xander.  
  
"Oh yeah. They're big on the young blood." Xander handed his I.D. to the man checking ages and walked in after them.  
  
The Bronze was bouncing for a Thursday. A light show complete with strobe was on full force. The live band was a major pull, and therefore snacks all around were available if you happened to be into the warm blood pulsating from wall to wall.  
  
"Come on!" Willow yelled back to them over the music. She walked by the throng of people to the steps leading to the balcony. Even after the numerous refits The Bronze had had over the years, that was still the best place to use if you wanted to spot anything in particular.  
  
They lined the railing overlooking the main floor and studied the group all moving to the music blaring from the stage.  
  
Xander looked over the random jumble of colors and movement for someone out of place. He and Willow were pretty good at picking out the vamps now. Not from powers or senses, just a lot of practice. He'd seen this group from all angles. He'd been the dork in the corner, the guy dancing with his two best friends. The guy dating the popular girl, and now he was the adult. A funny thought even to him.  
  
The adult who'd spent the better part of the afternoon in his friends' house soundproofing walls. He shook his head at the thought before looking over to Willow. "You see anyone?"  
  
The redhead passed her eyes over the crowd again. "No."  
  
"I do," Michelle said. "There's a vampire here." She nodded at the floor towards a boy dancing amongst the teens below.  
  
At first glance he seemed perfectly normal. Denim jacket, black pants and a green polo. Not out of date and dancing with the kids well. The only oddity was how he seemed to move away from the girl turned with her back to him. He jumped forward each time she took a step back.  
  
The girl dressed in a black jacket covering a red knee length dress spun, and they all saw why the boy was leaping away from her. The design on her back was made from several tiny studs beaded together in the shape of a cross.  
  
The boy kept trying to work his way away from her, but the pit of dancers squeezed inward from every direction, making his escape a difficult one.  
  
Richard looked over to Michelle. "Shouldn't be a problem. We'll need to get him away from the others, though."  
  
Michelle nodded as she looked at the boy vampire. "I think I can do that," she said and spun walking back the way they'd come.  
  
They looked around to be sure they caused no suspicion. Willow and Xander went to the exit and waited near the door for a sign that Michelle had it under control.  
  
Richard walked to the bar, separating himself from his charge and girlfriend.  
  
Michelle handed him her jacket before forcing her way to through the crowd. She moved undetected towards the boy who'd lost the red-dressed girl along with his dance partner.  
  
Michelle gave him a full grin and moved with the others beside him. He caught on quickly and moved to hold her hip as she moved back and forth.  
  
Xander and Willow watched her. This was her first outing as a Slayer, and Sunnydale wasn't for amateurs.  
  
Apparently she caught on fast. She smiled and moved in closer, whispering into the boy's ear. He grinned and nodded. Then took her hand and lead her towards the exit.  
  
Willow and Xander saw them walking their way and scrambled out the door and to the back of the alley.  
  
Richard sat calmly until Michelle was out of his sight and out of The Bronze before following.  
  
Michelle giggled and began to lead the vampire down the alley.  
  
"You sure are trusting to come back here with a stranger," the boy said.  
  
Michelle took both his hands and walked backwards further into the darkness. "Oh, I don't think  
  
you'll hurt me." She smiled at him.  
  
He smirked at her. "I might."  
  
Michelle stopped and let go of one of his hands then held her hand out. "No, you won't," she said seriously, feeling the stake Xander threw to her land squarely in her palm. "Or anyone else."  
  
The vampire boy watched the stake appear and come towards his chest. In a final attempt at escape, he shoved Michelle back, causing her to stake his arm instead of his heart.  
  
She yanked the stake out and the vampire took the moment to jump back, securing his escape. He turned to run and ran right into Richard who fell back and knocked his head on the cement.  
  
Michelle wasn't far behind the vampire. She grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." Then she punched him in the face before staking him, in the chest this time.  
  
She watched the face of the boy crumble into dust and smiled. "I did it."  
  
"Ow," Richard said and sat up holding the back of his head.  
  
Willow and Xander raced out of the shadows to the side of the fallen Watcher.  
  
Michelle heard him getting up and looked on with sorrow. "I'm sorry." She hoisted him up to his feet. "He never should have gotten that far."  
  
Richard nursed the wound on his head with the handkerchief from his back pocket. "It's alright, Michelle. You did get him."  
  
"Yeah," Xander said happily.  
  
"Looked alright to me. One vampire equals one dusty pile," Willow affirmed.  
  
Michelle picked up the jacket Richard had dropped on the cement and put it on. "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely." Xander nodded.  
  
Michelle grinned from Richard to Xander then to Willow. "Then can I see the cemeteries now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike walked alongside Ashton trying to figure out how to get the man off the subject. "Yeah, mate. I'm serious. Staked 'er myself."  
  
The dark vampire studied his new companion. The blonde caused one query after another, all with few answers. The only thing he could seem to get him to talk about was how he and the new Slayer had gotten themselves here in the first place. "And this Watcher wanted them to come back here? To what end?"  
  
Spike shoved his hands into his pocket. "Not sure on that part. Maybe Dru had more information." He chuckled at his own words. "Not likely though."  
  
"From what I have heard of her and.you, it would seem unlikely." Ashton tried to work it out again in his head. This man was no longer William the Bloody, he was simply Spike.  
  
"Well, she ain't here. So whatever it was can't be done now," Spike said quietly. He'd had to do it, and Dru was no longer his love. But she would always be a part of him, no matter how much time passed.  
  
Ashton murmured his agreement and the two continued on.  
  
Still not sure how to bring it up, Spike decided that subtlety just wouldn't work. Which was good, because it had never been his strongest asset. "So, you an' the Slayer?"  
  
Ashton's face suddenly went hard. "What about her?"  
  
Spike sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "You know what. Why are you on the outs with her? If it has to do with shackles..."  
  
The vampire turned on him in an instant and held him up against yet another wall.  
  
Spike struggled for the breath he now needed. He somehow choked out a few words. "You keep holdin' me this way," cough, "I'm gonna start thinkin' things."  
  
Ashton twisted his mouth then shook his head violently before dropping Spike to his feet.  
  
The man new to humanity held his own throat and coughed a few more times before he attempted to speak. "You don't need to be so touchy."  
  
Ashton stood with his back to the bent human. "Maybe you have an idea of what my time here is like, with her, but I have no chance to be anything more than the monster I am." He turned and looked back at Spike. "I haven't even been able to do that right for a very long time."  
  
Spike stood up straight and looked up at the vampire towering over him. "You'd be surprised just how much we do have in common."  
  
Ashton looked down at the man.  
  
Spike smiled. "C'mon, mate. You tell me about it, and we'll figure something out."  
  
Still unsure, Ashton saw few other choices, and they continued to his home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The partition in Sam's apartment had been moved aside to open the area for the two ladies. She'd done it hoping that Buffy would feel more open to discussion of...well she wasn't sure. There were too many things she wanted to know, all centering on herself.  
  
Samantha wasn't sure how, or even if, she should approach the subjects rolling around in her head. She'd always lived her life for her present survival, not her future. But here she had someone who made her believe she had a future. Something Slayers usually did not have.  
  
Her short life span was of little consequence to her. Like any person who believed they would live to be fifty, she knew she would live to be in her mid-twenties at best. She'd reached that goal, would never see thirty, and the only reason she was still here now was because she'd been called so late in her life.  
  
These were all facts she'd long ago accepted. The way life was and the way she lived it. It was why she had contacts in the cities she stayed in that helped the people around them. Why she stayed with the Underground in France when she had to go to Paris. Why she hid in a concentration camp in Poland, and why she lived with factory workers in London. These people were the ones in need of hope and help. She would provide whatever she could while she walked the Earth.  
  
Her upbringing and her day to day life had made her an unselfish person. Her present was all she had.  
  
But now in a matter of a day, things had changed. She had done so many things that should have been impossible. She'd met another Slayer, a time traveling pair, and a human who'd once been a Master Vampire. He'd killed a Slayer himself at one point.  
  
Sam pulled the blanket up under her chin and rolled over to see Buffy nestled in her pallet, looking back.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Sam sat up and asked.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No." She pulled the blankets away and stood up wearing an oversized nightgown on loan from the Slayer she was rooming with. She walked into the kitchen area and drew some water into a cup.  
  
"Me either," Sam admitted and got up and walked to the couch. "What is it that's causing you problems?"  
  
Buffy took a long sip and rubbed her eyes then joined Sam on the couch. "Well, mostly it's you."  
  
"Me?" Sam asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, then cocked her head to the side and studied the young face of Samantha Emerson.or soon to be. She remembered the woman she would be. She'd been impressed with the former Slayer from the moment she opened the door. Even Cordy would have been impressed.  
  
The cheerleader's echoing voice with tips on moisturizing still rang in the blonde Slayer's ears and caused a smile to sneak across her face.  
  
Sam had spoken with her so easily about Ashton and helped her to see Spike for more than what he had been, before he'd discovered he had a choice. Before she'd found out she could make one.  
  
"What is it?" Sam asked, watching as Buffy smiled and looked past her.  
  
A chuckle escaped Buffy's mouth. "It's just that, I didn't think deja-vu could happen in reverse."  
  
Sam shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
Buffy looked back, her smile fading. "I want to ask you something, but don't freak, ok?"  
  
Freaking was not something Sam wanted to do, whatever it was. "I think so."  
  
Buffy pursed her lips, unsure of what to say. What had Sam said to her? The memory came into focus, and suddenly Buffy knew what to say, or rather, what to ask. "I wonder," she began and looked as deeply into Sam's eyes as she could, "how confused are you?"  
  
The dark haired Slayer was taken aback. "Excuse me?"  
  
Buffy smiled again gently. "The reason I'm asking is, well, when I was with Spike, you know, before.when he was a vamp, I was so-o-o lost." She looked away around the small room and then back at the Slayer. "It was killing me."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "You do know. You know what's happening? All of it?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Not all of it but a lot. You and Ashton? You were," she paused, "but now you're not. Right?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I had to. We couldn't. If The Council found out...not to mention, he's a vampire. I never should have." Sam kept shaking her head as she spoke then looked up. "But you were permitted."  
  
"Hardly," Buffy snorted. "I mean, eventually, there wasn't much choice."  
  
"You had no choice?"  
  
"Oh...I had a choice. I mean the ones who'd blown a gasket had none." Buffy smiled. "And as much as I know you would love to hear about that, I really can't tell ya."  
  
Sam sat forward on the couch expectantly. "What can you tell me?"  
  
"Not to give up."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On any of it. Life, love, the pursuit of happiness." Buffy waved a hand in the air. "Any of it. Don't let anyone convince you it's wrong. No Slayer's life is carved in stone." Buffy giggled. "And even if it is, you can't take the symbols literally."  
  
Sam squinted at Buffy. "You're a little strange."  
  
"Yeah." Buffy grinned. "I'm aware."  
  
************************************** ******************************************* OK.better..? worse.? Why is there only one chapter? I don't know what you think unless you tell me. Not that it will really change what I'm going to do, but come on.pretend you care. LoL. 


	8. Instructions Included

****Not much to say. Major thanks to those who are still reading, I know this is long, and seems to be going around in circles, but there is an ending in sight. Not real soon, but someday. LoL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Instructions Included  
  
Willow slid her key into the deadbolt and opened the door, allowing Michelle to walk in ahead of her.  
  
"And when he jumped off of the tombstone right onto my stake." the excited newly-called Slayer continued, "I couldn't believe he was so stupid."  
  
"Fledglings are like that sometimes. Buffy can usually get pretty close to the younger ones without them even knowing who she is," Willow explained the finer points of young vamps to the new slayer. "They seem to wake up pretty much like they were before they were turned, though. You really have to watch out for the athletic ones."  
  
Michelle took off her light blue jacket and hung it on the coat rack near the door. "Like the gymnast Xander spoke of?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, and the ones that were criminals or crazy before, too. They can be even worse after." Willow set about putting the weapons away in a cupboard.  
  
Michelle stifled a yawn. She didn't want to go to sleep, despite the late hour. Unfortunately for her, Willow saw her gaping mouth. "And all good Slayers get a good night's sleep after a full night of the slaying," she added to her Slayer/vampire knowledge list.  
  
The dark haired Slayer smiled. "Good night, Willow, and thank you."  
  
The reformed witch gave her a quick hug and watched her go into the guestroom. The young Slayer was good. Not as good as Buffy of course, but she was a natural. Something that should be a given, but Willow had seen four different Slayers fight now. Kendra had been regimental, Faith was a risk taker, and Buffy seemed to be a little of both. Michelle hadn't done enough to have her own style yet, but Willow could see it forming even in just the one evening of slayage. She found the fastest way to dispatch the demons, and did her best to make it as painless as possible for them. But she was able to be creative and have some fun with the chase.  
  
Perhaps meeting and talking with Spike had not changed her view of the creatures that roamed at night, but it had made her aware of what they had been. Who they could have been if given the chance. For Michelle it seemed, she wanted to be as humane in ending the existence of something that reminded her of someone real. But she wanted them to die fighting. Somehow it seemed only right. She had something to compare these evils to.  
  
Willow made her way into the room she shared with Tara and quickly changed into pajamas.  
  
Tara rolled over when her lover crawled into bed. She cuddled close to Willow. "Did everything go alright?'  
  
Willow turned her head enough to see Tara's open eyes looking into her questioningly. "She did fine, sweetie."  
  
Tara nodded. "At least we know the Hellmouth isn't opening up anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah." Willow nodded and closed her eyes ready to let sleep take her. "We'll be fine till Buffy gets back. All..." she yawned, "bases covered."  
  
"Hmm," her lover agreed and fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nathan pulled another chart from the files of the computer and compared it with the one he'd found within the folder he'd discovered in the library. He scanned and compared the two. The similarities were there. With a grin he jotted down the placement of the stars.  
  
He took note of the dots that lined up with his drawn out version and the one on the screen of the computer and called across the short distance. "Audrey?"  
  
The brunette stood and looked over her computer to the one across from her. "What is it, Nathan?"  
  
She was on hand along with several other computer hackers and programmers in training. She, along with any Watcher in training for a specialty other than the training of a Slayer, earned credits for final projects by the work she did for the children who aspired to one day have a Slayer in their care.  
  
They were expected to take part and make there own discoveries by the work they did in assisting. One of the changes instated by the new Head of The Council of Watchers; learn by doing.  
  
"I need to mark the position of these stars." He said as she walked around the shared desk and looked on the monitor. "And search for other charts matching their position."  
  
Audrey studied the chart. "That shouldn't be a problem." On closer inspection she noted the chart's date. Almost 60 years ago. "Would you like it to search for only charts in the past?"  
  
Nathan took a moment and decided. "No. Any time within one hundred years before and after should be sufficient."  
  
Audrey nodded. "In that case, copy the information to a disk, and I'll get to it after I'm finished with this program."  
  
Nathan pulled a disk from the stack of papers, books and folders and began the download.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, now dressed in slacks and a button up shirt, swung the lomg wooden handle downward and effectively moved aside the offensive dirt. "I hate gardening," she said and wiped her brow.  
  
Sam smiled before hefting the hoe in her hand towards the raw earth. "I like it. Gives me time to think."  
  
The blonde Slayer pulled the weeds marring the ground and hefted the clods of dirt into the barrel. "I think I'd rather stake vamps. They don't fight as much."  
  
"True, but all the dust." Sam offered.  
  
Buffy held her muddy hands up. "Oh yeah. This is much better than dust."  
  
It was then that Sam took a good look at Buffy.  
  
Coordinated as she was when it came to battles, gardening was most definitely not something with which Buffy excelled. Her hands were covered in mud as were her pants and shirt. Not too mention the mud on her face and in her hair. With no other recourse, Sam bent over and began laughing harder than she could remember doing in a long time.  
  
Buffy watched her, letting her face fall. "That's it. I need a bath, a massage, and a good dose of coddling when this is all over."  
  
Sam got her giggling under control just when Buffy began to smile and joined her. Both ladies erupted once again when Buffy began trying to wipe away the mud from her face, effectively covering herself with more of the thick brown substance. Then Buffy looked up at her laughing comrade in arms and came up with recourse of her own.  
  
Sam had no time to duck when the mud came flying towards her chest.  
  
"Ahh!!" The dark haired Slayer fell back wards trying to move out of the way but was only pushed back to the ground by the force of the projectile She sat in the goo and slowly lifted her head to eye the woman across from her.  
  
Buffy watched the eyes of a miffed Slayer as they looked back at her. "What? I had to." She cocked her head to the side. "You know I had to?"  
  
Again the laughter filled the small area of land behind the apartment building.  
  
The blonde Slayer calmed herself. Taking deep breaths and trying to shake the caked on dirt from her hands. "Xander would love this."  
  
"Xander?" Sam asked as she wiped the dirt clod of her coat. ""He is the one who married the demon?"  
  
"Ex-demon," Buffy quickly corrected. "Yeah. He's Mister Dig. Construction work," she explained.  
  
Sam smiled. "And he and.Willow?" Buffy nodded, letting her know she'd gotten the name right this time. Having her redheaded friend referred to as "Spruce" was a funny moment she was resigned not to share with any of the Scoobies.  
  
Sam continued, "They have been with you for the full seven years?"  
  
"Yup," Buffy said, having cleaned herself off the best she could before going back to weeding.  
  
Sam struck the earth as she continued the conversation. "I can't imagine having so many friends that stayed with you always."  
  
Now on all fours, Buffy yanked at the plants determined to keep their position rooted in the ground. "And a sister, too. Can't forget Dawn."  
  
"Of course." Sam was still shocked to know Buffy had a sister. She had no siblings and had come to understand most Slayers didn't. "Witches, werewolves and vampires," Sam said. "It sounds like what we should be fighting, not who we fight alongside with."  
  
"Yeah, well," Buffy shrugged and dropped another weed onto the growing pile in the wheelbarrow. "Kinda had to make up some rules as we went along."  
  
"I think I would like to meet these friends of yours. Do you think I could?" Sam waited knowing from the overheard conversation that she may have the chance in the future.  
  
Buffy stopped what she was doing and looked back at her breathless. "I thought I told you already. One: there are some things I just can't tell you."  
  
"And two?" Sam held the hoe upside down and waited.  
  
Buffy sighed. "And two: even if I write it out for you, it doesn't mean things won't change. Or that we haven't already changed things by being here."  
  
"But if you already changed things," Sam pleaded.  
  
"Then I don't want to make things any worse," Buffy finished. "I can't. You know this."  
  
A small nod was given by Sam before she turned around. What Buffy said was true. She may have already made changes in the future that couldn't be fixed. Sam had information that she shouldn't, and for good reason.  
  
If she took what she knew and used it to her advantage, irreparable damage may be done to the future. Buffy's and Spike's future. One where a vampire and a Slayer might be happy. Sam looked back at Buffy who was yet again hunched over, yanking at a weed.  
  
Determination set into Sam's mind. They would get back. They would, if for no other reason than to give Sam hope. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looked at her reflection in the small mirror over the chest of draws with the television playing the local news while she tightened the bun holding her graying hair in place. This town seemed to have a lot of odd occurrences and, therefore, a lot of news.  
  
Updates were a frequent occurrence, Samantha Emerson soon found out. In the time she'd checked in less than 24 hours ago, she'd had four programs interrupted by "Breaking News".  
  
But then again, she reminded herself, there was a Hellmouth under this town. Pulling the same demons here that had plagued most of Europe in her time. The fact they would take note of a person found in a cemetery with possible damage to the neck was a sign this town knew what was up.  
  
In all likelihood people, watched the news a lot here. If for nothing else, to be sure it wasn't their son or daughter who'd been found. A wife or a husband was safe at work. If their loved ones were in danger, a news flash would let them know.  
  
With a final look at herself in the mirror, she pulled the strap of her small purse over her shoulder and walked out the door of her hotel room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had started out innocently. It really had. The accent was the only reason he'd even asked.  
  
Most vampires lost their accents somewhere around age 200. Mostly because they travel so much that they would pick up on the others they aquatinted themselves with. But Ashton's was strong. The Russian in him had not died with the body.  
  
So Spike, hoping to encourage a conversation, had asked, "Got any decent vodka?"  
  
In truth, he'd not thought the vampire would. This was a war. Rations were low, and getting vodka good enough for a native of the country it was known for would be more than difficult.  
  
Ashton had been none too happy to share his space. But Sam had made the request, and there was no denying her. Not in his mind. The odd human should have been reason enough for him, as he soon found out.  
  
The factory that had once been used to produce clothing was all but rubble after the first bombs were dropped. The only surviving element was the basement below, now closed off to anyone who didn't happen to know the entrance. A secret he'd shared with only two people; Mike and Sam.  
  
Now the vampiric human, sitting across from him on a chair that had seen much better days also knew the location of the refuge he'd called home for more than two years. The building had been replaced, but the lowest level forgotten.  
  
It was dark, of course. No windows or doors directly to the outside. He managed to procure enough candles that if needed, they were available. But generally he used the senses given to him along with the demon and his death, to move about in the pit below.  
  
Spike seemed impressed with his host's home. Furnished, and like his would- be Mate's, neat. Small things about it let people know this place was lived in. Books and candles. Magazines and, he almost chuckled, more rugs.  
  
It was dark, and several of the walls were crumbled remnants of what they'd been. Passages had been cleared to open up the area. But to Ashton it was a home. One, Spike had to admit, was nice for any vamp.  
  
Unfortunately, once they'd arrived, the dark demon had fallen silent. Little was said and Spike hated the new quiet that settled. Sleep was next on the to-do list, he knew. But he wanted to pick up where the previous discussion left off.  
  
The conversation had been simple. Spike understood what was going on with Ashton and his Slayer. But when pressed on how to fix it, Spike had no real idea. Whatever had happened to he and Buffy was different, and Sam had been a big part of what made Buffy reconsider.  
  
So, the quiet came, and an idea, and then the bottles. Apparently, having a friend who actually owned and ran his own bar--or two--gave Ashton some helpful connections to his homeland. Mainly, the aforementioned vodka.  
  
Which had brought them here. One drunken vampire, listening to advice from a very drunk human. Each idea more outlandish than the other. What the vampire found more unbelievable was that most of the ideas were ones Spike had actually tried.  
  
Ashton spit his last gulp across the room in a spray that was classic to any burst of surprise when taking a drink. If he were human, he would have choked. As it was, he was having trouble getting the air into his body needed to make sound. Vampire or not, air was necessary.  
  
"You shackled her.to the wall?" he said wiping the escaped alcohol from his shirt.  
  
Spike waved his arm in the air. He was drunk enough to stop worrying so much about what the vampire found out. He just wanted to make a point. He wasn't sure he remembered what the point was, but it was supposed to be made. Besides, he enjoyed telling his tales. "Was more like supports in the wall. But yeah." He took another long swig then eyed the bottle. Its clear glass showed the water-like liquid inside. Crystal clear and refreshing. At least when you haven't had it in years.  
  
"And that worked?" Ashton asked, now resuming his drinking as well.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Nah. Got me banned from her home."  
  
The vampire shook his head, bent over, set his bottle on the ground, then lifted his head up to eye the man across from him. "What were you saying?"  
  
Spike smiled and let his head fall to the side as he looked glazed-eyed at the rug on the floor. "Buffy."  
  
Ashton shook his head. "No, about being banned. She banned you from her home, but you had the invitation?"  
  
Spike's smile slowly left his face. A frown came in its place. "She took it back."  
  
The words filtered through his drunkenness slowly, forming the idea of what was being conveyed. "That's possible?"  
  
"Yeah. Right unfair, you ask me. All the hard work gone through, for such a basic thing," he said before taking another long drink.  
  
"But how?" Ashton was beginning to sober up. No matter how much he knew he was kept out of Sam's life, he'd never thought she'd be able to keep him out. The idea struck fear in parts of his mind he'd never considered before. His heart squeezed in on itself as the idea sunk in.  
  
"Magic, of course. How else? Little mojo here," he waved his hand to his left, "little mojo there," he waved his hand to the right, "an' no more Spikey invites." He watched his hand, scrutinizing his need to wave it around, shook his head and let his hand drop onto the arm of the worn flowered upholstery of his char.  
  
Ashton was still processing the information. "How did you ever get so close to her again?"  
  
A flash of a memory took over Spike's mind.  
  
She stood at the top of the stairs. He hadn't even bothered trying to cross the threshold. It was one of the first times he had ever noticed a look in her eyes that said more than: "I put up with you cuz I have to." Since he'd been banned.  
  
"I got 'er killed," he said and dropped his chin to his chest. Ashton watched as Spike's shoulders began to shake. 


	9. Missing Memebers

****Anyone know how I got myself into this? I have woven a web of tales and am trying really hard to connect everything. Cross your fingers and it might work.  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missing Members  
  
Mr. Emerson sat bent over the books and scrolls covering the surface of the table meant for meals, but more often used for documentation, conversions and reading. He counted down the days to Akoshta, and its coincidence with the events coming.  
  
Samantha had spent the last week preparing to come home to America. This he knew. He had frequent updates from the elder Watcher in training, Quentin Travers, and from the information he obtained, knew that she had also ceased entanglements with the vampire who often fought at her side.  
  
When reports had come with frantic notions that the Slayer and her enemy were sharing more than a need to battle, Crawford reacted accordingly, embarrassed and afraid at the words. It was not a new or unusual circumstance. Murmured rumors of past Slayers falling into a thrall from the demons that they preyed upon ran rampant among the younger students of the Council and were whispered blasphemously by the elder who knew the repercussions of such actions.  
  
The transgressions of one's charge in such a respect were normally not documented, and if the Slayer in question did not halt her actions immediately, punishment would follow.  
  
Sam had taken these words to heart once he shared the concern of the Council over a crackling phone line during one of the rare phone calls he made to the apartment building she used while in England. A simple warning not to work with vampires. He made no mention of the calendar that said her time was near, nor that the actions taken in the next few months would be a turning point in what could be her only chance for a future.  
  
Now the time was not only near, but within easy reach. In 48 hours time, his charge's life would be decided. It's continuation, or its end.  
  
He could not tell her this was her only chance. The Akoshta prophecy had said as much. Whatever choice she made now had to be her own, and the vampire's as well.  
  
He adjusted his glasses and stood up, looking around his quiet, dim home. The apartment was simply furnished and felt empty without Sam's presence, but it was home. He was surrounded by books on shelves and charts and calendars hung on the wall displaying foreign languages, foreign lands and the heavens. So much went into the prediction of prophecy. They never truly said what they meant, and rarely meant what they said.  
  
He knew she would die and be born into her life, as would the vampire. But by all accounts the vampire had died two centuries ago and then some. If she died, her life would be over, another called, and the prophecy would never come to pass.  
  
He was still ignorant as to much of the old scroll's meaning, but at least he had saved her from an early death by the hands of those she thought she worked for. The skillful man knew how to convert the calendar, was in fact gifted when it came to such things. The conversion was quick those many years ago. Once he understood the implications, he knew he had to buy her the time to accomplish it.  
  
So he had added a two here, not carried a zero there, and had completely ignored one element in the conversion. The other Council members and the Watcher who kept track of her while in London all had copies of the astral chart used in the process. If they had bothered to check his figures they would know he had essentially added two years to the prediction. But he was an expert in this area; his family was an honored one and therefore trusted.  
  
Crawford smiled when he walked to the stack of files on the small table beside his armchair. He picked up one and quickly flipped through the papers he'd had made almost a month ago. He had faith in the Slayer. When it was all over he had every intention of wishing her a long happy life.  
  
He read over the name on the forged document again. Ashton Emerson. A birth certificate, a driver's license, and a social security card. All were in order, and ready for use if --when-- the time came.  
  
With a final sigh, the worn, nearly retired Watcher smiled and placed the folder back among the others and returned to his work. He still had little information on the demon heading the Tomar. He was beginning to think there was none. But, with any large group, there had to be.  
  
In the past, he read, the order's leader was one of vision. One who could call upon powers only given in life. A demon most likely.  
  
Demons who had once been alive generally proved to be vampires. Few of the known masters had these powers, and even fewer had been sighted near London. All but the large group that had cornered Sam and Ashton two nights ago. Crawford was still amazed the couple had beaten the group, but remained confident that Sam had always been more than most Slayers had. And that the demon that battled alongside her would let no harm come to her.  
  
He scanned the notes he had jotted down earlier, hoping for a revelation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander slowed the car near the curb then came to a stop. He turned to the woman beside him and smiled. "Have a good day, sweetie."  
  
Anya leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before letting herself out of the car. "You, too. And don't forget to come to the shop after work," she reminded him.  
  
Xander nodded, knowing that she said this everyday, but that she probably would until he was retired. Then she'd want him there all day, which, surprisingly, didn't sound so bad. "You got it."  
  
She gave him another heart-stopping smile before turning and letting herself into the Magic Box. As he pulled away, he wished he didn't have to go to Faith's first, and only, place of employment. Thankfully it was a very short drive, and he pulled up to find the store was still closed.  
  
After thinking it over for about two seconds, he decided to see if the manager just hadn't gotten to turning the OPEN/CLOSED sign over and knocked on the door.  
  
A few more knocks later and a green-haired man opened the door, greeting Xander with a smile. "Sorry, man, just a little under-manned around here lately."  
  
Xander walked in the open door and looked around the familiar store, taking note of a few outfits he recognized from nights with Anya and letting himself smile before looking back at the man now walking behind the glass counter. "You're Zeek, right?"  
  
"'At'd be me." He placed some items inside the glass case and smiled up at Xander. "What'cha need?"  
  
Xander walked nervously to the punked-out man. "I'm a -- was a friend of Faith's"  
  
Zeek stopped his work, and the smile left his face. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Xander took a few steps to the now serene man. "Faith wasn't real religious, but she...uh.had some friends around here who wanted to give her a service. One to kinda...placate her spirit."  
  
Xander expected a laugh or a look of amusement, but the man just nodded. Of course, this was Sunnydale. Most people here believed in something. An icon, a god, some sort of all powerful something, or a lot of little powerful somethings. Alternative religion was nothing new to anyone in this town. "So, uh, my friends, Willow and Tara will be doing this thing for Faith, and we could really use any positive energy for it." He quickly followed with, "I know it sounds hokey but-"  
  
"When?" Zeek asked.  
  
Xander stopped. "Tonight."  
  
"Just tell me where, and I'm there." Zeek replied seriously.  
  
Xander really liked this guy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm really sorry," Buffy repeated. "I didn't mean to make such a mess."  
  
Mrs. Walsh walked out of the laundry area off of the kitchen and back towards Buffy who stood wrapped in a large towel near the counter used to prepare meals. "Nonsense." The large woman smiled at her. "Some people are just not meant for such things," she said and handed Buffy a clean towel to try to dry off her hair. "I would guess another member of your family has the green thumb."  
  
Buffy nodded and looked at her now pruned fingers. "Mine must just be brown or something."  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen with a bundle of clean clothing. "Here you go. I picked up the pants. You seem to prefer them to the skirt."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy took the bundle and walked into the laundry room, pulling the green drape closed and began getting dressed. "It's a good thing you have a laundry right here."  
  
She looked around the room filled with large tubs. One had just been filled with water, and her, but now lay drying upside down. The cement floor slanted slightly towards a drainage hole, covered by a metal plate, near the far wall. A spigot jutted from the wall just above it. The walls looked like whitewashed cinder block. It was a bit cool in the room, but not too chilly for a muddy Slayer to get cleaned up.  
  
"I'll have to admit, it has gotten more use for washing people still in their clothes ever since Samantha showed up on my doorstep." Buffy heard shuffling. "And you never do tell me exactly how you get such colorful substances on yourself. At least with mud I know what to expect."  
  
"Are you almost done?" Sam called. Buffy had a feeling that the mother hen that kept this home often tried to get Sam to divulge more of who she was, but that it was done playfully.  
  
Buffy pulled the curtain aside, now fully dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. She had to wear the boots she'd had on when she arrived in this time, and not the shoes on loan from Sam. Those were caked in mud at the moment. But she was happier and more comfortable with a little of herself on her feet. At least the boots were black, and like Spike's, no one would be able to tell they weren't normal footwear unless they looked closely.  
  
"Much better." Mrs. Walsh nodded approvingly at Buffy's now clean appearance. "And I can't thank you enough for making sure that was done before you left, Samantha."  
  
"Well, Buffy did make it more fun. Clearing that earth can be hard work, but alone it's also boring."  
  
"And hey, dirt clod wars, always fun," Buffy added while she wrung the last few drops of water from her hair.  
  
A little while later, Buffy and Sam walked out of the building carrying several bags. They began their rounds in silence. Following the same route as the day before, but stopping at several houses Buffy knew they hadn't the day before.  
  
They visited large families with children playing in the street. Houses with one person struggling to make it day to day. Homes with siblings only, the mother long dead and the father off fighting. In all these homes, Sam was wished well, and often tearful good-byes were involved. Buffy knew that Sam had plans to go home soon.  
  
After the last parcel was dropped off, Buffy decided she could ask. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Sam smiled. "I wondered when you would catch onto that." She carried the last bag. It held the jars filled with the life giving substance that would keep her vampire undead for another day. "I should be leaving Monday."  
  
Buffy nodded then turned. "What is today?"  
  
Samantha laughed as they walked along the sidewalk to The Hook and Claw. "It's Friday."  
  
"Really?" Buffy turned to her a little surprised. "That's what day it is at home, too. I mean, now it would be.if we were home." She looked at her feet; the stylish black boots gleamed back at her under the glow of the moon.  
  
Sam saw Buffy suddenly become melancholy. "Don't worry, Buffy. We will get you home, one way or the other."  
  
Buffy let the lone tear run down her cheek. "You sound like one of us. One of the Scoobies. We figure we'll always find a way, too."  
  
Sam grinned. "I am. I'm a Slayer."  
  
They stopped in front of the door leading inside the pub. "Yeah. You're right." And she went in to find the bar stools empty. Buffy let the trepidation that seemed to follow her most places in this time take hold. "Where are they?"  
  
"Don't worry," Sam replied. "As much as I love Ashton, he's never been punctual."  
  
Buffy was walking behind the elder Slayer then bumped right into her when she came to a dead stop in the middle of the pub. Sam was doing an amazing impression of a statue. Stock still and holding her breath.  
  
Buffy looked up, as Sam was a few inches taller, and walked around her. "Sam?"  
  
The dark Slayer's eyes were glazed over as she stared at the wall behind the bar.  
  
"Sam?" Buffy asked and this time pulled at the woman's forearm. "Hey. Snap out of it. What's wrong?"  
  
Sam said nothing, just shook her head slowly. Then her face became even more sullen before she seemed to take any notice of the golden haired woman speaking to her. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah. Buffy. Freaky chick from the future. Just got a close up of your back," she rattled off, hoping to at least coax a smile form Sam's pursed lips.  
  
"I didn't mean it," Sam explained, but Buffy acted as though she missed the topic of discussion somewhere along the line.  
  
"So, he is punctual? Should we be worried? Not that Spike is really good with time and place," Buffy again rambled.  
  
Sam shook her head wrinkling her forehead. "It doesn't bother you?"  
  
"What? Being late?" Buffy took the last few steps to the bar and settled herself atop a well-used seat. "It's annoying, but there are worse quirks."  
  
Sam followed Buffy, now on automatic pilot. "No. I mean, I didn't mean to say I lo-." She stopped again.  
  
Buffy smiled widely. Of course she had heard the proclamation. The trick was, did Sam catch it? And if she did, would she let Buffy go unknowing of her words, or would she bring them up?  
  
She brought them up.  
  
"It's ok, Sam. I already knew. And, in case you haven't been paying attention, I'm all for it."  
  
Sam looked at Buffy. This time, she had to hear why. Why was this Slayer here, infringing on her time. Her future. Her life. "Why? Why is it ok? Because of you and Spike?"  
  
Buffy shook her head and for the first time Mike came behind the bar. He smiled despite the scene. He himself knew the answer to the Slayer's question "How are you ladies this evening? So nice of you to come by tonight." He was ignored.  
  
Sam related it. "Why?" She never took her eyes off of Buffy.  
  
The steely gaze of Sam bore into Buffy. With finality she returned the glare. "No. Because of you and Ashton." She had to tell her. If for no other reason but to help Sam understand some of what her world was. "Sam, the Council knows."  
  
Mike took the moment to back away and help his other customers. The ladies needed to be alone. He eyed the door, hoping their male companions didn't walk in anytime soon.  
  
Sam's face went white. "No. Crawford warned me. Told me that they knew I was working with Ashton and warned me not to let it be known. Not even the association. We've been careful, even now."  
  
"I'm sure you have, but I know-" She decided to be honest. "I read about it. Someone in the Council used to follow you."  
  
"Used to?" Sam processed the words in chunks. "Follow?"  
  
Buffy remembered the last of the entries. "She has disappeared again." The final apocalypse noted in her diary had already come to pass. What happened between that time and Sam's disappearance was vague. No one had been there to document it, not officially. She remembered because the descriptions of Ashton's presence were often and descriptive until the last few pages. Little was noted then. "I was looking for something. Before. Something to show me an instance where a vampire and a Slayer were more than enemies."  
  
"And you found my Diary?" Sam surmised.  
  
Buffy nodded, figuring that explaining how she it actually came into her possession was not a needed fact. "I couldn't believe it. I mean, none had anything other than brief accounts of a vamp not killing a Slayer, or the other way around. No explanations, just accounts. But then."  
  
"Mine has more than accounts?"  
  
Again Buffy nodded. "I'm not sure what happens next. I mean, it pretty much covered all the big fights, but this one was vague. The Tomar thing wasn't even mentioned. Just some small fights."  
  
"And my death?"  
  
Buffy was caught off guard. "It," she breathed hard, "it doesn't mention your death."  
  
Sam shook her head. "What?"  
  
Buffy remained silent.  
  
"This is what you meant. It's not all written out?" Sam guessed.  
  
It wasn't what Buffy had meant. She had meant a Slayer's life in general wasn't planned out, but a better opportunity couldn't have presented itself if she'd planned it, and she took it. "Pretty much." And nodded at her own statement.  
  
It was Sam's turn to be quiet. The Council knew. They didn't just think she may be associating with Ashton, they knew she was. Had been for quite some time now. Years. And still she lived. The Tomar weren't even mentioned in her diary. The moment that could prove to be her final battle and it wasn't even named once. Neither was her death.  
  
Then it all fit. Buffy's conversation with her lover in the early hours of dawn. It sounded as though Buffy met Sam, spoke to her in the future.  
  
Her advice not to give up. Even her presence here. All of it. Buffy was sent to her, maybe for this crystal, but also to give Sam's heart a push in the direction it was already pulled.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She was yanked from her thoughts by the familiar old man's voice. She looked up to see Mike standing behind the bar with a worried look crossing his face. Buffy was finishing off her drink. Sam wondered briefly how long she'd been just sitting here thinking.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear," Mike continued when he saw he had her attention. "I was just wondering, is Ashton coming this evening? It's getting late. Even for him."  
  
Sam watched Buffy take the last swig of her drink. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting late?"  
  
Buffy pushed the mug away. "You looked like you needed a few minutes."  
  
Sam nodded. "Well, it is pretty late. I think we better make sure our guys haven't gotten themselves in to trouble."  
  
Sam, remembering at the last moment, the bag at her feet, handed it to Mike. "Thanks, Mike. We'll be back later tonight."  
  
"Alright then," he said and lowered it behind the counter.  
  
Buffy followed Sam and exited the pub, walking into the dark evening. People walked by them on their way to whatever Friday night activity was planned. "Where are we going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We'll start at Ashton's place. If they aren't there, I know a few spots he likes to check out on his way over to the pub some nights.  
  
They continued down the streets quietly, both ladies caught up in their own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara and Willow walked in to The Magic Box still discussing events form their final class of the day when Christian stood from his seat at the table. "Willow!"  
  
The redhead, a little shocked that the young man would interrupt them, walked towards him. "Yeah, Christian? Something up?"  
  
"Perhaps," the brunette said. "I think I may have something as far as the crystal's use."  
  
"Really?" Tara asked, surprised.  
  
"It is not all good," Richard stated, turning in his seat.  
  
"What is it?" Willow looked between the two young men.  
  
Christian led them to his place at the table, and they flanked him as he sat down. "I was doing my lessons. For my spell casting classes," he began to explain. "I remembered reading something about the crystal used to open the vortex and began to look for it." He pulled out a book and tablet filled with figures and notes. "And I found this."  
  
Willow leaned down close and read over the equations. "What're the mathematics for?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out if I'm right, but I'm afraid my calculus is less than perfect."  
  
Tara read over the notes while Willow deciphered the math. "Uh, Willow."  
  
The hacker looked at the practicing witch and took the notebook from the blonde. She read over the notes once and looked back at Christian. "Where did you find this?"  
  
He pulled out a book, bound in the worn leather familiar to them all. Another tome whose age was greater than most vampires. "Like I said, I remembered hearing about it, but you have the books on the darker magics." He turned past several pages then pointed to a passage. "Here."  
  
Willow took the book and read over the paragraphs quickly. "But we don't know when. I mean, other than when they went back."  
  
"And there are no notations of it in the other Slayer's past," Richard said, pointing to Sam's diary. "I checked."  
  
Willow nodded. "Then we'll have to find another way."  
  
"Can I see it?" Tara asked, and Willow quickly handed the book to her. The diagram was simple, a tunnel with a connection. Two crystals similar to the one Dru had used to open the vortex laid at either end of the tunnel. "And it has to be the same one?"  
  
Richard nodded. "As I said, it is not all good."  
  
******************************************** ****************************  
  
Cryptic much? Yup. Thanks for asking. Mwahahaha. 


	10. Among Friends

****Sorry for the delay on this guys. I have had a very rotten and crappy real life lately. Things are better now, but I was very busy and was unable to either update last chapter with the beta'd version or sit down and write this until today. Actually it was ready yesterday, but then FF was down so- o. By request: Christian- Brunette older teen (17 maybe), spell caster in training. Has a crush on Dawn and was sent to Sunnydale for more advanced training in his specialty and to help find Buffy and Spike. Michelle- Black haired, Dawn's age, but a bit shorter. Newly called Slayer following Faith's death. She is highly trained in demonology, and only found out she was a potential Slayer hours before she was called. Sent to guard Sunnydale. Richard- Blonde young Watcher (thinking about 19-20) Just attained his position due to the fact that the elders would not want to work with the Scoobies and his relationship with Michelle. Crawford Emerson- Sam's Watcher. Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Among Friends The sun was already lowering when Sam walked past the magic shop, still trying to decide if she should enter.  
  
She'd spent most of the day roaming the streets and walking through cemeteries trying to picture Buffy, who was now trapped in the retired Slayer's past, fighting against a gang of vampires amongst the tombstones, trees and crypts.  
  
She'd wanted to get to know the town Buffy called home. Picture it as a home and essentially avoid The Magic Box as long as possible.  
  
She was fairly sure that even if the group sitting around the table had seen a picture of her as the Slayer, that they would not recognize her now. Although she hadn't aged as much as any other 85 year old woman would have, her appearance had most definitely changed over the last 60 years.  
  
Sam peered in the window one final time and decided it was now or never.  
  
A bell jingled over her head when she opened the door, a funny sound for stores these days, and she walked automatically to the right, heading for shelves filled with candles and incense. These items most likely for the tourists who had no idea that magic was real, she thought. Different colors and sizes of the most basic and generally non-magical scents were displayed. She tried to appear as though she was shopping, while actually listening to the conversation taking place at a large table near the back of the store.  
  
"Rayel root might help," a quiet blonde young woman sitting at the head of the table next to a redhead suggested. She was timid and had her head was down, but she was obviously part of the group.  
  
A young man, younger than all but the two long-haired teen girls sitting across from each other, shook his head. "Not with the time element." He reached past the brunette teen who sat beside him and seemed to blush when his arm brushed hers. "Maybe if we use one of the locator spells for demons. With the vampire blood in both of them-"  
  
"It won't work if we focus on that, Christian," the redhead answered. She was seated between the quiet blonde and a young man behind a lap-top. "There would be too many. Even if we looked for Buffy, the Slayer, there would be too many other Slayers that the spell might mistake for her."  
  
"Not to mention the number of vampires that share blood of the same line as Spike," a girl with hair as dark black as Sam's had once been added. She sat on the other side of the blonde male behind the small computer.  
  
"What if we used something personal?" the long haired brunette girl asked, looking around at all the faces. "Wouldn't something Buffy and Spike held personal kinda.I dunno, point to them with magic?"  
  
All eyes went to the young girl.  
  
Sam smiled at herself. She was sure she knew who some of these people were. The redhead had to be Willow. The blonde beside her must be Tara, and the long haired brunette was surely Dawn. The two males at the table seemed a bit too young to be Xander and one had been called Christian.  
  
In the middle of her thoughts a young woman greeted her with a plastic smile. "Hello, and welcome to The Magic Box. Is there anything I could help you procure?"  
  
And this was Anya. Sam smiled at the young anxious woman. "No, thank you, dear. I'm just visiting and thought it would be interesting to visit a real magic shop."  
  
"You betcha by golly." Anya jiggled her index finger at the woman to accentuate the statement. "Would you like incense or candles?"  
  
Sam plucked up a lavender conic candle and took in the scent. "I may take this, but I'd really like to look around first. I may want to purchase more."  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful." Anya took a few steps back. "In that case, look around, and if I can help you, just call for me. My name's Anya." She nodded at the last part and spun on her heel, still smiling.  
  
Sam watched the young woman walk away before replacing the candle to its previous position, and then continued with her browsing. She'd missed part of the conversation now, but listened on.  
  
"-problem with looking for a Slayer. We don't even know which Spike it'd be sent to either. Even then, it could point to any time they were together."  
  
Dawn settled back into her seat and crossed her arms. "Well how then, guys?"  
  
"I still think we should see if the Angel Tears would work. Maybe the crystals would be drawn to each other," Tara said to Willow.  
  
The unfamiliar blonde male spoke up next. "Unfortunately, using the Angel's Tears would insure failure."  
  
"Then use my blood." Dawn said with a shrug.  
  
The redhead shook her head. "Sorry, Dawn. We already decided it was too much of a risk."  
  
"I have an idea," the blonde young man said. "But it would be a very long shot." He began tapping into the keyboard and brought up a site with listings for things wanted and for sale.  
  
Willow and the raven-haired girl sitting beside him leaned over to see what he was doing.  
  
The redhead nodded at his idea. "Couldn't hurt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was once again following Sam. The blonde Slayer recognized most of her surroundings, but Sam knew where they were going. The streets were still busy even in the late evening, and she noted more people seemed to mill around together, laughing, smiling and joking.  
  
"It's just up ahead," Sam pointed out and led her around the corner of a large brick building then down a short ally.  
  
Just as she could sense his arrival into the vortex, Buffy sensed him here. The shiver that meant Spike was close caused goose bumps to form on her arms. "Well, Spike's around here. Somewhere," she announced.  
  
"Ashton, too. It seems they never left this evening." Sam stopped when the alley did and stood over a manhole. She leaned down and lifted it easily.  
  
Buffy tried not to be disgusted. The crypt was bad enough, but it was above ground. Well some of it was. But a sewer? She prepared her senses for the onslaught of smells she knew was coming.  
  
Sam stood back up and saw Buffy's grimace. "It's not as bad as it looks. The building that was here before had a basement. When they rebuilt it, the basement was forgotten. The sewer itself is a dead end. Nothing comes in or out. It was just a junction, and I think when the building was reconstructed they used one of the newer lines, so no waste."  
  
With that explanation, Sam took a step and let herself fall downward.  
  
Buffy looked into the darkness below and focused, using her newly-earned sight. The ground was dry, and the pipe encasing the area seemed to lack the natural grime that usually crawled up the sides. With a shrug she leapt in after Sam.  
  
In truth, the smell was there, but it was residual. Easily forgotten after just a few moments. The tunnel was unlike the ones she knew in Sunnydale. The piping-only part of the system, brick also, lined the walls. They were damp from condensation and gleamed slightly in what little light could filter in through the manhole above. If not for her pumped-up senses, Buffy wouldn't be able to see one foot in front of her.  
  
Sam seemed to have no problem navigating the short distance, though. She had no extra sight, and Buffy knew that she had been through here enough to have the area memorized.  
  
Up ahead, Buffy saw the dead end of the sewer. It was another brick wall, but it did not impede the travelers' steps. At some time something had broken down pieces of the structure. Sam warned her to duck her head through the broken down hole in the wall as they gained entrance.  
  
The ladies paused once past the rudimentary opening. "I think Spike is back here." Buffy walked forward.  
  
"Hold on. Ashton keeps candles over here," Sam said and reached towards the broken wood shelves that sat near the hole they'd just come through.  
  
"It's ok," Buffy said as she continued forward. She felt him near and with her sight she could make out a couch and chair holding one form each, one facing away from her with bright white hair peaking over the top. Her steps were tentative, knowing that debris could still be on the ground so near the makeshift doorway, but still she managed to kick something. A glass something that rolled a little before stopping.  
  
"What the-?" Buffy leaned over to pick up the item just as a flame lit behind her.  
  
"I have the candle," Sam said and walked up to Buffy, who was examining an empty bottle with symbols that she didn't recognize printed on the paper label.  
  
Buffy took a quick sniff and stuck out her tongue. "And I have an empty bottle of.something."  
  
Sam glanced at the clear bottle and the name printed on the label. "Its vodka," she stated plainly, then yanked the bottle out of Buffy's hand. "It's the good vodka! The stuff he said I would never get a nip from!"  
  
Buffy watched Sam become furious. "So, you're into the whole drinking thing, huh?"  
  
Sam stomped towards the vampire lying on one chair, a leg hanging off the side and his head thrown back with an arm over his eyes. "No, but I saw him with this once, and he swore he couldn't even let me try it because it's so hard to come by."  
  
Sam didn't see the other bottle on the ground and kicked it aside with her steps and watched it roll away. She stopped right in front of him and sneered at the dead man. "Ashton. Wake up!"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Oh yeah.made for each other." She sighed and walked to what she expected. A passed-out Spike on the chair facing Ashton's. His back had been to her, but there was no mistaking the white tuft of hair that peeked above the back of the chair.  
  
Used to the sight of a passed out Spike, but still none too pleased considering when and where they were, Buffy leaned down and sat on the arm of the chair before leaning down to whisper in Spike's ear.  
  
"Oh, Spikey," she sang quietly.  
  
He grumbled something and waved an arm before continuing his light snoring.  
  
"Ashton, we have more important things to do than emptying bottles," Sam said behind Buffy, now with a more normal speaking voice. "Especially bottles you said couldn't be wasted."  
  
Buffy shook her head and looked back at Spike. He seemed like a child when he slept, and she reveled in the sight.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"They were probably out for a snog before Angel left. She's probably all tired out," Spike said as he turned the pages of the worn book roughly. He was bored, having been the all-night lookout at the library in case Buffy had returned there that night.  
  
"Please do not mention 'snogging' and Buffy in the same sentence," Giles said as he walked out of his text-filled office in the old school library. He took notice of the black clad vampire leaning back in the chair, treating his book with little respect.  
  
In two short strides, he was beside the vampire and yanked the book out of his hands. "And do remember that these books are priceless, would you?"  
  
"That's what this place is, a hold for ol' relics," the blonde sneered at the watcher.  
  
Giles closed the book and placed it gently on the table. "Some of us older than others."  
  
"So true. I just managed to age much better." Spike laced his fingers behind his head waiting for Rupert's come back.  
  
They were interrupted by Willow and Xander entering the library.  
  
"Have you heard from Buffy yet?" The long haired redhead asked and set her books in the long rectangular wood table a few seats down from Spike.  
  
Giles shook his head. "Not as of yet."  
  
Xander slumped into the chair across from the peroxide blonde, included a dark glare at the vampire, and turned back to Giles. "Things were kinda rough last night. Maybe she's sleeping in."  
  
"Or Angel and she wanted some.you know, alone time," Willow stuttered.  
  
"See," Spike waved a hand in the redhead's direction, "Red's with me on the snoggin'."  
  
"Snog-?" Willow began to ask, then, "Oh. Well I just meant."  
  
"A right good birthday present." Spike nodded, pleased with himself.  
  
"Can we please refrain from speaking of this?" Giles asked while he removed his glasses and began to clean the lack of spots. "I am sure if they were unable to get the package containing The Judge's.part," he floundered a moment, "Buffy would have come back immediately if there were any problems."  
  
"Yeah," Xander agreed and leaned towards Spike. "And maybe they killed your crazy ex in the process."  
  
"Harris." A low growl followed the name.  
  
Xander began the familiar mantra. "Alright, alright. I know. It was more than half a century ago. You're over her."  
  
"'At's right, so sod off."  
  
Giles interrupted, hoping to avoid another of the pair's arguments. "Yes, well. If Dustin and Drusilla are able to bring forth the Judge fully constructed once again.."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Apocalypse, destruction, the end. We know this song, Rupes. Bloody record's been skippin' since your Slayer showed up here. S'why we're here. Stop the nasties."  
  
Xander let the corner of his mouth turn up. "Especially when it involves someone you've done the nasty with."  
  
"That's it whelp!" Spike got up quickly, toppling his chair as he stood. "Last call. You've had your final cheap shot."  
  
The first bell rang overhead signaling school was about to begin. Giles sighed in relief. "Saved by the bell."  
  
Willow gathered her books while she stood up. "If I see her, I'll tell her to check in. Ok, Giles?"  
  
"Same here." Xander got up as well and followed the redhead out to the halls, for the first time actually glad to go to class.  
  
Spike watched the pair until they were gone then turned back to Giles. "Not for nothing, but Slayer usually gets these things done. 'M sure they're both fine. Besides, if Angel were dust, 'm sure I'd be able to tell."  
  
With the few words of understanding, Giles placed his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose. "I do suppose you're right. Angel would let himself be killed before Buffy."  
  
The blonde contemplated his grand-sire and the Slayer. An odd relationship at that. He could understand why Angel loved the girl. Strong and powerful, yet fragile in ways few could understand. If he had been alone for as long as Angel.  
  
It dawned on him then, he really did understand why Angel loved her. If not for his devotion to the elder vampire, he may have pursued her himself.  
  
Then Spike heard a whisper. "Spikey. Oh, Spikey."  
  
~ ~ ~ Buffy repeated his name, this time not as pleasantly. "Spike. Get up."  
  
Still little response. Only another hand wave and grumbling. She sighed and began to shake his shoulder roughly.  
  
Sam was having better luck; unfortunately Ashton was not. "And you said that I couldn't even try it."  
  
The dark vampire held his head. "It was for your own good. Even I have trouble with it, as you can see."  
  
"Oh, but it's ok to give to him." Sam pointed across to the mumbling man, obviously not waking anytime soon.  
  
Ashton quickly saw her point. The man was out and would still feel his hangover the following night. Ashton was sure of that much. "He asked if I had any vodka."  
  
Sam waited for the rest of the explanation with her arms crossed and her eyes boring into his. "And?"  
  
Running his fingers through his long hair, and deciding that not seeing his image was a blessing on this day, he looked up at her. "And he is a comrade."  
  
She tilted her head to the side. "And I'm not?"  
  
He studied her reddened face and her glaring eyes. "Where has all this hostility come from?" Ashton asked. Sam was not acting herself this morning. Something was different.  
  
Buffy stopped shaking Spike, and turned back and forth, watching dark pair's display.  
  
Sam stood up, carrying the candle carefully, bent over and picked up the empty bottle. "From this." And she tossed it to him with more force than needed to make the trip across the short distance. Then she walked around the room and found another bottle. "And this." She tossed it at him as well.  
  
Ashton watched the woman walk around the room, taking pause only to throw the items of her disdain at him. He caught them easily and set them on the ground beside the couch.  
  
Sam walked over with the last bottle she could find, bringing the grand total to five. "What were you thinking? He's human. This stuff could kill him!" she shouted.  
  
"KILL 'IM!" Spike sat up straight, fully awake, and looked around the dark room.  
  
He scanned the area, confused, then his eyes fell on Buffy still sitting on the arm of the chair. "Buffy?"  
  
"Spike," she said with no inflection.  
  
"Where are.?" Then he remembered. It was all a dream. Then the reality of the night before him hit him. Instinctively, he brought his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Bloody Hell!"  
  
"Got a headache do ya?" Buffy asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
"S'worse 'an the chip goin' off," he moaned and laid his head back against the headrest. "Head's explodin', luv."  
  
Buffy stood up slowly and glared down at him. "Good."  
  
He raised his eyes to meet hers. "Good?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you'll learn your lesson, and I'll stop getting calls from Anya on Thursday mornings about Xander's 'bad mood'."  
  
"Argh." Spike slowly stood up and motioned towards the still-sitting vampire. "Was only trying to get 'im to loosen up."  
  
"Well now you're both so loose you didn't even get to the pub on time," Buffy explained.  
  
"I'm never on time," Both men said, then shared a glance.  
  
Sam shook her head. "Look, we need to see Hemphry. She might have gotten more information with the ritual so close."  
  
"And Ashton still needs to feed," Buffy added.  
  
With some coaxing and a few threats, the foursome headed out of the vampire's lair. It was slow going. Spike hadn't really tied one on like that since the change and he hadn't had much to compare his alcohol consumption limits to as a human. William was not known for bouts of drunkenness.  
  
The time it took gave the former vampire time to rehash the odd dream he'd had. Something about him being there, with the Scoobs.  
  
He remembered a piece of the first visit with the Sisters of Akoshta. They'd said that had been the plan. It was something he could have done. Would have done if he'd followed Whistler instead of the redhead the first time he'd met Sam.  
  
******************************************* *****************************************  
  
Again, sorry this took so long. That whole real life thing. Just sort of happens when you least expect it. 


	11. Commencement

**** Thanks for the lack of hate mail with no updates. I'm making no promises with the Holidays, but I will try to update more.  
  
**I have another project in the works. A Spuffy site dedicated to that which can not be posted on FF.net anymore. I am looking for stories to Archive only and will not be writing any of it (cuz I just can't do it) so if you have a story you think should be considered either one you wrote or have read, please e-mail give-me-fic@comcast.net  
  
This site will be located at http://www.geocities.com/give_me_fic  
  
Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Commencement  
  
Audrey walked up to the young man hunched over his notes in the communal den of the libraries. "Nathan?"  
  
The disheveled boy looked up at the girl standing beside the long table waiting for a response. "Audrey, hi."  
  
She looked over the scattered books and papers covering the tabletop then back at him. The soon-to-be-Watcher was usually well-groomed. Never a hair out of place with his glasses always firmly at the bridge of his nose. Right now his short sandy blonde hair pointed out in every direction, and she wasn't sure how much longer his glasses would balance at the end of his nose.  
  
  
  
She crinkled her own nose and began to worry. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Nathan looked back at the stacks of notes and smiled up at the computer wiz while pushing the spectacles that had somehow traveled during his research back into place. "I am making a bit of a mess here, aren't I?" And he began to straighten out the texts and notebooks as he rambled. "It's just that there are so many references, and some of familiar Slayers, but the timeframes do not match. It all seems quite jumbled."  
  
"Well, maybe this will help." She brought out a yellow disk and laid it out on the table. "It should help you pinpoint the location of specific stars and give you dates and times for the positions of the ones you are looking for."  
  
He picked up the disk and stood smiling then walked to the nearest computer. Audrey followed him, shaking her head in bemusement. "You do know you have all year to complete this?"  
  
He sat and slid the disk into the drive. "I know, but this is such a puzzle."  
  
"In what way?" she asked and watched as he went through the program typing away, setting up the perimeters for the searches.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Some of the events described are apocalyptic, but I could swear I've heard of a few of them before. From classes, you understand?"  
  
  
  
He paused as she nodded. "But the years are so far apart. They could not be the same Slayer, even if she lived as long as Buffy. I believe many notes are copied notations of Diaries accounting other Slayer's battles."  
  
"Well it's not unusual for Watchers to go over notes of Watchers of the past. Several battles fought are similar, even repeated. Elements must be in place, but several of the disasters the Slayer prevents happen more than once in history." She scanned the star charts passing by on the screen and began to understand... "And some have to do with the placement of the heavens. I see."  
  
He nodded at her quickly, only taking his eyes off the screen long enough for the motion before turning back. "Exactly. Some events occur over and over; it's only the Slayer that can stop the completion of whatever that event is. One noted often throughout the folder's contents is a ritual performed by the Tomar, complete with descriptions of Slayers in battle against the completion of it. The ritual itself is done by the stars."  
  
"So some of these notes, you believe, are ones taken to use. To compare the older Slayer written of, to the one the Watcher was currently, well, watching. He was trying to see what she would do? Possible tactics?" She looked at the computer, flipping quickly through star charts. "And you hope to find which Slayer by finding this event in the past hundred years?"  
  
"That is what I am hoping. The folder is no older than that. I am sure," he said and watched the screen change over and over displaying several formations of stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood back and looked over his handiwork. The room was all put back together, and he still had to laugh at the entire thing.  
  
Here he stood in Buffy's bedroom, shared with a guy that he'd hated, and still enjoyed disliking from time to time.  
  
The soundproofing was done. The room was put back into the order he'd found it in, with trinkets belonging to both blondes scattered throughout the room. There was just one final thing to do.  
  
With a huge smile, Xander crouched down and opened the lid of his toolbox. He smiled at the box inside, not bothering to hold back the chuckle. An assortment package, filled to the brim with condoms of different colors.  
  
  
  
The brunette guessed which side of the bed was Spike's and hid them under a pillow.  
  
Well he couldn't not do something funny. After all, if Spike and Buffy got-  
  
When Spike and Buffy got back, he'd have a lot of lost time and unused quips to toss at the blonde man who was his only testosterone friend.  
  
A sad look came over his face, and Xander shut his toolbox before heading out of the room. He took one final appraising look and turned off the light before closing the door to the empty room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anya smiled at the woman on the other side of the counter and handed her the bag holding several candles and a rudimentary book on vampires. "If you'd like more books about demons, we have a wide selection," she pointed out.  
  
  
  
"I saw that," Sam said and looked behind her at the shelves and back to the shopkeeper. "But I think this is all I'd like today."  
  
"Very well," Anya answered and handed the woman her bag. "Please come here when you'd like more candles then."  
  
  
  
"I will. Thank you, dear." Sam returned the smile and walked out the door.  
  
She'd gathered enough information in the last hour to confirm this time. Buffy was definitely gone, and her friends were working on a way to get her back.  
  
It looked as though there was another Slayer, and they were preparing to have a memorial that evening for one that had died.  
  
Faith, she remembered. Buffy hadn't made much mention of her, but Sam hadn't pressed the issue.  
  
What mattered was that Sam was right on schedule. If all worked out the way they should, she would be able to help bring Buffy and Spike back.  
  
She was suddenly very excited and scared in ways she hadn't been in years.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin waited across the alley for the Slayer and the female demon who was with her. They had left more than an hour ago, alone. The vampire and the other demon were nowhere to be seen.  
  
The clues pointed to only one thing. The vampire was involved with the events coming. And the demons that had shown up suddenly were part of the Tomar.  
  
What he couldn't understand was why Sam hadn't killed them yet.  
  
Surely she would.  
  
As many immoral acts as she had played out, her focus had always been towards saving the earth. Even her infatuation for the dark vampire hadn't hindered that in her.  
  
Perhaps, he thought, she was infiltrating the group. With the help of Ashton, she may be able to do it. And with inside information she could better prepare.  
  
He jotted down his thoughts amongst the others and looked back up to see the foursome walking towards the Hook and Claw.  
  
  
  
The men seemed tired, and the women were apparently hurried. Two pairs were what they were now, the men sticking together, and the women leading them to the entrance.  
  
All four disappeared inside. So Quentin settled in the shadows across the street and waited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mike saw the foursome enter and walked as swiftly as he could behind the counter. Soon a glass appeared on the bar in front of Ashton as the dark vampire sat. "You need to hurry. Hemphry has been waiting for you."  
  
"She has?" Sam asked worriedly. "What's going on?"  
  
Mike whispered as he leaned in. "Demons. All new. They walked in about 20 minutes ago, and she's been picking up on things all night."  
  
"We need to go," Buffy said, standing up.  
  
"You can't," Mike said.  
  
Spike stopped holding his head and looked at the old man. "Why not?"  
  
"That many demons? One of them is going to be able to tell she's a Slayer. Sam, too. The regulars don't pay much mind. They don't bother her, she doesn't bother them. Least not here. But new demons might not take so kindly to them," Mike quickly explained.  
  
"S'up to us then," Spike said to the vampire.  
  
Ashton looked back at Spike plainly. "If I can smell her on you, they will be able to as well."  
  
Spike looked towards Buffy then to Ashton. "What then?"  
  
"I'll go in," Ashton said as he set down the empty glass.  
  
Mike quickly took it and set it aside to be washed. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Sam turned back to him, now looking sorrowful. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It will not matter. The chance that one of them will know me on sight is slim," he answered, seeing the fear in her face.  
  
Sam nodded, hoping the best, and knowing that even if she asked him not to go, he would. In all likelihood, he was right. No one in the demon world had seen him, that were not locals, in so long they wouldn't know he was shunned. The odds were that none of the straggling demons below would give up his identity. They usually ignored him.  
  
Ashton gave the others all a quick nod and left through the front as any other patron would.  
  
Spike watched the man saunter out. "The Shunned. Walkin' into a roomful. Ought to be interesting to say the least."  
  
Buffy whipped her head around. "You know his title?"  
  
"Well yeah," Spike said, motioning at the door. "Dru tol' me about him. Musta been about..." His eyes widened. He felt cold all over. More than he ever had as a vampire.  
  
Spike tried to swallow and croaked out, "Oh shit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Richard ran up the stairs leading to his room. He stopped short and yanked the key from his pocket before turning to see the door next to his open and a woman look out. She was familiar. He thought she was the woman who'd visited the shop earlier.  
  
She turned her head to him and gave him a nod before closing the door again. It was her, he decided.  
  
  
  
He ran in the door, finally able to get the archaic key to turn.  
  
The Watcher grabbed a book, newly bound in brown leather, and ran back out, locking the door behind him. "Got it!" he exclaimed as he ran back down the steps and climbed into Xander's car.  
  
In moments they, and the other occupants of one of the few vehicles in use in the Scooby gang, stepped out.  
  
Dawn held a bag and walked behind Christian, looking somber, while they followed Xander and Richard up to Tara's and Willow's apartment.  
  
Upon entering, as usual without knocking, they saw Willow and Tara moving the table normally used for meals along a wall right in front of a window facing the east. The stars shone down brightly in the early evening, even with the bright lights of Sunnydale fighting for control.  
  
Anya stood up from the couch. "Did you get everything?" she asked and walked towards Xander.  
  
"Yeah. I think we're covered." He took off his jacket as did the others, and hung it on the coat-rack.  
  
The furniture was slowly moved piece by piece out of the way so the room was clear of the couch and the living room held standing room only. The table now held a candelabra with five stems, two black candles on either side of a white one. In the center of the table sat the ceramic urn holding the ashes of their fallen friend.  
  
Willow lit the candles one by one as Dawn, Christian, Anya, Xander, Michelle, Richard, and Tara lined up in a semicircle, all facing the picture window reflecting the fire of each candle's wick like a mirror when their flames caught.  
  
When the last candle glowed, Willow moved to her place beside Tara. The blonde witch opened her mouth to begin and was interrupted by a knock.  
  
Everyone looked back to the door. It was Xander who walked to the door. "Must be that Zeek guy. Didn't want to say anything, but he said he'd come," Xander explained, then opened the door.  
  
The green-haired man stood there, looking nervous. "Hey, man. Am I too late?" he asked, a little out of breath.  
  
"Nah," Xander said and stood back, a motion inviting the manager in. He nodded and came in, thinking of the small nameplate it had taken him all day to get.  
  
He'd ordered Faith's, but it would be at least a week till it came in. So instead of yelling at the supplier for something most likely not under his control, he'd called every Body Shop within a 50 mile radius, and after three hours of phone calls and a two hour drive, he found it.  
  
The only nameplate from a Body Shop employee with the name Faith. He smiled at it again. Apparently it was a joke for a girl who never wore it. Somehow that made the unused item even better.  
  
  
  
He walked in and stood beside the long-haired brunette at the end of the line, giving her a small smile, then looking back at the candles. They were about to begin.  
  
Tara cleared her throat and started again. "Goddess of all. Of above and below, of those lost, and of those found. Of present and past, we call upon you to guide a soul lost to us, and entrusted to you. A warrior of the innocent, of the people. One lost for a time, but found. Take her to your bosom, and let her rest."  
  
The white candle standing above the others held a flame that leapt high for an instant, then calmed. Tara looked over to Willow and smiled before turning forward. The couple walked to the table. The redhead set down a stake, one that had set on the shelf that held her more prized possessions. Faith's version of Mr. Pointy.  
  
Willow took a deep breath, then started. "Faith. What can I say? You and me, we don't have a lot in common, except we both thought we'd take a peek at the wrong way to go. In a big way." She raised her brow to accentuate the statement, then went on.  
  
"But we both got a chance to make it better. To help, and to learn to control the powers inside. I feel like a piece of us has gone missing. Something I didn't figure I'd feel for you." Again she chuckled, then felt the tear slowly creep down her cheek. "I wish you had more time. I wish you had the time we all should. I will honor you by making sure I don't make the same mistake twice," Willow finished resolutely, then swiped at the lone tear, now dangling from her chin.  
  
She felt Tara's fingers lace through hers and squeezed the comforting hand lightly.  
  
The two ladies stepped back, allowing Michelle and Richard to step forward.  
  
This time it was Michelle speaking. "My sister. Or at least in ways. I understood the importance of the Slayer my entire life and, until recently, never thought of myself as more than someone to work for the greater good. To help the Slayer fight evil in all forms." Michelle studied the candle in the center. The flame seemed to still itself when she spoke. "Now I find myself in a place I never would have guessed. As the tool I was supposed to be helping. Not become. Something I may not have taken so well if it weren't for Buffy. And with that in mind, I wish I could have known you. To see you fight. Hear your jokes." She grinned and looked over to Dawn who had shared some of the more colorful memories of the fallen Slayer. "Or your stories." She smiled at the candle as it danced "I will always keep my duty in my heart, as I believe you would have. In that I will honor your spirit, Slayer."  
  
Richard took that as the end of her speech and set down the diary set aside for his first charge. It had only one entry at the moment, but it fit the need. A representation of her spirit. A new beginning for a Slayer, and what Faith had hoped for.  
  
They both looked at the item as it sat accompanied only by the wood beside it and took a step back in line.  
  
Xander walked forward with Anya at his side, arms intertwined. He began with a cracking voice, but soon spoke evenly. "Jeez, Faith. And just when I was getting used to you being around. I mean it takes me awhile with the ones who try to kill me," he said and shook his head at his ill-timed humor. "Sorry. It's just.What do I say? A Slayer, dying? Not something that gets any easier. Especially ones you cared about." He hadn't lasted as long as Willow. The tears streamed freely down his face, but he kept going with a squeeze from his wife.  
  
He cleared his throat, and went on after a few tries. "It's just that, we all got to see so many sides of you. I don't mean the evil stuff. I mean the fight-hard Slayer. The friend Faith. The girl, the person. I think you and Anya might have even gotten along, eventually. You're both a little, well, different." He chuckled and smiled through the salt water. "Now that I think about it, I really think you would have." He lifted up the small five by five inch frame in his hand and set it down beside the leather bound book. "It's us, all at the wedding. I know you weren't there, and I know it makes no sense but things have been weird, amazing, strange, freaky and wonderful since that day. You know?" He grinned back at Anya, who'd helped him figure out what he wanted to say earlier. He liked a lot of the same things about both women. Honest to the point of pain sometimes, but something he needed. And knew it.  
  
"I tried to figure out how to honor you, and decided that honoring Anya was the best I could do. Like a guy would have you. Like you deserved. Like we all do," he finished. And noticed he was no longer crying, but smiling.  
  
  
  
Dawn finally nudged Anya, reminding her that stepping back was part of the ritual. Once the couple was in place, Dawn stepped up with Christian.  
  
Dawn was already crying. She didn't try to hide it, just wiped her face with the back of her hand and went on. "I won't lie. I was so-o mad at you. For like the longest time. But it wasn't just because you went the way of the black hats." She sighed and stared at the framed picture. Xander and Anya were in the center. Willow stood on the other side of Xander with Tara. Buffy was behind him with Spike on one side, and Dawn on the other. "It was because you came in and made mom think there was hope for Buffy's future. It was because you sat and talked to me about makeup and boys. It was because after the insane summer, things were getting back to normal. Or at least normal for us."  
  
Dawn looked down at the object in her hand. Everyone else's representation seemed to have an important meaning. Faith's stake, a new Diary, even the wedding picture in a 5x5 frame had a strange, but personal meaning. Slow hands finally set the gold charm bracelet down on the table. From the chain hung one tiny trinket, a cross.  
  
"I bet you thought I didn't have it anymore," Dawn said, the hint of a smile penetrating her tears. "I know, it never really happened. But most of my memories are built by what would have happened. I remember it. I remember you trying to tell me that being the Slayer was the wildest and craziest gig ever dreamt up. That Buffy had problems for a good reason. You tried to tell me I shouldn't be pissed, but I was. Then you showed up on Christmas and this was in the package from you. For some reason that's when I got it. Not that I ever really will get it, but I think some part of me understood that you and Buffy," Dawn looked down the line to Michelle who just smiled back sympathetically, "and Michelle do what you have to, because it's who you are, and what you have to deal with. Even after all that happened, inside you still got that. You made the hardest choice and came back to it."  
  
Dawn looked again down the line and smiled back at each familiar face. Xander and Willow, there from the time the Summers clan moved to Sunnydale. Tara, she was newer but seemed so much like family Dawn had trouble remembering her not being here. Anya, too, although she was a little harder to get used to. Now Richard, Michelle, and even Christian. They all fought, but without a calling. They did it simply to be a part and to try to help.  
  
Dan looked back to the flames of the candles and realized they wax had not burned down. The candles were still strong and tall. "The only thing I can promise and honor you by is to stay. To try to learn and help. I want to make that choice, too." Dawn said, nodding a little and smiled back at the group.  
  
"I think that would honor her memory," she heard Christian whisper. She smiled back at him and wiped the last of her tears before stepping back with the other.  
  
Without missing a beat, the stranger stepped up to the table and set down the nameplate with FAITH etched on the surface.  
  
Xander turned to see what the man, who was probably more than confused at some of the statements, would say about the woman he's only known for a few days. The others were equally curious, all but one.  
  
The man with a crown of green looked at the urn, something the others had all but ignored.  
  
"Faith," Zeek began, "I don't have a big speech. Sorry, but I can say that I'm gonna miss not knowing you. I know you were more than just a girl in town. Things were bad at some point, and you were going to make 'em better. That much is sure. It's a shame that you won't get the chance, but at least you know you made an impact. You are remembered by all these people. And me. I hope it's enough," he said and smiled a little at the urn, then at the people behind him all nodding in approval.  
  
Zeek took a few tentative steps back and waited.  
  
Tara finished the short ceremony "Faith, we offer you to the goddess of all and beseech her to allow your spirit joy beside her. In her arms and in our hearts you will remain." Walked up to the table and blew out each of the black candles, but left the white one burning.  
  
  
  
The blonde witch turned around facing the group. "We need to leave the other candle. It will burn on its own."  
  
"Well then," Xander looked between Willow and Tara. "That's it?"  
  
Anya studied her hands and looked over to Zeek, then back at her hands.  
  
"We have some books we can go through." Willow offered the brunette. "You know, for um..." She looked at the green-haired man who just seemed to be standing there. "That problem we are having."  
  
Xander saw where his best friend's eyes had darted to. "Oh, the uh, problem." Somehow doing research with a stranger mulling around wasn't the best choice. And not now.  
  
  
  
Dawn turned to the stranger. "It was real nice of you to, you know, come here. I mean, you didn't really know Faith."  
  
Zeek gave the girl half a smile. "Yeah, but when Xander came in and told me what happened, and that she didn't know too many people in town."  
  
Dawn nodded, understanding. "Well, it was cool of you."  
  
  
  
Zeek shrugged. "I got to close the store early, too," he said, half joking.  
  
"Still," He heard a familiar feminine voice come and looked behind the teen to see one of his best customers. Anya walked to the two and continued. "I think Faith would have been very pleased that you would come. And you brought her name tag. A very good representation of who she wanted to be. A useful part of society," she finished with a bright smile.  
  
"It took forever to find, but I think it was worth it," Zeek explained.  
  
"What do you mean? Did she not have one?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well, no. They take time to get in after ordering. I had to drive four cities away to get it."  
  
Anya looked perplexed. "Why didn't you just transport yourself? Or are you still limiting yourself to a human existence? Not that I knock it in any way," she clarified. "But I can think of more than once when transportation would have made things so-o much easier."  
  
"Wait?" Dawn asked, just now catching Anya's words. "What? Transport?"  
  
"Oh yes." Anya continued, not seeing Zeek's eyes widen.  
  
He had planned on telling the group only if they asked him if he was curious about what they had said in the service. More than one mention had been made to Faith's calling, but revealing one's true nature in this group could be dangerous.  
  
"D'stol demons can transport. Of course Zeek's only part demon, but that's a major trait."  
  
"Demons?" Xander echoed and walked to his wife's side. "Who's a demon?"  
  
Willow and Tara stepped up to the group, looking at each other then back at the stranger.  
  
Zeek shook his head and looked back at Xander. "I am. Well partly. My dad is human, mostly, but my mom is D'stol."  
  
"Yes. A very rare demon for this dimension," Anya said.  
  
Xander looked back at her. "You knew?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I found out," she stated, not offering an explanation. She decided to give one when Xander's face didn't change, still waiting.  
  
"Look," Zeek said instead, "she heard me talking on the phone to one of my brothers and recognized the language."  
  
Michelle and Richard looked back at Christian. All wondering if this was normal or not. Spike was one case, yes, but did demons often come and "hang out," as it were, with the Slayer and her friends?  
  
"O-okay," Xander said, "and what, you're a good demon?"  
  
That's when Willow eeped. "D'stol! I know that one." She looked inside herself and the stores of information she'd acquired over the years. "You're an interdimensional demon. One that usually can travel from one dimension to another easily." She studied him with a critical eye before finishing her statement. "But not this one, so how?"  
  
"My family, well my ancestors on that side, they did something centuries ago that allowed them to come here. They thought getting back would be easier, but since no one really knew much about this place, the information was wrong."  
  
"So you got stuck?" Dawn asked.  
  
Zeek looked over the faces all stating at him. "Not me. Them," he corrected, hoping he was doing the right thing. "My family is scared, and when Faith walked in, I knew who she was. I knew she was the Slayer, and I'm sorry, but I really needed her help. I was planning on finding a way to ask." He stopped and looked back at Anya. "We need the Slayer to stop it, or we'll have to go back. Even me."  
  
Anya shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Zeek looked back at the blonde who had performed the ceremony. "You do, don't you? The time for the convergence?"  
  
A confused look was the response he received.  
  
He looked over the group, confused "But, all the arsons. And I know a vortex was opened. I could feel it that night. Just a few days ago. It wasn't the same, but the pull was there. Someone has found it. The way to connect it all." He scanned the faces again.  
  
Dawn was the first to make a connection. "The vortex?"  
  
Willow was second. "What 'It'?"  
  
Then Christian. "Connect it all?" 


	12. What? Where? Who?

Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What? Where? Who?  
  
Hemphry and her one barmaid were running ragged. Not only had the normal occupancy of the pub doubled in number in a matter of minutes, but some of the creatures were sending off vibrations that the demon could not ignore.  
  
  
  
Her head was pounding even as she smiled at yet another newcomer and took another order. "And some fine blood for my love here," the vampire said to Hemphry then turned to the dark vampiress at his side. She was adorned in a white hooded cape over a pale blue flowing gown. She sat quietly, smiling beside the younger vampire. One she had made less than a year ago and that took care of her while her prince was away.  
  
  
  
"Can it be something sweet, Dustin?" she cooed and pleaded with her dark eyes. "Something young." Her pleading look soon went to a malicious smile.  
  
  
  
He studied her face seriously, then smiled and leaned into her. "Whatever you wish." His head snapped back to the female waiting for his order. "You heard the lady."  
  
Hemphry glared at the demon. "I'm sorry, sir. The magic protecting this place does not allow anything perceived as violent. Human blood cannot be brought past the barrier."  
  
  
  
Drusilla looked up to the demon turning down her request. "It's an evil game. I don't like the rules."  
  
  
  
"Ssshhhh..." Dustin tried to calm her. "It's all right my love. After I have finished my business here, I will find you the sweetest meal this town has to offer. I hear there is a Slayer."  
  
Hemphry listened intently now.  
  
  
  
"No, no. She's left. Spike has gone to kill her," Dru explained with more lucidity than usual. "He's gone to find her again," she said, a little sadder.  
  
Dustin wrapped a protective arm around her. He was second only to Spike. If he went after Slayers, it was just fine with him. Eventually one would kill him, and Dustin could finally be with Dru. And not just when Spike wasn't available. Not that Spike knew it was Dustin that kept Dru happy in his absence.  
  
One thing Dustin had decided, Spike had too much trust in both his minions to be the ones to take care of her and too much trust that Drusilla was his alone. He smiled again at the dark vampiress who'd brought him to this eternal life. Her eyes were no longer looking to him, but to another vampire who entered. A large dark one. One that, from descriptions he'd heard, looked a bit like Angelus.  
  
Dustin looked behind him when he heard the crowd moving around. The discussions of final preparations were beginning. He looked back from his love, to the waiting woman, and then to the vampire seating himself at a table alone. "Just bring her red wine," he said and leaned towards Drusilla again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Dru tore her eyes from the vampire giving off such an odd light. "Yes. Red. Red is lovely. It swirls and binds."  
  
  
  
"Good." He nodded and looked up at the pub's owner again. Now she was looking at the dark vampire. "Did you get that?" he said a little too loudly.  
  
Hemphry gazed back at the young vampire. "Yes, red wine. I may be able to come up with that. One moment," she said and hurried off to the vampire.  
  
  
  
Dustin only watched a moment before declaring he had to join the others. Dru nodded mechanically, and was left alone.  
  
The other patrons ignored the group gathering in the back of the bar, to them this was normal. If a group of strangers came though with a plan, this was the only pub open to their kind. So they went about their normal business, paying little or no attention to either the shunned demon at one end, or the group at the other.  
  
Hemphry tried to act as though she was taking another order, but the fear in her face made it nearly impossible. "Ashton. Thank The Powers."  
  
Ashton had known Hemphry for some time now, and never had he seen her this fearful. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"The new ones. They do have it. They have found the talisman and know how to use it. It's never gone this far before," the demon blurted out quickly. "Ashton, I'm truly scared this time. They never really had the true talisman before. It should have been impossible."  
  
  
  
Ashton nodded. "I know. We will find a way to stop it. Of that you can be sure, but we need to know how and where."  
  
  
  
Hemphry nodded, and looked back at the group. The normal undercurrent of noise with voices in different languages filling the space of the bar was much louder tonight. Her attention was brought back to the people she needed to serve. Her barmaid had her hands full with the regulars. "One moment. I will see what more I can find.  
  
  
  
She scurried away and began filling a tray with drinks. He looked about the room, happy to see that as usual, he was paid no attention. He scanned the faces of the newcomers and stopped when a pair of eyes looked back.  
  
  
  
The vampiress looking back appeared more fragile than the humans she supposedly killed. Her intense gaze never faltered, and he found himself unable to look away. Something inside drew him to her eyes. Before he knew it, a feeling in his head startled him enough to cause him to close them and shake his head.  
  
  
  
"What?" He looked back at the woman who now only appraised him. Her eyes not digging into his anymore.  
  
  
  
He looked away from her to Hemphry, now among the patrons, talking and smiling as she set glasses of liquid and pints with the frothy substance most came for, in front of each demon accordingly.  
  
  
  
She smiled as she took empty containers and spoke again when she was prompted to do so. All the while Ashton watched as her hands would pass closely by each patron's temple. Not enough for a full reading of any subject, but with so many present, the chance was good she would pick something up.  
  
He watched her walk away to the bar again and put her tray down. The barmaid that worked here on the busier nights was demon as well. Her kind was passive and, unlike Hemphry, she could not hide her demon. The maroon skin covered her basically human features at all times.  
  
  
  
Hemphry spoke to her for a moment then strode back to Ashton's table with a pint in her hand. Her eyes were still glazed with fear, but he sensed some hope now as well. "Keirden will keep her ears open for anything else," the bar matron supplied before adding, "but I believe I have found out all that may help." She set the drink down in front of the vampire and continued. "It is as I first feared. Generally the talisman they believe they have is not pure, but this one seems to be. They may actually accomplish their goal."  
  
Ashton took a quick gulp of his drink. "And the ritual, will it be in two days?"  
  
"Yes. Our information was correct on that as well. They have found a demon willing to help open a dimensional portal. He wants to return to his home and this portal will be his only way." She paused. "And they have found a seer as well. One to call on the power needed to draw on the power the stone possesses."  
  
Ashton looked back at the vampiress across the room. She was still alone, but now seemed to gaze at the ceiling with great interest.  
  
"So that is what she was doing," he said to himself.  
  
Hemphry looked back at the woman, then to Ashton. "You should go. If she read you, she could know about Samantha, your visitors, not to mention you."  
  
Ashton reluctantly began to stand. "You may be right." He started towards the door, and then walked back to Hemphry who was clearing his table. In a quieted voice he asked her, "Did you manage to find out exactly where they would perform the ritual?"  
  
Hemphry closed her eyes and studied the thoughts now inside her head. Placed there by whatever powers ruled her destiny. "I think, near." She grimaced and opened her eyes. "Someplace in an alley. Closed off at one end. There is an energy there. Something drawn from it." She thought a moment. The image had the two blondes in it. "It could be where Buffy and William came in."  
  
Ashton smiled, something quite rare lately, and took one of Hemphry's hands. "Thank you. And don't worry, we will stop it. I give my word."  
  
  
  
Hemphry shook her head, smiling. "I never thought I'd see the day the word of a vampire could ease my mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here?" Buffy said, wide eyed. "And now?"  
  
"'M pretty sure. And that wanker Dustin's brought her. Of that I am sure." Spike watched Buffy looking at him incredulously. "And don't give me that face. I didn't know the date now. You told me yourself who Ashton was, just never really clicked until."  
  
"Spike, you saw the diary, and didn't say a word. About any of it." Buffy threw her arms in the air as she paced a few step back and forth in front of the bar. She thought he just hadn't paid any attention to the small print on the diary. It was a minor, not to mention moot, point then. Considering Ashton the vampire was long gone, and Ashton the human had passed on. "And don't give me that, 'I didn't know the date' crap. You knew all about the Tomar. And Dru is right here."  
  
"Was hoping it was one of the fumbled attempts. Sure woulda been easier, but if Dru is here, then we're in a whole heap of trouble. More 'an you know," he said and studied her angry stance, not to mention the look on her face.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, stopping in her tracks to stare him down.  
  
"Do they do this a lot?" Mike whispered to Sam from behind the bar.  
  
  
  
"Quite a bit actually," Sam said, still watching the two. "Although I'm beginning to think its part of a game, and not so much a fight," she added.  
  
"And what more trouble could we possibly have? We're stuck here," she said and looked back at Sam. "No offense."  
  
Sam smiled. "None taken."  
  
"And we don't know exactly how we're supposed to get home, while we try to save the world, and may I add, before the gig was even mine, just to have your girlfriend come here and what?"  
  
  
  
"She's 'ere with Dustin," Spike explained.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"She's 'ere with Dustin. Closest thing you could call 'im would be my brother. But what 'e done would only be considered brotherly on that Jerry Springer show." He shook his head at his own statement. "The 'ole bleedin' family should hop that one once. Bet the ratings would skyrocket."  
  
  
  
"What? What is he talking about?" Sam asked. She was happy to follow the throwing of arguments back and forth quietly. That is until none of them made any sense whatsoever.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Buffy said, finally sitting back down on the seat between Spike and Sam. "You don't want to know. Trust me." Buffy turned back to Spike. "Now explain what the heck is going on," she demanded.  
  
  
  
A heavy sigh expelled his lungs before Spike could start. "It's like this. Vamp boy goes off to find and kill girl. Vamp's best girl is left behind, for her own protection, to be taken care of by boy's minions. Best girl's newest childe decides big brother has left best gal alone too much, and thinks some comforting is called for. Big brother comes home to find little brother in bed with best girl, who's too out of her mind to know what's going on," Spike finished, shaking his head at his hands.  
  
He looks up and sees Buffy looking back at him with some pity in her eyes. Something he hates to see geared in his direction. With another heavy breath he adds, "Oh, and little brother, before big brother reduces him to ash, brags about following in big brother's footsteps."  
  
  
  
Now the pity has left Buffy's face to be replaced by confusion. "Because he'd, he'd slept with Dru?"  
  
He shook his head. "Not just that, Buffy."  
  
Her eyes widened again. "He killed a Slayer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeek was not one to hide, but he never liked being the center of attention. Now he was being studied and watched by several sets of eyes, all wondering what he was talking about. The gathering, he'd known, could have been an opportunity to get help if it was really needed. All factors pointed towards the convergence though, and the closer the time came, the more worried he became.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure I know how to explain it," Zeek started. "We thought that the one time was the only time. At least that's what my father always told us."  
  
  
  
Willow sat on the couch, still pushed up against a wall. "What could only happen once?"  
  
"The vortex could only be opened once. That the chances of getting the talisman and all the people needed together would be impossible now. The talisman was gone, what powered it was never even found. So we should be safe."  
  
  
  
Each of the Scoobies began to take seats around the room, scattering on the floor and furniture. Zeek followed suit, keeping an eye on all of their reactions as he continued and sat in one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
  
  
"My great-grandfather and great-grandmother were there, they even knew the Slayer then. We were always told that when the time came for each opportunity the ritual could be done to be near a Slayer. If worse came to worst, we could seek her out. That she could stop it and us. Being drawn to the energy is dangerous you see. If the portal opens we will loose our ability to control our actions and automatically be yanked back into the detention. My species is one of the few with this problem, but none of my ancestors who originally crossed to this place are even living now. None of us want to go. This is our home."  
  
"Wait," Dawn said and looked at Zeek with her face twisted. "I thought demons were immortal."  
  
"Only some," Anya supplied. "Others live a few hundred years, other may only live 80 or so. Like a human."  
  
"Oh," Dawn said.  
  
"What talisman?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yeah," Xander added. "If we can find this talisman thing, then whatever the ritual is, it can't be done. Right?"  
  
"That's sort of the problem." Zeek looked about the room to the man who'd just spoken. "The talisman was destroyed. The Slayer took it back to her Watcher just to do so."  
  
Richard asked the next question, a little more than perplexed. "But you say you felt the power of the vortex just days ago?"  
  
"Yeah. That night when Faith..." Zeek looked back at the candle still burning brightly. "It was nothing like what my father had told me about, but it was there. He called me right when it started to warn me Mother was feeling it."  
  
  
  
"So your mother is D'stol," Michelle said, more to herself than anyone else. "And your father, you said he was mostly human?"  
  
"Yes, but only a quarter. My great-grandfather was fully human and married a Kornoth female. She was very good and had the power to read people. That's how they worked with the Slayer."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Anya interrupted. "But how is it that your family seems to be drawn to demons?"  
  
Zeek grinned at her. "It's ok. Apparently, some time ago, centuries from what I'm told, my family had someone saved and watched over for generations by a vampire. I even heard rumors that at least one of my earlier human ancestors was invited to join the Council because of the familiarity with demons. And that the family still remains. My grandfather even bragged about when his sister was invited in for the same reason. Of course, no one was supposed to know where she and her husband were heading off to, but in my family it's hard to hide those things."  
  
  
  
"Wow. Two family lines among the Watchers that are connected in such a way," Michelle said then looked at Richard. "I wonder who they were."  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately, I have no idea. All I know is that the vampire was called Ashton, and disappeared sometime in the 1940's. Early I think."  
  
An audible gulp echoed in the room. 


	13. Shock Treatment

Title: Akoshta: Ulterior Battles  
  
Author: Kaylorin  
  
Beta Read by: RogueAngel  
  
Synopsis: Buffy and Spike have been thrown through time and must prevent any changes in the past. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale a new Slayer arrives with an entourage and is slowly introduced to her new life.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Fine with me, make sure it's the final edited copy, and let me know where it's going. My e-mail is bsdance@comcast.net  
  
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are the property of other people. Some have lots of money. Lucky them. I however own the characters I have made up such as the sisters of Akoshta, Michelle, Christian and Richard. As well as Samantha the Vampire Slayer and Ashton the Vampire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shock Treatment  
  
  
  
Giles took slow steps down from the podium at the head of the commons. All of the families had gathered in what was to be an informal service for Faith. It had gone smoothly, but Giles, being the only one in the room who had the opportunity to know Faith, found himself truly musing at how he would miss her.  
  
  
  
His eulogy, which he had planned on being a mere five minutes long, turned into a long, drawn out, but entertaining, description of the rarity to be the first Watcher with two Slayers, both so talented, yet so different, under his charge. Even if his term with both had been short.  
  
Before he was finished, he had teared up more than once. Remembering Buffy's brief jealousy of the new and strangely different Slayer. Then how the tables had turned, how they thought Faith would be lost forever, and how she had turned around just a short time ago.  
  
"And we have all been better for having known her. We have each, in some way, been touched by her life. We will always remember you," he had finished, and saw the nods of agreement in the room of scattered faces.  
  
Afterward, several of the people formed groups, sitting randomly in the chairs dispersed throughout the area. People walked up to him one at a time, giving him sympathetic looks, and telling him how interesting the girl sounded. He'd smile, nod and walk on to the next face. Some adults, some children. Some asked how the children were fairing in the states.  
  
Of course, they all knew what was happening with Buffy. Many of the Watchers had been researching possibilities. Very few had the slightest idea what to look for, but they were trying.  
  
  
  
Giles had his own plans. A certain ex-Head had left merely weeks ago and had not been seen or heard from since. Giles knew that Quentin was responsible for his Slayer's situation. For that is what she would always be. His Slayer. The one for whom he took responsibility. The one that would, in many ways, always fill a gap left vacant for so long. He would always be her father, and she would always be his daughter, regardless of blood ties.  
  
  
  
So searching for Quentin, and answers, began. The people involved with this particular assignment were the ones he knew he could trust to look for the former mentor of most people in these walls. The children. Joel, Haden and Anthony. They were above ground scavenging the streets of London looking for any sign of Mr. Travers.  
  
They had strict instructions only to locate him. Then Giles would attempt to get information from him himself.  
  
  
  
In his thoughts, a young man walked up to him.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Giles?" Nathan asked.  
  
Rupert realized he was being addressed and looked for the source. The young man only smiled politely. "I didn't mean to intrude on your thoughts sir, but I believe I am getting close to an answer. I was wondering if you could help me out on a few details that I cannot explain with my research." He gave the reason for his interruption honestly.  
  
"Ah. Well yes, of course." Giles smiled at the young man again. "You believe you have found something of importance then?"  
  
  
  
"I believe so. Yes. Audrey's program to mark the stars has shown me three separate occasions the ritual I am using as a base point could have been done. The others it came up with couldn't be what I am looking for. Of those three times, one I have discounted. It was too long ago. Another seems to be one noted in the folder as a past event."  
  
"So you believe you know the time of the ritual your Watcher's Slayer was trying to prevent?" Giles inquired, while nodding politely at a few people as they walked by.  
  
"Yes. The year I believe is right would have Katarina as the Vampire Slayer. But another mate of mine is using her Diary at the moment," Nathan explained.  
  
"Ah, I see. You wish to see her Watcher's Diary then?" Giles surmised. The Slayer's Diaries were assessable to anyone who wished to see them, but the Watcher's Diaries were restricted to Watchers only. The children could not walk into the libraries and get one; they needed special permission and to be supervised at all times.  
  
"I know it is an unusual request, and to ask the Head is not the way usually gone about it-"  
  
Giles cut him off. "I see no reason to turn down the request," he said simply. "I always thought that was an archaic rule as it is. How else will you learn what is of importance in one's Diary unless you see one?"  
  
Nathan nearly fell over. "Thank you, sir."  
  
"Nonsense. Come to the den tomorrow morning. We can go over what you have so far, and possibly solve the puzzle." Giles gave the young man's shoulder a pat.  
  
"Yes, sir." Nathan beamed. "Tomorrow then." He nodded and backed away, still smiling and giving Rupert short nods before turning and nearly skipping away.  
  
Giles had to smile at the young man who was excited about research. Strangely it reminded him of a redheaded American. Again he smiled then turned to join the other adults.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin stood still in the alley, noting the return of the vampire. He walked through the doors of the pub he had left only a short time ago.  
  
Young Mr. Travers's eyes went back to the alley. He knew there was something back there. The entrance to the demon's pub, from what he'd noted in the past months. Although for some reason, no one without a supernatural quality to them could see it. The doorway was cloaked from humans; hence not even he could enter.  
  
  
  
So still, he waited. He had research to do tomorrow. Heavy on what routes he could predict Samantha would take. Also he wished to do some research on the demons he had yet to get a good look at. Other than the fact that they were both fair haired, and he assumed, not vampires.  
  
  
  
He settled back into his nook and flipped over the pages of his notations. The star charts, the copied words of other Watchers. Something he would not have gotten if not for his close relationship with the Head of the Council of Watchers. With this report, his future position as Head would be insured.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In an abandoned factory, the vampire pulled a young girl towards the center of the grimy floor. The other demon at her side, tall, red and menacing with two lines of ridges going down the back of his bald head crouched down to the girl. "Don't worry little one. If you are pure, this won't hurt a bit."  
  
  
  
He chuckled as he stood back up and grinned at the vampire beside him. "You ready?"  
  
The short vampire nodded, causing his scraggly mop of brown hair to be flung about. "We're ready," he said and pulled the ornate dagger from its protective sheath at his hip. Next, he pulled out a crystal and laid it on the ground beside the crying blonde.  
  
He made a final prayer, hoping this was the right girl. There were four brethren in the Tomar that knew the ritual to bind the stone with power of the pure. The other three attempts had failed miserably, ending in the death of the other three and their sacrifices.  
  
They counted themselves lucky so far, though. For in the town the Slayer resided in, they had yet to be stopped. Even better, the energies that guided the order of the Tomar had awakened days ago. Something that had never happened before.  
  
It was taken as a good omen, and a final attempt was going to be made. If the talisman could be made in time, a permanent passageway to any and all dimensions could be formed and used at their discretion.  
  
  
  
The stone could only be made following the rituals known for centuries; but the power source had never been fully revealed to them. Only that it had to be pure. Over the centuries, finding someone pure became harder and harder. Not to mention acquiring the stones needed.  
  
He looked again at the crystal and took the bag of previously mixed powders and herbs from his pocket then slowly he poured the concoction over the stone.  
  
The demon at his side took a few steps back and joined the others in a circle surrounding the production. In the room were several species. Horned, hairy and scaled.  
  
The vampire looked around at each before taking one of the girl's hands and looking again at her. "For both of our sakes," he stated and began to slice through the delicate skin covering her palm.  
  
  
  
Relief washed over his face when the blood began dripping from the gash to the stone. It worked its way into the herbs, soon drowning the tiny particles. They dissolved in the moisture. Again the vampire breathed an unneeded breath, until the heat began. He looked back at the girl, who was crying more fiercely now. Her head and shoulders shook.  
  
  
  
The vampire looked back down at the girl's hand and almost jumped back when he saw he was still holding it. Now aflame, both hands seemed fused together. The screams filling his head only made him more frantic when he realized they were not the girl's, but his own.  
  
Before he had time to contemplate that fact, his entire body was engulfed with flames, along with the young girl's.  
  
The demon who'd been talking to what was now one of the two piles of dust in the center of the room, looked about at his fellow compatriots. "Well that IS disappointing." He shook his head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ashton?!?" Dawn yelped.  
  
Zeek spun and looked right at the shocked teen. "Yeah. You heard of him?"  
  
"Oh, well, yeah," Xander began. "Everyone knows Ashton." He nudged Dawn.  
  
Zeek twisted his face. "What?"  
  
"Your grandfather's sister?" Michelle said, a thought beginning to creep into her head.  
  
Zeek turned his head slightly to face the raven haired girl. "Yeah."  
  
"And you know about the Council? Who they are?" Richard cut in.  
  
Zeek nodded. "Yeah. It comes with knowing about the Slayer. I mean, they sort of go together. Big group of humans all intent on helping the Slayer."  
  
  
  
"Well. Now." Willow muffled behind a slightly pursed mouth. She received a gentle smile from Tara, and the two almost giggled.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Michelle said. "But they rarely take in new members. Only maybe twice in a century. On rare occasions, three." The idea had struck her for that reason. In some way, this man and she could be related. She could be related to a demon. She smiled and tried not to chuckle. Wait till she told Audrey.  
  
Zeek shrugged. "Like I said, between the demon in-laws, and the vamp following them around for generations, they knew their stuff." He looked back at Dawn. "But I'd like to know how you guys know Ashton. I mean do you all know every vampire or something?"  
  
"W-we read a-a lot." Tara said nervously and looked down at her hands, then back up to the young man.  
  
  
  
"Oh for goodness sake," Anya interrupted and pushed herself into a position to look directly at Zeek. "I don't know why everyone is being so secretive. Michelle is the new Slayer, her family is new to the Council and I believe she suspects you may be related. Richard is her Watcher," Anya began and pointed out the individuals as she went. "Christian is a Watcher also, but he specializes in magic, not vampires," Anya concluded their introductions and moved onto the more familiar group. Zeek stood dumbfounded, but tried to listen as Anya continued her tirade.  
  
  
  
"This is Willow, and that is her girlfriend Tara. They are Wiccans, even though Willow doesn't practice anymore, but you can feel her energy. It's positive now, though, so I don't worry," she said to Zeek, then nodded at Willow who seemed caught off guard by the statement. "You know I am an ex- demon, and Xander is human, and my husband." Anya took a breath and smiled at Xander quickly. Xander just nodded, wondering what Anya was doing.  
  
  
  
"Dawn, that's Buffy's sister, is also human, and there is more." Dawn's eyes widened with worry about what Anya would blurt out next. "But it's not important here." A sigh of relief was heard, but Anya ignored it and went on. "And Buffy is missing, along with Spike. He was a vampire, but he helped us. Now he's human and Buffy's boyfriend, and he still helps her. The vortex that opened was made by a crystal and pulled both of them back in time. We think to a time when Ashton was with the Slayer of that time. Sometime in 1943 we think. Making it is what killed Faith, and we need to get Buffy and Spike back, but we aren't absolutely sure how to." Anya took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
  
  
She looked around the room, ignoring the gaping mouths. "And I think that is all."  
  
Zeek shook his head and blinked erratically for a few seconds. "Well then," he said and fell back into a chair. Then he flung one hand to his forehead. "I mean," he tried again. "Well then, what the hell?" He stopped and looked up at Michelle. "My great aunt. Her name was Marie."  
  
  
  
Michelle nodded. "That was my grandmother's name." She gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Alright then. Next." He looked at Tara and Willow. "Witches. Both of you?"  
  
Tara looked at Willow, then back at Zeek. "Yes, but Willow hasn't practiced in a long time." She looked back at Willow. "Maybe it's time to start again?"  
  
  
  
Willow crinkled her brow. "I'm still n-not. I don't know." She shook her head and looked at the floor.  
  
  
  
Tara took one of Willow's hands and squeezed it. It was a talk that could wait for later.  
  
The stranger to the group looked over the faces in the room again. Anya was familiar, and her husband, Xander. A human who, as Anya had worded herself, seemed to be attracted to demons. Then to the face of Dawn, the Slayer's sister. Or at least to one of the Slayers. It appeared he was related to the other. And then there were the Watchers.  
  
One was Michelle's official Watcher it seemed. But the other was into magic. He didn't know that Watchers studied magic. But on second thought it made sense. It was needed for slaying. And not all Slayers would be gifted with a talent for spells.  
  
  
  
Zeek found himself taking a few deep breaths as his mind soaked up all of the information. It was a lot.  
  
"And Buffy went through the vortex we felt. But it didn't connect dimensions, just time?" He wanted to be sure of the information.  
  
"Yes." Anya nodded. "We are having trouble bringing them back."  
  
"But you managed to make a new talisman?" He asked, now confused once his brain focused on the information about the vortex. "And it killed Faith?"  
  
"No!" Dawn let out the screech. "We didn't do it. Vampires did. They made it. Buffy was trying to stop them, and they threw the crystal in the vortex. Buffy just ran in after it." Dawn began to cry again. "And then Spike went in after her." Her shoulders shook and Christian wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry.  
  
Xander took a few steps to the crying teen and rubbed her back, joined by Michelle and Willow.  
  
Xander turned from the girl to the man. "She's still scared. Hell we all are. We need that-" Xander stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, are you telling me that's the talisman needed to open the vortex for this convergence thing?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds like it"  
  
Xander threw his head back and shook his head. "Of course." Then he looked back at the man. "We're trying to find it. Richard thought maybe it survived. It's only been 60 years. But Sam took it back to her Watcher?" Zeek nodded. "To be destroyed?"  
  
"Yeah, man. So the doorway could never be formed again," Zeek explained. "The Slayer was barely able to stop it in time as it was."  
  
Willow looked up this time. "What do you mean? There was nothing about Sam stopping the Tomar in her Diary."  
  
"Sam?" Zeek asked. "Was that the Slayer with Ashton?"  
  
"Yeah," Michelle said as Dawn gathered her emotions.  
  
Dawn wiped her eyes and gave Christian a shy smile which he returned before they both listened again to the conversation.  
  
"Then it was her, and she has the talisman. Or at least she did. She took it. I'm sure."  
  
"That's it then," Dawn said. "We have to make another."  
  
"No, Dawnie," Willow protested.  
  
The brunette girl turned to the red head. "We have to make another. I think when it comes down to it, Willow, this one is my call," she said, not letting her words falter. "After all, I'm the one who has to worry."  
  
  
  
Willow's resolve face began to fade and Xander saw as it did. "Willow. No, we can't let her. Buffy will kill both of us if she gets hurt." Xander looked pleadingly between the women, hoping another would speak up on his side. Not even Anya could do it, though.  
  
Willow looked back at her best friend. "She's right. When it comes down to it, it's her decision." Then she looked back at Dawn. "But we don't until we're absolutely sure there is no other way. Got it?"  
  
Dawn gave Willow a long look, then a quick nod. She'd won a small victory. But in all reality, she hoped they could find another way.  
  
  
  
Zeek was sure something important had transpired, but he'd already imposed on their lives in a big way. There was only one other detail he wanted to understand. "Why didn't Buffy check out the arsons?"  
  
  
  
"What arsons?" Tara asked.  
  
"The ones in the factories. There have been three in the past year not related to vampires or old wiring. Even unofficially." He went on when no one seemed to understand why he was asking. "The attempts to make a talisman. It has to be constructed with a sacred crystal and energy of the pure. But if it's done improperly both the sacrifice and the one performing the casting are burned to death. I've been watching, since this is the year that the Tomar would try again, for indications of action."  
  
"You mean the arsons," Willow said, and then a light seemed to turn on in her head. "No, I remember one. Spike and I checked out that factory about a week ago. When we were looking for Drusilla and Harmony. It had this, I dunno, vibe. Definitely magical, but it was so slight. I thought it was some kids trying to float pencils or something. Nothing like that."  
  
"The magic invoked isn't that strong. It's only a binding spell. So the energy is trapped inside the crystal. But if it's wrong, the backfire factor is really bad."  
  
"Wait," Richard said. "So the Tomar are here? Now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ashton entered the Hook and Claw once again, it was with a renewed spirit. They had new information, and with a location, they had a very good chance of stopping the ritual before it could be completed. He strode up to the bar, seating himself comfortably beside Sam and was about to begin retelling what he'd learned, but the look on the faces of both the blonde visitors stopped him.  
  
He glanced at Samantha. "What happened?"  
  
"It seems things have become a bit more complicated," Sam said simply.  
  
Ashton looked between the blondes again, then to the bartender. "Mike?"  
  
The aged man was still unsure what to make of the words spoken. A Slayer would be killed. "I believe William should be the one to tell you."  
  
So Ashton looked back to Spike, whose face was still ashen. "Spike? What is it?"  
  
The former vampire seemed to come out of whatever daze had settled over him and stared at Ashton without emotion. "A Slayer is going to be killed before this is over. I'd never believed him, not until now. But he really may have done it."  
  
Ashton first was unsure of the words. Then a fire began to burn in the pit of his stomach. "What did you say?"  
  
"I never got it." Spike shook his head. "Had to be a lie, cuz she was alive." Spike rambled about his meeting with Sam. "She was alive, and human as any other."  
  
He looked back at Buffy whose face was still twisted in a foray of emotions. "God, no."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tada??? 


	14. Tomar

You know the drill. It's here. Its unbeta'd. And it'll bug ya? Do you really want to read it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tomar  
  
Willow checked the clock on the wall of her kitchen then turned back to the group. "No, it's too late to call Giles. If we have another day or two, I'll just call him in the morning." She announced.  
  
"Then it's a Scoobie meeting tomorrow?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Books all 'round." Xander answered easily.  
  
Michelle looked back at Christian. "I think we should find out what demons may be involved. Maybe we can find a weakness. Something we can use to stop them."  
  
"I'll concentrate on the order." Richard volunteered. "I believe I remember a bit of the ritual."  
  
"I can trace sales in the area of muje-mite crystals." Willow announced. "That is if Anya doesn't mind helping. The Magic Box is the most likely place one was picked up, but I can do some searches on the net. See what I can come up with."  
  
"If you do that," Tara cut in easily. "We might be able to find an address for some of the order's members. Or at least one to start with."  
  
Zeek looked around the room of people all making plans with a fluidity that seemed preconstructed, from both years of practice and training. There wasn't a lot he could do, but he was willing to offer what he could. "If it would help, I could make some calls and see if I can pinpoint the location the spell would have to be done. Like I said earlier, it's got to be done in two days, but the alignment of the stars plays heavy on where it needs to be done."  
  
"If you can figure that out, we can make a point to patrol the area more often. Maybe we can catch them in the act, or. before the act, in preparation of act...?" Willow let her sentence run off, unsure of which situation to hope for.  
  
Nods were traded off around the room, and soon the group began to disperse. Meeting times were made and plans for Zeek to come by or call when he found information were confirmed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy wasn't sure if the knot in her stomach just stood on standby or not at this point. The words that she would, could, may, will, and has been prophesized to die were old and becoming way too familiar for her liking. The fact that it was Spike saying it wasn't even all that different. Except this time it wasn't a threat. "Yeah." She thought to herself barely cracking a smile. "At least that's different."  
  
"Buffy?" Samantha's voice barely came as she studied the blank face of the mumbling blonde slayer.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike. In his eyes she saw he own feelings. A pain ridden look, with worry etched into every line of his face. She saw him and knew. "It has to be me."  
  
She watched his lip twitch, then his jaws clench. "No." A low growl contained the single syllable.  
  
"I don't understand." Ashton looked past Michelle to the back of the other slayer now gazing at the former vampire. The dark demon looked back to his Slayer. To Sam. "Why does it have to be true at all? Many demons have sworn to kill a slayer. Most have failed."  
  
Sam glared back at him. "It wasn't that he'd promised to do it. For Spike, it has happened." She tried not to, but couldn't help but study the face of the man, vampire, being who had cared for her in the past months despite her refusal to continue a relationship. She hadn't yet told him what she overheard the first night the time travelling couple had arrived. She hadn't even hinted towards it. There were too many things that she needed to figure out for herself before she could come to terms with the fact that Buffy made it sound very much like Sam and Ashton would be together. Eventually.  
  
She gave him a soft smile and decided to tell them all what she heard. She got up from her seat and noted the emptiness of the pub. People had begun to go home for the evening, and they were left virtually alone but for Mike and two elder men in the back of the room. With a little fear, Sam put a hand on Buffy's shoulder, trying to get her attention without spooking her.  
  
"Buffy?" She said softly as hazel eyes met her own. She peered over at Spike, who still looked as though something very large had landed on his chest, and wouldn't remove itself. "Spike," She looked back to the vampire waiting. "Ashton, I have a confession."  
  
She contemplated the best way to reveal her secret. Deciding the best tactic was honesty she gave herself up. "The evening you came, or rather that morning," She paused and looked back at Ashton who was listening with a curious look on his face, then back to Buffy. "I heard you two talking that morning. I heard it all."  
  
Spike shook his head, briefly brought out of his previous thoughts of the loss in his future. "Couldn't 'ave. You were sleepin'"  
  
Sam shook her head in short bursts, then drew her brow together. "I wasn't."  
  
Buffy was lost for only a moment, then she understood. "You slowed your heart rate. Didn't you?"  
  
Sam nodded. "You know the training?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy mused unhappily, remembering the crystals used to hone her concentration skills, and to set her up for the tests that came with her coming of age.  
  
Ashton moved to Sam's side. "What was it you heard?"  
  
Another look of concentration took over Sam's face. "That he met me, William the bloody, but after this time. Buffy met me as well. But me as an old woman, in her time." Sam said trying to remember.  
  
Buffy and Spike exchanged a look that both conveyed the feeling of being caught with the canary and another that simply said 'Oh Shit'.  
  
Sam took another step in front of Ashton who was glaring at both of the blondes. She reached up and traced the lines of his jaw, drawing his attention back to her. "And there was something else. They knew about us."  
  
"Us?" He said looking back at Spike, then Buffy. Buffy smiled gently, and Spike gave him one short nod.  
  
"Us." Sam repeated. "But more. Something about us not knowing, but that I'd understand it. Or I did in their time." Finally she turned around and spoke to Buffy. "That was what you meant by how much we should know. What would change our decision, or maybe ." She looked back at Ashton then to Spike, and again at her sister slayer. "Just my decision."  
  
Mike had been silent, up until this point. Then the mild old man figured he could add his own perspective. "Samantha. I'm surprised it took you this long to understand any of it. He's a demon, but the standard isn't always set. Not completely among a species." He leaned on the bar. "Just as not all human beings are humane. You can't expect all rules to be in stone, nor can you make your decisions by the bureaucracy of others. If we did that, then the war would be lost before it started."  
  
He flung a towel over his shoulder and headed towards the tables that needed cleaning. "You listen to much, I think, to these Watchers of yours."  
  
Spike watched the man walk away, the turned back to Sam. "Doesn't say much, but when he does talk there's no holding back is there?" He chuckled.  
  
Ashton's eyes had not moved. His gaze was intent on the face of the woman who, for the first time in months, gave him a glimmer of hope. Was it due to a former vampire and a slayer? And if it was, what exactly did it all mean. Only one other thought stuck in his head. "You will both return. Alive and well. We will stop the Tomar, and you will go home." He said finally still staring at Sam, who's focus seemed just intent on him.  
  
Buffy watched the two, suspecting that unspoken words said a lot right now, and nodded. It was then she felt Spike's arm around her waist. His grip tightened and she knew she would be alright. And if she wasn't, well Xander brought her back, then Willow, maybe Dawn's up to the task next.  
  
Spike was a little shocked to feel the vibrations of light giggles coming from the woman beside him.  
  
It was then Sam began to question Ashton, and he shared the information Hemphry had managed to gather.  
  
The idea that the talisman was ready and that they had everything they needed wasn't overlooked. Spike explained to Ashton that the seer was Dru, and that was how he knew Buffy was in trouble.  
  
All in all, they were not much closer to a way to stop anything. There was still no sign of the crystal that brought the blonde duo to this time. The demons below had the talisman, but they could not cause a fight below, and even if they waited for the group to leave, Dru may see Spike, which could have disastrous consequences to the future.  
  
Since Buffy and Spike told Sam they suspected that Sam in the future knew Buffy before she showed up on the doorstep of the retired slayer, they didn't have too much fear of their individual futures. Sam would keep the secrets of Buffy's future from her when she came to visit, although knowing of the visit seemed strange to Sam.  
  
Buffy quickly evaded the question of Ashton's future with a simple, "He wasn't home." Not knowing what else to say.  
  
Ashton knew something was off with the answer, but decided he didn't have to know everything.  
  
Before long, they bid Mike a good night and did what little patrolling they could before the sun came up. They scoped out the ally the vortex had been that brought the two blondes to this time, and the wall that had the exit at the time, was remembered.  
  
In the end, the men went their way, and the women theirs. But not only Buffy and Spike shared a look of longing before parting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sam yawned again, but wanted to finish this last small task before she finally went to bed. The energy boost she'd been on for the last few days didn't seem to be loosing power. Actually, it seemed stronger as the date closed in on her. She smiled proudly at the scrap book. One she'd started putting together several years ago. Something she hoped Buffy would get a kick out of seeing.  
  
She slipped the book back into her larger suitcase. She wouldn't need it for a few days anyway. The papers and clippings she'd finished organizing had left a mess of papers in their wake covering the bed she had decided would be a suitable spot for such a project.  
  
Here she was, Mrs. Samantha Emerson. Nearly 85 years old, sprawled out on a bed like a teenager from the 50's. Laying on her stomach, with a half emptied suitcase to her left, her purse on the floor and scraps of paper with half dried glue spread around her. She had to giggle at herself.  
  
Of course, she wasn't absolutely sure what was happening, but she knew why. The sisters had promised her she would be able to complete this task. It had been a bargain, partially changing the rules of the original plan The Powers had in mind, but in all reality, nothing of that plan had gone smoothly.  
  
The bit of history the sisters of Akoshta had shared with Sam never wavered in her memory. She knew that Ashton had saved the life of a small child many centuries ago. That from that child, a line of Watchers would be born. From that line her own Watcher would be found. She also found that her destiny changed and shaped that of several generations to come.  
  
How she came to gain her natural life however, was not quite in the tradition of the sisters.  
  
No, Samantha had thrown a kink in their plan. She had come to them half dead.  
  
Flashes of memory sparked behind her closed eyes. Of a demon coming at her. Of Ashton yelling, of Buffy fighting, of Spike kicking. The weapons flying. And one sleek blade landing in her gut.  
  
Samantha Emerson, formerly Samantha the Vampire Slayer found herself gasping for a breath when the memory assaulted her. She opened her eyes, willing not to see the sites in her head and reached down into her open purse on the floor in front of the bed. The cloth she pulled out was plain and brown. No more interesting than a handkerchief.  
  
She sighed at the bundle and pushed herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs Indian style and placed the cloth on the bed gently before pulling the corners off of each other, unfolding the tiny package. She smoothed out the fabric. In the center of the plain square-cut cloth sat a green crystal with a swirling red middle.  
  
After all this time, she hoped it all was worth it. Without realizing it, she let out a whisper. "Please, let them get back alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles walked into the den carrying a book and a teacup. Nathan was already there, pulling out notes and setting them aside neatly so he could present what he'd found so far.  
  
"Good morning Nathan." Giles greeted the young man and placed his tea on the table then settled into one of the chairs at the table.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Giles. I trust you slept well, Sir?" Nathan set up the computer to show the charts while Rupert picked out some of the notes of the young man and tried to compare his findings to the Watcher's Diary of David March.  
  
"I did, thank you." Giles set one page aside. "These look well done."  
  
"Thank you sir. I have redone several. There is an inconsistency, and I am having trouble finding it."  
  
"Well, with the help of Master March, maybe we can resolve the problem." Giles smiled hopefully at the boy who grinned in response.  
  
The two gentlemen set out on a familiar excursion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun would be coming up soon. And the demon was becoming more impatient with each new scent of morning. "Hurry it up now. We haven't got more than an hour 'fore sunrise."  
  
The meager demon walking hurriedly through the allies and past streets turned back to glare at the tall demon. The one who'd stood beside each of the brethren who attempted to make the talisman. The same demon who seemed to care no more or less when each attempt failed.  
  
He didn't care who got killed on the way, as long as he could open the portal. The end result was what mattered.  
  
Again the small demon, resembling a frog with shorter bulkier legs, looked at his palm. In it lay a small gold disk, one that was charmed, and could be made to point to the talisman if it existed. One they knew had been made and used many years ago, but was rumored to have been destroyed. The talisman who's energy, it was surmised, had to be the source of the energy they all felt a few days ago. They had thought it was a sign that one could be made. That the time was right.  
  
Then the demon, the hulking one, thought that one final leap of faith was worth a try. Even if it was impossible.  
  
The two creatures worked their way through the quiet town. The small one stopped and turned slowly with his hand outstretched. "It can't be."  
  
"What is it?" The large bald demon demanded.  
  
A green bony finger pointed across the street to a small hotel. "It is there."  
  
The small demon turned and looked up at the demon behind him. "What should we do?"  
  
After checking the sky and seeing the orange line of the rising sun at the horizon, big and hulky shook his head. "We will have to come back."  
  
As he said that, the office door opened and a couple walked giggling into a room. "People will be milling about soon. We've managed to keep ourselves hidden this long." He looked back at short and green. "We can wait one more night before our plan is insured. What do ya think?"  
  
Green and short just nodded, and the two headed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I believe." Richard began to say and turned a page in the book. All were gathered in the magic shop. All but Zeek who had his own store to run.  
  
Michelle, Dawn and Christian lined one side of the research table while Richard Willow and Xander lined the other. Books were piled high right down the middle. Tara sat at the counter going through listings of empty warehouses and building ruling out possible hiding places for the Tomar. Anya, of course, was busy setting up the store, but had the books out and ready for another good once over, in search of people who had either ordered or purchased one of the crystals in the last year.  
  
Again Richard flipped the pages and gazed at the faces. "I've found the Tomar." He said proudly. Xander shut his book and looked up happy. "Thank God."  
  
"He means in the books." Willow explained. "He found them in the books."  
  
"Oh." Xander was suddenly deflated, then shrugged. "Well it's a start. Whatcha got Watcher man?"  
  
The ladies and Xander waited while Richard flipped back to the first part of the reading and cleared his throat. "It seems that 500 years ago a portal opened. It lead form a particularly unknown and mysterious dimension. The reason it was so interesting was that, until that time, a vortex between ours and the unknown dimension was unheard of. The physics of the two planes should be impossible to connect. On any level."  
  
"Ok." Xander nodded. "Impossible odds, shouldn't happen. And of course it does." He smiled. "Sounds pretty normal to me."  
  
Richard traced the lines of words with his fingers then continued. "As far as odd occurrences, this one is fairly normal. The event lead to a following. One that continuously seeks the impossible. To reopen the vortex. It seems at first the followers were coerced by several of the species that came through-"  
  
"Wait! Did you just say several? And species?" Dawn said wide-eyed.  
  
Richard traced the words again and confirmed the statement with a nod. "Yes. Several individual representing several of the species managed to coerce several of the demons living in this dimension to help them find a way home."  
  
Michelle cut in then. "Oh yes. The D'stol for instance. Yes of course." She began picking out certain books and flipping them open to pages all displaying several demons. One looked very much like Zeek had the night previous. "These demons. Many were discovered one right after the other. I remember my mother telling me that once it was thought that they simply could not come out in the open before, but she thought they simply hadn't been here."  
  
"I suspect she was right." Richard said and scanned one picture showing a rather short lumpy green demon.  
  
Xander spun in his chair and eyed his wife who, at the moment, was restocking the frog's legs. "An, Hun, don't you know any of these demons?"  
  
She looked up and smiled sweetly. "Of course I do. But I don't know how much I can tell you. When they showed up it was as much of a mystery to us as it most likely was to the watchers. Vengeance demons, although very talented with basic transportation, can't go any further than known dimensions."  
  
Tara looked up from the listings. "You mean you can't get there. I mean if you were a demon?"  
  
Anya just shook her head.  
  
Richard interrupted. "That makes sense. The order is made up now, mostly of demons from this dimension, or ones closely linked to ours. The travel to this unknown dimension is supposedly only an option at very particular times."  
  
"Like when the stars are aligned?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I believe Zeek's information on that is correct." Richard nodded at his statement and pointed out the next few pages covered with star charts. "Apparently several comets are involved in the overall pattern, but yes the stars do seem to play a large role."  
  
"Well then this should be a piece of cake." Willow said and cleared a little space to open her lap top. "All I need are the coordinates of the stars, and a little time, and I could probably tell you the where and when." She said happily and waited for her computer to boot up.  
  
"That makes no sense." Richard said to the page.  
  
"What?" Michelle put down her book, illustrating a red demon with a bald head and twin ridges tracing down the back of his skull.  
  
Richard read again, and took off his glasses before looking back at the slayer. "They need someone with the blood of their own home. Someone who is, with lack of a better term, a pureblood from that dimension."  
  
"After 500 years?" Xander asked.  
  
Richard skimmed the pages further. "Yes, and it looks as though only a handful of the species live longer than a human's life span. But none for 500 years."  
  
Dawn twisted her lips. "Maybe we should call Zeek. Maybe he has relatives that meet the bill."  
  
Willow nodded and got up. "I need to try Giles again anyway. Maybe I should tell the secretary it IS an emergency." She wondered.  
  
Xander picked up another book and began looking for the demons with the longest life expectancy. "Will, we can do this. Just check and see if his meeting is over. If it is, then we lay the news out for him. He's got enough to worry about."  
  
"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "With all the new stuff going on, and a missing Buffy and Spike."  
  
Willow nodded. "You're right. I'll leave another message. If he still hasn't called this afternoon I'll tell them it's an emergency." She decided and picked up the phone.  
  
*********************************** *********************************************  
  
Talk about a delay. Yikes. 


	15. Written Out

Very Unbeta'd.. Very informative.And you think the end is near, but there will be several chapters to explain Sam and Ashton's trip to Akoshta. Until then.. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Written Out  
  
Buffy yawned and stretched when she woke to an early afternoon on the pallet. Today Sam had very few chores, but she'd insisted Buffy rest while she run her errands that morning. So happily, the blonde slayer had rolled over and enjoyed the rare occasion to lounge.  
  
Eventually though, she had to get up and ready for whatever the day held. The fact that the crystal was still out there held by some unknown person weighed heavily on her mind. That and the fact they had heard nothing of it yet.  
  
Something about the entire situation with the Tomar had been nagging at her most of the night, but she couldn't seem to wrap her head around whatever it was that kept pulling her mind back to, well, she wasn't sure. Something she should be seeing.  
  
After gathering breakfast, Buffy sat at the small table and found herself going through some of the books Samantha had in her collection on a shelf above the counter. At first, they looked like every other old book she'd ever seen, and assumed they were demon, and vampire tomes. On closer inspection, she found they were novels. The Grapes of Wrath, Great Expectations, The Time Machine, My Brother Sam, and the list went on.  
  
One caught her eye. It was a book she remembered reading, or was at least supposed to have read, at UC Sunnydale. The Hunchback of Notre Dame. While she leafed through the pages, she wondered if she'd ever get back into school. By now she was surely off most the classes lists.  
  
She decided to concentrate on the book instead, and found herself well into the second chapter when Sam burst through the door holding a thick envelope. "Buffy! The crystal. it's the talisman." The excited slayer exclaimed as she rushed in and shut the door.  
  
Buffy sat up and laid the book down slowly and looked up confused. "What?"  
  
Sam took of her jacket in a whirl, hanging it up and settled down quickly in the seat across from Buffy at the table. In an instant the elder slayer had the contents of the envelope spread across the tabletop. She read the note sent to her by the watcher.  
  
The short letter was a simple hello, and to 'be safe'. 'Will see you soon', and 'good luck' from Emerson. The other papers, the drawings and charts, were what were of interest. Sam set the note down and pulled the paper holding a hand drawn representation of the talisman to the top of the pile. "This is what the talisman should resemble." She quickly explained and waited for Buffy's reaction.  
  
Even in the ink drawing, Buffy couldn't deny it was the crystal. The power center was shadowed in lines, but it was easy to see that the stone contained something other than its crystal core. "That's it." Buffy said nodding. "The crystal was what they needed." She crinkled her brow as a the clues came together in her head. "That's why."  
  
Buffy stopped herself from saying it, but she knew now what Quentin had in mind. To offer the evil of Sam's time the opportunity to do what they had come here to.  
  
Sam waited for Buffy to finish her statement, and Buffy saw it. "I'm sorry. That tidbit, I really don't think I can tell you. It has to do with a watcher. And as much as I would like to change that aspect of the future."  
  
Sam nodded. "I understand." She looked back at the drawing, then to Buffy. "At least now we know what the vampires were up to when they sent it back here." Sam smiled half heartedly. "We still have the same problems though. If we could just find out where they are hiding."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "We couldn't follow them. Not with Dru hanging out. She might sense Spike. Maybe I could try to find her. I know her MO And if she sensed me, she'd just think it was a slayer." Buffy tried to formulate a plan. "Then we can hit them before they activate the vortex."  
  
Sam listened as she went through the notes of the watcher. She wanted to go home, even for a little while. At least when this was done she could visit. But then what about Ashton?  
  
Now things were getting more confusing, and she didn't want to have to go back to hiding and sneaking. It wore on her more than she'd like to admit.  
  
Her thoughts took her minds as she flipped past the pages of notes, right past the diagram that resembled a tunnel with a crystal at each end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike flipped over on the couch, trying to avoid getting up. There wasn't a living soul around, just the sleeping vampire, and the former vamp didn't want to sit around quietly waiting for him to wake.  
  
But the couch had an annoying spring that wouldn't stop digging in his thigh. Soon he was forced to rise, if only to save his leg. A sigh and one swig of the water stored in a ceramic jug later, Spike was bored. There was too much to do, too much to be done, and just waiting drove him up the crumbling walls surrounding him.  
  
He looked across the room to the vampire still sleeping the sleep of the dead on an old mattress covered haphazardly with blankets. A check of the air and his extra senses told him it was after noon, but not close to dusk.  
  
The peroxide blonde slumped back into the couch, careful to avoid the annoying spring, and picked up the duster still laying over the back of his former bed.  
  
For the second time during the trip he went in search of a small velvet bag. Deft fingers undid the tie and he let the small collection of jewelry spill into his hand.  
  
There they were, his only tie to his human past, intermixed with a few items from his first vampiric kills. It wasn't much, but they were his only true connections to a time he would never see again. Not unless another insane vortex swallowed him up and sent him there next.  
  
He half smiled at the idea and picked up one of the rings. Small and feminine, the gold band wrapped around itself in the form of a twisted rope. In the bundle that represented a knot a tiny emerald sat. Only a quarter carrot, but it shone brilliantly surrounded by the twisted gold. He set the ring back in his palm and picked up another. It was a band, no more, no less. Gold and thick and sturdy like the man it was meant for.  
  
"What's that one?" A thick Russian accent asked.  
  
Spike was visibly surprised, jumping a little, then shot the dark vampire, who was standing and looking over his shoulder, a glare. "Give me a bleedin' 'eart attack." He cocked an eyebrow at the vampire who walked around to the seat. "Sorry. Just wondered how deep in your thoughts you were."  
  
Spike nodded and looked back at the ring. He remembered and shook his head. "Was my fathers."  
  
Ashton nodded. "So you killed your family, and took it? A memento?"  
  
Spike's first impulse was to be pissed off. The accusation disgusted him. But he had to remember. The man was a vampire, and most vampires did just what Ashton has suggested. "No mate. Actually died with this on me."  
  
Ashton looked more closely at the ring, then at the hands of the man holding it. "As what, a bracelet?"  
  
Spike chuckled. "Right good imagination, but 'snot what I meant. Head it with me." He said sliding the ring on his finger and chuckling again at how wrong the size was. "Father was, well, robust, you might say. Large, like you." Spike said waving an uncaring hand at the vamp. "Was upset when I took to books, and didn't grow another foot."  
  
"So why did you have your father's ring. Did you steal it?" Ashton asked interested.  
  
Spike shook his head. "He died, just a year before I did. My mother gave it to me. It was supposed to be 'is wedding band. But the times. he never did wear it. Probably the only thing 'e an' mother never came to terms on." Spike studied the band again then looked up. ""Course this was before a man's band was regular." He concluded the explanation.  
  
Ashton nodded. "I see."  
  
Spike set the ring in his palm again then picked up another females ring. This had a diamond held in a plain setting. Another ring was attached to it. "Here's my mother's ring. "Ate to admit it, but took it after she passed." He set the ring down.  
  
"What about the other. The emerald?" Ashton pointed to the first ring Spike had eyed.  
  
The former vampire smiled and plucked out said ring holding it so Ashton could get a better look. "Was my sisters. She died just after her 16th birthday. Three years before father. Plannin on giving it to the Bit this Christmas." Spike frowned. "If I'm there to give it to 'er."  
  
Ashton watched the animated smile fade into a frown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn stood beside Michelle with Christian and Richard ahead of them in line at the coffee shop. They'd been sent out for refreshments after the first few hours of research that morning. Demons were easy to come up with, but the fact was simply that, even picking out species known often to be part of the order didn't shorten a list, it just added more suspects.  
  
The younger Scoobs had head aches, and too much nervous energy. So what was the solution? 'Go get coffee.' Dawn crossed her arms. "The more I think about it, the more confused I am."  
  
Michelle cocked her head to the side. "What?"  
  
"Well Zeek wants the portal to stay shut, but here we are looking for the thing that will open it. And at the same time another arson last night, which means there is no crystal. And Hello, can I please add that I can make us one happy talisman, raring to go upon request."  
  
Richard turned his head enough to respond. "And you can not do it. Not without notification to the Witches."  
  
Dawn frowned, then smiled. "Why do I need them. Christian can do it."  
  
He spun when the suggestion was made. "I can not!" He said shaking his head. "I will not."  
  
"You can so." Dawn wined lightly. "You made the doorway, this would be a cinch. You heard Zeek, the magic isn't even hard."  
  
"That isn't the point. You can't expect me to-to bleed you." He said grimacing at his own whispered words. "It's too much."  
  
Dawn paled at the way he said it. "It's not like you'd be trying to kill me." She defended herself. "It'd be like giving at the Red Cross." She feigned a smile.  
  
"It's much more Dawn," Richard cut in. "not just a pint. Remember how you felt after? Tara said you could barely move."  
  
Dawn remembered how weak she'd been. It hurt everywhere. The only reason she'd been able to move was fear. "But-"  
  
"They're right." Michelle interrupted. "And it is a moot point, Willow promised that if they couldn't find the one used by Sam, she would allow you to do it."  
  
Dawn let her shoulders slump. "I know." She looked back into the worried faces of her friends. "I just hate waiting to see if we can find it. Not when we have what we need to do it ourselves."  
  
"There is a bigger problem with making another." Christian frowned while he spoke. "If we did find out the other survived, and we make sure the Tomar are unable to open the vortex, then they will have two stones ready for the next chance, not just one."  
  
"I know, you are all right. I'm now shutting up." Dawn said with a finality.  
  
The group placed their order and walked back to the magic shop with drinks for all in their hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood by the window at the front of The Magic Box standing watch while Willow typed away. Tara looked on, still shaking her head. "I thought we agreed you would only use your powers for good."  
  
"Yes." Anya agreed from over Willows other shoulder. "I believe that forging documents of this type can be penalized by law."  
  
Willow typed away, the moved her mouse to be sure the placement of the heading was correct. Then typed again. "Well, anyone else have an idea on how to make sure Buffy doesn't get booted from all her classes? She's been gone all week, and all we've been able to tell the professors is that she had a family emergency. That leaves two options, Dawn and Hank."  
  
Xander looked back, still watching for the teens who they hoped wouldn't be any the wiser about the elder Scoobs plan. "Yeah, but putting him on his deathbed. isn't that a little over the top?"  
  
Willow gave him a thin lipped smile. "Just be glad I didn't know how to play doctor the right way. Otherwise I wouldn't know what to say."  
  
"Ah, the good old days. All things considering, maybe we should have taken that as a sign." He said nodding to Tara, who couldn't help but laugh a little."  
  
"No." Xander clarified. "I mean, with the brains, not the-the, other stuff." He said motioning at Tara again, then decided to give up when even Anya was laughing. He shook his head looking abashed. "Oh forget it."  
  
"There we go." Willow announced. "One completed form from a secluded hospital in Spain with a complete description of one rare disease , and a request from Buffy that all her assignments be given to either Willow or Tara, because in her absence we are taking care of her very worried, very scared baby sister who only has her sister as family if her father passes."  
  
"You got that all in the note?" Anya asked.  
  
"Well no, but there is feeling behind it. I think." Willow said and began printing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles went over the papers once more and then the Diary of the Watcher. "You are sure you have the correct date?"  
  
Nathan riffled through the pages of the folder looking for the papers he'd taken his notes from. With a hardy smile he pulled out one paper and held it out for the Head. "Here Sir."  
  
Giles took it and placed his glasses back on his face before skimming the shakily written words on the paper. "How can you make heads or tales of this?"  
  
"It does take some getting used to. Most of the pages are quite neat, but a few, I assume taken while watching, are a little difficult to decipher." The young man explained.  
  
"A little?" Giles asked sarcastically, then gave the boy a smile. "I think we have found your problem." He said and laid the page down. He pointed out the numbers written near the bottom. "It seems you've mistaken a 3 for a 5." He explained.  
  
Nathan shook his head at the revelation. "Of course. Then Katarina would not have been the slayer. It would have been. " The boy looked over another set of notes. His brow furrowed when he couldn't find the name.  
  
Giles watched him, now looking past the papers, past the desk and even past the floor. His mind made a connection he hadn't even considered. "The Tomar. Of course!" He leapt up in his seat. "Nathan. Come with me."  
  
The boy knew he'd missed something and stood just as abruptly as Rupert had. "Why? What is it?"  
  
Giles looked back at the scattered pages and began to gather them up. "Get everything. All the notes, and get Audrey. Anyone else that's been helping you with this." Giles haphazardly shoved the pages into the folder then gathered the watcher's diary in his hands. "Everyone is to meet in my office in a half hour."  
  
Nathan snatched his notebooks and the texts he'd brought and scurried to keep up with Mr. Giles. "Sir? What is it?"  
  
Giles glanced back just long enough to see earnest worry in the young watcher-to-be's face. "You said you discounted one of the dates? That is was not possible?"  
  
"Yes sir. With the notes I was able to find that the areas each ritual was performed was devoid of supernatural qualities. In some cases the ritual was found to be impossible to even begin when occurring in places already holding a precognitive quality. And since the next time is congruent with a supernatural location, I had to discount it. Besides, it has not yet happened."  
  
"Supernatural..?" He stopped walking and turned to the young man.  
  
"Yes, Sir." Nathan nodded. "Once near a monastery, another at Stone Hinge."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
Nathan shook his head. "It would be soon, at the Hellmouth. But it is impossible. The only way a vortex could open would be if another was triggered, using the same method. And even then, the dimensional portal would close only to-"  
  
Giles finished the boys words. "To connect to the time the attempt was fruitful." Ripper narrowed his eyes at the young man. He should have mentioned it.  
  
Ripper relaxed. Nathan was right. It should be impossible. Almost no one knew of any other attempt actually opening a portal.  
  
Almost no one.  
  
"Get the others." Giles said instead. "And hurry."  
  
With that the young man was left alone to wonder what was going on, and to gather the other children who'd helped him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles nearly ran to his office. Heads turned wondering what would cause Mr. Giles to pass through the halls in such an undignified manor.  
  
Rupert, however, paid no attention to the onlookers. Only pointing out a few, telling them to gather their work as he closed in on his destination. He slowed when he came towards the secretary who was still sitting at her desk, as she had been the day before.  
  
He nodded at her and walked into his office heading straight towards the only thing remaining after Quentin's departure from the council. The Safe.  
  
He opened it and brought out one small book. A personal one, and one he had kept for many years. Like many books in his personal collection, he had come across it quite by mistake many years ago. It was thought to be lost, like many of the Watcher's books. But the personal diary made by one Crawford Emerson turned up several years ago, along with a vampire's diary, and a slayer's. One had gone to it's appropriate owner, the others had remained in the hands of the young watcher who had found them.  
  
It took many years for Giles to put the story together, but he had managed to find out one of the council's most dirty, and from what Giles had always heard, unknown embarrassments.  
  
Why unknown?  
  
Because until Giles managed to find a request for Ashton's Diary many years ago, he had thought the stories taught of Samantha the Vampire Slayer were true.  
  
Giles flipped past most of the words to the last few pages. Upon it was the entry that, in many ways, changed how he studied his lore, and his view of The Slayer.  
  
"She returned to me. It is unfathomable. The Council thought her dead from closing the vortex, and yet she came and went with all she should need to live her life. I see no reason to alert the Council. Samantha the Vampire Slayer, soon to be Mrs. Emerson, has promised that a quiet life is what she seeks. There will be no ties to ever connect her past to her future, or so she has sworn. I am unsure what she means, but the prophecy of Akoshta has fulfilled itself. For the next in line, their fate will be their own."  
  
Giles closed the book, and ran his fingers through his hair. It all made sense now. The time, the place. It was her only way to return. It would be the only way Buffy and Spike could get home.  
  
For years, the mystery of what happened that night, so long ago, to the slayer was never solved. The man responsible for her was in another country, and the watcher in training had somehow missed the prime moment, but there was one thing Giles knew.  
  
The Vortex had opened. 


	16. Unattainable

Well, not one review on the last chapter. Maybe I'll do better this time. Big reveal-ie things here. Stuff most of you have probably figured out, but let me say that we still aren't at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unattainable  
  
Zeek hung up the phone behind the glass counter and turned to help another customer. He'd been making calls to family for a few hours now, putting out the word that someone from 'home' might be involved with the convergence.  
  
Messages were floating from family to family, and everyone was on standby.  
  
He was almost relived when the blue haired teenage boy asked for an application. Anything to take his mind off impending endings of his somewhat normal life. An interview for a completely unlikely prospect helped.  
  
Just when the boy was done with the application, something that took most 15 minutes to fill out, but had for some reason taken this particular 'wanna be man' an hour to complete, the phone rang.  
  
The punk shop keeper gave the kid an exasperated sigh and walked to the phone. "Body Shop. You got the body, we got the gear." He said.  
  
Tokur. Mon ere non param eftal cor." The guttural voice on the phone rambled.  
  
Zeek threw back a nervous smile to the kid waiting at the counter then shielded the mouth piece with his palm, trying to muffle his words so on looking humans might not hear his words, then spun so his back was to the prospective employee. "Tor narc so jee? Oft mor sal memore?"  
  
"Zeek nodded when his mother spoke. He listened. Then his eyes grew wide. "Are you sure?" He said accidentally in English.  
  
His mother, seemingly uninterested in tradition at the moment, didn't even chastise him for the slip up. Another sign that she was scared.  
  
She insisted his father become fluent in her native tongue before she'd accept his proposal, and unless they were in a gathering of humans, insisted the D'stol face and language be shown.  
  
But even his mother knew, this was no time to be picky. "I'm sure Z'iek. He is only third generation, pure, and in your area. His mother found an amazing recipe for roast several centuries ago, and our line and his have traded recipes ever since. E-mail. It is an amazing invention, for humans." His mother finished, as though that explained it all.  
  
"And he is Multor?" Zeek clarified.  
  
"Yes." His mother's voice confirmed over the line. "Apparently his own mother believed he was exploring parts of Africa, but a special Unit spotted a demon matching his description in your area several months ago."  
  
Now Zeek was confused. The slayer, although well know and had a group behind her, he never heard of them referred to as a unit. "Who? What Unit?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It was your grandmother. You know haw she is with those scanners, listening at all hours, and she loves decoding."  
  
"But he's here?" Zeek interrupted.  
  
"Well. Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Giles paced the large area of his office and imagined the group that would show up any minute. Then he flung the door open and looked over at the secretary. "I'll need extra chairs in here immediately. And a table or two as well." He stated simply.  
  
The secretary was on the phone in seconds, then waved her hand in the air before Giles could turn to go. He saw the tiny papers clutched in her hands and took them.  
  
He shuffled through them quickly, then stopped. "They may have found something?" He whispered to himself.  
  
He went back in his office and closed the door softly behind him still staring at the slip of paper.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy dropped down into the manhole without a second though this time. The manhole lid sat ajar, just enough for illumination to the candle's store.  
  
"Ashton?" Sam called and felt along the broken shelves for the candles and matches.  
  
Buffy walked in easily to see Spike shuffle some items and him reach into his duster's pocket. "Your not looking a for a cigarette are you?" She asked making an 'ewe' face.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh a little. "No love, just checking what I 'ave on me." He sat back in his seat and watched Sam sidle up next to Ashton on the arm of the chair. "What brings you lovelies here so early?"  
  
Buffy sat on the couch. "Sam got some mail."  
  
In very little time the four had gathered random crates to form a makeshift table, the contents of the manila envelope covering it's top. Buffy shared the couch with Spike, and Sam switched between pacing and sitting on the arm of Ashton's chair.  
  
Both men began going through the papers, and in no time at all, the coincidence was understood.  
  
"Thought this one out, didn't 'e luv?" Spike said and read over Emerson's notes. "Handed the order what they needed, and got us stuck back 'ere ta boot."  
  
Ashton flipped through the pages. "It seems fairly clear then. We need to find them before."  
  
Sam looked over to Buffy. "There's only one problem. It'll have to be me or Buffy only. You two can't go anywhere near them."  
  
Buffy looked from Sam to Spike. "She's right. If Dru's there, she'll be able to tell you're here." She looked to Ashton, "And she already had a peek into your head. If she gets another look-"  
  
Ashton raised a hand to halt her words. "I understand." He gazed towards the again pacing Sam. "How will you find them?"  
  
"That really shouldn't be too hard." Buffy answered him and looked back at Spike. "The order wouldn't want to be too far from the ally the vortex is supposed to open in,"  
  
Spike nodded. "'Ave to agree with that much."  
  
"Right." Sam said and sat back down on the arm of the chair. "If Buffy and I patrol the area we might be able to spot them."  
  
"Or sense them." Buffy added.  
  
Ashton looked over at Spike. "Seems they have a plan."  
  
Spike smiled back and looked up at Buffy. "There's only one thing that doesn't make sense." He said and pulled out on of the sheets of paper. "What's this sketch supposed to be?"  
  
Buffy cocked her head and studied the diagram. A simple one with what looked like a hall and two crystals sitting at either end. "That doesn't make any sense."  
  
Sam got up and took the paper Buffy offered her. "It looks like a representation of the vortex, but why are there two-?"  
  
Ashton pointed towards the ink notes at the bottom. "I think Emerson just made this situation more complicated."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow picked up the phone Anya had left setting on the counter. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi. It's Zeek."  
  
"Oh, hey. Did you find something out?" Willow asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like one of the demon's lines are pure. And the youngest one is in town."  
  
Willow's eyes grew large. "Oh."  
  
"It gets worse." Zeek added.  
  
Willow looked over to the small group at the table still researching. "Why, what else?" She asked into the phone.  
  
"He's the leader. Or at least is now. And from what I could find out he may know the location of the crystal."  
  
Willow nodded. "Yeah. That's worse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles dialed the phone again. It had been busy a few minutes ago, and he fervently prayed that the line was free now. As he held the phone, the wait to hear the tone voicing that the call was going through was excruciating. Soon the familiar chiming voice of Willow answered a bit awkwardly. "Hi. I mean- Magic Box?"  
  
Giles couldn't help but smile before he began. "Willow, it's Giles."  
  
"Giles!" The red head exclaimed then covered the mouthpiece and whispered to the group at the research table. "It's Giles."  
  
"We kinda figured that part out sweetie." Tara said smiling.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Willow smiled back at the group and took her hand from the mouthpiece before bringing the phone back to her ear. "Did you get the messages?"  
  
"Yes. What have you found?"  
  
In a rambled train of words Willow quickly explained everything they'd found out last night, and described their newest friend.  
  
While she explained, Anya went about store business, helping the woman whom had an interest in the candle selection once again. Dawn and Tara were checking off possible locations, while Christian and Michelle went through the demon list. Richard did continual checks on the net and Xander grabbed books and read for other hints as to how to stop the Tomar.  
  
"D'stol? How intriguing." Giles finally said. "And you say he knows of the demon who could complete the ritual?"  
  
"Not just that. He thinks they might know where to find the crystal."  
  
"The crystal?" Giles paused, then spoke with force. "Willow, you must allow them to open the vortex if they find the crystal."  
  
"What?" Willow couldn't believe her ears. "Let them open it? Why?"  
  
Anya's smile faded when the woman she was helping walked from the shelves towards the counter. "Excuse me?" The shop-keeper called trying to get the dark haired woman's attention when the woman walked away.  
  
Willow turned at Anya's exclamation and watched the woman stop between the counter and the filled research table, causing her to miss Giles's answer.  
  
The red head shook her head and stared at the older woman who was obviously interested in the conversation taking place. "Hello?" Willow asked the lady.  
  
"Willow, did you hear me?" Giles called through the line.  
  
"What.. I'm sorry Giles. What did you say?"  
  
"It's the only way for her to get home." Giles said, and Willow heard in stereo as the strange woman spoke the same phrase.  
  
Samantha watched as all eyes turned towards her, several sets of orbs had nearly doubled in size.  
  
Willow somehow managed to absorb the information. She kept her eyes on the woman and asked one question into the phone. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They must open it. When they do, it will create a direct path from the time Buffy was sent to, back to this time." Giles explained quickly.  
  
"But Giles, we aren't even sure when that is." Willow explained, still trying to figure out who the woman was in front of her.  
  
"She's in 1943, Willow." Both Giles and the strange woman said.  
  
The next thing Giles heard was a large clunk. Willow dropped the phone.  
  
Tara jumped up and ran behind the counter to find Willow on her back, passed out. She patted each side of the fainted hacker's face and called to her quietly. "Willow?"  
  
Xander moved second, to pick up the phone and watch the strange woman pear behind the counter. "Giles. Something weird is going on here. Can we get back to you?"  
  
"Xander? What is going on?"  
  
"Not sure yet. But Wills or I will call you back in a few. Okay?"  
  
Giles sighed. "Very well, but you'd better let me call you back. We may have more information for you very shortly. At the very least, to confirm yours. But remember, the vortex must be opened."  
  
"Yeah," The brunette looked back at the woman with black hair neatly secured in a bun. Wisps of white streaked the pitch of her hair. "That message we all got." And he hung up.  
  
Just as the phone was placed in its cradle, Willow woke up and looked into Tara's eyes. "What happened?"  
  
Xander looked down at his friend, then to the older lady. "Who are you? And how do you know what's going on."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam turned to see Dawn, arms crossed, staring her down.  
  
One by one she looked over the young faces. Each there for a purpose. The woman pulled her shoulders back and reached into her purse. "I believe I have something you need." She said and pulled out a brown cloth and unwrapped the object held inside.  
  
She palmed the crystal and held out her fist. "I'm Samantha," She unclenched her fingers and revealed the stone. "The Vampire Slayer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Unattainable?" Buffy asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
Spike opened his mouth to answer, but Buffy spun in her seat and pointed at him. "And don't be a smart ass." She looked back at Ashton. "What's unattainable?"  
  
Ashton studied the picture more closely, and ran his hand over the lines connecting two sketched crystals. Then a light seemed to turn on in his head and he reached over to Spike. "Let me see the drawing of your crystal."  
  
Spike shuffled the papers and handed one to the vampire.  
  
Ashton compared the drawings and smiled. "I think I understand." He declared.  
  
Sam looked back between the pages and her face lightened. "But how would it be possible?"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked both of them.  
  
Sam stood and walked the pages back then set them in the blonde slayer's hands. "Look at the crystals on both sides. What do you see?"  
  
Spike gave her a confused look, and peered over Buffy's shoulders to take a look himself.  
  
"Nothing. They look the same." Buffy stated simply with a shrug, then took another look to prove her point. Her eye's narrowed and she looked more closely. "They look exactly the same."  
  
Spike grinned. "Exactly."  
  
Sam looked back at Ashton who stared for a second, before giving her a nod. The dark slayer looked back at the blonde couple. "I think I know how you can get home, but we're going to have to change the plan."  
  
Ashton nodded again, this time for them all to see. "We'll have to make sure the vortex opens when it's supposed to. Tomorrow night, and the next time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The chairs had been brought up quickly by several of the green uniformed guards, and before he knew it Giles's office looked like a miniature meeting room. The only blessing was that the room was far too large in the first place, and had the space for such a meeting.  
  
When the last table was set up the Watchers and children started filing in. It didn't take long to gather the children, and the Watchers that had been working on Buffy's disappearance. Soon everyone was settled at one of the tables that had been pushed together to form one long table seating 12 easily.  
  
Giles took the head of the table, a small book and several papers sitting in front of him.  
  
The anxious people in the room were quiet and waiting, so Giles started. "Could someone here tell me the history of the Slayer from the years 1938 to 1943?"  
  
One of the elder watchers stood slowly. "Sir, Samantha the Vampire Slayer. Raised by Crawford Emerson, called on her 18th birthday and died after her 23rd. She halted at least 5 apocalypse on record, although several of her records were lost due to the confusion surrounding her death."  
  
Giles nodded to the man and the Watcher seated himself again smiling.  
  
"That is an accurate, although brief, account of what we have been taught. Thank you Wallace."  
  
Again the watcher smiled and nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is a complete fabrication. Samantha did not die after her 23rd birthday." Giles said, letting the confusion steep into the minds of his peers.  
  
He looked over the faces of the children, soon to be watchers in their own right. Then to the ones he had attended classes with. "In fact, she is still alive."  
  
And then all hell broke loose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC 


	17. Back From the Dead

Enjoy. Unbeta'd, but damnit I order you to enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back From the Dead  
  
  
  
Frederick slammed his hand on the table and bounded to his feet. "That's outrageous!"  
  
Giles turned to the elder computer specialist who had been learning just as much as his pupils in the last few weeks. "Please, do calm yourself."  
  
The man heaved a breath and looked around the room at the stares. All were watching him. Slowly he reached behind for the chair and sat back down.  
  
"It is a rather odd proclamation Mr. Giles." Nathan said and looked back at Audrey who nodded in agreement.  
  
Giles closed his eyes a moment and let his head tip down before looking back up at the 7 children and 4 adults that now whispered to each other their disbelief. Each asking questions not considered before.  
  
"Please, I do have a reason for telling you this," He began and saw the eldest of the watchers, a dark skinned white haired man who'd been present at the naming of the newest slayer and her watcher. The man was the lead watcher of Slayers. He had survived through 3 charges and could recite from memory several pages of Diaries. Giles suspected he would be the most difficult to convince.  
  
"Mr. Giles. Do you have any evidence of this?" The dark man asked simply.  
  
Giles picked up the book lying in front of him and lifted it so the others could see it. "I do. The personal Diary of Crawford Emerson."  
  
"That's impossible." The woman near the end of the table proclaimed and shook her head. "It was lost 60 years ago."  
  
"And it was found, by me, half that time ago." He said rather flippantly and set the book down in front of the dark man who's eyes looked much like a child's on Christmas morning. Wide and waiting in anticipation  
  
The expert needed no more prompting. He had the pages open and exposed in seconds and quickly began skimming the pages.  
  
A young man with sky blue eyes staring at the Head of the Council spoke out. "How did you find it?"  
  
A girl with blonde hair to match the blue eyed boy, his sister, echoed the sentiment. "Yes. How?"  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Has anyone been volunteered to the libraries?"  
  
The children all groaned quietly. Duty in the library was often a punishment for children.  
  
Most of the adults in the room smiled at the youngsters' reaction. The children hated the never ending cataloguing and replacing of books.  
  
"Yes well, I had the privilege myself, but enjoyed it. I often went to help Mr. Gregory of my own volition."  
  
And then the children tried to hide their chuckles.  
  
Giles knew that had this been a popularity contest, he could have just lost a few points. But he wasn't worried. If anything, now he did have the others' respect now-a-days. So he went on, "That included cataloguing new books, and going through them for the listings."  
  
The woman cut in. "Do you mean to tell us this came in with a shipment of texts?"  
  
"That is exactly what I am telling you."  
  
"Dear Lord." They all turned their attention to the man who'd spoken.  
  
The aged diary was set down and the man who knew all there was to know of Slayers looked back to Mr. Giles. "She went to Akoshta."  
  
"Then you do know about it?" Giles asked the man.  
  
But the man shook his head. "Only pieces from other logs and Diaries I have read. But that is the only way she could have been made fully human."  
  
Frederick whipped his head around. "What?"  
  
"She was fully human?" Audrey asked, then turned to Nathan. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Where is she now?" The older woman at the end of the table asked.  
  
Giles put a hand up trying to silence the group. They quieted and he tried to answer what he could. "Samantha is alive. She was stripped of her slayer powers by the sisters of Akoshta, and returned to live her life for serving humanity beyond the scope of what is normally expected of a slayer." He took off his glasses and began to wipe them clean. "And if my assumptions are correct, she is or will soon be, in Sunnydale."  
  
"Sunnydale? Why?" The young blonde girl asked.  
  
He set his glasses back in place and looked over the group once more. "To bring Buffy and Spike home."  
  
Again Frederick interrupted. "Bring her back? WE haven't even figured out where she is. And how will an old woman possibly accomplish what we can not?"  
  
Giles leaned forward and eyed the overweight, and under trained computer expert. "Frederick, that old woman probably knows more about the forces we are dealing with than all of us combined."  
  
"Yes." Nathan blurted out. "If she was not killed by the Tomar, then she knows how to stop it." Then the boy looked back at Giles. "But I still don't understand how that can bring Buffy home."  
  
"Because, the portal was opened. And it did close." Giles grinned at the boy and then looked over the faces of the small crowd to the only person who had yet to say anything.  
  
The woman at the end of the table, a stout sturdy woman with a build to match her reputation as a stern and forthright, looked back at him with deep black eyes and pushed her short raven hair back from her face. As strict as she was, she was also dedicated. In her years serving she had become familiar with several demons and the paths they take. To be more specific she knew almost anything one would want to of portals and doors to dimensions. How they are formed, and by whom.  
  
Like most in her family, she was an expert on demons, and this lead to interest involving the specialty she had been born to study. She looked around the group, trying to decide exactly how to approach the subject. "Mr. Giles, although I do know I have a personal interest in this, all I can tell you is that if the portal was opened, using the rites the Tomar are said to perform, and the necessary beings were present, the only way to get Buffy and Spike back would be through a portal opened at the time immediately following the last." She said and saw slightly confused faces staring back as she scanned the room. "That is to say, if the calculations Nathan has is correct, then I would suggest letting the Tomar proceed. It is their only chance."  
  
Giles nodded. "I came to the same conclusion."  
  
"But what of the crystal?" The blonde girl asked.  
  
The dark man peered towards the girl. "According to the notes made by Crawford, the Slayer Samantha still possesses it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1943  
  
"It should work." Buffy said seriously and looked to the other slayer for confirmation.  
  
Sam nodded. "We'll need to keep Spike away from the vortex, or Dru will see him," She looked over to Spike. "Even if she is as crazy as you say, it could really cause a problem."  
  
"No argument here, pet." Spike agreed.  
  
"We'll need to lay low tonight though." Ashton said.  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. They get word two slayers are after them and the whole party's liable to be cancelled."  
  
"I'll need to get back to my flat. I still have duties tomorrow and all my weapons are there." Sam told them.  
  
"I'll go with Sam then," Buffy said to Sam, then looked back at Spike. "Business as usual tomorrow, then we can meet here before we head out."  
  
"A sound plan." Ashton said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunnydale, 2002  
  
Slowly, Michelle stood and stared at the small stone held by the old woman.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Your who?"  
  
Richard stood up. "That's not possible ma'am."  
  
"Your Sam?" Tara asked.  
  
Anya smiled. "Did you enjoy the book on vampires?"  
  
Christian watched with interest.  
  
Dawn took a few steps forward and motioned towards the crystal. "Is that the same one?"  
  
Sam smiled at the long haired brunette. "Yes Dawn. It's the same one."  
  
The brunette whipped her head up "How do you-?" Dawn began to ask.  
  
"Know your name?" Sam finished.  
  
Dawn just nodded.  
  
Sam smiled and looked back to Willow, who was now upright and staring open mouthed. Then to Tara who let Willow lean on her. Xander stood in front of the counter and Anya walked up to his side.  
  
Sam smiled back to Dawn. "Buffy told me so much about you, I feel I almost know each of you."  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn remembered and looked to Willow. "The crystal. We can get Buffy!" She smiled.  
  
"We can." Sam agreed. "But we have to get this to the Tomar." Sam explained.  
  
"What?" Richard stood up. "We can not hand it over to them."  
  
"No." Tara shook her head. "Sam is right."  
  
"Huh?" Xander looked at the wiccan. "Don't we usually try to keep the evil demon's separate from their even more evil talismans?"  
  
"I understand." They heard Christian say. "Only they can access the power. We don't have the people needed. The demons."  
  
Dawn raised a brow. "So we have to give the bad guys what they came for?"  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"Wait." Xander held his hands up. "Then what?"  
  
"What do you mean, honey?" Anya asked perplexed and held his arm tightly. "Then Buffy comes home."  
  
Exasperated, Xander turned to his wife. "I know An. But then we have a big vortex in the middle of the soon to be new location of "Blocks of Socks". Sunnydale's newest store dedicated to footwear."  
  
"Hmm. Yes." Anya turned back to Sam. "A vortex to another time would be inconvenient in the middle of a store."  
  
Sam smiled. They were just like Buffy described. "It's alright. Once Buffy and Spike are back, all we have to do is smash the crystal. The vortex will close and no one will be able to open it again." She explained.  
  
"Well then," Xander looked sheepish. "That answers that."  
  
Dawn shook here head. "But how are we supposed to give it to the Tomar. I mean, we can't just walk up and hand it to one of the demons." She looked back to the table with the children of the council still seated at it. "Can we?"  
  
Sam pursed her lips. "I was hoping you could help me with that."  
  
Willow shook her head. "We don't even know where they are."  
  
Richard looked back at the computer still open and ready for more searches, then back to Christian. "How hard is a locater spell to do on something like that?"  
  
The brunette spell caster stole a glance at the stone still held in the elder Slayer's hand, then back to Richard. "It wouldn't be easy. Someone would have to know what they were looking for."  
  
"Someone like the Tomar?" Richard asked.  
  
Christian shrugged. "Yeah. I would suppose they have what they need on hand. Why?"  
  
"Well, I just wonder if they are looking as hard as we have been. Maybe we could leave it for them to find."  
  
"We could check. See if they have been looking for it." Tara said.  
  
The boys looked up to see the others had been listening.  
  
"It'll just take a few minutes to set up the spell." Tara explained and began to gather ingredients from the shelves.  
  
Sam marveled at the group. No wonder Buffy and Spike wanted to get home. And no wonder the blonde slayer had lived so long with the support of this group behind her.  
  
Christian followed Tara around the shop and discussed the spell as she plucked items off the store shelves. "You will be contriving a spell to locate a locator spell?"  
  
Tara nodded and dropped a dried root into a small bag. "Um, yeah."  
  
Christian watched as she dropped some mother wart into the small paper bag. "How will you detect the separate magics?"  
  
She looked down into the bag and back up to the young man . "Entores oil. It could separate them." She said and went behind the counter to get a small vile which also landed in the bag. Then she surveyed the items at her disposal and smiled. "And excretions of questle to add color." She grinned and looked back to see a confused spell caster. " I mean to tint the separate magics. You know, so I can tell what properties belong to the crystal, what belong to the talisman it is now, and, if there is one, what belong to a locator spell."  
  
Christian nodded and smiled. "Questle because they have the power to change the tint of inanimate objects."  
  
Tara gave him another quiet smile and headed back to the table to prepare the mixture.  
  
While Tara made the concoction, the others prepared the training area for the spell. Samantha stood back and let the group work.  
  
Xander cleared the room and Willow set up candles while Dawn and Michelle prepared incense. Richard tried to explain some of it to Sam, who was more familiar with this than most slayers, but still enjoyed learning what she could. Anya, of course, manned the store.  
  
When everything was set up, Tara began the chant with only Willow, Christian, and Sam in the room. The others were on call outside. Too much nervous energy could disturb the spell, and since all were on edge, the smaller the group the better.  
  
As Tara chanted the onlookers saw her head fall back and her eyes slide shut before she straightened and stood. Then her eyes opened and began to move quickly from one face to the other.  
  
It took a moment for the shy blonde to adjust to her vision. The colors were strange and other worldly. Not just pink the aura of magic around Willow, or the Green surrounding Christian, or even the golden halo that seemed to laminate Sam. The colors of the walls blinked from green to blue. The floor seemed not quite there.  
  
But as her mind adjusted, so did her eyes. Things became more solid and she let her gaze fall back to the former Slayer. "Ok Sam." She called, and heard her voice echo in her head and ears.  
  
Sam held out her hand and kept a close eye on Tara, as all three were. Again she unfurled her fingers slowly. The crystal was fully visible to the blonde now.  
  
At first, Tara saw the white, pure energy that flowed from the crystal itself. The untapped energy. Then the energy darkened and spread, filling the space between Sam and herself. At first, it seemed like a shadow until it reached the walls of the training room.  
  
When Tara saw the shadow had gone as far as it could she began the chant again, hoping to coax the spell along, but instead the area the shadow covered suddenly burst into a flowing pool of red and green twisting in and around each other. The light of the power was high and bright casing Tara to shield her eyes.  
  
"It's too much!" She cried. "Please!"  
  
Tara!" Willow called and ran to her lover's side. Without thinking the red head tried to hold the wavering wiccan. The instant the two made contact, Willow saw flashes of red and green before her. From all around the two colors assaulted her senses. It wasn't just that she saw the intense light, it was that she could feel it, taste it, hear it. And the sounds around here seemed wrong. She could hear her name being called, but the voice was hallow, and not quite there. She looked through the colors to finally see Tara.  
  
"Tara, are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok. Can you handle this?"  
  
Willow looked around again and smiled. "Yeah. I'm ok. This is the power of the talisman?"  
  
"Yes. We need to dig deeper."  
  
The two looked back at Sam's hand and focussed their combined energy to see into the light. Both sets of eyes studied the swirl of light, and tried to manipulate it's rhythm. Willow slid a thought between on red strand, while Tara pulled aside a green. Inside, a new line of light appeared. At first it held no color, just a presence of individuality. Something not belonging to the item under scrutiny.  
  
A fine line of nothingness soon began to fill with shades of orange and stretched towards the door of the training room that led to the ally.  
  
"We have to follow it." The two spoke in unison to the room before heading to the door.  
  
Sam nodded at the couple as they began to go out the door. She followed and turned back to Christian, who was still unsure of what had happened. The two hadn't said a thing after Willow grabbed Tara. Not until they started to leave.  
  
"Tell the others they found something. I'm going to go with them so we can hide the crystal." Sam explained before going out the back door.  
  
Christian stood in the empty room. "O-kay." And he went out into the store.  
  
Thankfully there was only one customer browsing near the front of the store. Xander, who stood behind the counter reading one of the texts on demons was the first to spot the slightly confused young man. "How's it going in there?"  
  
"Well-" He was cut off by the phone.  
  
Xander held up a finger to tell the boy to wait a minute and picked up the phone. "Magic Box."  
  
"Xander."  
  
Xander smiled . "Hey there G-man. Find anything out?"  
  
"Not as such, but I gathered several of the watchers who have been working on the situation and all agree with our deduction."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Tara's doing a locator spell as we speak." Xander informed him.  
  
"A locator spell? To find the Tomar?"  
  
"Yeah. Since we have the crystal, we have to give it to them so they can open swirly door thing."  
  
"You have it? How?"  
  
"Oh yeah, there's another slayer in town. Sam. But wait, you knew about her, right?"  
  
"I thought she may be going to Sunnydale, I had no idea she was there at present."  
  
"Present she is. Actually, in the training room she is."  
  
Just then Xander heard Christian clear his throat. "That is what I came to tell you. She followed Tara and Willow. They found the tracing spell or locator spell, I'm not sure. Just that they were following it. Sam is with them."  
  
"Well, there you go." Xander began to Giles. "Tara and Wills found the-" He stopped speaking as one of the words he'd heard registered and stared at the spell caster. "Did you say 'they'?"  
  
Christian nodded.  
  
"As in 'Willow and Tara did the spell'?"  
  
"Not exactly, Tara recited the words, but it was strong. She was being.. well I'm not sure, but she was scared. Then Willow tried to hold on to her. Hold her up or. but she was pulled into the spell and no one said anything until they both said they were going to follow the trail. Sam went with the crystal so she could place it where it could be found, I assume."  
  
Xander couldn't believe his ears. "Giles I have to go."  
  
"I heard." The watcher related. "Be cautious, but I do believe Willow has overcome her dependency on magic. She may have been drawn in simply because of her feelings for Tara."  
  
"Either way, I need to make sure they're ok." Xander said without further explanation and hung up the phone.  
  
"Now," He said and walked towards Anya who was bidding her latest customer good-bye. "We tell the others and you show me which way they went."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok guys, I really have a good ending all set up in my head, but you gotta at least try to review. I mean. Come on. Really. To Jill.. I give you great thinks. At least one person is reading. For you my dear.. I continue. And of course to Rogue Angel. You kick ass and you know it. *Smiles* 


	18. Impossible

You took the time. so I did too. Here ya be. Unbeta'd..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Impossible  
  
Quentin pored over the books. Noting anything that fit with the situation the current Slayer was in. He would never have had access to the books he now read if it weren't for The Head of the Council. If he could predict the Slayer's actions his project would be perfect.  
  
His fingers passed over his notes and he realized one of the demons he wished to connect to the Tomar was in a book he didn't have. He stood and perused the choices before deciding on a text and continuing his research.  
  
He studied the lines of information printed, taking care to absorb as much information as he could. Taking notes and searching for anything that may lead to the demon, he discovered something he had never heard of. A Lore of an ancient Vampire.  
  
At first he read out of interest. After all, The Council's tool was a vampire slayer. The more information, the better. But before he was halfway finished with the passage he froze. "That can't be right." He shook his head at the pages. "That's impossible.  
  
He slammed the book shut and stared at the cover. "The Pure" was clearly written out.  
  
Guiltily, as though he'd seen something that no one was supposed to ever see, he looked around the room used for studying and was grateful that he was alone.  
  
With quick movements, he picked up the book and all his notes, then headed out to find The Head of the Council.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander, Richard and Christian stood at the corner and tried to decide which way to go. They had followed the path it looked as though the two wiccans were taking, but after the third turn neither of the young men were sure how to proceed.  
  
"What's that way?" Christian asked and pointed towards the left."  
  
Xander shrugged. "Mostly residential. Homes."  
  
"Our hotel is that way." Richard said pointing to the right.  
  
Xander shook his head. "We should split up. They could be headed anywhere."  
  
"Not entirely." Christian pointed out. "Most likely the locator spell used to find the talisman ends at the location it was found. Wherever Sam had it when the spell was cast."  
  
Richard smiled. "I know where they are heading." And lead the other two men to the right. "Her room is next to ours, Christian. I saw her a few days ago."  
  
"Well done." Christian said and followed quickly.  
  
"That's why you're a watcher. Got the brain thing going." And Xander picked up his pace.  
  
The men walked the short distance quickly to find Sam standing just outside an ally across form the Winding Winds. They walked to her and Xander called out. "Sam, where's Wills and Tara?"  
  
Just as he met the retired Slayer he saw around the ally enough to catch a glimpse of red hair. "Wills?"  
  
"Shhhh." Sam cautioned. "The spell is breaking. It is better if it ends naturally."  
  
Xander backed off and Richard and Christian waited.  
  
"They're here now." Willow said.  
  
"Ok. Time to come out." Tara replied.  
  
Both ladies blinked rapidly and wavered on their feet. The three men came from all sides to help the ladies gain their center of gravity.  
  
When Willow was able to focus again, she looked up to see Xander smiling at her.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself. Trying to give us all heart attacks?" He joked.  
  
"No. Just myself. Exciting change of pace, don't you think?"  
  
"Willow?" they heard Tara and Xander turned his best friend so the couple could see each other.  
  
"Willow. You ok?" Tara asked worriedly.  
  
The red head smiled and nodded. "Freaking a little, but ok."  
  
"What did you find?" Christian asked.  
  
Tara nodded her head to the building across the street. "There. The spell ended there."  
  
Sam nodded. "It makes sense. That is where I have been staying. They must have preformed the spell recently."  
  
"Popular hotel." Xander muttered.  
  
"I'll be right back." Sam stated and crossed the street.  
  
A few minutes later, and surprisingly no lectures to Willow later, Sam reappeared with a suitcase and a large leather case hanging over one shoulder. "I placed the crystal in the room, but I'm not going to wait for the demons. Can someone put me up?"  
  
Xander grinned back at Willow before turning to the slayer. "What? Didn't Buffy tell you?"  
  
Sam looked back perplexed. "What?"  
  
Tara smiled. "All scoobies come equipped with a spare room."  
  
Grinning, Sam followed them back to the magic shop with Xander carrying her suitcase and Richard her leather case.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin paced outside the door of Edward Crane, The Head of the Council of Watchers. His mind busy trying to work out how to reveal what he'd come across.  
  
None of it made any sense. How could the Slayer be any relation to a vampire. The powers were similar, yes, but a Slayer's strength was pure and was wielded with truth and a purpose. Not from the rank dirt that made the being called vampire.  
  
The text had to be wrong.  
  
"Mr. Travers." The young secretary called from behind her desk.  
  
Quentin stopped and turned.  
  
"You may go in now." She informed him.  
  
He didn't thank her, just walked to the door and went in grasping the book in between the papers and folder he used to hide the title.  
  
The slim man behind the desk leaned back in a relaxing pose and smiled waving the young man to a seat opposite. "Come in Quentin. I must say, I'm surprised you have found an answer so quickly." He leaned forward and rested his laced fingers on the desk. "So my boy, what have you found?"  
  
The watcher in training sat and placed the pile of papers and one book on his lap. "Sir, I have not found the answers. But." He looked at his lap and drew out the book, then set it on the desk. "I do, however, have some questions."  
  
The Head slid the book across the desk so that he could see it for himself. It took him only moments to realize what the young man had found.  
  
He raised his head and looked over at the young man. "What have you read?"  
  
Quentin didn't reply immediately, he just looked from the book to the man he had great respect for, trying to understand. "Is it true?"  
  
Edward looked not only at, but into the young man before leaning down to open one of the desk drawers. When he straightened up he held a scroll. "Quentin. I know your desire to take my position when you are ready. And when the time comes, you will have my support. It is for this reason, and this reason alone you are about to hear a secret none others, save men in my position, will ever know. Do you understand?"  
  
Of course Quentin did not, but he nodded, hoping the Head would go on.  
  
After a pause, Mr. Crane rolled out the scroll and held it so the script could be read. "you have heard of Akoshta I presume." Quentin nodded again. "Good, then this will be easier to explain. WE do not allow a Slayer to serve any longer than six years. WE have reason for this. What you read of the powers, Akoshta, and the Vampire who is trapped, it is all true."  
  
Stunned silence was all Quentin could manage.  
  
"Do you understand? It is true. The slayer was formed from the essence of a vampire, and will remain as so until she can free the other, or until she has served. The Akoshtan scroll I have has drawn out a prophecy that explains this. In it is included a series of equations that will help determine the time it can happen. if at all. Over the years several times have been, how should I say, interceded. We could have lost the line forever."  
  
It was then Quentin woke from whatever state the situation had put him in. "Do you mean to say Samantha has not been the first?"  
  
A light chuckle came from the head. "No. She has not been the first. Any slayer who serves during the time that fits the equations has the potential to fulfill the prophecy. That is why we are here. To make sure they can not. If one does, then we can not predict the outcome. The loss of the slayer line being the most obvious."  
  
"Loss?" The young man raised an eyebrow. "Complete loss of the Slayer?"  
  
Edward nodded. "And no way to bring her back."  
  
Quentin sunk into his seat, deflated.  
  
"That is why it is so important. Mr. Emerson has calculated that Sam has two more years, and she is talented. We could use her for as long as she is alive, but under no circumstances can she be allowed to reach her 6th year. That is why we have kept an eye on her here. Why you have been allowed to study her first hand."  
  
"That is why you want me to find out her plan. Why her involvement with the vampire was so important. You must know if she lives, or if he helps her. If he is somehow this T'mure."  
  
"Ahh, see you do understand."  
  
Quentin heaved a breath. "I believe so. We must be sure she does not go to Akoshta, and we must be sure that her involvement with the vampire is limited at best."  
  
The Head smiled. "Good." And he opened the book, leafing through the pages until he came upon the section he wanted and unceremoniously tore several pages out. "And we must be sure the others do not know. It is too heavy a burden for them to take."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're all set." Xander proclaimed as he strode into the shop with the others right behind.  
  
Willow came in with Tara on her heels. "All we have to do is wait now."  
  
"And get Tylenol." Tara added with a slight grimace on her face.  
  
Christian and Richard came in after Sam who had been quiet the entire walk back to the magic shop.  
  
"And the bags?" Dawn asked as Xander set the suitcase behind the counter.  
  
Xander stood back up and shot a smile to Anya. "Well, the locator spell lead back to Sam's hotel room. So."  
  
"So we are housing her?" Anya asked with a frown.  
  
Her husband glared. "An."  
  
She replaced her disappointment with a wide smile. "I mean, would you like to stay with us?" She turned to Sam. "In out home?"  
  
Sam settled into one of the vacant seats at the research table and smiled back. "I would be indebted. Thank you."  
  
"That's settled." Willow said and finally found the pain reliever hidden below the counter of the shop. "Any other news?"  
  
"Just the call from Giles, but he was only checking in. No new info." Xander explained.  
  
Michelle, who'd taken over the computer when Richard left so she could check for e-mail from her mother, raised her eyes to the group. "And the Tomar? Should I look for them still?"  
  
Her young watcher walked over to the table and sat in the seat beside his charge. "If what Xander said is correct, it seems we have the location they will try to perform the ritual. I see no reason to waste energy when we have no intention of stopping them at this juncture."  
  
Dawn grinned. "Do you guys go to a class. You know, watcher speak 101 or something?"  
  
Richard, a bit confused by the question merely glanced up.  
  
Sam grinned. "I understand what you mean." She said to Dawn. "As far as searching for the Tomar, I tend to agree with the watcher. But I suggest that if you normally patrol at this time, to do so. Change in routine may alert them as well."  
  
"Agreed." Richard said.  
  
"Cool." Michelle said with her French accent adding a lilt to the word. "Can we go to The Bronze again. I enjoyed that."  
  
Richard was about to interrupt when Sam spoke out. "And I would like to go as well."  
  
All eyes turned to the elder woman. By all rights, the woman was aged. None wanted to be responsible for a retired slayer's demise due to her need to enjoy her last chance to kill in 'hellmouthville'.  
  
"I'm not so sure." Richard said, as it was his place to do so.  
  
Sam tilted her head and grinned. "I was not asking young man."  
  
The room was silent. Sam waited for the watcher to respond, but he was unable to do so without offending.  
  
Anya, however, true to form, was happy to explain. "It's just that you're old. Could you even run from a vampire?"  
  
Sam spun in her seat and glared at the ex-demon. She made no move to respond verbally. Instead she stood and walked back into the training room.  
  
The glances exchanged were all of curiosity before the others all followed in behind. When they walked through the doorway, Sam held her hands together and bowed as she had been taught decades ago, to the Scoobies. She straightened and eyed the room, taking note of the placement of the shuffled equipment that had been moved for the spell, before proceeding.  
  
She lifted her head and walked purposely to the large bag hanging from the ceiling. Her first thrust was a bit clumsy, but it was all it took. As her fist hit the canvas flashes of fights came into her head. Another hit then another followed. She pulled back, shifted her weight comfortably and began a berage of kicks and punches that only a Slayer could. Then, out of nowhere, the old woman leapt up and flipped herself backwards onto the pummel-horse landing smoothly on her hands.  
  
With concentration she slowly lifted her left hand, letting her right carry all of her weight, then pushed off landing neatly on her feet facing a line of wide mouths.  
  
"Yeah. She's good." Richard choked out.  
  
Sam smiled before bowing once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
later that night  
  
Sam yanked the vampire back by the scruff of his neck. "Old lady?" She spun him around and punched the demon's nose causing his head to pop up. She heard the familiar crunch of a broken nose before spinning and kicking his feet out from under him. "I'll have you know I'm barely 85. How old are you?" She asked before staking him.  
  
She dusted off her slacks and primped her hair making sure the bun hadn't come loose. "A hundred if not a day. And the old lady wins again." She grinned and looked for the young slayer."  
  
She found her once the body blocking her view turned to dust. She found Michelle still gripping the air that had been the arm of the vampire she'd taken on.  
  
Both ladies smiled, exchanging a brief moment of 'comrades in arms'.  
  
Sam continued down the ally beside Michelle. The young girl seemed on the verge of an inner explosion that went beyond slayer adrenaline.  
  
"Are you alright?' Sam finally asked before getting in line for the club.  
  
Michelle shook her head. "Its just that, I don't understand. How can you still have your strength?"  
  
Sam gave her a knowing nod. "I see." She looked down at the young girl and whispered. "Well, I shouldn't."  
  
Michelle just shook her head slowly. "Then how?"  
  
"It was arranged. To ensure Buffy could get home. Its all connected. Buffy and Spike, Me, Ashton.. All of it."  
  
She didn't understand it, any of it. Why she was called, what her life would be now, not a thing. But Sam was here, and alive. So some things could be changing. Maybe the calling itself. Not knowing what else to say, Michelle just quirked the corner of her mouth. "Oh."  
  
"Come on." Sam prodded the girl. "The others are already inside and I'd like to see this 'Bronze'."  
  
The ladies went in to let the noise of pounding music and the chatter of a crowd envelop them. 


	19. Discovered

Discovered  
  
Buffy was now in the clothing she'd arrived in. If all went well she would be Back in Sunnydale before sunrise and she wanted to be dressed for it. Now she helped Sam pack away her clothes in the bags she would be taking when she headed home. "What about this?" Buffy held up a dark blue dress for The older Slayer's scrutiny.  
  
Sam turned from the hole in the floor to see what Buffy was holding. After the boards were pulled up under the palette Sam used for a bed, a store of tools only a slayer would possess was revealed. Crossbows, daggers, swords, only a few of each, but of course the rest of the space was filled with bottles of holy water, a number of stakes and a few crosses.  
  
"That dress? Yes, I do think I will take it as well."  
  
Buffy proceeded to fold the garment and placed it into the bag. Their day was almost over now. Sam had said her good-byes to the last of the people in the area she delivered items to. Some of the people were sad others were filled with happiness knowing Sam would be going home to whatever life she had there.  
  
In all reality, as Sam revealed to Buffy later, she would most likely be back within a months time if she still lives. Somehow she always ended up back in London.  
  
Sam pulled out the last of the supplies she could fit into what looked like to Buffy as an oversized canvas shoulder bag. It was big enough to hold several swords three crossbows and other necessities for any demon fighter.  
  
The blonde slayer finished filling the case with clothing and closed the latch after a few tries. "Done here."  
  
Sam closed the drawstring at the top of the bag and placed the boards back in the floor. "Here too." She moved the palette back into place and was about to suggest they go when a knock came to the door.  
  
Buffy looked over to Sam questioningly. In all the time Buffy had been here, no one had come to Sam's room.  
  
Sam just shrugged and stood before going to the door and opening it. "Mrs. Walsh." Sam smiled and greeted the round woman and invited her in. "Is everything all right?"  
  
The housemother looked over the room to the bags, then to Sam. "Oh yes Samantha dear. I just wanted to tell you how much I am going to miss you."  
  
Sam smiled gently. "Oh, well I'll miss you too." And Sam stepped forward to share a hug with the mother figure.  
  
Buffy sat quietly and smiled at the two when they released each other. Mrs. Walsh held onto Sam's shoulders and looked her over one final time. "Now. Off with you. And be sure you come here first thing if you come back."  
  
"Don't I always?"  
  
"Yes. Well." Mrs. Walsh wiped her hands absentmindedly on the apron she always seemed to have tied around her waist. "I have to get back, but I just wanted to tell you two good luck. At whatever it is you do." And after a quick wink the woman turned and headed back down the hall to the stairs.  
  
Sam looked back Buffy who now held a case in each hand. "Shall we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles sat in the den, once again going over elements in each student's project. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of the situation in Sunnydale. One he couldn't be involved in from his place in The Council.  
  
With three students already finished, his load was lighter, but just as overwhelming. As he replaced the papers of a blue folder, Joel came into the room.  
  
"Mr. Giles. We have found him." The boy proclaimed. "He's got a flat. Haden found the address."  
  
Giles stood up and motioned for another young man, Nathan, to go over a few folders until he returned.  
  
With nothing else said, Giles headed out the door and towards the doors that would take him to the surface.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1943  
  
Quentin walked down the street hurriedly. He had a few hours before anything would happen, but he wanted to be prepared. Once the roof of a building across the street from the place the ritual should take place was set up he headed towards the pub hoping to find and follow the Tomar and gather information on the order itself.  
  
With an almost ritual of his own, he settled into the shadows that grew as the sun descended. Soon he would have everything he needed to complete his project, his thesis, and all would ultimately ensure his rise to Head of the Council of Watchers.  
  
He pulled out his notes and began to jot down the final points on the demons he'd observed with the Slayer and her Vampire. He couldn't find any demons that matched their description in the texts in the libraries, nor could he figure out the connection they had to the Order, but because so many demons associated with the Tomar were yet undocumented, that was not unusual.  
  
What he had found was nothing out of the ordinary. As with much of the Tomar's history, many known demons were present when leaving the pub two nights before. One notably was Drusilla and a new childe the Watchers had yet to put a name to. Highly unusual, considering her mate, William the Bloody, had not been seen.  
  
Quentin had also been able to identify one of the leaders. A demon who's presence almost promised the ritual would succeed. A Multor demon who'd been spotted at the last attempt to open the portal, and who's species was knows for its unrelenting want to do so.  
  
If nothing else, this night would prove to be very insightful.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Scoobies along with Sam, Zeek, and the newest generation all waited impatiently for 6:00 to roll around. Anya paced as much as the rest, nearly biting the heads off of several customers. Eventually Xander suggested she close the store before she scared any customer out of ever coming back. It was enough to prompt her to turn the key, but not calm her.  
  
Dawn and Michelle weren't in much better shape. Neither was sure exactly how all this would go down. Just sitting and waiting was more work that the fight they'd had planned to stop the Tomar.  
  
Willow and Tara still discussed the events of the day prior, working out what spells they could work tonight if needed.  
  
Christian listened to them and tried to add what he could.  
  
Zeek shared last minute information he had on the other demons that may be helping that the books didn't hold. Easiest way to dispatch each species once the blonde pair came through.  
  
Sam told them that Buffy and Spike would be coming right after a fight, and stand back in case it took them a minute to realize where they were. And to let them know the fight wasn't over.  
  
The only question Richard had was how they were going to get the crystal back from the Tomar once the spell was used.  
  
And that was the question no one had an answer to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam led Buffy this time. They dropped down into Ashton's home and walked to the pair going over final plans. They put Sam's bags off to the side. The bag holding the weapons was laid on the ground next to the chair Ashton occupied. When the ladies settled into the seats surrounding the crates still in place from the night before they found a simple diagram of the area they expected the vortex to open drawn out on a sheet of paper.  
  
"Ooh, pictures." Buffy smiled and looked over the paper. "Why do we have pictures?"  
  
Spike turned his head to her. "How far's your radar reach?"  
  
"Huh?" Buffy raised her brow.  
  
Ashton clarified. "How far out can you sense a demon?"  
  
"Oh," Buffy nodded and thought before shaking her head. "I don't know, depends on the demon."  
  
Spike pointed out an area across from the ally in question. "About here's where I need to be. So Dru doesn't know I'm abouts."  
  
Again Buffy nodded, then wondered why it wasn't further. "Well, I don't know if Dru has ever been able to tell I'm close, just alive." She smiled at the crew before deciding. "That should be far enough though."  
  
Ashton looked back to Sam and explained. "Spike believes once the ritual starts, Drusilla's mind will be to busy focussing on the energy forming the vortex to sense them, but before it. that's when we could run into problems."  
  
Sam ran her fingers over the hair pinned neatly to the back of her head. "Then what about us?"  
  
"Well you're same as Buffy here. A Slayer. She can sense that, always has." Spike explained.  
  
"So basically, we need to get Dru out of the way to even get in there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"But we can't kill her, and Dustin can't be too close either." Ashton answered. "He's only kin, but he'd be able to tell if another of his clan was close."  
  
"And I don't look so different he wouldn't recognize me." Spike added.  
  
Sam took the paper from Ashton and pointed out the ally adjacent from their target. "If Ashton and I wait here until they begin, then go in hard and take those two out first, you two can come in right after and get to the vortex."  
  
"What about the Tomar?" Buffy asked. "We can't let them just walk away."  
  
"We'll take out who we can, before we go through." Spike pointed out. "Once it's open, it won't close. We just have to hope Emerson's notes here were right."  
  
"And it'll take us home." Buffy finished.  
  
"Then we'll get it closed." Ashton promised and shared a glance with a nodding Samantha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hemphry looked around again, hoping to see any of the beings she called friend. Word had been passed on that Ashton and the Slayer, along with the two newcomers, would be going against the large group of demons now gathered in her pub.  
  
She herself had to put up with the loud group for three nights now. They sat for hours going over their plans. Over and over, arguing and arguing about the best way to go about it. It wasn't the noise that bothered her, it was the idea of what they were doing. The fact that if they were successful she would be forced to leave behind everything here. Her husband, her life, possibly her children. Their blood carried hers, but she couldn't be sure if they would be pulled in or not. She herself was only half demon, and they only a quarter.  
  
She stood behind the bar trying not to let her face show her reservations and again walked to the large red demon who seemed to be heading up the Tomar these days. "Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Not a thing. I think we're all set." The thing spoke familiarly with her.  
  
She smiled and left him just in time to catch the eye of the Dark haired vampire sitting, once again, alone at a table studying the red wine in her glass. "Bits of pieces, not at all as it should be. Too many here, not enough there. All wrong for us." The woman babbled. "All wrong."  
  
Hemphry shuffled over to the woman. "Did you need another drink, Miss?"  
  
Dru looked up with glassy eyes. "You knew, didn't you? All the bits were here?"  
  
Hemphry looked back at the crowd of demons who began to hoot and holler at their amazing plans, then back to the sad looking woman.  
  
Drusilla shook her head. "No, none knew. All my playmates have gone. A new game."  
  
Just then the brunette vampire Hemphry now knew was Dusting leaned over Drusilla's shoulder. "A new game is right. Are you ready?" He took Drusilla's hand and lead her to her feet. "You'll like the game tonight."  
  
The dark vampiress followed him and leaned into her step. "For tonight, I will like my game."  
  
AS if it was a signal, all the demons filed out the pub's door. Hemphry went to work cleaning up the tables and picking up the currency left behind. Her mind still reeled at all the possibilities the next few hours would bring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demons followed Dru through the ally's and empty streets. She was their compass this night. She would read the energy's strength and lead them to their salvation.  
  
On the heels of the group, a man followed as silently as his watcher training would allow him.  
  
It seemed, these demons had not gone to the trouble of using calculations as the human trailing them had to determine the spot the ritual needed to be done.  
  
Once they found their way to the ally Quentin had known was their destination, he made his way up the stairwells of an old building where he had set up earlier for taking notes and waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam got into place beside Ashton. From their vantage point, they would be able to see when any one entered the ally. Unfortunately they couldn't see Spike or Buffy who were three buildings over. Nor could The blondes see the ally entrance. They were counting on the pair's super senses to let them know when the Vampire and the Slayer were moving to the entrance.  
  
Sam could feel her heart beating fast. A fight was coming and her body knew it.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ashton asked and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She reached up to his hand, still with her back to him, and looked over her shoulder. "I'm ok. I just want this to work."  
  
He nodded confidently. "It will."  
  
She smiled and looked down. Before glancing back to the ally. "Ashton. Here they come."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Slayer's heart's gonna pump itself right out'a 'er chest she isn't careful." Spike observed as they listened for signs of movement from the dark pair.  
  
"I know the feeling." Buffy sighed. "I'm so nervous, I smell tea." She looked back to Spike curiously. "Why would I smell tea?"  
  
But spike was looking up. He was a practiced vampire, and knew how to use his senses well. On instinct he'd opened them all up full force for any signs of change from the human a less than a block away. Instead he sensed another human, and he was a familiar one. "Can't be." He whispered.  
  
"What is it Spike?" She asked following his gaze. "Some one's up there." She stated when she heard the beat of another heart above her.  
  
Spike looked back down at her. "Stay here. We still have some time."  
  
"What? Stay here?" She asked.  
  
"This once, Buffy. Do what I ask, and stay here. We may have another problem." With that he ran further into the ally and disappeared.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "I'm the Slayer. why should I stay?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike jumped up to a ledge jutting from the side of the building and once again to the roof, landing quietly on his boots. The duster he was so used to along with his normal street clothes had given him back his normal swagger, and he made his way confidently to the man crouched down looking through binoculars to the ally down the street.  
  
This close up there was no mistaking the scent of the old man, who was a boy before him. So trained was this man that he didn't even know someone was behind him only a foot away. Spike glared at the man's back. Here was his chance. Getting rid of the man who'd cause all this was his first thought, before he realized that this man was responsible for several of the good things in his life. Including the fact that he had a life now.  
  
Reluctantly Spike decided killing him wouldn't be beneficial, but the re was nothing he could think of that would give him a reason not to hurt him a little. So the once Master Vampire leaned down and came within inches of the man's ear. "Quentin!"  
  
Spike lurched back when Quentin lept up and fell backwards on the hard cement of the building. His head cracked hard.  
  
Spike was ready for a little scrap and was standing at the ready when he realized Mr. Travers wasn't getting up.  
  
After listening again, the former vampire came to the conclusion that the watcher had knocked himself out. "Well this is bloody priceless." He shook his head and went to walk away then saw the folder with papers spilling from them sitting on the ground beside Quentin's still body.  
  
Spike cocked his head and made out a few words on the pages before deciding to take a look for himself. He quickly skimmed a few pages and looked back at the breathing man. "Well then, looks like you've been doing your homework."  
  
He pulled out several pages and stuffed them in his jacket. Then he set the folder back down and gave the man a mock salute. "Fare the well, or not."  
  
He took off back down the building to find Buffy still standing in place with her arms crossed. "Have fun."  
  
Spike pulled the pages out for her to read, and smiled. "Found an old friend of ours. Maybe you remember him. Goes by the name of Quentin."  
  
Buffy was still reading the pages when he said that. "I am not a demon." She looked back at Spike. "Please tell me you didn't kill him."  
  
"Na. Wouldn't want to run the chance of him not being around messin' things up. Was tempted."  
  
"Hold on." Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, their on the move."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Connected

Ok, things to point out. In the last chapter I added a line that was purely inspired by a review from Haley Teague about every watcher saying Dear Lord. Cuz well, they do. LoL.  
  
More below.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Connected  
  
The band made their way through Sunnydale's downtown to the small shop Zeek ran. Inside, they waited for signs of movement across the street. They didn't know if the Tomar were there now, or on their way, but they knew the ritual would begin at any moment.  
  
The plan was laid out. Michelle, Willow and Sam would take point, with Xander Tara and Christian behind. Dawn, Anya, and Richard were to hold back and make sure no demons were able to escape with the crystal in one piece, and to be sure Zeek didn't accidentally get sucked into the portal.  
  
That is, if it worked at all and Buffy came back, hopefully with an annoying former vampire. Or at least that's what Xander had added.  
  
Each took turns, watching from behind the cardboard display of the green haired pierced punk in the window, since the sun had set. Looking for any hint of movement behind the still soaped out windows.  
  
"What do we do if they don't come back?" Dawn asked from behind a rack of leather pants, gripping a sword.  
  
Anya turned from her position leaning on the wall beside her. "She will Dawnie. Otherwise Sam wouldn't be here. She and Spike had to have left then." Anya glanced over to the woman sitting on the stool beside the glass counter. "Right?"  
  
Sam, who'd been studying the jewelry in the case, wondering why in God's name someone would pierce THAT, looked over to Anya, then to the worried sister. She had hoped no one would ask this particular question.  
  
The slayer, so long out of retirement, rarely thought of those days, only the mission that had come from it, and the deal made. She wouldn't allow The Powers to come out on top in this one. Too much had been sacrificed by so many, like the one sent to her time. It was time to make some changes, and bringing back Buffy was the only chance she had. Any of them had.  
  
"I don't know if she went through. I assume, but I didn't see."  
  
Willow stepped forward from the window. "What? Y-you don't know?"  
  
"Of course she knows." Xander said chuckling. Then he glanced over to Sam. "You do know." He tried to state, but ended up asking.  
  
"Shhh." Richard hushed them and turned around looking through the glass. "Someone just went in the ally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The green demon, short and obedient, walked back from the hotel to the vacant shop. After a brief check of the area, he knew all was in place and went into the ally and through the back entrance.  
  
As soon as he entered, they were upon him. The others of the order had been waiting for him, and first among them was the demon, large and red, who would perform the ritual. "Do you have it?"  
  
His question was answered with a bony green hand held high. And there it was. What they had sought for centuries, all at once was here. And ready for use.  
  
With a gaping smile and a steady hand, he plucked up the stone and set it on the map with the time and place, namely here and now, clearly written in ink.  
  
The large creature stood and motioned for the others to get into formation. He was soon surrounded by his brethren. Tall hairy demons, scaled plump ones. A vampire scattered every now and then, and the green little frogman who had finally found their way. The talisman itself.  
  
The red demon, a Multor demon, gave the green being a respectful nod. He owed the small thing and knew it. Once the motion was returned, he turned his large body and picked up the crystal, holding it up for scrutiny.  
  
He turned it over in his hands, looking for a particular area on the surface, then picked it up with his other hand and sliced into his own palm. When the brown liquid began to pool in his cupped hand, he started.  
  
"With my blood, pure and true, I find my way back to you. My home, my life, my domicile. Lost in this place, my body not defiled. Return me!"  
  
At his last proclamation, he tipped his hand letting the blood flow downward through the air to the cement floor.  
  
His gold eyes watched the blood pool on the ground.  
  
At first, there was nothing. No sign that anything had happened at all, not until the blood began to move. It traveled in and around itself at first, glistening back what little light filtered in. It seemed to be searching for the place the vortex should open. Then the shine was no longer a glimmer. It slowly began so shine of it's own volition, like quicksilver, mercury.  
  
So entranced by the change, the leader did not here the low chanting. They were simple words. 'Allow it'. But spoken in the languages native to each demon. The blur of words created a thrum of noise with intermittent clicks and hisses.  
  
One by one the crystal was handed off, and each demon sliced it's palm and allowed a drop of their own blood to enter the swirling puddle in the center of the storefront.  
  
The last, the short green creature, took extra care than most in his words when the drops fell from his palm. "Allow it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashton led the way as Sam and he followed the Tomar into the ally several paces behind. Sam was aware of the demons ahead, and was careful to keep herself as far back as possible, but within leaping distance of Ashton in case they were discovered earlier than anticipated.  
  
The dark vampire held up a hand halting their course when a scent came to him. "Blood." He said quietly over his shoulder. "Demon. They've started."  
  
Sam nodded and they waited. Waited it seemed for more time than they'd suspected they would. Ashton related what he heard to the woman waiting beside him against the slick brick walls lining the alleyway. "They are all cutting themselves."  
  
"It's about to open then." Sam surmised. "Once enough demons of this plane give permission, the vortex will open." She looked over her shoulder. "Buffy and Spike should be here soon. We should go in."  
  
"Wait Sam. We must hold until the portal is formed." Ashton closed his eyes, listening, feeling, tasting the demons ahead of them.  
  
Sam stilled herself as much as possible and reached out with whatever senses the calling had brought her and felt the tingle of vampire beside her, the enclosure of atmosphere that came with residing on earth, and the energy of demons ahead.  
  
All familiar feeling that were part of her reality. All soothing, letting her know what it is to exist in a life like hers. The next feeling she got was why there was a life like hers. "Ashton?"  
  
"Samantha?" He looked back at her again.  
  
"It's begun."  
  
He grimaced, and vamped out. "Let's go."  
  
With no more than that the pair rounded the blind corner that led to the dead end they'd found themselves in only days before. In the area a cramped heard of beasts waited. In the forefront of the group was the leader, and the seer who'd led them. Beside her was her childe, and the crowd surrounding them. All demons, all ready to enter the glowing vortex seemingly painted into the walls. For the dripping of the blood on the cobblestone had left a trail from the ground to the wall as it climbed high and into the face of the structure.  
  
Now, what had moments before, or days ago, been patterned with lines of red and brown brick was a light of utterly unbelievable brightness. It glowed so deeply that, in the ally at least, daylight seemed upon them. But Daylight was different here. Different because the sun they're days had revolved around glowed eerily red. The crimson swirled with black pits interlaced in the power of the flowing glow.  
  
"Oh my God." Sam whispered loud enough to be heard.  
  
Several demon heads turned to see who'd interrupted the moment to see two figures dressed in black from head to toe, including the hair pulled back.  
  
A giggling voice was heard over the growls. Dru clapped wildly. "The game! Oh, the game!"  
  
Dustin's young vampiric eyes hadn't seen much in his unlife, but in a house with a vampire with a taste for them, he had no trouble seeing who was now among them. "Slayer." He growled out.  
  
He had no time to be proud of his observation, be fore he had chance to act the other demons in the group had begun the attack.  
  
Sam and Ashton stood at the ready, she with a sword in her hand and stakes hidden on her body. He armed with his fists, a dagger and a force inside him, pushing him to complete this task if no other.  
  
They let the group come at them, attacking one by one. At first it was easy, taking them out as the untrained beasts took turns. Ashton not being their main target, found himself easily defending himself while helping Sam with the few demons who's size made killing more of a chore.  
  
Sam was caught from the front, from the left, from the right. She turned and wielded her sword with accuracy. Swiping high to sever a head, and low to knock other attackers off balance for greater leverage.  
  
The two fought in unison as demon after demon attacked. On instinct and the rush of a battle, they moved side by side, pushing their way further into the fray.  
  
Halfway though, and nearly to the portal, They saw the couple. The ones that must be kept distracted while Spike and Buffy arrived.  
  
The brunette vampire pulled his insane mistress alongside until he was face to face with the Slayer. "And here I thought you were on the other side of the ocean."  
  
Sam raised her sword and gave the vamp a menacing glare. "You have outdated information."  
  
"So it seems." He said before leaping forward.  
  
Ashton twisted the neck of another demon and spun for another attack when he saw Sam fighting with a vampire. One who's moves were of a childe training to be a master.  
  
He had to be young, but he seemed to have learned many fighting styles. Unless the host had them before he was turned.  
  
Sam was fending the vampire off, so Ashton headed forward, passing the giggling, clapping Dru unnoticed. She was too busy cheering on her escort to care about another vampire among them.  
  
Sam saw Ashton rush past charging the demons still completing the ritual.  
  
The Multor demon, now holding the crystal drenched in demon's blood of all kinds, finished the chant. "A doorway, open for always, and always free for us. The Ones borne of this world and that. For those to travel here, and for travel home. We give our blood in sacrifice, to rule this plane."  
  
When he finished he held the stone high allowing it to feed the vortex with the power needed to complete the vortex's final stage.  
  
The red swirling reached out a line of dark light towards the stone and connected with the marble of churning blood inside. From there a white light streamed toward the cyclone of light on the wall. It mixing in with the random flow and soon black, red and white were cavorting within the portal.  
  
The hulking demon smiled at what was left of his group. As always had been his way, he cared not for the deaths of the demons around him, only of his success. To those who still stood he said simply. "It is done."  
  
"All done?" A voice called from above.  
  
The Multor spun and looked above at the two blondes, also clad in only black, standing above on the ledge of the roof. The voice was of the female. "Because if you are, then we can get this over with real quick."  
  
"Who are you?" He yelled up at the woman. She smelled almost vampiric, but that was all he could read of the seemingly human female. And the male beside her matched the same deduction.  
  
"They are with us." A deep voice said from behind him.  
  
The leader spun to find a vampire snarling at him. He glared back at the vampire, who for some reason, was fighting with the humans and the slayer. "You are too late. It is finished."  
  
Her heard footfalls behind him and spun again only to find the blondes now on the ground waiting for a fight. It was sure to come with the other demons still standing behind their leader.  
  
And at once, as before , the fight began. Buffy punched and kicked past and around demons before slicing off their heads. Spike, always having enjoyed a good old fashion neck snapping, chose that as his best mode of attack. Get them down and spin 'em round.  
  
Ashton just fended off the demons blocking the vortex, hoping the two could get through.  
  
The lead demon tried to back away from the fight. He was loosing ground but once the path was cleared again, he had every intention of leaping through and to his home.  
  
Sam was being pushed back. Somehow this vampire was adept with not only sword-fighting, but hand to hand. She'd dropped her sword once already,. And her grip was beginning to fail once again as the cut from her hand dripped blood onto the hilt of her sword.  
  
"You'll have her soon." Drusilla still coaxed him on.  
  
Sam ignored the crazy woman. She could act as distraction until Buffy and Spike went through the doorway. But she wanted it to be soon, because even she knew something was wrong. She should be winning this fight easily. The last few days all lead to this moment. She was tired, and wanted to sleep. But not in death.  
  
As these thoughts went through her head, the sword fell out of her hands, clinking on the ground. She looked back to see that she was out of sight of the others.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at the carnage created and to the portal.  
  
"You ready?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy looked up and furrowed her brow at the sight of the red, black and while flow of light. She shook her head. "No."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long?" Richard asked Zeek.  
  
The shopkeeper looked across the street to the window. "Shouldn't be too long. I'll know."  
  
The Watcher nodded and turned back to the window.  
  
Michelle twirled her stake in her hands. Something she'd seen Xander trying once, and decided it relieved tension. Keeping her hands busy helped. "So exactly how will you know?"  
  
Zeek stood up and went to the door without answering. He pulled on the door and when it wouldn't open he punched the doorknob right through The door.  
  
Willow got up quickly. "That answers that question. The portal is open. Time to go."  
  
They all followed Zeek except for Tara and Willow who began a chant in Latin. When the chant was finished, Willow called out. "Restrain!", and Zeek stopped on the other side of the street just outside the ally.  
  
Xander hefted his ax and looked to Michelle and Sam. Willow ran up beside them and Willow began another chant for a protection spell. Tara recited the same words, and they headed into the ally, leaving Anya, Richard, Zeek and Dawn on the sidewalk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy. "No?"  
  
"Look." Buffy pointed to the vortex. "The color. It's not right."  
  
Ashton ran to them, separating himself from the few tired and leftover demons within view. "Go!"  
  
Another demon leapt up and grabbed Ashton but he flung it off with ease.  
  
"We can't. Portal's goin' to the wrong place. Still the door they wanted, no to our time." Spike explained.  
  
As he finished the red oversized leader of the Tomar came from behind Ashton. "I told you, it was done." And swiped at the vampire's head with it's heavy fist.  
  
Ashton staggered a moment before shaking off the blow. Once he saw his attacker he came out kicking. The demon fell back with every blow egging Ashton along with every step he gained.  
  
Buffy and Spike stayed back. They were down to only a few demons and the ones left were either too injured or confused to attack anymore.  
  
Blow after blow the vampire pushed the demon back out into the blind corner, the one Sam was fighting behind now.  
  
The blondes watched as Ashton kicked the creature one more time, and the bundle of red flesh fell to the ground, loosing his hold on the crystal. It tumbled from his hand and onto the ground.  
  
Ashton leaned over and picked it up, then turned to show the pair waiting by the now changing portal. He pointed to the brick wall. "Look!!"  
  
Buffy and Spike spun just in time to see the green creeping into the glow, and the black recede. It happened more with ever convulsion of the light.  
  
Buffy turned to see Ashton holding the crystal once again. He gave them a nod.  
  
With a gentle smile to a man she knew she'd never see again, she turned to the one coming with her.  
  
Nothing was said, only a look and the two ran full force to the lights and leapt in.  
  
The moment they passed through, They disappeared and the vortex was gone, leaving the bricks.  
  
"Ashton!!!"  
  
Time moved in slow motion when he looked behind him at the woman on the ground, a vampire over her with her own sword.  
  
The Vampire held the sword high and plunged it into the woman struggling below.  
  
Dustin looked down at his handy work, then was interrupted by feral roar coming from further in the ally. He looked up to see a Vampire he barely recognized, then in an instant he knew. It was the vampire from the pub. He'd not seen it before, but it was the same one.  
  
Large and strong, and too much for him. Without thinking he grabbed Drusilla and headed out of the ally with all the preternatural speed he could muster.  
  
Ashton didn't give chase. He ran to the woman lying barely alive, bleeding from the wound cut into her stomach. He stopped, sliding on his feet and dropped to his knees beside her. "No. No it can't be. " He tried to soothe her and held her head. "Sam. You can't die. You have to live."  
  
Sam's eyes rolled open for an instant. "Ashton? Love?"  
  
He pushed the loose strands of hair that had freed themselves of the bun she always wrapped her hair into when a fight was coming. For the first time in centuries he would swear his face was flushed. Heated somehow and felt the cool tears drip down his cheeks. "Always."  
  
She reached up shakily and tried to wipe a tear from his eye, but her hand couldn't make the journey. It dropped down on her chest and she stopped breathing.  
  
"Wha-?" Ashton shifted her so she could lay her head on his lap. "Sam? Come back to me. It'll be ok. I still have the flat. I'll take care of you, and you'll get better. Everything will be ok. You're going home. Remember. To the Watcher?"  
  
He traced the lines of her cheeks and jaw. Running cool fingers over her skin. "Sam? You can't leave." He begged her. Knew he could convince her, but she, as always was being stubborn. "Come back to me. I can't do this without you. Not now. I'd give anything-"  
  
A Flash of green light engulfed the pair for an instant. When it dimmed, the empty ally held one unconscious demon, and a green little creature who'd backed into the shadows.  
  
The frog-like demon shuffled to the leader and shook his head then shrugged. "Well, he didn't kill ya. That's a plus."  
  
The bony green hands traveled through the air to the short demon's head and placed a black derby upon his crown. As his hand fell, his skin turned info a more human color, and the rags that hung from him took on a bright yellow hue, and smoothed into a jacket. Black slacks and a silk shirt with every color of the rainbow finished the look.  
  
Whistler straightened his collar and looked back at the brick wall, then to the starry sky. "You know, it was one little mistake." He smoothed the lines of the jacket's arms. "A lot of trouble just cuz I wasn't as delectable as a red head." He looked back at the sky. "Who is?"  
  
He began walking out of the ally. "Yeah. I know. I'm not done yet." And as he strode he faded until all that was left was the unconscious Multor.  
  
Ok, things to point out. In the last chapter I added a line that was purely inspired by a review from Haley Teague about every watcher saying Dear Lord. Cuz well, they do. LoL. Also, that's about all we are gonna see of the scoobs, including Buffy and Spike, for a chapter or so. I'm gonna doa little walk through of Sam and Ashton's visit and history before we get to the 'Home Coming'. Also, Whistler isn't done and expect cameos from a fallen friend. or two. 


	21. The Slayer's Death

Unbeta'd.  
  
SO you never know what to say on a review, so you sometimes don't bother. I understand. You can only say. "Nice! Keep going!" So many times before you feel kinda fake. Been there... Do that myself.  
  
Today I give you something to say. Tell me Happy Birthday. I'm 28 today (Jan. 27).  
  
The Slayer's Death  
  
Ashton shielded his eyes with one arm, and kept the other wrapped around Sam as best he could. He tried to protect her from whatever light had engulfed them.  
  
The light from the vortex had lit the alley as if in day, but the brightness all around now was intense, somehow alive. He was more afraid for the woman at death's door than for himself as he cradled the prone figure on his lap trying to guard her from the probing glare permeating the cloth of his jacket.  
  
When he became accustom to the sheen through his thin barrier, the whistling began. A high pitched noise that was seemed for animals alone. It moved all around him coming from all directions. Past his ears, then from far away, the sound took over his senses until all became still and all he saw or heard was darkness. Silence.  
  
He lowered the lapel of his trench to see black, then a white light cut into the darkness and radiated around a boy, lighting him up with an unearthly glow.  
  
The boy grinned a bright youthful smile as he strode confidently to the bent vampire still holding the body of his love.  
  
The small child, 5 years of age at the most, had light brown hair, ruffled and untamed, but neatly clipped. He wore a miniature sized Tuxedo, as if he was attending a formal event. His large brown eyes looked up to the demon with intensity. "Hello."  
  
Ashton just stared in stunned silence at the child.  
  
"I said Hello. It is rude not to return the greeting." The boy explained and began a trek around the couple as he looked them over.  
  
Ashton followed the child's path with his eyes. The boy seemed to be studying the couple, one sitting the other lying, on the gray tiled floor in the darkness of the room. A room that Ashton couldn't see outside the moderately lit area he, Sam and the child occupied.  
  
After the boy made a full rotation around the vampire and the slayer, Ashton spoke. "Hello."  
  
The boy beamed. "Oh good. I was afraid you wouldn't speak." The child stepped up closer and looked directly into the vampire's dark eyes. "How are you this day?"  
  
Ashton blinked rapidly. "Excuse me, please?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I am wondering how I find you."  
  
Ashton looked from the boy to the woman and then into the darkness. He tried to see into the black of the shadow, but still sensed nothing outside of the immediate area. He looked back to the brown haired boy. "I find myself very. upset." And he tried to cradle Sam's head more comfortably.  
  
The child nodded. " I understand. This was not how it was planned."  
  
The vampire widened his eyes. "How what was not planned?"  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." The boy replied from his position in front of the crouched man. He then turned and began pacing while tapping his forehead with his index finger as if in deep thought. "Now, we have a bit of a problem."  
  
Ashton kept his hands on Samantha, feeling the temperature in her body fall slowly. His eyes though, were plastered to the boy and full of confusion.  
  
"We simply can not have Samantha dead. Not at this time." The child explained.  
  
A question finally struck the shocked vampire. "Who is 'We'?"  
  
The boy stopped taping his head and turned. "We are-" He shrugged. "WE."  
  
Aston shook his head. "I don't understand. Who is 'We'?"  
  
The small boy snapped his fingers. "Of course. You have no memory of this place." He chuckled at his realization. "Forgive me for my rudeness."  
  
All at once the darkness was gone and Ashton looked around to see hundreds upon hundreds of faces staring back at him. They surrounded him from all sides. For he found that he was in a circular room, it's rounded walls painted black, but could barely be seen behind the platforms lined with a banister at each level's edge. The beings were seated in wood seats that matched the banisters and a desk sat before each creature.  
  
The area, although large and unusual, was not what kept Ashton's attention. It was the myriad of beings looking back. A few humans represented the group, all looked as though they came from different parts of the earth. But the humans were scattered among more demons than Ashton had ever seen. And most he couldn't even begin to identify.  
  
With wide eyes the dark vampire looked back to the boy. "I still don't understand."  
  
The boy grinned back with pure amusement. "Why, we are The Powers."  
  
Immediately Ashton put it together. "You can save her then?"  
  
The boy nodded. "We can, and we will. But first we must discuss some things."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Young Mister Travers moaned and reached up to the bump behind his head. "Bloody hell." He groaned before attempting to gather himself off the roof. As he sat, he remembered where he was and quickly crawled over to the ledge and retrieved his binoculars.  
  
One glance to the ally told him all he needed to know. Where a glimmer of light had once been, there was now darkness. The vortex had been opening, but Sam must have stopped the completion of the ritual somehow. She had once again, stopped the impending demise of the planet and it's human population.  
  
Quentin breathed an audible sigh of relief and turned to sit, leaning against the short wall that lined the roof's edge. He drew a kerchief from his pocket and dabbed at the beads of sweat on his brow before he caught sight of the folder and the papers blowing about in the light breeze.  
  
Quickly he placed the small cloth back into his breast pocket and gathered the pages scattered about. It took only minutes but the entire time his mind reeled at what had happened. None made much sense. He thought he was about to be robbed, but he hadn't seen the man, nor did he know how the unfamiliar voice knew his name.  
  
Again he looked about and gathered the thermos holding his tea before departing the roof to inspect the area he assumed Samantha would still be.  
  
Confident that all was well, and that the Slayer would have the talisman, he walked into the ally and to the corner that lead back behind the buildings. But what he found made no sense.  
  
Laying in grotesque positions, some with missing appendages, the demons slaughtered painted an all to clear picture of the battle that must have taken place. Blood dripped from limbs and ran down the alley towards a gutter. Some of the carcasses were already half decomposed. Others left an outline of where they had been. He found dust in several places that he assumed were vampires.  
  
He quietly chastised himself for being caught off guard by a thief. Rather the robber took his money or not, he caused the Watcher in training to miss what surely had been a battle to remember. Of course the fact that Quentin ultimately had knocked himself out was in no way a subject worth study. It was the stranger's fault.  
  
What Quentin soon did realize was that Sam was absent. Not a body, not a Slayer. Even her Vampire was gone, something that, for the first time, bothered Quentin.  
  
Still looking over the area, he noted one body, large and still, that spoke. "Gone. They're gone."  
  
The flustered watcher quickly understood two things. One, it was a demon. And two, he'd never seen a demon face to face before.  
  
He gripped the folder and thermos in his arms tightly as though they would shield him from whatever evils the demon tried to do to him, and walked carefully to the muscled form lying on the ground in a puddle of brown liquid. He bent slightly towards the thing. "What has gone?"  
  
The demon tried to turn his head to the voice and growl, but all he managed was a gurgling sound before coughing.  
  
Quentin, now sure the demon couldn't cause him harm in his injured state bend down closer. In a more resolute voice he repeated, "I asked you, what has gone?"  
  
The demon knew his limits were expansive at this moment, and leered at the human when he answered. "Your slayer, watcher. She is dead." He grinned. "A vampire."  
  
"She's been turned to a vampire?" Quentin asked flustered and confused.  
  
The demon grimaced again. "A vampire, killed her. She is gone now."  
  
The man shook his head. "Not turned? Dead?"  
  
"Dead." The red creature agreed and nodded back the way Quentin had come. "Her vampire, he cried for her." He twisted his face. "It makes no sense, but he left with her."  
  
Now, much more comfortable, Quentin crouched on the ground. "He died as well. Was he staked?" He asked almost excitedly.  
  
"Just gone. Quiet." The demon said and closed his eyes. The pain was bad, but he would live. Right now lying here and waiting for his body to heal was just fine by him. And if the human waited long enough, he could kill him for asking all the annoying questions.  
  
Quentin stood up and headed back down the ally. Once he looked past the bodies of the demons, he saw the sword and picked it up off the ground. Sure enough, it was coated with human blood. Sam was gone. The question was, where to, and where was the talisman? Had the vampire taken it?  
  
Quentin took hold of the sword, made sure he had a good hold of his notes and headed to the entrance that lead back to The Council's home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What things? She is dying." Ashton pleaded to the child.  
  
The boy looked down at the woman. Her heart had stopped, and her breath was gone, but she was still there. He gazed back at the sorrowful vampire. "Why do you worry? You know she will live."  
  
Ashton shook his head and pulled Sam closer to him. "They said she lived, but they are not holding her dying body now. They are not watcher her face grow pail. They did not hear the last beat of her heart." He sobbed.  
  
The boy just stared at him with his tiny brow furrowed. "I never can understand this. Your sorrow, your feelings, for humans?" The boy asked.  
  
Ashton lifted his head, fully prepared to lash out at the teasing boy, that is until something in him remembered. Ashton's face lit with understanding all at once. "You're him. The boy. I remember you."  
  
"Very good vampire, but no. I am not him." The boy straightened his bow tie. "He didn't dress nearly as well. Armani. It's very nice. Don't you agree?"  
  
The vampire stared blankly at the boy unresponsive.  
  
"Yes well, on to the business at hand." The child announced to the quiet onlookers who nodded randomly. Agreeing it was time. "We have a problem, and you are the solution." He didn't give Ashton a moment to respond. Instead he went on to explain the situation the powers had gotten themselves into.  
  
"You see, a very long time ago, even longer than your vampire's mind could comprehend, we were forced to make a decision. One that helped to bring about the creation of the slayer." The boy had begun to pace, and his tiny frame spun to face Ashton. "Now understand, it was not actually us who caused the slayer to come about, but we allowed the slayer to be made. The Shaman could not have created her if we hadn't allowed it." He explained and continued his pacing.  
  
"But it is us that made promises so that we could get the needed energy to create such a being. To make it possible." He looked back at Ashton who switched between listening intently to the boy, and to the deathly silence of Sam. "Do you follow me so far?"  
  
Ashton nodded slowly. "The lore is true, but if not for you, it couldn't have happened."  
  
"Us, and The Pure. It was her power that brought about The Slayer, and the deal she made with us ensured she would remain with us for a time." He paced again. "Then the humans came into the picture and we knew the deal would be forever. That is until a Slayer was turned."  
  
Ashton interrupted. "Turned. I have heard of this, but only once."  
  
"It was only once." The boy agreed and walked to Ashton yet again. "You see the deal was simple. We would give The Pure her power once the slayer, any of them, served us for a term of 7 full years. Once that happened she could free her mate. Punished by childer who'd not wanted to be brought about."  
  
Ashton shook his head and looked down to Sam. One of the oldest slayers in history, and that was because she'd made it through her fifth year, almost. "But the turned one, she was a slayer. and the demon?"  
  
"Was The Pure. She'd been clever using the slayer as a vessel to reunite her spirit and her powers. She freed T'mure but he was still a demon in another dimension. His only change to be brought back without fulfillment of the deal made was to come forth. As a vampire."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" He looked down to Sam. "I don't understand."  
  
The boy, now still and kneeling beside the vampire, looked up to the brooding face of a mourning man. "Because, we thought you were he."  
  
Ashton saw the seriousness in the child's eyes. "You thought I was this mate. This, T'mure?"  
  
The boy nodded, and straightened his jacket as he stood. "When you saved the child, it made no sense to us. You see only The Pure, now as Slayer, and T'mure, now a vampire in this world's form, were ever suspected of having true humane emotions. Or what could be called humane. They were the last of the pure demons to roam the earth before humans populated it. And different from the demons who came later."  
  
Ashton watched the heads in the crowd nod with the boy's words again. "And because I helped the boy so long ago, you thought I was him. Because I was kind."  
  
"Now you have it. But in our mistake, we created a problem. One we hope you and your slayer will agree to help us with, but we needed you to understand how and why."  
  
Ashton nodded, then gazed down at Sam. "What about Samantha?"  
  
The boy smiled and walked to Sam. He held his hand over the wound and in a quick motion of his hand over her stomach, she was healed. Her shirt was no longer boasting a gaping hole and neither was she.  
  
Just as his eyes registered this he heard her breathing begin, low and steady at first, then picking up speed and becoming that of someone waking up.  
  
He watched as she rolled over and began to curl up in a ball. A position he remembered meant she was about to rouse from a deep sleep. She began to move her mouth and darted her tongue out to dry lips before attempting to open her eyes and stretch.  
  
She Yawned and pushed herself up from his lap then rubbed her weary eyes. After she opened them and was able to focus, she shot to her feet and looked all around. "What the hell is going on."  
  
Around her every face was demon and unfamiliar. The few faces of humans she could make out looked nothing like anyone she knew. She spun around and found Ashton on the ground gape mouthed. "Ashton? What's going on?" She looked around again then to him. "Where are we?"  
  
The little boy walked up beside her and yanked on a pant-leg. "Samantha?"  
  
She looked down quickly and for a moment, seemed even more confused, then a smile spread across her face. "Oh. Its you." She crouched down beside the child and ruffled the hair on his head. "Does this mean we did it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quentin ran through the vacant hallway to the libraries. He had to find a reference to Ashton, something that might tell him where he could have taken the crystal.  
  
The only logical conclusion the young man could come up with was that, although it wasn't something vampires were known for, the vampire could have taken Samantha for some odd ritual of mourning. The Slayer had to have the crystal on her. It was the only thing that made sense with the closed vortex.  
  
Then again, the talisman's authenticity had never been confirmed. Maybe it never was the true one.  
  
He dropped his notes on the first table he saw and began to go over the listings of vampire diaries. Ashton's was missing, he knew that, but he hoped to find something that would be of use.  
  
He finally decided on several different diaries about both vampires and slayers that were in the life-span of the dark vampire's centuries of life.  
  
It took him no time at all to surround himself in a pile of new notes, old tomes and a folder filled with accounts he'd already made notes of. He was soon shoulder deep in paper. Flipping past pages then turning back, jotting down passages and locations Ashton had been seen.  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair and took off his glasses after several hours had gone by. He knew it was nearly morning, and his first order of business would be to tell The Head that a new slayer had to be found. And a new Watcher put in place.  
  
The second would be to find out what happened to Sam and the talisman, possibly even her vampire.  
  
The first bell rang from the chrome devise on the wall. It was later than he'd thought. With no grace at all he gathered his notes and folders along with the books and began replacing everything. He'd now gathered several notebooks and folders of possibilities to present to The Head.  
  
When he walked out of the libraries still holding an armful of papers and pages inside several folders, he didn't realize that he'd inadvertently stuffed a book back into place with a filled folder stuck behind it.  
  
Instead he walked to the office of The Head and knocked when he saw the secretary was not yet in place.  
  
"Come in." Edward Graves called and Quentin walked in.  
  
The man took note of his visitor and motioned for the young man to take a seat. "I take it we are not to be overrun by demons. Not today at any rate."  
  
"Yes, Sir." He answered to quickly and caught an evil look from his mentor. "I mean, no Sir. The Slayer was able to stop it. But, she lost her life in doing so."  
  
The man settled into his chair. "I see. Have you gotten all the information you will need?"  
  
Quentin was somehow surprised that that was the only reaction. "Yes. I believe so. But sir, I could not find the talisman."  
  
Edward sat up and rubbed his chin as he thought. "Tell me, what did you see."  
  
Now Quentin's heart pounded. Honesty was something that came naturally to him on most occasions speaking with this man, but he often found himself holding back a few details. This time he would hold back as much as he had to. "I saw the light from the ally, then it was gone. I was too far to see the fight but I saw the sword Samantha was known to use covered in her own blood, and her body was gone."  
  
"You say the vortex opened then?" The man clarified.  
  
Quentin nodded.  
  
"Our Sam must have destroyed the talisman. Tell me, did you see any signs of the vampire?"  
  
"No, but there was dust. I suppose it could have been him."  
  
The head had come to his own conclusion. "I would guess that Sam, slayer to the end, destroyed the crystal, closing the portal. The demons killed her, then Ashton." He leaned down to the drawers that lined the left side of his desk and drew out a bottle and two tumblers. "Congratulations Mr. Travers. You have just witnessed the death of a worrier doing her duty to the end." He said and pored two fingers for each of them before handing the tumbler to Quentin. "I would say that qualifies as something not taught. Congratulations."  
  
Quentin watched as the man held out his hand. The young man took it and began to shake it firmly as his smile spread. "Thank you, Sir."  
  
The man chuckled. "I'll still need that thesis, but I suspect it will be spectacular." He took another drink then pointed at Quentin quickly. "Have you decided on a title?"  
  
"The Slayer's Death." Quentin said without thinking. 


	22. Make a Wish

UNBETTA'D (duh)  
  
**** First off, Oh my gosh!! What cool reviews from all of you. And such nice sentiments too. Thanks for all the Happy Birthdays, I just couldn't get over it. Both the posted reviews and e-mails. Kinda feel popular now. * grins *  
  
Also, would you believe I worked on this chapter for 3 hours yesterday (and before you laugh, remember I can not type) Only to have my computer freeze, by backup not backup properly, and lost the whole damn thing. As I'm sure you can understand, I was frustrated and waited to try again until today. So here you go, hope the second draft doesn't suck. And again THANK YOU to all who sent me reviews. It was for you I worked on this today instead of Monday.  
  
Oh, and there is a Giles thing coming up in this chapter even though I said no Scoobs.but you'll see why when you read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Make a Wish  
  
The boy representing The Powers That Be let the slayer ruffle his hair and grinned back. He'd only seen her once before face to face. She looked older now, but her smile was just as true and she always seemed on the verge of some great new idea or topic. Just as it had been when he peeked in on her life in the last few years.  
  
She was different from most slayers who became jaded from the life they lead. Something in Sam made her different. For the longest time before she was called, The Powers believed they knew what it was. The Pure, but they soon discovered they were incorrect. Still she had lasted so long, and saved humanity enough times to be honored.  
  
And the vampire, he was different as well. Once they knew he was not T'mure, The Powers began to let the pair be drawn to each other. The vampire, who'd rarely left his homeland of Russia, suddenly felt an urge to go to England, just about the time Samantha had her first visit to the sisters.  
  
But the mistake the PTB's had made stemmed in the future, and for all to come together, the couple who'd been pushed together by a contrived destiny had made themselves valuable for another destiny.  
  
Sam, still crouched down at eye level to the boy, straightened herself up and smiled back at Ashton. "It closed, didn't it?"  
  
He nodded, still to happy and shocked to see her walking and talking, warm and alive. "Y-yes. It closed." He managed to croak out.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and glared at Ashton. "What's wrong?"  
  
The boy walked up to the vampire and looked up, way up, into the face of the dark man. The child chuckled and turned back to Sam. "I think he is surprised you are alive again."  
  
Sam looked down at the boy blankly. "Again?"  
  
Ashton took a few tentative steps to the reanimated woman. "You were stabbed, run through, by that childe of a vampire."  
  
Realization blanketed Sam's face. "Oh. God," She brought her hand to her forehead and ran her fingers over her, not so tautly, pinned hair. " I was. but Buffy," She then looked down at her stomach and felt with both hands for the hole. He hands stayed covering her abdomen. "But I'm not." She stated very confused.  
  
"He healed you." Ashton nodded to he the boy and held one hand over hers, still amazed she was here. And now he was touching her. He could confirm the warmth of her, the blood flowing inside her, and the heart beating rapidly. HE grinned and smiled, looking in her eyes. "He brought you back."  
  
She was caught up in the look he gave her. Nothing but pure love, from eyes that had seen the worst of the world. Eyes who had see his own hands cause it centuries ago. Now goodness almost radiated from a being born of evil, and she couldn't not want to be with him. "Back to you?"  
  
They heard a throat clear behind them and were brought out of the moment to see the little boy still grinning, now also blushing a little. "There's time for that later, more than you know, more for the Slayer, but we have to get the show on the road."  
  
Sharing one final glance the couple turned their attention to the boy who was looking at the faces still watching the scenes play out. The child looked back and sighed before he explained. "This gift, returning you," He motioned with a small hand up to Sam, "Is for our benefit, but there is a price. One that to be paid in order to keep other changes in time from taking place."  
  
Sam was immediately worried. "A price? What sort of price?"  
  
The boy crossed his arms and chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment before continuing. "Your immortality, it must be given up. Life for life, you understand?" H e tried to explain.  
  
Ashton didn't think, just looked from Sam to the crowd and back to the boy. "Done."  
  
"Wait!" Sam yelled and stepped in front of Ashton, trying to block his line of site to the boy. "You can't do that, Ashton. It's too much."  
  
There were times, that this powerful woman seemed like a child. It was not when she fought, and not when she loved. Not when she planned and not when she killed. It was when she tried to protect the vampire. Her vision was fuzzy when it came to him, and that, if nothing else, had always told Ashton that she loved him. Only something as powerful as love could waver a slayer's loyalty to her duty. "It is not, Sam. I have lived. If they are allowing me to die so you can have even a fraction of my time, then so be it. It is a cheap price."  
  
Sam ground her teeth and spun. "How long does he get?" Her voice was no longer happy and sweet. It was straight forward and harsh when she asked this one question of the small boy.  
  
"Not long."  
  
Sam stormed forward and towered over the boy. "What do you mean? Be. More . Specific!" She demanded.  
  
The boy looked past to the vampire who stood behind the angry woman.  
  
Ashton just shrugged. It didn't matter how long, as long as Sam would live.  
  
The boy straightened up and looked over his shoulder to the murmuring demons behind him before looking back at Sam. "That will depend on you." The boy said and crossed his arms again.  
  
The next thing Sam knew, she was standing in the dark staring at a rock wall. She blinked and fell back into a heap on the floor. All her senses were off kilter from the quick transport, and she felt woozy for a few seconds. It passed though, and she was able to focus on her surroundings.  
  
It was oddly familiar to see the rock wall and ceiling. She studied the dirt she was still sitting on and ran her fingers over the loose pebbles. "I know this." She decided and turned, trying to see into the darkness.  
  
The cavern looked exactly as she now remembered. It seemed to stretch out in both directions forever. Only a little light that she never could discern the source of, helped her look about the area and spot her unconscious companion.  
  
On hands and knees she crawled the few feet to Ashton, dead to the world, but only in sleep. Her senses, and the fact that he was not dust, told her he was simply asleep. Gently, she shook him. "Ashton?" She looked around. Someone would be coming. If she was right, two some-ones. "Ashton, get up."  
  
"Earthbound demons tend to take time waking." A female voice said from behind the crouched slayer.  
  
"Yes, a few minutes and he'll be fine." Another voice agreed.  
  
Sam craned her neck to see two demon sisters. They wore the same brilliant blue robes and had the same tight skin she remembered from years ago.  
  
Sam eyed the women a moment before looking back to Ashton. She shook him once more and received her first response. A grumbling vampire.  
  
"Hit over the head." She managed to make out between jumbled syllables and watched when he grabbed his head.  
  
"No, you weren't hit over the head." Sam explained and helped Ashton to his feet.  
  
He pushed himself up, letting Sam take some of the weight while he regained his center of gravity. He took in his surroundings and stared back at Sam. She didn't seem confused, or displaced. Sam gave him a gentle smile and looked back to the demons waiting. He followed her gaze to the demon twins he soon recognized.  
  
All at once, memories long ago lost flooded back into his head. He'd been here before. Twice that he was sure of.  
  
Once, so long ago when he saved the boy, and another time, not a decade before. He stared at Sam and shook his head. "We met here."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I remember. Not all of it, but I remember."  
  
"It was as it should be." The first sister stepped up to the couple. "To keep al is it should be. And for your efforts you have been returned."  
  
The second sister moved to her twin's side. "You have earned what was promised. A gift for each of you."  
  
Ashton was still trying to make sense of all the new visions in his head. Slowly, he recalled more visits. Short, almost as though they were checking up on him.  
  
The Shunned went back to his homeland, after he saved the boy and became taboo to other vampires, because it was where he was comfortable.  
  
His un-life alone was more easily managed in a place where he knew how to acquire blood. He'd given up human so long ago that the taste seemed to foreign to recall. He only left Russia to check in on his human friends, the families that had sprouted from that small boy's life. The branches had spread too much for him to follow over the years, but the ones that remained in Europe he had watched over.  
  
Over the years he had blackouts, now h e knew they were visits to Akoshta. He went missing for days, then found himself traveling to London. This was where he became more familiar with the Karavits family. He'd known Mike when he was a toddler.  
  
But before Mike turned ten, Ashton once again went back to his home in Russia.  
  
The most recent visit to the sisters was the one Ashton could see in his head with the most clarity. The moment he saw the young girl who would be called.  
  
In that visit, he didn't just travel to London, he prepared for it. He took time finding a flat and also another home more fitting a demon. Even while he prepared to become a resident, he didn't know why. Just that he had to be there.  
  
Once he met Sam on the streets, there was no going back. He found himself following her. Where the slayer was, he shadowed her. He tried to protect her, and had no idea why. Just that he should. A very disturbing thought when you were once known as one of the most powerful Master Vampires at one time.  
  
But still he did.  
  
Now, he stood again, by this girl, now a woman, trying to figure out what the next step should be. What gifts to ask for, and in it all the words of the little boy representing The Powers echoed in his head. "Not Long."  
  
"But, what about what The Powers told us?" Ashton asked the demons.  
  
The second sister shook her head. "We are not privy to discussions with The Powers, but, keep in mind that our gift can not overrule their wishes."  
  
Now it was Sam's turn to be lost. "What does that mean? And why don't you know what they told us."  
  
"What they do not share, we do not know. We know of your history, and much of your possible futures, but we are only given this information. What The Powers do not wish us to know, we do not." The first sister ran through it like she'd read the statement in an instruction manual.  
  
"And we are not meant to know their stipulations." The second sister finished.  
  
"They told us we would bernbackdolmer." Sam said, then crossed her eyes bewildered. She looked back at the sisters. "What was that?"  
  
"We are not meant to know." The second sister repeated.  
  
Sam looked back up to Ashton only to see him trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah. Real funny." Sam rolled her eyes and looked back to the sisters. "Can we have some time to decide?"  
  
The sisters shared a quick glance before nodding, and disappeared.  
  
At this point, Ashton couldn't even muster the good graces to be shocked when the sisters vanished from sight. He just looked back to Sam wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Apparently Sam was wondering the same thing. "So, now what?"  
  
Ashton shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Sam began to pace. "Well we get the wishes, but you aren't immortal. The boy said you don't have long."  
  
Ashton considered the statement. "Compared to what?" Ashton asked. "To an immortal being, a human life-span is not that long."  
  
Sam smiled up at him. "You're right. They didn't say you had to die now, just that you would, someday."  
  
"And that was a problem every time you insisted on patrolling until the sun rose." He chuckled at her.  
  
She shook her head. "Then what should we wish for?"  
  
He thought a moment and grinned. "We have two wishes. One each?"  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "But if I remember correctly, they must coincide. Connect or be equal." She shook her head again. "Something, related?"  
  
"What were you going to wish for?" He asked her simply.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure. To be able to live, I suppose. To have the chance to grow old."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Then we should wish for your life."  
  
"No, not just mine. Ours." She added.  
  
"Then we wish to live our lives-"  
  
"Our natural lives. Together." She smiled up at him.  
  
The small gesture, and change of wording made him smile again. But he soon grew serious and drew out the crystal hidden in his jackets inner breast pocket. "We still must get this to the Tomar. They have to complete the vortex made in Buffy's future."  
  
Sam smiled when she saw that he held it. "How did you get it away from them?"  
  
He tucked the crystal back into his pocket. "The demon was a little worn at the time."  
  
Sam couldn't help but shake her head at him. "If Emerson's notes were accurate, The Tomar attempt to open the portal just days after Buffy and Spike left their time. That's nearly 60 years."  
  
Ashton considered this. "It would be pushing the limits of a natural life." He pointed to himself. "I was just short of my thirtieth. That would make me 90 years of age. An abnormal age to live to in my day to say the least."  
  
"It still is." Sam agreed. "Well have to ask that we can be present, if for no reason than to finish what we started." But then Sam thought of another problem. "But this is before Spike and Buffy's time. At least Buffy's. They might not even know why we want to be there."  
  
Ashton hadn't considered it, but if what the sisters said about their limited information, it was in all likely-hood, true. "Alright, without mentioning them, we need to ask to be able to bring them home."  
  
The vampire furrowed his brow and seemed to be studying the rock above him as he thought of how to word the second part of the wish. "Possibly, to be given the power to complete the mission that brought us here? Since the closing of the portal seems to have been the final task." He asked, and waited for Sam's approval of the wording."  
  
"Not given the power." She shook her head and tried to work out the wording in her head. "Its not our powers we will need, it's the power that can be provided. The crystal."  
  
Ashton nodded, understanding. "Then ,to be allowed to provide the power to complete the task." He stated.  
  
"I think that is specific enough, without giving away the reason." She agreed then shook her head and tried not to laugh.  
  
Ashton was surprised by her emotional state. "What is it?"  
  
The Slayer couldn't stop from chuckling when she spoke. "It's just that, even in earning a retirement, I'm setting myself up for another mission."  
  
He gave her a gentle smile, just as the twins reappeared. He took Sam's hand in his and gave it a squeeze before leaning down to her and brushing her lips with his and grinning again. "It is who you are. You are The Slayer."  
  
"Have you decided?" The first sister asked from her position next to the second.  
  
The couple turned. "We have."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While an alley in London during WWII boasted the decaying corpses of demons, and a troupe of people bounded towards a battle in Sunnydale, 2002, The Head of The Council of Watchers, also known as Ripper also known as Rupert and Giles but rarely both in the same sentence, walked from his parked car to a building of flats.  
  
Giles took looked over the dilapidated building as he made his way towards it. The bricks of the building were worn and the steps leading to the main door were dirty, with chips of the cement landing strewn about the landing.  
  
The wood door was warped, but it held on to the hinges with all of its strength, and the door swung open with a moaning creak. As he passed the threshold, Giles saw the inside was as badly kept as the out. The plaster that made up the hall and ceiling was also cracked and chipping. Most of the paint on the hall was gone. There was just enough at the top edge of the wall for one to see it had once been a light green.  
  
The floor was plain cement, with remnant of what had once been carpeting. Old tacks in boards lined the floor's edge, a dangerous impediment for anyone with thin soles under their feet.  
  
The main hall lead past several doors to a dead end. To The Watcher's left were stairs that led up to the levels that made up the six story building. After checking again the address on the slip of paper he held, he headed up the worn wood stair, holding tightly to the banister in fear the wood beneath him would give at any moment.  
  
When he reached the third floor he saw a hall that closely matched the hall on the main floor. Five doors lined either side of the hall. Each with a number nailed to it. As he walked down the hall he became aware of an odd smell. An odor he could only truly remember smelling once. When Buffy's mother decided to display a particular mask in her bedroom. One that cause a zombie cat to appear and sink up his library.  
  
Immediately Giles picked up his pace and stopped at the last red door with pealing paint. Quentin's flat.  
  
Before he knocked, he went over the speech again in his head. He was going to give this man a piece of his mind, and find out what he thought he was doing. Possibly hit him, although the moral part of him kept trying to talk him out of that idea.  
  
Finally he knocked and waited. No one else seemed to be around, so when no answer came, he knocked more strenuously.  
  
Still, there was no answer, so he tried the doorknob to find it unlocked. He poked his head in and looked around a small dark room holding one worn brown couch and a small table with a lamp beside it. "Quentin?"  
  
Giles waited again for a response, but none came so he stepped inside and latched the door behind him. "Quentin Travers?" He called again and made his way into the main room. From his vantage point he saw the small kitchenette at the far end of the room, a door to the right that he thought must lead to a bathroom, and another door slightly open that revealed another dark room he assumed must be the bedroom.  
  
Quentin Looked around again and took notice of the few trinkets that The Ex- Head had managed to bring with him. A statue of a vampire, a stack of leather bound books, and a sword Giles vaguely remembered being told once belonged to a slayer.  
  
The other thing he noticed was the smell. It was stronger in the apartment that it was in the hall. So Giles walked towards the bedroom and gave the ajar door a little push, allowing it to open slowly.  
  
When there was enough room to see into it, Giles gasped. "My God." And walked to the bed.  
  
Beneath the quilt was the prone figure of Quentin. Dead for at least a day, most likely passed in his sleep. The maggots crawling in his gaping mouth gave Giles the information for the first deduction. The second was made by the fact that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the fact that Mr. Travers was dressed in pajama's and in bed, but would never be getting up again.  
  
Without even considering that this man had caused so many problems in his life, Giles reached up and shut the glassy open eyes, then pulled the quilt up over his old friend's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, now for all who were hoping to see a big Giles kills or hurts Quentin scene, I quite frankly thought it gave Ol' Mr. Travers a little more glory than I wanted him to have. I think the saddest way to pass on is alone. This being my personal opinion, I went with it.  
  
Hope I don't offend. 


	23. Once Upon a Time: Part One

A/N: Ok, for some reason it just hit me that I started Akoshta a year ago this month. That's a long freaking time. LoL. At least considering this is the fist thing I've ever written. story-wise. RogueAngel has Beta'd several chapters, and I just got them a few days ago. Unfortunately I didn't get the e-mail that has the recommendations for certain things, so it could be a few more days until I update the chapters. We seen to suffer from an e-mail thing, I have no clue what it is, but she has been majorly patient considering that. Wanted to say that, let her know I appreciate it.  
  
As I said before, the next few chapters will be Sam/Ashton centric. Kind of a play by play for about 60 years. Don't worry, all points touched on will explain a few things. Also wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. I know I'm making you wait longer between chapters, but I want to make sure I get it right.  
  
With no further adoo, or adue.. I have no clue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Upon a Time: Part one  
  
The veil over reality that often came with deep rest pulled back. Sam slowly opened her eyes to see the black sky above freckled with stars. Immediately, she remembered what had happened and turned to find the man beside her, truly, a man now. He still gripped her hand in his, even in rest. Both hands were now warmed from life.  
  
She rolled over and shook his shoulder gently. "Ashton?"  
  
It was then that she noticed he wasn't breathing yet. "Ashton." She shook him again and he began to gasp.  
  
His eyes bolted open and a look of panic came over his face when he realized he needed to breathe and couldn't seem to. Instead he coughed trying to force the air into his chest. Each short breath wheezed and rasped, echoing in his head. He sat up and gripped the collar of his sweater like it was choking him, and pleadingly looked to Sam.  
  
"Its ok, remember you haven't done this in a long time." She stroked his back trying to calm him and looked into his eyes. "Just let your body get used to living again. Slow breaths, okay?"  
  
Sam began to demonstrate for him, taking in oxygen slowly, then expelling it just as carefully.  
  
In a few seconds, Ashton was able to keep her rhythm, although with much smaller puffs of air. It took another few minutes before he was actually breathing close to normal, but eventually it did happen.  
  
Much calmer now, Ashton gave her a weak smile. "Are you-?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Don't worry about me right now. I'm fine."  
  
He nodded and struggled to stand up. She gave him a hand and they both looked around the graveyard trying to discern their location. "We aren't far from my flat." Sam stated and looked back at him.  
  
"We should go back to the alley." Ashton suggested.  
  
"Alright." She agreed easily and nodded before they headed towards the last place on this earth they had been.  
  
They passed on through the streets of London in silence, not because there was nothing to say but because there was no way they could say it all at the moment. Major discussions would need to be had, life changes, readjustments, and the only person either of them had to rely on now was each other.  
  
Once they came to the alley, it was easy to see they'd been gone for awhile.  
  
Although many demon bodies will decompose quickly, several of the species that had fought for the Tomar would take days or longer to dissipate completely. The empty ally held no signs of the battle or the carnage both humans knew should be here.  
  
"Seven days." Sam whispered as she looked over the empty darkness she knew should hold some sign of the fight that had taken place just hours ago.  
  
Ashton turned to her. "What?"  
  
Sam nodded at her thoughts. "We were gone for seven days. That's how it works, remember?"  
  
Ashton closed his eyes gently then opened them and took another look around the alley. Wet brick with scattered cracks and a cobblestone path were all he could find. Then he cracked a grin. "Guess that means you missed your boat."  
  
Sam shook her head. "I really don't think that's our worst problem right now."  
  
Ashton motioned towards the exit of the alley and they headed to Sam's apartment. "Well then, what is our biggest problem?"  
  
She grinned back at him and winked. "Trying to smuggle you out of Europe now that you're alive."  
  
Ashton sneezed and nearly fell backwards. He shook his head and felt his nose with his fingers. "I sneezed?"  
  
"Bless you." Sam said automatically. Then smiled again. "I'm going to buy you a crucifix."  
  
"No you aren't" He quipped back. "If anyone is giving away jewelry, it would be me." He said just when Sam's home came into view.  
  
"Damn." Sam said when they reached Mrs. Walsh's boarding house. The light in her window was on and she could see people moving around inside.  
  
"What?" Ashton asked before following her gaze. He saw the stiff figures moving past the lone window. "Who would be in there? Walsh wouldn't give away your room this quick."  
  
Sam shook her head and saw one of the men's faces more clearly. "She didn't. It's The Council of Watchers." The former Slayer said and pulled her eyes from the window before turning and walking away. "They're going through my things, what little I left behind." She explained when she heard Ashton following.  
  
"Why would they-?" He cut himself off when he began to understand. "They think you're dead."  
  
She just nodded.  
  
Ashton remained quit until he became aware of what direction they were heading To the building holding a flat still owned by him. Until they could make other arrangements, it would have to be her home as well.  
  
That night they slept. To tired to think, and to confused to talk. The most that was said by either was when Ashton remembered what twinge in his body meant what.  
  
At dawn, he couldn't help it. He went up to the roof of the building and watched the sun rise. Before it had really begun he felt Sam lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I just wanted to see it." He whispered while he stared at the glowing orange line across the horizon. The yellow bulb began its rise, lighting the rooftop.  
  
Sam squeezed his shoulder a little. "We can watch every one of them for the next 60 years to make up for the ones you missed if you want."  
  
He chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary, but the wedding will have to be outside."  
  
Her hand gripped his shoulder again. "Wedding?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see her eyes wide. "Not a very good proposal, I know." He shook his head at himself.  
  
He didn't have time to feel bad, he was too busy being kissed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The apartment felt empty. A few crates staked beside his kitchen table now held much of his life's work, and the lack of star charts hanging on the walls along with unfamiliar gaps on shelves that held his books and diaries just seemed to hit him every time he turned.  
  
The order to ship his research and notes on Sam's life had not been unexpected. But actually packing all the research he'd gained with his charge was more emotional than he'd anticipated. And what was worse, he still had no idea if his Slayer lived or not.  
  
The blade had been found, one that he had given her himself when she first began to learn how to wield a sword. A talent for the art was expected, but the ease at which she could counter and attack always surprised him.  
  
The blade itself was rare, once owned by a slayer known for making her own weapons. But he'd managed to obtain the rare item, and it had been well cared for. The original and unique design could not be mistaken, nor could the blood found covering the blade.  
  
Emerson was called, told the results showed that the blood was that of a slayer. Sam had been run through completely from what the council's forensic people could tell. The blood left behind ensured she could not have survived.  
  
But they did not know that the eve she was killed was also the eve she would be called to speak with a demon duo. This information was the thread Emerson now held on to, the only thing that kept him from screaming as he pounded the last nail into the crate holding the diaries. With precision, he marked the side in a symbol any council member would recognize using a stamp each watcher is given during his or her training.  
  
He set the stamp down on the table and looked at his handy work. It was nothing to take pride in if his efforts only killed his charge, despite the fact that the death of a slayer is part of his job description.  
  
Just as he pondered the thought, a knocking came from the front door. He looked up at the clock. "It's nearly midnight, who of all people-?" He grumbled to himself and swung the door open.  
  
Sam smiled up at him. He looked tired, but she was just too happy to see him to notice. Nor did she register the look of shock on his face. "Emerson!" She yelped when he stumbled backwards and tripped over a stack of crates, then fell back on top of them.  
  
He was able to gain some control, and stop himself from flipping head over heals, but now found himself sitting in an awkward position with Samantha staring down at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked and offered him a hand.  
  
He shook his head and stammered while pushing his glasses back into place. "Wha-? What? Yes, I-I do believe so." He allowed her to help him get up and straitened out his white dress shirt while he stared at her. "When did you? I mean to say, how did you get here?"  
  
"Boat." Sam smiled up at him again. "Unless you are referring to the fact that I'm alive, which I am. If so, you may want some tea, and a seat."  
  
The watcher nodded and quickly went to the stove to boil water. In no time at all, he had the table cleared off and tea for both of them.  
  
Sam stirred the cube of sugar slowly and watched Crawford watch her. She decided some part of him had known what would happen. He'd hinted towards a the possibility of, well she'd never known what, but something happening. What she didn't know was how much he'd known.  
  
Sam gave looked up from her tea-cup to the man who'd raised her. "You knew, didn't you? You knew about the sisters, Ashton, everything?"  
  
Crawford sighed and took a sip from the cup before setting it down to respond. "We all knew, the Council of Watchers that is." HE explained, then looked down at his cup. "But only I knew when."  
  
Sam shook her head. "What do you mean, when? How could Graves not know."  
  
Emerson looked up from his drink and felt the air in the room become thick. How could he explain? Tell her why he went against years of training? Again he sighed, then he whipped his glasses off so he couldn't see the look of shame she would no doubt get in her eyes. "My hobbie, it's more than a hobbie. My family has always been well versed ion the stars, calendars and mathematics. When no one else can understand an obscure race's way of keeping track of the days, and Emerson is who you should see." He said as if he'd been told the same thing over and over again. "That's what my father always said, and he was right."  
  
Sam looked confused. "So you," She paused. "You translated whatever calandar said when I would visit Akoshta, but you didn't tell Graves?" She rubbed her forehead. "That doesn't make sense. Didn't he ask?"  
  
"Well of course he asked." Crawford said with a little anger. "Of course he asked." He shook his head. "And I lied to him. Or rather, construed the equations so that it looked as though you wouldn't be going for at least two more years."  
  
Her eyes were as big as saucers. "You lied?"  
  
With defiance, Crawford sat up. "Yes."  
  
She just didn't get it. It wasn't that her watcher had failed to be up- front to the Head of the Council, it was why. She couldn't see any reason not to be honest. They had no control over destiny.  
  
Emerson's pause ended. "If I hadn't, you would have been killed."  
  
"I could be killed at any moment, Crawford. It's part- It was part of who I was. Why Graves's knowing have anything to do with that?"  
  
"Damnit!" Emerson slammed his hand down flat on the table top, nearly causing the tea to spill. His face turned red, but Sam knew he wasn't angry with her. It was something else. "Because Graves would rather kill you than loose the Slayer line."  
  
"Kill me?" It was such an outlandish idea to her, one she wouldn't believe if anyone else had said it. "Why would he kill me? What do you mean loose the Slayer line?"  
  
Crawford closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. The emotional roller coaster had hit the climax and the hill was one hell of a bloody ride down. "He'd kill you before he let you cut the lineage of Slayer blood. Now that you are fully human, there will be no slayer to die and pass on the calling."  
  
Again, Sam was just plain shocked. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"Well, obviously you are not dead." He said and motioned to her with his hand. "The death of one slayer is what activated the next." He explained to her something she knew. "It will mean the end of the Council." He let his sentence run off.  
  
"Wait, Crawford," She began to grin. "As long as I died before they made me human a Slayer can be called?"  
  
He cocked his head a little. "Well, yes, but I don't see how-"  
  
"I died." She said simply.  
  
"You-you died? But how?" He asked and picked up his glasses, now intent on not missing anything.  
  
"My own sword, right in the gut too." She looked at him very seriously., " I do not recommend it."  
  
"No, of course not." He shook his head.  
  
"But somehow I was brought back, by the powers. It cost Ashton his immortality, but-"  
  
"Only Ashton?" Crawford cut her off.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Her watcher cleared his throat. "It's just that, for something of that magnitude, I would think they would have a cost from both of you, since you both benefit." He tried to elaborate, but then just shook off whatever bad feeling had interrupted the conversation. "No matter. In any case, a new slayer can be called. Perhaps has been. It isn't as though I would need to be informed." He nodded at his own words then carried the idea further. "I may have been if one had not been found though."  
  
"See." Sam patted his hand. "The line is safe. Besides, we made sure we covered that when it came to the wish"  
  
Crawford thought he understood, and looked over Sam once again. She had been a little girl at one time. He could still picture her small and trying to learn all that she would need to survive her destiny. Now she was, as they say, "All grown up" and now had a chance to live out her life.  
  
But what does a young woman, trained to fight, trained to survive, trained to help humanity, do?  
  
He leaned forward and took the hand still resting on his own. "What will you do now? You can't be seen in London, not when others could recognize you. You can't come back here," He hated to say this, but it was true. "Too many people here know you, and I'm leaving for London before the month is over."  
  
Sam grew serious. "We were thinking of going East. Poland or Russia. There is word that some people can be smuggled out, but it's hard to find volunteers willing to go."  
  
"We?" Crawford raised a brow.  
  
Sam looked away from the father figure. "Ashton, and I." She looked back up, and gave him a shy smile. "When I get back, we're going to be married."  
  
"I see." Crawford nodded. "And how do you hope to accomplish that?" He stood up and walked to a small table beside his chair that held a folder.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He walked back with the folder. " I mean, marriage, travel, how do you expect to accomplish that without documentation."  
  
Sam watched as he set the folder in front of her, then looked from Emerson to the folder and back up to the man. "What is this?"  
  
He just nodded towards it and sat.  
  
She opened the folder and plucked out a small rectangular piece of paper. On it the words Operators License were printed boldly. Ashton Emerson was the name typed in the space where one's name went.  
  
She looked back up at her watcher confused, then pulled out the next piece of paper, larger this time. "Certificate of Birth." She read out loud, and she understood. "Ashton Emerson."  
  
"I seems fitting, don't you agree? After all," He paused and smiled, "I owe my family to him."  
  
Sam smiled again, "You know?"  
  
He waved his hand "Pfft, of course. What kind of Watcher would I be if I didn't." He smiled then admitted. "It was only a rumor I tried to prove incorrect for my thesis. Imagine my advisors shock when it turned out to be true." This time he chuckled. "But it did earn me an exemplary mark."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam set her bag down and pulled her jacket closed. It was colder tonight than she thought it would be, and there was no where to go warm up.  
  
She'd had a heartfelt goodbye with Emerson, one that still made her eyes well up when she thought about it. He'd given her copies of notes he had on the real dated of Akoshta without asking why she wanted them.  
  
She loved and trusted Emerson, but she didn't want him to have to break any more rules than he already had for her. She couldn't tell him she needed them so she could someday save a Slayer who had not even been born yet.  
  
And now her life would begin. The life she never should have had, and it was beginning well. There was one more thing she had to worry about until it was time to fulfill her mission. And he should be showing up any time, she thought.  
  
The ship she would be boarding was docked , and passengers were milling at the gate that would take them to the ramp that let into the large structure floating on the water. Then a sense of something, nothing she could describe, but much more subtle than the warnings she had as a slayer, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight.  
  
With no more than that as a sign of danger, she turned around to see, William the Bloody looking back. She was not shocked, she'd been expecting him.  
  
He looked different than Spike. His hair was much darker for one, and his manner was somehow less confident than the man she'd met. And of course, this was a vampire, not a man. His face held back the demon, but she could see him almost snarling.  
  
"You don't want to do this." She said.  
  
He swaggered in a way that she definitely could imagine Spike doing, and grinned. "I have received Akoshta." She answered.  
  
His features changed, not to the demon, but to realization. He took in her scent again, she smelled of the line he most enjoyed, but on greater exploration there was something different. Almost as though a switch ha been flipped, and the power was to far beneath to affect the woman. As if She'd never been called.  
  
His gaze went to her eyes, and he knew she was telling the truth.  
  
All at once every idea in his head met face to face and none of it matched up. But there was one constant, one truth, When faced with something only the PTB can control, you turn around and leave, while all your parts are connected.  
  
He gave her a small nod. "Long life to you Slayer." And he left.  
  
Sam expelled the breath she'd been holding and followed him with her eyes until he disappeared in the crowd. "Well that went well." She sighed. "We're all going to have one big laugh over this someday" She said to herself shaking her head and fell into line as she headed towards the ramp.  
  
*********************************************************************** * 


	24. Once Upon a Time: Part Two

****And you thought I would be updating more. didn't ya? Well I did to, until my pc went wacky on me and most of my programs decided to revolt. I haven't even been able to get online until today really. Spent last night installing all my stuff. again.  
  
Once Upon A time: Part Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I did send it Edward." Crawford assured the thin man still seated behind the desk.  
  
"I do not doubt your word. I am simply stating a fact. We only received two of the four crates you sent over. We must recover these materials. They could be beneficial to future Watchers and Slayers. You must recover these items. I hold you responsible for them."  
  
Crawford had just arrived, and was immediately ushered into the Head Watcher's office. He had yet to go to his apartment before the inquiry as to the location of the missing packages had begun. "The crates may simply be being held off for shipping to make room for more needed supplies." Emerson suggested.  
  
"If so, there should be no problem obtaining them." Graves answered quickly and set back to work on the papers laid out on the desk.  
  
Emerson began to fume, but held his temper in check. "Very well. I will begin my search in the morning."  
  
"You will begin as of now. And you will not stop until your notes are in these walls." The Head spoke without looking up.  
  
Crawford clenched his fists. "Of course, Sir." And turned before he said anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry!" Ashton whispered forcefully to the group huddled together.  
  
Dark skies hung above them in the high grass. Uncut and unkempt in this area. An area not as heavily guarded but was separated by the fences that took time to cut through and climb over. The two young men, the aged man and a young woman with a toddler son were his charges in this particular trek towards the boarder.  
  
The young man holding a piece of fence aside had a bright grin that showed a spirit not too often found anymore. He helped the old man and quieted the toddler when they had to hide.  
  
The old man, a rabbi who hadn't been allowed to recognize the Sabbath in so long that the idea rarely even hit him to do so when the time came and went in the last few years. Now he prayed fervently to God while he lent a hand to the young mother following him with a tired boy. The last young man went through the gap in the sliced linked fence and motioned for the man guiding the group to follow as he held the fence aside.  
  
Ashton ducked and went through, motioning for the others to run towards the woods only a few hundred meters away. They were almost to the next checkpoint.  
  
Not always knowing what or who you were running from was something the former vampire was used to, but a scared group of humans usually weren't.  
  
In this case though, these people had been scared for so long that the fear was now ingrained. So they ran for all they were worth, Ashton carrying the boy and pressing the others on.  
  
Finally they were under the cover of the trees. Ashton set the boy down, who ran instantly to his mother. One of the young men helped the old man sit and rest before they had to get going again. The other young man approached Ashton.  
  
"How much further?"  
  
Ashton took a few deep breathes trying to slow down his heart rate and looked around before answering. "Not long. Just down that road a few hours and the boat is waiting."  
  
The young man nodded and looked back to the others now talking amongst themselves. He saw something moving in the woods and became stiff. "Someone is out there."  
  
Ashton squinted and looked as best he could into the darkness. Sometimes he missed his vampiric senses.  
  
The movement was definitely getting closer. "Everyone," Ashton looked to the small band. "Take cover."  
  
Quickly the others gathered what little they had and hid amongst the brush. Before the boy could be quieted, Ashton realized it was a false alarm. "Sam." He grinned. "You're loosing your touch. Isaac saw you coming in."  
  
Sam smiled back and strode up to her husband. "The area is clear, and you knew I was coming. I didn't see a need to hide."  
  
Ashton shook his head at her then pointed out the group. "They're tired, but ready to go."  
  
"Good." Sam said and walked up to the group now out of their hiding places and gathered together waiting for the next leg of the trip to begin. The young mother and son caught her attention. Most families were like this, missing members. "We better get going." She said and led them deeper into the woods.  
  
The young mother looked back to the road then to Sam as they headed out. "I thought we were going to follow the path?"  
  
Sam smiled at her and began to explain while she lead. "We are, just not on the path." She pointed ahead. "A vehicle is waiting for us. We should be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Mommy? Are we taking a boat now?" The boy pulled on the worn pant leg hanging from the mother's body.  
  
"Soon Leonard. Very soon." The mother patted her son's head and picked him up to save his strength.  
  
"He's adorable." Sam reached over and ruffled the boy's auburn hair.  
  
The proud mother smiled. "Yes. Our pride and joy." She said sadly then took in a deep breath before tears could come. "I was never worried, when I carried him, if I would have a son or a daughter, but since his father." She let her sentence run off and whispered. "Is it bad to be glad he's a boy, just so he can carry on my husband's name?"  
  
Sam found herself unable to give a proper answer for a moment. The question just caught her off guard. It seemed like an odd question to her. She never worried about a name carried on. It seemed like a strange point to be concerned about at such a time. But then again, she thought to herself, I've never been a young mother going to a strange new place to live, alone but for a child who would depend on her for everything.  
  
"No, I don't think its bad at all." Sam finally decided.  
  
The mother now with tears in her eyes and fear for the future looked down to her son. "Leonard Rosenberg, you hold your name with pride." The mother requested.  
  
Sam nearly choked on the air. The name was instantly recognized.  
  
Ashton walked with the young men and helped the old man as they traveled to the hidden vehicle that would take them the rest of the way. So far the rescue had gone according to plan, or at least well enough that all of the people he'd left with were still walking with him.  
  
He looked past the trees trying to make out the form of the hidden truck and instead saw Sam stiffen.  
  
Her steps looked forced for a few paces, then the truck was in view.  
  
Sam ran ahead and brushed the leaves and sticks off the hood and sides before climbing into the driver's seat and testing the engine. Ashton went to the back and helped the others get into the curtain-covered cab.  
  
Sam cut the engine and went to the back to make sure everyone got in all right. "The engine is fine. As long as we don't run into any unexpected caravans we should have you all on your way in a couple of hours. Try to get some sleep."  
  
Ashton lifted the boy to his mother and they settled in the cab next to the Rabbi. The two young men stayed near the exit to keep an eye out.  
  
The two rescuers drew the curtains of the cab closed before heading up front and climbing in the vehicle.  
  
Once they were out of the woods and on the road, Ashton looked over to his wife, who somehow always ended up doing the driving. "What was that back there?"  
  
"What was what?" Sam asked and kept her eyes on the dark dirt road ahead.  
  
Ashton looked from the road to the woman sitting beside him. "You were cold to the mother, not at all like you. What happened?"  
  
Sam glanced at him before shaking her head. "It's just a coincidence. I'm sure."  
  
"What is?"  
  
She sighed. "The mother, her last name is the same as one of Buffy's friends. I know, I made a point to remember it, all of them."  
  
Ashton nodded more to himself than her while contemplating the 'coincidence', as Sam put it. "Well then, we'll just have to make sure she and her son make it, won't we?"  
  
Sam turned a corner and continued. "Don't we always?" And she grinned widely at him.  
  
True to their word, they saw the entire group board the oversized freighter passage had been arranged on before heading back to their temporary home. A makeshift bunker/meeting place for others like them. Other fighting in what little ways they could.  
  
The air was usually stifled, and the people solemn with only one mindset. A large dimly lit room with worn wood walls and several small round tables, generally filled with maps and paper was the main entrance. Chairs were strewn about and usually the small radio sat in the back of the room.  
  
Usually.  
  
As soon as they came in, both knew something was wrong. Or maybe wrong wasn't the word for it. The couple had been gone for a week, and what they saw looked like a five-man celebration.  
  
The transistor radio, that resembled a mesh of wire more than a radio, sat in front of the room going on in English. A male voice kept spewing out details but the one thing both heard was, "And it is over."  
  
Just as the words registered a man ran up to them. His beard was scraggly, as was his brown hair, but his eyes shone. "You're back! Have you heard?"  
  
Ashton looked at the room and the other four men singing and drinking. "Apparently we have not. What is it?"  
  
"It's over. The German's. they're surrendered."  
  
Sam blinked several times and crinkled her brow. "They what?"  
  
"That's right." One of the other men came up. This one had silver hair but his face was devoid of wrinkles. "We've done it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twelve years Later.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam walked into her small home unable to think properly. Each beat of her heart seemed to tare through her when she came to understand the real cost, and again she started to cry.  
  
She dropped her handbag beside the door and leaned against the wall behind while she crumpled to the floor. "You didn't say." She began and shook her head violently. "It's not fair. We did what we were supposed to!" She screamed at the white ceiling above her before breaking out in another fit of angry tears.  
  
Her fists pounded worthlessly against the carpeted floor while tears continued streaming down her face. She couldn't stop the shaking of her head or the mantra from continuing in light whispers between weak gasps. "We did what we were supposed to."  
  
As her words repeated flashes of random memory hit her. Her life growing up, training. Her years fighting, hiding and saving. Leaving her life and loved ones behind forever when they came to the states and moved as far West as possible without actually moving to California.  
  
They'd even made a good home and life for themselves. Ashton the former vampire found himself at home by once again facing one of his most ingrained immortal fears. He was now on the local fire brigade, or as the Americans called it, and he never could get right, even now, The Fire Department.  
  
Sam went back to school, and didn't seem to want to leave. She worked part time at the museum, educating visitors on times gone by to pay for her love of learning.  
  
Children hadn't really been on their minds, the prevention, nor the expectation. But Sam had always been as regular as the turning of the planet itself. So when three days had gone by and she had yet to receive the visitor most women dread, and since she had no in-laws that only leaves on thing, her first action was to make a doctors appointment without mentioning it to Ashton so she could surprise him.  
  
But the surprise was hers. One word was all the doctor could offer. "Scarring."  
  
Sam was sure he'd gone into more detail. She looked down at her purse and was reminded of the papers he'd given her to explain it, but the point was she would never have a child.  
  
It was then it hit her. The Powers had taken Ashton's Immortality, and the closest thing a human can have to it. The ability to reproduce.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam remembered it all like it happened yesterday, but it had been more than ten years ago. She looked at the wall behind the door as she stood in the entrance to the kitchen and walked to Ashton with the young man sitting on the couch beside him while the boy described his day. "And Jason just showed her the snake. It's not like he made her hold it or anything."  
  
Sam walked in and sat on the recliner. "Now David, I'm sure you know that isn't the point." She chastised him and looked back to Ashton.  
  
In the last few months, she'd noticed the graying at her husband's temples, and found herself amused by it. A vampire, aging. She couldn't get over it.  
  
Of course the first time she spotted the beginnings of a wrinkle, it was no laughing matter.  
  
"I know Sam, but Shirly's just so. well she's not like you." He smiled at her. And the sweet look on his face told the foster parent that he was going to try to get away with the incident at school unscathed.  
  
"Oh, how is that?" Ashton asked his foster son.  
  
The brown haired, blue eyed boy turned so he could face the broad figure beside him. "Are you kidding? She's so. she's just so."  
  
Sam smiled at the boy when he wasn't looking before sharing a knowing glance with her husband. "Too much of a girl?" Sam offered the boy her words.  
  
"Yeah." He nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. "A girl. And with her curls." He made a face of disgust.  
  
Ashton patted the boys shoulder. "Alright then, head off to your room. Sam and I'll have to talk this over while you think about how you can avoid helping Jason torture your classmates."  
  
David stood up and walked to the hall that led to his room. He turned back with a truly sorrowful look in his eyes. "I'll stop finding the snakes, but really, Jason was right."  
  
Sam raised her brow. "About what?"  
  
"When she screamed her whole face turned red. Right down her neck and-" David began to explain.  
  
"That will be enough." Ashton said and held a hand up to halt the boys sentence.  
  
"Yes, Sir." David turned and went into the first door on the left.  
  
Ashton looked from the hall back to Sam. "Well?"  
  
Sam smiled and gathered up the glasses that had been filled with juice a moment before and walked into the kitchen with Ashton following. "I think it's obvious. He likes the girl." Sam explained.  
  
Ashton pulled out a chair at he four-seat kitchen table and lowered himself into it. "Well, yes. But what are you going to tell him?"  
  
Sam chuckled and turned from the sink now filling with bubbled water. "Me?"  
  
He waved a hand at her. "Well yes. Isn't that what the mother does?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Possibly if I was his true mother, or if he'd been with us as long as the others, yes. But I am not." She took a few steps towards him and placed a hand on his arm. "He needs a man to tell him what to expect. No me."  
  
Ashton peered past the entry to the kitchen and towards the young man's door. "But he is only thirteen." He protested.  
  
Again Sam shook her head. "I know it's been some time for you, but thirteen isn't exactly a child. Not these days." She began scrubbing the few dishes she had and set them aside to dry on a towel still keeping up the conversation. "Besides, I have a meal to make. Kenna and Breanna will be home soon."  
  
Ashton perked up. "Breanna is only seven, but Kenna, she's nearly twelve."  
  
"And we've already had the discussion." Sam finished for him. "So go on before the girls come home. You know as well as I do they will want details from David."  
  
With one final gruff Ashton stood. "I had to insist on one boy." And with that he shuffled out towards the worst moment in any parent's life. "The Talk"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Ten years have passed.  
  
Ashton sat beside his wife and watched the procession. Each young man and woman in line, ready to begin the next part of their life and among them was one of their children. Now their home had housed eleven children over the years, most permanently. Usually teens who'd been turned down by most other homes, but somehow turned around while in their care.  
  
Breanna was an exception. The girl had been with them since her 5th year, and now was graduating from High School. Her short gold locks peaked out from under her brown cap and she looked for the filled row of family and smiled when her eyes graced Sam and Ashton's broad grins.  
  
Beside her foster parents were David and his wife with their child, and Kenna of course, but now there were also Kate; 15 years old, along with Gavin and Stuart: 9-year-old twins. The room David had once lived in now held two new brothers, and she would be sharing her room with Kate for another few months before she headed off to University herself.  
  
Each face, new and old, were her connection and when she took the scroll of paper from the dean and shook his hand she was thankful for the chance she was given.  
  
After the ceremony was over, The Emersons and their charges waited for the newest graduate to share hugs and good wishes with friends before heading out with her family for a dinner celebration.  
  
"Now Bree, when all those college boys start hitting on you, I want you to let them in on the fact you have a big brother." David joked with her and walked t one of the cars lined up at the back of the parking lot of the High School.  
  
"Sam, would you tell David I'm not ten anymore, and to leave me be." The young blonde said to her mother while opening the door to the van Ashton owned.  
  
David unlocked his sedan and waited for his wife and child to get in before turning around and sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
Kenna laughed.  
  
"I would, but you both are acting like children." Sam stated simply and waited for the twins and Kate to seat themselves before giving Breanna a hand so she wouldn't ruin her gown. She shut the door and turned to open the passenger side door before realizing she didn't have her purse.  
  
"Lose something?" Ashton asked when he saw her looking at the ground.  
  
"My purse." She said and looked back to the school. "I'll be right back." She said and turned to head back.  
  
Sam made the short walk back in no time and soon found her purse stuffed under the seat she'd been in. Nothing was missing so she headed back out with out even noticing the young man walking behind her. Not until she passed a row of shelves filled with trophies and plaques the school had earned that was shielded by glass. The man's reflection was there, which was a good sign, but she knew he was following her, which was not.  
  
After turning a corner she stopped and waited for him. He did.  
  
She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the wall, holding him there with very little trouble. "Why are you following me?"  
  
The young man, dressed in a leather Jacket and a flannel shirt with worn black trousers just looked more fearful than threatening.  
  
"Should I repeat myself?" Sam asked and pressed the boy against the wall with what she knew was all of her strength. The young man didn't seem aware of this fact though.  
  
"My God. You are her." He said in a breathy whisper.  
  
Sam loosened her grip but didn't let go. "Who?"  
  
He eyed her and tried to give her a bad boy grin, but when she tightened her grip on his lapels he only cringed. "Her. The lost Slayer." He said as if that answered it all.  
  
Sam tired to act confused. "A what. Slaver?"  
  
This time the young man did chuckle. "Don't play dumb with me swee'eart. Oh yea, I've got your number, Sam."  
  
This time Sam let him go. "Young man, whatever you think you know, I suggest you forget."  
  
The boy straightened his jacket out and shook his head. "I can't. They expect me to. But I won't." He grinned again. "And it's all due to you." He pulled a cigarette from his ear and went to light it. "You and your watcher that is."  
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Who are you?"  
  
The kid took a long drag and looked back at her. "'M no one you'd know." He said but held out his hand anyway. "Name's Ripper by reputation, Rupert Giles if you ask the ol' man."  
  
Sam hadn't felt this sinking feeling in a long time. The sound of a familiar name she shouldn't know. "Rupert? Giles?"  
  
Rupert leaned against the wall and flicked the ash off his smoke. "Yeah, 'eard of me 'ave ya?"  
  
Sam was about to say something, but then thought better of it and started again. "I know the name Giles. Your mother is a watcher isn't she?"  
  
"At's right."  
  
Sam looked around again and saw they were alone except for a few lingering students. "Why are you here then? Shouldn't you be, training or something?"  
  
"Should be, but not." Ripper grinned again, then tossed what was left of his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out uncaring of the tiles lining the hallway floor. "Heading off to meet a few mates here ina bit, but 'ad to see for myself."  
  
Sam shook her head. "See what? Does the Council know about-?"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty head 'bout it. Came across a lost shipment of books few months back. Had to see it for myself. Took me a spell to find you though."  
  
"Books? Diaries!" Sam nearly yelped.  
  
"Some. Keepin it though. My own personal collection." He said snidely before turning to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Sam ran to him. "You can't keep them. Some one could find them. If The Council finds me."  
  
Giles looked back at her. 'They won't. Don't much care for 'elpin' them out. Specially just to find some old woman."  
  
"Old!?" Sam placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Though you have aged well." He winked at her.  
  
"I need those books." Sam tossed off his comment.  
  
Giles studied her a moment, then nodded. "One."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Choose one, I'll get it to ya." Rupert stated.  
  
Sam looked out the double doors on the other side of the hall to a van waiting for her. "Alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm guessing on years here. We all know Giles was not a good little watcher boy, so I'm taking liberties. LoL. 


	25. Once Upon a Time

Thank you to bjred2002 for the praise. You always come through. HeHe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Upon a Time: Part Three  
  
Ashton relaxed in the family room of their new home. Well, a smaller home. After the twins moved out, the four-bedroom house just didn't make sense anymore. Not for just the two of them. A retired fireman and a part time professor of antiques.  
  
The quiet town in Nevada was their home, so the move wasn't far. Only a few blocks from the house once again filled with children, only with a new family.  
  
The man of his house, Ashton sat in the recliner and looked past the pages of the local paper to see the story done on him the day before. His retirement was big news for the area. He read again the words in print about the local hero when Sam came through the door, her hand filled with packages and bags.  
  
"What did you do. Buy out all of the stores?" Ashton shook his head and folded the paper before helping her with her burden.  
  
"When do we know the next time all of us will be getting together for Christmas?" Sam explained and handed him a few flat boxes. "Beside, that wife of David's insists on having a child every two years it seems."  
  
They made their way to the small kitchen and piled the packages high on the table. "I do believe David is at least partially responsible." Ashton chuckled.  
  
Sam's glare was not a laughing one when she walked back to the family room and out the door.  
  
Ashton stood dumbfounded. "I was only jo-"  
  
Sam came back in with another armful of packages. "Now really dear, this is too much." He said and watcher her drop the pile on the floor next to the table.  
  
"It is not. I haven't had to use much of the money I make for this family. Let me spoil the kids while I still can." She sat with some effort on the time floor and began opening the bags. She made piles according to the intended recipient.  
  
He watcher her as she set aside an item for this child and that, now many were adults, but it was true. They knew much of what would happen, and one thing both had noticed but never mentioned was the lack of description as to their family. Buffy had barely even mentioned Ashton.  
  
Sam set aside a baby dress and booties outfit, then a pair of two users. On automatic, she made two new piles.  
  
The boxes were slowly emptied and stacked aside to be used for wrapping, then the bags were folded and set aside for other uses later.  
  
It wasn't until there were only two small plastic bags left that Sam realized how familiar it all felt from the days she prepared for her rounds in London. With a grin she emptied the last bags.  
  
Ashton had just set himself up at the table. He'd gathered the Christmas wrapping paper. Designs of Santa and his reindeer, presents, and decorated trees had been printed on each in different colors. Of course he had tape and ribbons along with bows ready and waiting.  
  
Sam checked over each of the dozen or so piles and smiled up to her husband. "Maybe I did over do it, slightly."  
  
Both began laughing as they studied the myriad of items covering the floor.  
  
Sam shook her head at herself. "Jus tone other thing." She pulled her purse from the table and opened the clasp to pull out several envelopes. "I'm still waiting to hear if Kenna will be able to get back home."  
  
"That girl." He ran his fingers through his short and now, very gray hair. "If I'd known all those classes on communications would lead to her gallivanting hallway around the world, I never would have agreed to help her with the payments."  
  
Oh, you don't mean that." Sam chastised and opened an envelope with unfamiliar, if not precise and tiny, handwriting. She glanced over the simple greeting card with a family riding in, of all things, a one horsed, open sleigh, before opening it and reading.  
  
"Oh my god." She whispered to the paper in her hands.  
  
Ashton's attention quickly changed. "What is it?" He leaned over her shoulder when she held the card for him to read. "Emerson? He's gone?"  
  
Sam read over the words again. "Two weeks ago." She shook her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I can't believe. I know he wasn't young, but I never even thought about him, dying."  
  
"I know." Ashton agreed and took her in his arm. They both sat on the floor surrounded by Christmas presents.  
  
He'd never met the man, but Ashton knew what Crawford meant to his wife. The thing he didn't understand was who this Rupert was, or why he sent the letter.  
  
"Oh." Sam said to the question. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned her face so she could look up at him. "Well, he's how I got your diary. He, well, he found me. He's a watcher."  
  
"What!" Ashton couldn't believe his ears. "He's a what?"  
  
"Now, don't be angry. He wasn't when he found me. And I'm not sure how much he knows. He just though I was a lost slayer."  
  
Again Ashton just shook his head and blustered out. "What!"  
  
Sam pushed herself off the floor and walked over the presents, careful of her steps. "Don't overreact, he was a boy. If he was going to 'out us', I think he would have by now." She held up the card. "And he wouldn't send us a card so we knew what was going on."  
  
Ashton followed her to the family room. "Sam, I don't want those men to have any idea where we are. No this Rupert or any other."  
  
"You don't get it. You don't understand."  
  
"Sam, what if he decided he wants to make a big show, and turns you in? Then what?"  
  
"He won't Ashton." She shook her head. "Don't you recognize the name? It's Rupert, Rupert Giles."  
  
Ashton just looked at her confused.  
  
"Buffy's watcher, Rupert Giles."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am unrolled the newspapers. Two were recent additions to the normal local subscription she usually had. Only in the last few months did she decide to add the other two daily presses to her reading routine, but it was time.  
  
She flipped past the pages and ran her finger over the list of birth announcements for the L.A. area.  
  
Down the list she went, then stopped and grinned wide. "Well, hello baby girl Summers, Buffy. Nice to see you've joined us." She clipped out the announcement and pulled out the photo album that she'd been saving, a black leather bound one, and carefully posted the announcement at the top of the first page, just below the announcement of baby girls Rosenberg, Willow of Sunnydale.  
  
Over the years, the album grew to include names she was slowly able to put faces to. Harris, Alexander came a few months later. The clippings of use came slowly for the first dozen years or so. A fire at the neighbors of the Harris's started under strange circumstances. The odd picture of several children in tiny party hats watching caught her attention, and she easily picked out the redhead. She could only assume the boy smiling next to the girl was Xander.  
  
Then there was an announcement for the cheerleaders of an L.A. High school that included the new roster. One Buffy A. Summers was crouched in the front row with pom poms on the ground in front of her and a broad smile that matched the other girls lined up wit her.  
  
And then came another fire, but not in Sunnydale this time. The High School in L.A.  
  
Sam cut the article out and held it on the page it would be adhered to before noting. "It's started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood in the hall of the stark hospital. Past the metal double doors with a tiny window in each at the end of the hall, was her husband. Somewhere, behind those doors, he was dying, and she could feel it in her bones.  
  
The last two months had been hard. Only Stuart and Breanna had been able to get back enough to help. The other children were living all over the county, and the world. Now, Bree held her foster mother's hand and waited while Stuart tried to find some decent coffee.  
  
Sam looked week, the foster son noted. He's never known her to be tired or unable to control her emotions. But this woman he'd seen today was only a shell of who he remembered raising him. And somehow he thought coffee would fix it.  
  
Breanna on the other hand seemed to be handling the situation in stride. She held herself the way she'd been raised to, and supported the ones around her who couldn't at the moment. Right now that meant Sam.  
  
By the time the balding doctor was walking towards them Stuart was done with his coffee, and Sam's. They watched the green pajama garbed man walk to them with no hint in his manor as to the outcome of the last heart surgery they thought that might save the former vampire.  
  
Sam knew she was standing, but didn't remember giving her body the signal to do so.  
  
"Mrs. Emerson?" The doctor asked, as though he hadn't met her ten times before this day, or three hours earlier this morning.  
  
"Y-yes." She said and wrung her hands together.  
  
"I'm very sorry." He began. "You husband began to bleed out. We did everything in our power to stop the bleeding, but-"  
  
The doctor's voice continued. Sam heard the murmur of it in her head, and the voices of the children on either side of her asking questions. She nodded and said yes, but had no idea what she was agreeing to. And just wanted to see him. Just wanted to tell him one more time how much she loved him. Just wanted him to please, be alive.  
  
Then it hit her. He couldn't be dead. There were promises. They were promised.  
  
Her eyes began to lighten up. "But, he can't be." She said with a grin. She looked up to the doctor. "You're wrong, he can't be done. We have five more years. Four at the very least." She said with resolution.  
  
The doctor had seen this before. Family unable to accept the truth. He laid a hand on the aged woman's shoulder. "I am sorry."  
  
"Don't be. You didn't know." Sam accepted his apology not understanding it's meaning.  
  
The doctor looked from the two children to the woman and back to Stuart. "I'll leave you to your mother. You'll need to make arrangements for your father."  
  
Stuart nodded. "Thank you doctor."  
  
The doctor walked away and the two foster children, now full grown, tried to guide their mother away, but Sam protested.  
  
"No. We have to wait for Ashton."  
  
Bree gave Stuart a scared look and glanced back to Sam. "He can't, he's gone Sam.  
  
"No, you just don't understand what's going on." Sam looked sown to the girl sadly. "We have to have the power. It the way it works. The crystal.it has too.."  
  
"Sam, it's alright." Stuart tried to soothe.  
  
Sam stopped pulling away and looked ahead at the double doors again. "The crystal. that's the power." She shook her head at her rambling and looked back at her kids, and understood.  
  
She was what was needed, only she would be taking the crystal to Sunnydale.  
  
She blinked rapidly; her face was devoid of any expression. The only thing she could register was that Ashton was gone.  
  
"Come on Sam, let me take you home." Bree offered.  
  
Sam's face turned toward the voice, and when she recognized the face, everything hit her. All of those years, and the life she had. The life Ashton had. None of it should have happened.  
  
They never should have had children, but they had a family, had a family on top of family.  
  
She just nodded and let herself be lead through the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam held the phone and continued clipping the Sunnydale newspaper. "Apparently there had been an investigation into some disappearances at a local fast food restaurant. A picture of the dining room showed a few of the workers, one being a familiar blonde Slayer.  
  
"I know, Kenna. But coming back every few years isn't too much to ask for an old lady."  
  
Sam glued the article to the pages of the album and closed the book before getting g up and checking the mail in the small box just outside the front door.  
  
"I know, I know. You go where the stories are. When will you be retiring?" She giggled into the phone and went through the envelopes before stopping short at one marked Priority Delivery. Handwriting she'd seen only once looked back at her.  
  
"Look, hun. I'm going to have to nag at you later." Sam tore the envelope open. "You too." And hung up the cordless phone before unfolding the letter.  
  
Dear Samantha,  
  
Something in me tells me you are not surprised to see this letter. I have done much research over the years pertaining to Akoshta. It seemed as though my Slayer could be involved and I have been preparing for this for several years.  
  
What I ask of you now is a favor. If Buffy is to complete her destiny, she will need the guidance of someone in her position. This is not something I can provide, but you may be able to.  
  
Please contact me as soon as possible at the enclosed number.  
  
In hope, Rupert.  
  
Sam set the short letter down, and picked up the phone once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam looked over her home once more for any signs of what her life had been. The family photos were hidden away, as were her books specializing in her favorite subjects of study. It looked drab, but at least she still had the few paintings to brighten up the main room.  
  
Again she went back into the kitchen and glared at the calendar. She still had months before she'd be the one travelling, but it was there. Looming. And now she was supposed to hold a conversation with a woman she knew, but couldn't even tell her she knew. It was all very dizzying.  
  
Sam smoothed the hair of her bun back and for the first time in a long while, there wasn't pain in her shoulder when she raised her arm to do so.  
  
She'd also noticed several wrinkles she'd grown accustomed to seeing were fading when she looked in the mirror. Some of the gray that had crept in her hair was becoming darker. She'd swear she was getting younger, even felt it.  
  
The energy it took to pack her life's collection into boxes came to her easily after the letter from Rupert arrived. And now, she just waited, unsure of how many days would pass before Buffy would show up.  
  
She didn't have to wait long.  
  
Sam spun on her heal and stared at the door, suddenly extremely nervous when the knocking echoed in the family room.  
  
"Well Sam, get a hold of yourself and let the girl in." She told herself and shook her hands before going to the front door and opening it.  
  
Sam looked at Buffy, remembering her hair longer and her face brighter. This wasn't Buffy, at least not the Buffy she had met. "May I help you?" She asked as though she didn't recognize the petite blonde.  
  
"Are you Samantha Emerson.... Formerly Samantha the Vampire Slayer?" Sam nodded.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" the Sam asked. Buffy's jaw dropped and Sam couldn't help but smile. "Your Watcher said...he called me a few days ago." Sam lied and stepped aside to allow Buffy entrance.  
  
Buffy came in and scanned the small simple room holding a couch, a television and a recliner with a small side table.  
  
Sam motioned for Buffy to take a seat so she did, on the couch.  
  
When the Salyer looked settled Sam settled into the recliner and looked at Buffy pointedly. "So Miss Summers, you are in love I hear?"  
  
She watched Buffy open her mouth to answer, but she didn't seem to have anything to say, so Sam remembered what Buffy had said, or would say, to her. "I wondered...one Slayer to another...how confused are you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam stood between Michelle and Xander. Willow and Tara were only slightly behind with Christian.  
  
They could see into the shop by way of the back window by the door in the alley. "When do we go in?" Michelle asked.  
  
The door flew open and several vampires streamed out of the door, all in game face and ready for a fight.  
  
"I'd say not until we dust these guys, at the very least." Xander suggested with little sarcasm.  
  
Sam lifted her sword. "I've been waiting for this for 60 years." She leered at the one of the vampires before stepping forward for the fight.  
  
The vampires leapt toward the group and the frail began in earnest.  
  
Xander swung his axe, taking out one vampire while Michelle took two with some effort.  
  
Sam couldn't be any happier at this moment. She spun and kicked, punched and leapt to avoid hits. It all cam back to her, and she had missed it. The energy that came with the calling, the instinct that was ingrained.  
  
The last vampire was hers, and before she could even enjoy the fight it was over. She turned with a gleam in her eye while she caught her breath. "Let's get them." And she led them through the door.  
  
No questions asked the Scoobies here for the fight, followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that was "The Life and Time of Ashton and Sam", did it suck? If so, please move along. If not.. You have amazing taste. LoL 


	26. Convergence

Convergence  
  
The looming Multor demon kept hold of the crystal as he watched the lights of the opening in the floor turn into each other. Red twisting into black and moving again in a dance with the single stream of while light stretching out from the bloody stone. The hulking red demon turned back to the short frog-like demon beside him and grinned with his words. "This time, we've done it."  
  
The green rough-skinned demon eyed the humans taking on the vampire guards one by one. "Have to agree with you on that one." He backed away from the portal and into the shadows. The small demon, and acting second, stood and watched his personal handy work. Sixty years of rewriting future and history  
  
The Tomar and their leader surrounded the portal ready to leap in before their plans could be ruined like last time. They were taking no chances. The red demon prepared to leap in first, but turned his head to the humans now all gaping at the sight. "Whichever one of you is her, I have beaten you! This time the slayer has lost more than just her life."  
  
Michelle, Willow and Xander stood only slightly in front of Sam, Tara and Christian, past the back entrance. But Sam pushed her way to the front of the group and stared down the large demon a few feet away." I would not bet on that."  
  
The red demon was about to laugh at the older woman, when recognition dawned on him and his face fell into a frown. He narrowed his eyes at her. "It can't be." He was too busy working out the puzzle in front of him to see the vortex begin to change, as green crept into the glowing mix cut into the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy felt the vortex pushing her forward. Spike was right beside her, and both were ready for the ride through time and space to be over. The noise of the lit tunnel buzzed on as they traveled endlessly and the journey seemed to be taking much longer this time.  
  
Spike looked ahead of him at the wall of color they were following. They could still see a line of red ahead, but as it disappeared, the green string widened and filled the tunnel.  
  
Ahead, they both saw something completely different. An ending, with one pattern of white light circling in and out of red and green, seeming to blink into each other. Buffy felt a smile play at her lips. "I think we're almost there."  
  
Spike had seen the change in the brightness ahead as well and was trying to prepare himself for a better landing than the last time he'd been spit out of one of the tunnels. "Be ready. Probably gonna land in the middle of a fight." He yelled so he could be heard above the noise.  
  
"Right." Buffy hollered back just as they both lurched forward and past the barrier both had seen, and straight up in the air as they passed up from the vortex cut into the main showroom floor. At the last second they each directed their weight in opposite directions enough to land at the hole's edge instead of right back into it.  
  
Buffy landed comfortably on her feet, only to turn and see she was surrounded by demons of any race and creed her mind could have conjured. "This is one of those, out of the frying pan, into the fire kind of weeks, you now?" She looked up and said to a white scaly demon a good foot taller than her staring her down with a confused look.  
  
Spike had come to the same conclusion as he stared at a vampire he was fairly sure he'd met sometime in the 20's. He scanned to his right of the vampire and saw the familiar sight of the red demon he knew would have the crystal. "But, at least we get to see ol' friends."  
  
Buffy turned and saw the demon, then past to see her friends at the ready still in an atmosphere of dust. "Always a plus."  
  
Without another word, Spike pulled back and wholloped the hulking leader of the Tomar square across the chin causing him to fall towards the waiting Scoobies and the crystal to roll out of his still bloody hand.  
  
That was the only signal needed for the demons and the humans to begin the fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think they're back now?" Anya asked Dawn who was pacing on the dark sidewalk, stake in hand and barely keeping herself from hyperventilating.  
  
"I don't know Anya. How would I know?" Dawn answered with exasperation still looking for signs of change with what little view she had of the back door.  
  
Richard listened to the pair squabble and kept on eye on his new demon comrade just in time to see him drop to the ground.  
  
The ladies both ran to the fallen punk along with Richard to help him stand up.  
  
"Whoa. That's a rush." Zeek said and shook his head vigorously as his demon half came forth making his chin protrude and his skin take on a pinker pigment, before looking back at the store and to the people helping him up. "Whatever they were going to do to change the vortex, it's done." He announced.  
  
"Time for us to join them then." Richard said to Zeek and took note of the elongated chin before the four went in to find a battle already going. Michelle had two demons on the ropes near the back of the shop. Willow and Tara had several in holding spells, Christian was holding a hand high causing another demon to be throw across the room, Sam had two demons herself, and seemed to be doing rather well.  
  
As their eyes traveled over the foray, they spotted Buffy wielding fists and a stake taking out one vampire after another, only stopping to dispatch the random slimy demon. Spike was apparently busy with one particular demon who didn't seem to have the good sense to stay down.  
  
Other demons were taking random shots at the warriors while they were to busy fighting to defend themselves. Willow and Tara were having trouble keeping their spell up, and Christian kept switching from demon to demon as he repelled them to defend himself.  
  
Zeek, and Richard moved into the fight and Dawn and Anya stayed on the outskirts, taking out the random tired demons as they tried to escape.  
  
Sam sliced the head off of a blue demon and kicked behind her when she heard squishing feet stepping up from behind. She turned and found an oozing mucus demon on his back. Her sword happily went into his chest. She watched him dissolve, then looked back at the fight going on, and leapt into it once more.  
  
Michelle only had one demon now, and the witches were letting the few demons in their spells, go just as the slayer killed another demon. Essentially feeding her the fights as she became ready.  
  
Dawn and Anya were holding off a Vampire, and it looked as though Anya would be staking him in a bout a second, which she did.  
  
Xander crunched the nose of a horned demon with the head of his axe. The demon fell over to his knees and the male Scoobie took one swing, separating the demon's brains from his brawn.  
  
Christian tossed a demon across the room with his magics once again then walk to the unconcious demon and staked it through the heart, remembering that if worse came to worse that would kill just about anything.  
  
Richard and Zeek took turns, one demon at a time, punching and hitting, although Richard tended to let Zeek do most of the hitting.  
  
And then there was Spike, then Buffy fending off the last few of the more formidable foes they were facing, alive, fighting, and here where they belonged.  
  
Buffy hit hard and quick, then took out her enemy with precision. Spike, although just as deadly, always seemed to be hiding the smile he had when in a battle. He lived for the fight.  
  
Together, they managed to first thin, then obliterate the line of the Tomar. Several found a way out. Some pushed past the defenders of the exit, Dawn and Anya, others simply dodged out the front door after breaking it down.  
  
Arms flailed and groans echoed after the smack of a boot in someone's face. The crunching of bone and the splatter of blood filled the room as much as any other noise. The noise, and the cumulative sound was familiar to most in the room by now, and the others had gotten used to it before the last demon fell.  
  
When the Scoobs were able to slow down and take note of who was left standing and who was not, no one was surprised to see that not everyone had come out unscathed. But all were standing, breathing hard and looking over the massacre. The bodies. The blood. The ooze and the ash. All remnants of the demons, and thankfully many decomposed instantly.  
  
But Sam, Spike and Buffy's eyes went to one body in particular just when the Scoobies were able to finally taking in the fact that the blonde duo were indeed back, and both alive.  
  
As soon as she spotted the maroon muscled back of the fallen beast, Sam walked past the others as if in a trance. He would have what she needed to complete her mission of 60 years. She kept an even pace and strode up to his back and drew out her steps when she walked around to face him.  
  
He laid on his side, partially curled into a ball. When she looked down she saw he was trying to protect the item that had been in her position until a day earlier.  
  
Through a bloodied eye, the leader looked up to see who wore the sensible black running shoes, to see the face that he still couldn't believe was looking down at him. He managed to gurgle a whimper past his mouth now filled with his own blood. "You're gone."  
  
"No." Sam said and reached down plucking up the stone still coated with a mixture of colored blood. "I've just been waiting to do this."  
  
With no ceremony, Sam bent down, set the crystal on the ground in front of her, and used her blade's hilt to smash the it.  
  
The enchanted stone exploded in a sharp crunch and burst out with a fiery light that swept through the shop with a fierce speed. Then all at once the light leapt to the vortex, and blinked out, taking the doorway with it.  
  
Suddenly the room that had been filled with the buzzing of the lighted door to places unknown left behind a quiet darkness. In that moment, the Multor's life ended as well, and he smoldered before the group before a similar fire took him in a burst, only leaving a charred outline of the missing body.  
  
A moment passed before both Spike and Buffy felt the eyes of the group fall on them.  
  
Spike turned from the group to Buffy and felt himself smile.  
  
Buffy couldn't help it. After everything that had happened, and everything she'd seen and everywhere she'd been, only one thing came to mind to say to her friends. "Hey guys. Anything happen while we were out?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Christian let one short chuckle escape, before he saw no one was laughing. He cleared his throat and decided pointing out the obvious was a good idea. "It worked."  
  
Sam stood back up from her position near the shattered remains of the stone and nodded. "Of course it worked. Emerson was always precise with is notes."  
  
Unfortunately the youngest Summers wasn't letting any of this cordial talk ruin her good day. "Buffy!" Dawn ran up to her sister and grabbed her in a hug to be rivaled.  
  
That was the cue to the others. First Willow, then Xander soon followed by Tara and Anya. Each member showed their excitement at the reunion, asking questions and taking turns hugging and greeting the pair. Well, Xander and Spike only shared a manly "We've saved the day once again" kind of handshake, but the meaning was there. After the main group came The new Scoobs, and a new Slayer, all happy to see The Slayer and Former vampire in the right time and place.  
  
They introduced Zeek, who found that after the vortex was gone, his demon was easily pulled back.  
  
The one person who stood back was Sam, waiting and watching, and smiling as tears ran down her face.  
  
Buffy and Spike found themselves hit with all the things that had happened while they were gone. From Michelle, Richard and Christian showing up, to Faiths spirit to rest, then the research, how Zeek got involved. It took them a full ten minutes before anyone realized someone was missing.  
  
"Then Sam showed up, and everything just seemed to fall into place." Xander threw in after the long explanations.  
  
Buffy looked over her friend's shoulders. "Sam?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike peaked behind them as well. "Where are you pet? No need to hide."  
  
Everyone turned to see Sam wiping her eyes. It took both Buffy and Spike a minute for their eyes to adjust to the image of the woman who was, only minutes ago from their perspective, 25. Even for Buffy who had seen Sam months ago, at this age. But it didn't take long.  
  
Sam still had tears in her eyes when she walked towards the two and took them both in one oversized hug. "It is so-o good to see you again." She cried.  
  
Buffy couldn't help it. Before she knew it she was crying along with Sam. She let go of the retired Slayer and turned back to her friends. She smiled across the line at Dawn, Willow Xander, Tara, Anya. Then took another look at the mess the store was in and shook her head then let the corners of her mouth go up. "It's so good to be home."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giles stood for a moment, looking over his new surroundings. "Strange," He said out loud as he gazed at the numerous grave markers, statues and crypts that dotted the grounds.  
  
"What is Mr. Giles?" He heard the woman, the demon expert from the meeting earlier, ask from behind him. He still held the magical door open as she passed through, instantly traveling from The Council's Headquarters to Sunnydale.  
  
"Hmm?" He mused, then realized he's actually spoken. "I was just thinking how odd it is. At one time I found myself at home in London only, no other place fit quite right. But I find myself similarly content in a cemetery."  
  
The woman, now through the door straightened out her jacket and pushed the few loose black strands of hair behind her ear. "Occupation hazard." She stated. "I have found myself quite comfortable in an abandoned cave of Xort demons once."  
  
Giles let the door shut and nodded to the woman. "I see." He pointed towards the gate beyond two crypts. "I believe we should try The Magic Box first."  
  
"Ah yes. I would like to see that. I believe Michelle said you have the Corton Chronicles available?"  
  
They headed to the exit side by side, each carrying a satchel. "Yes, I asked Anya to hold on to it. There may be information of use to Buffy in the future." He continued going over other texts Michelle's mother, and their foremost expert on demons, may wish to look over during her stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time the band of warriors arrived at the magic shop, they were still sharing the events of the past week, and Sam of the last 6 decades.  
  
"I had no idea, about any of it." Buffy said, still stunned to hear about Sam's children and the life she led. "You didn't say anything."  
  
"No, I couldn't. Although you and Spike did try to keep some details to yourselves, I couldn't take the chance that you'd tell me anything about my personal life. If I had known, I may have made some different decisions. It could change everything."  
  
Xander shook his head as he and Richard, along with Christian and Dawn fell into chairs surrounding the research table. Anya stayed at the door, holding it as Michelle Tara and Zeek walked through followed by Willow, Spike and finally Buffy and Sam.  
  
Once all members of the troupe were safely inside, Anya shut the door and promptly locked it before joining the others who were settled at the table, on the stairs and even atop the counter. She thought to herself that if people kept joining the group, she'd have to purchase more seats.  
  
"What 'bout Ashton?' Spike said and settled atop the counter.  
  
Sam let a gentle smile take her face. "He was very happy, I think. "He died four years ago, but he went after so many lifetimes, I don't think her was ever scared. Just worried about you two. We knew we'd have the power needed to complete the ritual, or rather let the Tomar complete it," She paused and studied the faces all looking her way. All of the people she'd heard of so many years ago, and others that she'd only just come to know. "I don't think either of us would have guessed the power was here all along. I just had a missing piece."  
  
Buffy stood beside Sam and nodded. "Yeah, we usually get it done around here."  
  
"Provided you have all the pieces." They heard a familiar British voice call from the training roo. They all turned to see Giles standing in the entrance with an familiar woman. "Which it appears was provided."  
  
Buffy hopped towards the father figure and grabbed him in a hug. "Giles!"  
  
For once, he noticed, she was keeping her strength in check. With tentative arms he returned the embrace. "Glad to see you were able to end the impromptu vacation."  
  
She let go of her watcher and cocked an eyebrow. "Vacation?"  
  
He chuckled at her and stepped back. "Yes, well..."  
  
Dawn beamed a grin to the man and he held arms out for her.  
  
One quick clap and two hops across the room and he found himself nearly pulled over from the force of her grip. "Good Lord, Dawn."  
  
Dawn loosened her grip, that although lacking in super strength, was still vigorous. "Sorry."  
  
"Giles, not that we aren't extra happy to have you here, but, why are you here?" Willow babbled and asked, in a Willow-esque manor only the redhead possessed.  
  
"Ah, yes." Rupert, now free from Dawn's grasp turned to motion the silent woman forward. She looked over the faces until she saw one she hadn't seen in weeks. "Michelle."  
  
Michelle stood up and smiled to the woman. "Mama." And the two walked to each other to share a brief hug. The older woman stood back, but kept a light hold on her daughter's shoulders. "I here you have had an interesting evening."  
  
"Yes." Michelle said and grinned back to her watcher, Richard, and her friend Christian, then back to her mother. "We all have."  
  
Buffy watched happy to see things going well for her new sister, but Willow had a point. "You came here to deliver Michelle's mother?"  
  
Giles straightened up and took off his glasses before walking to the familiar research table and leaning against it. "Not as such. You see, Michelle was sent here because the hellmouth needs a protector. While you were gone, another slayer had to, well for lack of a better term, man your post." Giles stood back up and walked towards the mother and daughter, and smiled down at Michelle. "But Buffy is home now, and I'm afraid we have some other problems that could use the Slayer."  
  
Xander shook his head. "So now you want to send Buffy away."  
  
"'Ey mate. Not liking the sound of this plan." Spike echoed the concern.  
  
Giles spun and looked first at Xander, then Spike. "No, not Buffy. Michelle." He turned again to Michelle and nodded towards her. "But where you need to go, well, it's demon infested. And I'll want your mother," Again he turned to look at the to youngest watcher seated at the table. "And Richard, along with Christian."  
  
The young men exchanged a look before looking back at the head curiously.  
  
"I've found a Shaman in the are that is willing to help Christian with his craft, and the problems these demons are causing are magical in nature. Michelle will need a spell-caster."  
  
Dawn looked over to the young watcher her crush had been on for some time now. "Where?"  
  
Giles looked back at the young woman. "Africa."  
  
Dawn's heart fell. "Africa?"  
  
"Yes," Giles continued. "Yes and with the aid of the doors, travel there will be simple."  
  
Dawn smiled. "Oh. Cool."  
  
Giles saw the exchange of looks between the watcher and the youngest Summers and shook his head slightly. "Yes, well. What do you say?" He turned back to Michelle.  
  
*********************************** ******************************************  
  
Ok, I am so-o sorry this took so long to get out. I kept writing on paragraph and getting stuck. A lot of characters to think about in this one. so.. anyway, hope it was at least slightly worth the wait. Oh.. and there is one last chap coming.. sooner or later. 


	27. Closure

Closure  
  
Buffy stood before the mirror in the bathroom and placed one last pin in her hair, securing it for the evening. She glanced at the reflection of the woman staring back at her. A soft pink blouse with ruffling short sleeves and a plunging neckline had been her choice for the evening. That coupled with the brown skirt hanging just below her knees and what could only be called fashionably updated beige go-go boots seemed fitting for what she hoped would be a slay-less evening.  
  
She and Spike had returned two days previous to find her town being well protected. Giles had insisted Michelle continue her patrols with Richard and Christian, giving Buffy a mini vacation from the life on the Hellmouth that she would eventually have to face once again.  
  
She'd taken advantage of the time, using one evening to relax on the couch and chat with Dawn about school, boys, and how their lives were changing daily it seemed. It was the kind of talk the two had needed for a long time. At least since Joyce's passing.  
  
That had been last evening. The first night back was spent testing out the soundproofing Xander had provided.  
  
Xander knew Spike would figure out what his project had been while they'd been gone. Only because Spike had known that it would be done. Buffy questioning the lack of minor echoes in her bedroom had not been the brunette Scoobie's idea at all.  
  
Neither was the embarrassing conversation where Dawn explained that not only were the two blondes unbearably loud, but that she was sure most of the sounds were unnatural. Then Spike's flittering about, something Buffy had never seen before, nearly had her rolling on the floor laughing. Quickly followed by Xander trying to provide the final explanation, that he thought it would be something to get under Spike's skin.  
  
The whole while, Buffy giggled intermittently, unable to avoid laughing at the entertainment being provided by some of her favorite people.  
  
It wasn't until Dawn yanked on Xander's sleeve to show him Buffy's red face, not at all from anger, that they all burst into laughter, promising never to mention the incident, or the reason for it.  
  
That lasted until Spike found an unusual box under his pillow, and Buffy had to stop him from going after "the whelp". But in all honesty, it didn't take much coaxing on her part.  
  
Tonight was different though. A Celebration and a farewell party.  
  
A celebration, because the night the Tomar opened the vortex, everyone was too exhausted to party. The following night Michelle, her mother, Christian and Richard began making plans for their departure. And tonight they would be leaving for parts, not so unknown, but half way around the world.  
  
Buffy took another look at her mascara, and decided she was ready, then opened the door to find Spike leaning against the dresser, arms crossed. "Was wondering if you'd planned on joinin' us, or just hold a little fiesta in there for yourself."  
  
Buffy glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. The digital numbers stared back at her, and she whipped her head back at him. "I was only in there for 20 minutes."  
  
He watched her begin to pass. "Just think it's a waste of time."  
  
Buffy stopped before leaving their shared bedroom. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked on the defense.  
  
He smirked and took on smooth step to her before sliding an arm around her waste. "I can't see trying to get even more beautiful that you are. S'just not possible."  
  
A hint of a smile showed itself on her face and Spike took the moment, leaning down to place a kiss on her freshly glossed lips.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?!?" They both heard Dawn yelling from downstairs before he'd even been able to manage the kiss.  
  
"Bugger." He turned his head, looking through the door and imagined Dawn waiting with Xander and Anya in the living room.  
  
Buffy got on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek before turning and heading through the door. "It's not like we won't be home early. Dawn has school in the morning." She said as she passed out of his line of sight.  
  
A quick flash of what they could be doing before the night was out came to Spike's mind, but before he could completely enjoy the ideas Buffy peaked her head back through the doors. "And I don't." Then she disappeared again.  
  
This time Spike followed her. "Minx."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey you two. What were you doing up there?" Dawn asked when she saw her sister coming down the steps. Then Spike, and with a funny grin on his face. "Ewe. Never mind. I don't wanna know." Dawn shook her head as she tried to keep the disgusting visions from invading her perfectly happy teenage mind.  
  
"We should hurry," Anya said, purse in one hand. The other hand was clasped with her husband's. "We are already running late."  
  
Buffy took her leather jacket from the tree stand. "I know Anya. Sorry."  
  
Spike opened the door and waved a hand in invitation to Dawn who grinned and led the group out.  
  
Buffy, Any and then Xander followed the younger teen. "You know, you owe me a rematch." Xander said to Spike as the former vampire closed and locked the door.  
  
Spike scoffed at the brunette. "Think that'll help your record, do you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow stood at the entrance of her home ready to exit. She held one hand over the light switch and gave the main room one final once over for any burning incense or candles.  
  
"Willow?" Tara asked a few feet away from behind.  
  
The red head turned to look down the hall at her mate. "Coming."  
  
Willow smiled at her darkened home again, looking over the tables that had been moved back into place after the ritual to set Faith's soul at rest. With the memory the Wiccan's eyes went to the candelabra, and then to the candle at the center that suddenly lit and burnt high and bright before snuffing out.  
  
Willow blinked several times before she was sure of what she'd seen.  
  
"Sweetie?" This time the voice was right be hind her.  
  
Instinctively Willow shut the door and turned the key before looking back at Tara. "I think we should be on the lookout for something strange tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Michelle's mother had been told, and trained to understand the power of the Slayer for as long as her memory allowed her to recall. But nothing had prepared her for the sight of her own daughter fighting for her life against a foe.  
  
It had taken all of will power not to yell out commands for her only child to follow. But in no time, she was able to see the strength her offspring possessed.  
  
As they walked down the ally to the brightly lit sign stating they had arrived at The Bronze, Anna realized just how much in her life had changed with the death of a single girl.  
  
"You just want her to survive?" She heard her companion ask.  
  
Giles smiled at the mother as he strode alongside her towards the location of the evening's gathering. "I know the feeling." He continued. "So much of what we are taught is more than correct, and the rest-"  
  
"Is a buggerin' lie." The normally stoic woman finished, then her hand went quickly to her mouth and her eyes widened at the shock of her own words.  
  
Giles couldn't stop the short chuckle. "That would be an accurate description." He cleared his throat and smiled.  
  
Up ahead the pair eyed a jabbering Slayer, her official Watcher and a spell caster. In the open doorway to the dance club was the retired Slayer waiting.  
  
Sam's movements had slowed severely in the last two days. Something she had expected, but was still unprepared for. All of the promises made had come and gone. Her life had no mission but to go on. There was a hint of sadness in this realization for the old woman, but at the same time, a peace.  
  
She stood at the doorway, greeting them as the group joined the others. "Rupert, Anne." She nodded to the elder of the group as the younger took seats with the waiting wiccans. "You're a bit late. Quite out of the ordinary for a watcher if memory serves." She joked with the two.  
  
"Well, yes. It is under normal circumstances." Anne began. "But I would say finding a nest of vampires on the way constitutes a reasonable explanation." She stated quite simply.  
  
Samantha smiled. "I would have to agree." She peered towards the group with the younger members of the group, then to the current elder Watchers that watched over them. "They did well?"  
  
"Yes." Giles answered, then looked between the two women as they stopped at a table behind the filled one holding the others in on the true nature of this seemingly quiet town. " I happened upon the battle on my way as well. It was quite astonishing really. I do believe Christian has a knack for telekinesis that I have not seen in some time. And Michelle, well her potential is easy to see."  
  
"I was quite taken with Richard. He actually staked one of the beasts himself." Anne offered.  
  
Samantha seated herself on the stool with some effort. "Well, it is the hellmouth. I would think any well trained watcher would eventually be forced to fight for his life."  
  
"Hmm..." the female watcher nodded thoughtfully. " I tend to agree."  
  
Giles nodded, remembering the numerous times he'd fought instead of watched. "You can count on it."  
  
"Or you can have a watcherless Slayer." They both heard and turned to see Buffy beaming at the both of them before smiling at Sam. "Not that I recommend it. They can come in handy sometimes."  
  
Giles shared a gentle smile with her. "And of course, we supply cash if needed."  
  
"That does help." She agreed and sat on the last free stool still grinning.  
  
Giles looked past her towards the dance floor and saw that Dawn and the other young ladies in the group were congregated on the floor dancing. The gentlemen we already setting up for a billiard game. :Have you and Spike settled back in?" He asked her earnestly curious.  
  
Buffy nodded and suddenly found it hard to look directly into Giles's eyes as her mind went to the activities that had helped them settle in. "Yup". All reintegrated into society, no 40's flashbacks or anything." She looked over at Sam. "Just good memories."  
  
The retired Slayer nodded and had to agree.  
  
"So when are you going to be leaving?" Buffy asked Anne.  
  
The Watcher checked the timepiece strapped to her wrist. "We have precisely two hours and 27 minutes before we must go."  
  
Buffy hopped up and announced. "I'd say that's enough time to get down and boogie." And with a wink she turned to leave. Stopping on her trek to the dance floor only to gather the rest of the Scoobies, both old and new, except for the pair playing pool. A bit later Zeek came in and turned the game at the billiards table into a fierce match between the three young men  
  
The evening was simple fun. Drinks and laughter, stories and jokes. A rarity for all beings included in the small celebration. The live band played on and the lights blinked above them in a strobe of colors and darkness.  
  
The night went off without a hitch. No Vampire invaded the local hangout this night, no demon threatened to steal a sister, no Troll begged for babies.  
  
Before any of them knew it the evening was nearly over and Anne was rounding up her troupe.  
  
Of course all were to be in attendance at the sendoff of their new friend's departure, Ant the Scoobs gathered themselves as well. Even Zeek decided to tag along.  
  
In the ally outside the Bronze there was a quick head count before heading to the magic shop when Buffy felt a familiar tingle. "Knew things were going too smoothly." She mumbled to herself.  
  
What's that Buff?" Willow turned to ask just as they were leaving the ally.  
  
The Slayer just shrugged. "Demon."  
  
"We can not be late." Anne pointed out. "the Shaman will be expecting us.  
  
Buffy looked behind her into the darkness of the ally before addressing the female watcher. "Go on ahead. It's just one. I'll do the slaying thing and be back before ya know it."  
  
Spike nodded. "I'll stay 'ere with Buffy. In case she needs backup."  
  
Giles still couldn't get over the pair but didn't disagree. "Very well then. We will delay as much as possible."  
  
"You sure Buffy?" Dawn asked.  
  
"One demon. One Buffy. Pretty sure I'll be ok."  
  
"One demon, one Buffy and one Spike." The former vamp corrected giving the younger Summers a wink.  
  
With that the group strolled out and towards The Magic Box, leaving behind the blonde duo who headed deeper into the ally.  
  
"So whatcha thinkin'? Doesn't feel like a vampire to me." Spike asked just before a green form appeared from the darkness walking towards them.  
  
The creature did not seem to be in a rush, and both the warriors knew they recognized it.  
  
"Stand fast, Slayer." Spike warned.  
  
As the figure approached he began to stand straighter, and clothing formed over his skin as it changed hues.  
  
Buffy shook her head and came to a stop crossing her arms. "Nope not a vampire, but still a pain in the neck."  
  
"Awe come on Slayer. My feelings might get hurt." Whistler said as he approached the pair.  
  
"And this should concern me why?" She asked plainly.  
  
"Who is this bugger?" Spike pointed over to the little man who's clothes were some haphazard rainbow of colors.  
  
"He's whistler." They both heard a clear familiar female voice and saw a leather clad Faith walking in from the same direction the demon had come. "The big wigs had him fixin the mess he made."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew. "Faith?"  
  
"In the flesh." The brunette answered and stood by Whistler. "Whish is pretty kickin', all things considered."  
  
"Either I'm loosing my mind, or a dead Slayer is havin' a chat with us, luv." Spike cocked his head and waggled a finger towards the living breathing corpse.  
  
"Don't get all riled up." Whistler started, "She's alive. One of the perks to being getting herself killed because of my mistake."  
  
"Mistake?" Buffy asked. "What did you do?"  
  
The demon eyed the former vampire and looked back to Buffy. "I couldn't get him to make the right decision when he should have some 60 years ago. But no matter now. Everyone's where they should be, and doing what they were meant to."  
  
"And I get a free pass." Faith smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Sort of."  
  
"Hey well, at least you get the perks, and not the downfall." Whistler answered.  
  
"Hah, working with you for all eternity." The rogue slayer gave him a once over from shoes to hat. "Just not what I consider a perk."  
  
"Indefinitely is not eternity." The two continued to bicker.  
  
Spike couldn't help but chuckle despite himself.  
  
Buffy interrupted the pair. "Hey, you two. Did ya come here to give us a show? Or what?"  
  
"Oh.. right." Whistler nudged Faith who gave him a perturbed look before pulling something from her pocket. It was a small black orb.  
  
Buffy took it from Faith and cradled it in her hands. "What's this?"  
  
"Oh, it's for the newbie. Michelle. She's gonna need it pretty soon and with everything she did, well I-" Faith was cut off by her new instructor.  
  
"We," Whistler nodded at himself. "Decided to help her out a little. She's gonna have it tough the first few months over there. Tell her to watch out for some fella named Rufus. Always up to something."  
  
"Yeah, and never good." Faith added.  
  
Still a little dumbfounded, Buffy gave a simple response. "Alright." The blonde Slayer stashed the orb on her inside jacket pocket and studied the fallen Slayer for a moment.  
  
"Job's done." Whistler told Faith. "You got you're last peek in on em for now." And he headed back the way he'd came, slowly shifting into his frogish form. "You comin' kid?"  
  
"Yeah." Faith called back and smiled at Buffy. "Tell the brat I said bye, and not to worry. It's not her fault." And with that Buffy watched Faith also walk away.  
  
The pair waited for her to also turn in to the short green demon, but instead heard her calling to Whistler. "At least I get to stay cute." And she disappeared into the darkness as well.  
  
"You don't see that everyday." Spike mused, then smiled at Buffy. "Only every few years."  
  
"What's that?" She asked a bit confused.  
  
"A walking talking dead Slayer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara let the raven haired girl go from the hug. "And make sure you let your instinct guide you."  
  
"I will." The girl agreed and smiled at the witch.  
  
Xander kept looking down the familiar back ally of the magic shop hoping Buffy would round the corner. "I hope they're ok." He said aloud.  
  
Anya held onto his hand and looked back as well. "I'm sure they are sweetie. Or the demon had a powerful amulet to destroy all life within 10 feet and they had no chance to escape." She saw all eyes turn to her with different scales of disdain in their eyes.  
  
"But I am sure that could never be the case." She began to mumble to herself. "The sign of Mefelle was overpriced anyway."  
  
"Wait!" They all heard and then saw both blondes sprinting the short distance towards the group waiting as instructed.  
  
Buffy came to a halt in front of Michelle and quickly handed her the black token. "You're gonna need this." She instructed. "I have no idea what for, but I know you'll need this."  
  
"And a bloke named Rufus."  
  
Michelle looked over Buffy's shoulder. "I'll need someone named Rufus?"  
  
"No, avoid him. Or watch out for him. 'e's up to no good." Spike added.  
  
Michelle nodded. "I will, thanks."  
  
"I'm afraid it's time." Anne announced and held a familiar green crystal to the walk only a few feet from the back entrance to The Magic Box. An outline quickly appeared and a small knob formed. "Are we ready?"  
  
The three teens had their bags, which had been stored inside the magic shop for departure. And the elder watcher carried her satchel and case as well.  
  
Christian gave Dawn one more hug before chancing a peck on the cheek and a shy nod. Richard looked over the group and shook Xander's hand, then Zeek's and last but not least Spike's.  
  
"Ready mother." Michelle announced.  
  
Anne pulled the door open to reveal a bright African desert day, and walked through the door followed by Michelle, Richard and finally Christian.  
  
Giles held the door and they all waved briefly before the doorway closed, then vanished.  
  
Buffy walked over to Dawn when she saw her sister beginning to cry. "It's ok Dawn. Just a doorway away."  
  
"I know, just gonna miss them is all."  
  
"We all will sweetie." Tara chimed in.  
  
Sam walked beside Giles as they headed towards the streets again, and Zeek told them he'd see them later and departed the group.  
  
The band made their way towards the center of town, where they would go their separate ways when Giles turned to Buffy. "What was that you gave to Michelle."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I'm not sure." She smiled. "Faith gave it to me for Michelle to use."  
  
"Faith?" Willow asked. "Was this before or after she died?"  
  
Buffy Grinned. "After."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They came towards the hotel, which once again was the temporary home of Sam. "This is where I get off. I'll need my beauty sleep for the trip home tomorrow."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Buffy asked.  
  
Sam shook her head. "This is not my place. It's yours. Mine is home, in my little house, with my memories. Besides, I will get Kenna home one way or the other. That girl will just have to visit her sick old mother." And she gave the group a quick wink, before heading across the street and up the steps to her room.  
  
It wasn't few seconds before Willow eeped. "Sick. Oh gosh, Um Buffy. There's something you need to know about some papers the University had. About your dad." She said somewhat guiltily.  
  
Buffy gave her friends a questioning look. "Hu?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now.. for those of you who are gonna ask for another part. NO! No! No! No! HeHe. I'm just so not wanting to continue this. And I'm still being asked about Scoobs in Space which I desperately want to finish. so I hope the ending to this didn't suck and I'm real sorry it took forever and a year. :P Love to all who have read and or reviewed cuz man.. I really had fun doing this ( 


End file.
